


Ultimate Spiderman x Digimon

by Jhef505



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Digimons - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 98,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Donde los Digimon son compañeros de los superhéroes y supervillanosla humanidad sabe la existencia de los Digimons pero la ignoraSpiderman tiene que lidiar con su equipo que rechaza los lazos con sus Digimons
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

"Se que estás ahí fuera insecto trepa muros es el deber de todo yoyorquino...."

"Bu bu JJJ" Dice un insecto en la espalda de Spiderman

"Gracias Dokunemon"

"Y ni hablar de su mascota eso demuestras que el hombre araña no sabe con quién aliarse"

"Ese hombre no sabe nada de ti ni de mi, eres un superhéroe el mejor de todos, y algún día no salvaremos su trasero"

"El tío Ben no hubiera querido eso"

"Aún así" Solo ríe mientras se columpia

"No olvides que tenemos que recoger el pastel para la tía May"

"Aún tenemos tiempo para llegar a la escuela pero primero salvemos a ese policía"

Un carro de policía iba a chocar contra una pastelería cuando una telaraña lo evita

El policía sale del auto viendo a su salvador

"Estoy creyendo que Jameson se equivoca de ustedes!"

"Corra la voz oficial!" Grita Dokunemon feliz

"Parece que encontré a nuestro ladrón"

Ven un carro con pegamento

Aterrizan cerca

"Hola incestos sabían que eso los atraería"

Un hombre con dos bolsas de dinero sale 

Ese sujeto de ahí es trapster

Ya es un año desde que me enfrento a este sujeto y son seis veces que me venció 

"Esta vez lo vencerás Spide, no veo a su compañero"

Pero todas esas veces tenía a un Digimon de su lado

"Buena observación Dokunemon"

  
Le lanza un puñetazo destruyendo un auto

"Vamos spide!" Grita Dokunemon

No podía hacer mucho gracias a sus ataque

"Eso!" El villano se había quedado pegado en su propia trampa 

"Dokunemon" Mira a su amigo

"Capture net!" 

"Por las dudas no pienso volver a llegar tarde"

"Pasa algo Spidie?"

"Mi sentido arácnido no me está alertaron pero el tiene la mirada de horror"

"No crees que sea yo no?"

"Claro que no Dokunemon"

"Spidie voltea"

"Guao" Mira el helicarrie de SHIELD

"Esta muy bajo"

"Hombre araña"

"Ahh!" Voltea

"Nick Fury" Dokunemon se esconde

SHIELD a estado intentado cazar a los Digimon para devolverlos a su mundo 

"Es necesario tanta sorpresa para este joven héroe y su Digimon" 

"Mira" Señala todo el caos

"Creo que tenemos que hablar"

"Estamos en problemas" 

***

  
"Hago un buen trabajo"

"Para un principiante"

"Oye Spidie no lo es"

"Aún te podemos devolver a tu mundo Dokunemon, escuchame todo fueron novatos hasta Iron Man dime qué pensarías si te ayudaramos"

"No voy a caer en la trampa me gusta trabajar solo y tengo a Dokunemon el puede digivolucionar si es necesario"

"Si somos un buen equipo"

"Es enserio Peter Parker"

"Lo sabes"

Ya saben la historia persona normal, araña radioactivo, poderes de araña y la noche que perdí al tío Ben

"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

"El tío Ben era un gran hombre"

"Cuanto tiempo, un año"

"Hoy era su cumpleaños"

"No te pongas triste Spidie, el tío Ben estaría orgulloso"

"Gracias Dokunemon"

"Escúchame quiero que SHIELD te entrene para ser un hombre araña el mejor de todos, y te podrás quedar con tu Digimon no intentaremos llevarlo"

"Y como sería?"

Ve al villano irse

Nick Fury lanza una bala

Reacción en cadena y golpea al villano

"Increíble" Suena su teléfono

"Creo que debo poner mi teléfono en silencio" 

"SHIELD te puede dar tecnología como éste lanza telarañas" Se lo da 

"Con tu talento y mi entrenamiento podrás ser un gran héroe quizás el próximo capitán América o Iron Man uno de los grandes"

"Gracias por la oferta pero no debería hablar con extraños" 

"Adiós!" Dokunemon se sube a su espalda mientras se van

"Spidie crees que nos sigan tratando de separar"

"También por eso no acepte estoy seguro que ellos no confían en ti porque eres un Digimon clase virus"

"Tu confías en mí?"

"Claro que si jamás pienses lo contrario"

En alguna oficina

"El hombre araña, Nick Fury es un ilusión si cree que aceptara, y ese Digimon será una recompensa extra estoy seguro que pagarán mucho por su sangres y datos"

Escuela

"Quédate aquí vendré después a traerte comida, recuerda escondete y mantente en silencio"

"Claro Peter" Dokunemon se esconde detrás de unos libros

Cierra el casillero

"Peter te estuve llamando toda la mañana" Se ve a una pelirroja

"Se rompió el autobús"

Ella es Mary Jane Watson, mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños

Crecimos juntos

"Traje esto estoy segura que a Dokunemon le encantara" Le da unas galletas 

Ella sabe de Dokunemon pero no sabe que soy el hombre araña 

Ella guarda el secreto de que tengo un Digimon y que lo traigo a la escuela

"Mira esto" 

"Es ver de todo yoyorquino...."

"Ese loco no se calla jamás"

"Ese loco le dará un trabajo a esta chica"

"Que pesadilla trabajar con Jameson"

"Jameson es una persona importante tenemos que ser realistas Peter no todos somos Harry"

Harry Osborn un buen amigo, es rico, las chicas lo aman y lo mejor de todo me ayudó

_"No debí dejar a Dokunemon en casa" Murmura bajo_

_Una limusina se detiene enfrente de el_

_"Peter Parker"_

_"Si?"_

_"Soy Harry Osborn tu compañero de la escuela sube"_

_Sube al auto mientras pone su bicicleta atrás_

_"Gracias Harry te debo una"_

_"No importa, papá este es el chico del que te hablé el que siempre acaba golpeado"_

_"Parece que necesitas amigos Peter, podrías ser amigo de mi hijo Harry y ayudarlo a que piense en los estudios"_

_"Porque no me dejas manejar mi vida papá"_

_"Dame razones para no hacerlo"_

_"Acabo de conocerlos pero es genial que tu papá se ocupe de ti"_

_"Pareces que lo dices por experiencia"_

_"No conocí a mi papá pero tengo a mi tío Ben que me patea el trasero si me equivoco"_

_"Y Peter no es malo en eso no Harry"_

_El solo ríe_

_"Increíble mi papá sonrió cómo hiciste eso"_

_"Es un don"_

Y desde ese día somos muy bueno amigos

Así es la vida en la escuela Midtwon

Sentido arácnido

"Oh Parker!" Dice un chico musculoso y rubio golpeando un casillero

Ese chico de ahí es Flash Thompson la estrella de fútbol, siempre me mete en mi casillero

"Otra vez te encerró" Le dice Dokunemon viéndolo

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, ten Mary Jane te las mandas" Le da las galletas

"Deberías hacerle lo mismo, no yo incluso me ofrezco a hacerlo" Dice mordiendo la galleta

"Dokunemon no seríamos mejor que él, y le daríamos la razón a Jaseon"

"Aún así..." Se esconde más 

"Otra vez? Deberías darle su lección a ese bravucón" Le consejer una persona de edad avanzada lo libera

"Tienes que defenderte...." Sigue hablando y Peter se va lentamente

Cafetería

"Flash te volvió a meter en un casillero" Le pregunta Harry sentándose en su mesa donde está Mary Jane

"Omitiendo eso el día está bien" Su sentido arácnido se vuelve loco

Una explosión hace que salga volando 

Ven a su director flotar

"Atención alumnos su escuela está baja el dominio de..."

"Los cuatro terribles"

"Yo solo veo tres" Mary Jane esquiva al director que fue mandado a volar

Esto es malo

Tenemos al mago tiene objetos de tecnología avanzada

Clow el villano de los rayos sonicos

Trunda mujer guerra de un futuro alternativo

Y Traspter que fue capturado

"Traspter antes de ser capturado averiguo qué el hombre araña viene a esta escuela y si no se entrega lo destruiremos"

"Si!!"

"Habló enserio" 

"Quién es trepa muros y creo que necesitan entrar en razón"

Las ondas empiezan a torturan a los estudiantes

"Basta!" Grita Peter 

"Este ni es el hombre araña"

"Lo voy a Aplastar" Dice Trunda 

"No que sirva de ejemplo"

Las ondas sónicas solo se dirigen a el

"Paga eso!!! Hablaré!"

"Peter" Dokunemon intenta salir del casillero

"Tengo que ayudarlo" Empieza a buscar algo 

***

"Y bien chico"

"Escuchen guerra de comida!!!"

Todos empiezan a lanzar la comida

Peter se esconde para cambiarse 

"(Tengo que ir por Dokunemon pero como encontraron)" Ve un rastreador en su traje

"(Fury tenía razón, aunque tengo que aprender muchas cosas)" Lo rompe

Iba a ir por Dokunemon pero no podía dejar asi la situación

"Aquí estoy!" Lanza sus telaraña

***

"Tenemos al hombre araña en una pelea en su escuela"

"Que no, mi hijo está ahí" Norma se va rápido

***

Ya habia derrotado a dos de los tres

"Oye gatita el marrón no te sienta bien"

Lanza su telaraña pero ella lo jala haciéndolo caer 

Ella corre asia el 

Sus piernas son atadas con telarañas y termina resbalando ya que alguien le había tirado gelatina

"Bien hecho Dokunemon" Felicita al bicho el cual salta a sus brazos

"Mi primera historia de portada" Dice Mary Jane grabado

Clow le lanza una onda sónica

"Cuidado!" Harry la empuja recibiendo el impacto

"(Harry!)" 

Dokunemon ve a Peter 

El pequeño objeto que tiene brilla

**Dokunemon** **digivo** **a** **Dokugumon**

  
"Dokugumon trabajemos juntos"

"Si!" Lanza más telaraña dejándol atado a Clow 

"Quiero verte bailar" Spiderman ataca a Trunda dejándola como momia 

Varios estudiantes frotan 

"Oye mago se he olvido proteger la retaguardia!" Lo lanza sacandolo de la cafetería

"Dokugumon!" 

"Listo!" Hace una gran telaraña atrapando a los estudiantes

"Recuerden chicos las arañas no son tan malas"

"Hombre araña Flash Thompson tu mayor fan puedo ayudarte"

"Si claro entra aquí" Abre un casiellero

"Espera mi señal, sales y los rodeamos pero espera mi señalar"

"Bien hecho spidie" Dice Dokugumon viéndolo

"Donde esta él?!" Grita Trunda

"Tanto me extrañan" Ellos voltean listos para atacar pero ven a Dokugumon

"Tiene un Digimon y la policía está aquí vámonos no nos pagan para enfrentarnos a la policía y menos cuando no traemos Digimons" Se escapan

"Esperen...!!!" Dokugumon vuelve a ser un Dokunemon

"Estas bien amigo" Dice viéndolo 

"Si ya estás aprendiendo a usar la Digievolucion"

Sonreí cargando a su Digimon

Cafetería

"Harry, soy MJ" Peter corre asia ellos

"Harry" Se acerca

Ve a su padre acercase 

"Lo siento...."

"No te disculpes no pudiste hacer mucho" Se lleva a Harry en brazos

Solo suspira 

"No estés triste Peter" 

"Dokunemon fue mi culpa que vinieran aquí en primer lugar, este día es horrible"

"Hombre araña estoy listo, arañita" Se escucha una voz de los casilleros

"Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo"

"Ese es el ánimo"

"Entra a la mochila tenemos que ir a casa"

*** 

"Peter estas bien escuche que hubo problemas en tu escuela"

"Sí tía May"

"Yo me ocupe que no se metería en un gran lío" Dice Dokunemon saltando de su mochila 

Ella es mi tía May, ella es muy genial

Si ella sabe de Digimon, ella vio como recibí mi Digimon en un huevo

"(Desearía decir lo mismo que Harry)"

_"Aún me suban los oídos pero estoy bien, dicen que podré salir mañana"_

_"Eso es bueno"_

_"Lo más extraña es que esos villanos creen que el hombre araña va a tu escuela, tienes alguna idea de esto" Le dice Norma Osborn_

_"No señor dudó que se siente a mi lado en la clase de Español"_

"A veces desearía tener la fortuna de Osborn y enviarte a una escuela privada"

"Sería muy díficil que lo acompañe a la escuela" Dice Dokunemon acercandose a las ollas

"Podrías quedarte y acerme compañía extraño mucho a mi Digimon" Dice con nostalgia

Si mi tía May tuvo también un Digimon, ella fue la que me enseñó lo básico y se preguntarán que paso con su Digimon?

Esa es otra historia que les contaré después

"La cena estará lista pronto Dokunemon ayudame, Peter pon las velas al pastel"

"Pastel...."

"Si el pastel que debías recoger, lo olvidaste otra vez?"

"Lo siento tía May creo que...."

"No importa con todo lo que pasó es lógico que te lo olvides pero estas bien y es lo que importa"

"(Tío Ben perdoname)"

"Peter...."

***

"La decepcione no?" Se sienta viéndose en el espejo 

"No pienses eso Peter.... Peter?"

Se había quedado mirando el espejo y sus ojos estaban empezando a perder el brillo

"Peter! Peter! Por que me obligas a esto"

Le lanza una telaraña eléctrica

"Auh!! Dokunemon!"

El mira a su compañero

"Estas bien Peter, no viste el mar cierto"

Lo levanta

"No vi el mar, Dokunemon no volver ahí... Espero"

"No digas eso yo estaré aquí y evitaré que las tinieblas te lleven"

"Dokunemon.... Gracias"

***

"Entonces nos unimos?"

"Si espero que SHIELD esté listo para el hombre araña, uno único...."

Mientras intentaba llegar al helicóptero de SHIELD se le había acabado la telaraña

"Dokunemon no creo que lo alcances espero que su tecnología sea buena" 

Alcanza el heliecarrie 

"Intruso!"

****

"Tenemos que entrenar más no" Muchos láser los apuntaban 

Mira a Nick Fury el cual los apaga

Se quita la máscara y se pone en pose militar

Dokunemon lo imita

"Su amigo inigualable spider-man reportándose señor"

"Dokunemon Digimon acompañante de Spiderman reportándose señor"

"Spiderman, Dokunemon bienvenidos a SHIELD espero que sobrevivas a la experiencia"

"....."

_**Continuará....** _


	2. Equipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter conoce a su nuevo equipo, Dokunemon quiere conocer a los Digimons

SHIELD

"El examen de ingreso para las ligas grandes"

"Estas nervioso spider"

"No claro que no"

"Este ejercicio medirá tu eficiencia durante un ataque máximo tienes 60 segundos, y para que sepas el capitán América lo hizo en 10"

"Spider no es el capitán América"

"No importa ya verás que será fácil"

Empieza a pelar

Algunos robots lo aplastan

"Ni la tía May de humilló así"

"Dokunemon y si me ayudas"

"Oh cierto" Lo empieza a ayudar

***

Nick Fury se ríe viéndolo desde una pantalla

Atrás de el había tres superhéroes acompañados de sus Digimon

"Yo lo hice en 20 segundos" Dice un rubio 

"Lo hice en 18"

"No hay disciplina en su estilo de lucha va por la vida golpeando cosas pero si Fury dice que es bueno para el equipo" Dice la única chica

Los Digimon solo se quedan callados, su relación no era tan unida

"Porque quiere un nuevo candidato yo no aprobé esto"

"Miren quien cree que es el líder que tierno"

"Nova para mí siempre serás el líder" Le dice su Digimon volando a su lado

"Patamom sabe quién es el líder"

"En tus sueños eres el líder"

"Tiene mucho por mejorar pero tiene potencial"

"Pero se hace llamar el hombre araña no es patético"

"Como quisieras que se llame"

"Algo que no diga hola tengo baja autoestima y me identifico con las arañas, miren si lo logra limpiare el heliecarrie con Gatomon" El mencionado solo la mira frunciendo el ceño

"Con los baño?"

"Con los baño"

***

"siguiente"

"Prueba de paracaídas botón rojo, te veo mañana"

"Prueba de paracaídas? Spider que significa"

No responde ya que se abre el piso y cae

"Dokunemon!"

"Spider!!!!" 

Lo abrazo y presiona un botón 

"Terminaremos en el muro de la vergüenza"

***

Hospital

"Hora héroe te traje algo" Dice Peter viéndo a Harry

"Porristas"

"Tarea" Dice dejando caer los libros 

"Veo que Peter se preocupa mucho por ti hijo" Dice su padre

"Quieres que te lleve a la escuela" le pregunta

"Si usted dice"

***

"Sonríe hombre araña" Dice Mary Jane con una cámara 

Peter se cae 

"Gua nervioso estoy practicando para saber que decir cuando descubra quién es" Le entrega un papel

Lee la nota

"Crees que es cierto?"

"Podría ser cualquiera"

"Mary Jane me trajiste unas galletas?'

"Dokunemon entra a la mochila" Lo mete a empujones

"Si te traje galletas y no deberías estar en el casillero?"

Le da las galletas a Peter

"Lo iba a esconder ahora"

"Ahora que lo pienso Spiderman también tiene un Digimon el cual es Dokunemon" Ella los mira

"MJ sabes que hay muchos Digimons y un Dokunemon es un Digimon común"

"Crees que sean pariente"

"Quién sabe pero deberías dejar ese tema"

"Tal vez recuerda Peter yo nunca me rindo"

***

SHIELD

"Eres un novato" Le dice Nick Fury

Solo bufa

Entran a un cuarto

"Entra y no toques nada"

"Super" Ve la tecnología

"No veo Digimons spider" Le susurra Dokunemon

"Dokunemon debe haber Digimon eh visto que tienen Digimons"

"Spiderman él es el doctor Connors, nuestro científico principal"

"Los genios debemos trabajar juntos" Le extiende la mano

"Es un honor conocerte eh seguido de cerca tu trabajo" Se dan la mano

"Un Dokunemon puedo?" Dice señalando a su compañero

"Dokunemon puede examinarte"

"Mientras no me hagan nada raro o me inyecte"

Se lo da

"Increíble jamás había visto un Dokunemon que sea tan positivo usualmente los virus suelen ser violentos"

"El amor de spider me quito todo eso" Se lo devuelve 

"Dokunemon no es malo es muy bueno"

"Mi equipo ya hizo algunas armas para ti, incluso antes que dijieras que si"

"Y si decía que no?"

"No era una opción"

"Veo que no lo usas en camuflaje"

Presiona un botón escondiendo su lanza telarañas

"Si es que no encontraba el botón"

Silencio

"Era un chiste"

"Spider eso no dio risa"

"Tu también"

"Tengo algo que te encantará" Le señala un objeto que está cubrió con una manta

Cuando acerca su mano

Alguien lo golpea

"Quién eres!" Grita Dokunemon apuntando al que golpeó a su amigo

"Calma Dokunemon"

"Jamás me queje con los otros pero con este, el periódico Daily Bluge lo llamo amenaza junto con su Digimon"

"Pero somos amoroso"

"El hombre araña es mi responsabilidad por eso está aquí Coulson"

Se va

Destapan el objeto

"Una moto?" 

"Moto araña"

"No me sirve"

"Disculpa"

"Es cool y todo pero tengo mis telarañas y Dokunemon"

"Ninguna moto me reemplazará"

"Dejame calcular llegas a la escuela en 3:07 con la tela que es constosa"

"Tal vez"

"La moto araña te llevará en un minuto, o tienes miedo"

"Spider y yo"

"También tiene un lugar para tu Dokunemon"

"Vamos!" Grita emocionado

"Entonces como se prende esto" Presiona un botón

Se enciende

"Como se frena!"

"Spider nos matarás!"

Hace un agujero en el heliecarrie

"No te asustes tengo el paracaídas" 

No había tela

"Dokunemon?"

"Dejaste tu digivais en casa junto con tu collar y no comí nada no tengo energías"

"Ahora sí tengamos miedo!!"

"Hijo aquí estoy" Ve a Nick en una pantalla de la moto

"Hola Nick pero estoy acusado cayendo a mis muerte junto con la de Dokunemon"

"Que no lo puedes Digievolucionar?"

"No tiene energías"

"Presiona la telaraña"

La presiona

"Funciona genial"

"Presiona la función de impulso"

Lo presiona 

Empieza a correr las paredes 

"Esto es imposible sabías"

"La diseñé para que funcione en todos los ángulos"

Empieza a manejar como loco

"Por estas cosas jamás recibieras licencia de conducir" 

"No tienes licencia?!"

"Tengo poderes de araña y un Digimon"

Empieza a manejar como loco por la carretera hasta que termina en una construcción

"Esto dejará cicatrices"

"Dolerá mucho"

Alguien lo levanta 

"Dokunemon!" Algo lo levanta también

"Sueltame cabeza cubeta y suelten a Dokunemon"

"Cálmate niño nosotros nos encargamos"

"Bajame! Eres un patamon?" 

"El líder se encargará tu solo relajate"

"Mi líder es Spiderman no el capitán cubeta!"

"Nova no es un capitán cubeta!"

Lo baja y ve a los tres chicos 

"Suelo agradecer cuando me salvan pero quienes son ustedes"

Antes que hable lo interrumpen

"Spider!" Atrapa a su Digimon

"Veo que también tienen Digimons, bueno uno de ustedes"

"Nuestros Digimons están en otro lugar entrenando" Dice la chica de blanco

"Soy puño de hierro, maestro del Kun fung con bueno un puño de hierro"

"White tiger, ninja acróbata con poderes felinos, el grandote es Luke"

"Power Man si él se hace llamar el hombre araña yo seré Power Man, es cool y no grita tengo baja autoestima, super fuerza y piel de acero

"Bien Power Man"

"Ya conocí a capitán cubeta"

"Puedo llevar dos cubetas.... No es Nova torpe!"

"Nova torpe lindo, buen nombre"

"Nova el cohete humano"

"No presentarás a tu Digimon?"

"El es patamon" El Digimon solo vuela a su costado

"Bueno.... El es Dokunemon, bueno tengo que devolver esto a SHIELD ya soy parte de ellos"

"Mundo pequeño"

***

"No no no! Jamás acepte ser parte de un equipo! Dokunemon y yo trabajamos solos!"

"Si!"

"No es un equipo es un programa"

"Ni en sueños, estoy seguro quesiquiera se llevan bien con sus Digimons a excepción del capitán cubeta"

"Oye!"

"Me voy, vámonos Dokunemon"

Se van

"Gané!" Gatomon suspira aliviado

***

Ascensor

"Entonces nos dejas"

"Si no pensamos volver"

Silencio

El ascensor se abre y sale

"Hombre araña cada uno de esos héroes están en tu mismo lugar, necesita que los guíe"

"Mira Nick ellos parecen geniales incluso el capitán cubeta"

"No olvides a sus Digimon aunque solo conocimos a patamom se ven agradables"

"También eso por eso no acepto no quiero hacerme responsable de los que le pase a esos novatos, tampoco quiero que a sus Digimons le pases algo malo..." Abraza a Dokunemon

"No quiero ver cómo se convierten huevos por mi culpa...."

"Ellos aún no saben cómo hacerlos Digievolucionar"

"Otra razón más"

"Se que te sientes responsable por lo que pasó a tu tío pero tienes que perdonarte para empezar otra vez por eso te convoque, tienen potencial para ser la siguiente generación de héroes, ser los nuevos Vengadores, ellos tienen entrenamiento y tú experiencia en el mundo real con lazos fuertes con tu Digimon incluso llegaste a la digivolucion más alta"

"Vez Peter reconoce nuestro poder"

"Darles una oportunidad a ellos y date una oportunidad a ti"

Mira su lanzador y se lo quita

"Todo suena genial pero" Se lo entrega

"No pienso correr el riesgo" se va

***

"Spider crees que estés tomando la decisión correcta?" Lo mira mientras él tenía una conversación interna con un su lado angelical y su lado demonio 

"Dokunemon aferrate a mi, hay alguien aquí mi sentido arácnido me lo dice"

Es lanzado y termina en un techo de edificio

"Spider!!"

"Garra del infierno!"

**Bakemon** **Digimon tipo fantasma su ataque principal es garra del infierno**

  
"Dokunemon!" Antes que haga algo alguien lo pisa

"Alto ahí insecto"

"Trunda, Clow y el mago"

"No olvides a nuestro amigo bakemon, este es el round 2 y tú pierdes"

"No les vasto con la escuela" 

"No nos subestimes ese día tenías a tu Digimon contigo pero está vez no lo tendrás Bakemon llévatelo lejos de aquí"

"Como digas jefe" Se lo lleva

"No Dokunemon!" Se iba a ir cuando le ponen círculo que le hace perder su gravedad

Trunda lo ata con un cadena y lo golpea con una pared 

"Tu te lo buscaste" Lanza sus telarañas

"Porque..."

"Tus telarañas son inútiles ahora"

"Sabes esto cuesta dinero"

"Clow tu turno"

Lo atacan

***

"Spider!!!! Sueltame!!" Le lanza su telaraña electrónica a Bakemon

Este lo suelta

Se piensa a columpiar para llegar con Spiderman

"No lo harás onda de pesadilla!!!"

****

"Se desmayó"

Se acerca a él 

"Mejor menos problemas para entregar al cliente"

"Sorpresa!" Golpea al mago

"Ahora cuénteme de ese cliente quién los contrato"

"Lo prefiere inconsiste" Trunda agarra una pieza de metal para golpearlo

Alguien lo patea haciendo que caiga

"Que hacen aquí ya los tenía"

"Salvo en la parte en que no" Dice White tiger

Destroza el circulo

Caen

"Esperen donde está..."

"Trampa de red!!!"

Dokunemon lanza una red a las piernas de trunda la cual cae

"Malditos insectos!" Spiderman le lanza una telaraña a la boca

"Lenguaje"

***

White tiger cae 

Spiderman la atrapa

"Puedo salvarme sola"

"Excepto en la parte en la que no"

"Me pregunto cómo Gatomon la aguanta" Murmura el Digimon

"Si quieres salvar a alguien mira ahí abajo"

Ven a los civiles

"Lección número 1 de superhéroes podemos salvarnos pero ellos no confíen en mí yo puedo con los villanos y Dokunemon ya tenía energías no amigo"

"Lección número dos si tienen un compañero Digimon traiganlo para que luche a su lado"

"Bueno ya oyeron al jefe"

***

"El vandalismo ataca cuando el hombre araña destruyó un cartel de Daily Bluge y lideró un grupo de superhéroes misterioso en un batalla contra los cuatro terribles"

"Tus agentes fallaron Octopus y perdieron al Digimon en batalla"

"Entendido señor Osborn"

***

Spiderman se vuelve a poner su lanza telarañas

"Ok me uno pero puedo trabajar como hombre araña esa es mi condición y que a Dokunemon se le dejé trabajar conmigo"

"Hecho" Se dan la mano

***

"Quedate ahí vendré en almuerzo a darte de comer si"

"No te preocupes estoy practicando para ser un peluche así no tendré que esconderme tanto"

Voltea un momento antes de cerrar su casillero 

"Bueno parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad" 

"Oh Parker, ahora de visitar tu casillero!"

"(Si todo)"

Alguien lo mueve haciendo que Flash se quede atrapado 

"Gracias, espera te conozco" Mira al grupo de jóvenes

"O a ustedes"

"Saluda a tus nuevos compañeros, Danny Rand" Dice el rubio

"Luke Cage" Dice el más alto de piel oscura 

"Sam Alexander" Dice el de cabello negro y piel morena

"Ava Ayala" Dice la única chica

"Piénsalo Peter"

Se sorprende

"O alguien le dio a Fury la grandiosa idea de que estemos "juntos" fuera del SHIELD" Le dice Sam

"Es genial pero ya vuelvo me olvidé de la comida de Dokunemon y si no come algo se comerá mis libros"

Se va

"Debe transferirme director"

"Negado"

"Pero porque?"

Ve al director

"Porque Fury no quiere perderte de vista"

"Director Coulson...."

***

"No no no" Dice llendose a su clase

Escucha a Flash

"Bueno tal vez si" Mira su mochila

"Te ibas a comer mis libros de nuevo" Ve a Dokunemon

Mientras Peter se voltea el se mete en su mochila

"Tal vez, no piensas dejarme con Flash... Cierto"

"Claro que no de paso lo liberaría, solo no te comas mis libros"

"Entendido"

**Continuará....**

Omake:

"Salvamos a los civiles pero no ganamos la apuesta" Dice Ava limpiando los baño de SHIELD junto a su Digimon

"Ava debes aprender aceptar la derrota"

"Gatomon sigue limpiando"

***

Y que le pasó a Bakemon?

Mundo digital

Un huevo llega a la guardería Digimon


	3. doctor Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mision Doom

"Castigo, la tía May me va a matar" Dice mientras choca su cabeza contra la mesa

"Mira bien cabeza de telaraña" Dice Sam

Mira a sus compañeros de equipo

"Oh era una reunión de SHIELD fiu pensé que era enserio"

"Define serio" Dice el director Coulson

El piso de sus asientos se abre haciéndola caer

"No, bueno esto me agrada"

"Da muchas vueltas"

"Dokunemon te volviste a meter en mi mochila"

Antes que responda cae en una pila de héroes 

White tiger fue la única que no cayó así

"Ten cuidado cabeza de cubo aplasta a Dokunemon"

"Lo trajiste aquí"

"Soy un infiltrado" Dice viéndolo mal

"Donde estamos?" Pregunta white tiger

"Prepárese para despegar"

Despegan 

"El heliecarrie amo este trabajo"

"Sabes que no siempre podrás llevar Dokunemon contigo no" Dice Fury en una pantalla

"A diferencia de ustedes Peter y yo podemos trabajar muy bien junto o separados"

"Bueno espero que sea cierto porque en la cancha lo demostrarán"

Se ve a unos robots salir 

"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que aplastó a más drones que tú"

"Apuesta aceptada, Dokunemon no intervengas en esto"

"Como digas spider pero sabes que..."

Y así comenzó una competencia entre los dos 

Mientras los otros miran

"Que ridículos"

"Spider está muy feliz jamás lo había visto tan emocionado" Dice Dokunemon muy feliz

"Caballeros el objetivo era que pasen la habitación sin activar nada"

"Oh eso dijo"

"Pero le hace falta prestar atención"

"Porque no me lo dijiste" Empieza a estirar la cara de su Digimon

"Te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso" Lo suelta

"No me puedo enojar contigo pero si se con quién si" Mira a Nova

"Pensaba enviarlos a una misión pero hasta que no trabajen juntos están castigados"

"No es justo fueron los pares de torpes" dice señalandolos White tiger

"Limpiarán este basurero en equipo"

Uno robot trae las escobas

"Nosotros limpiamos el techo" Dicen Spiderman y su Digimon pegándose al techo

Una pila de escombros le cae encima de Nova

"Soy una heroína entrenada por profesionales y gracias a ustedes tengo una escoba" Los mira mientras limpia

"Un tornado se vuelve una brisa suave solo cuando la temperatura baja" Dice Puño de hierro 

Todos lo miran

"Esta bien de la cabeza?"

"Dokunemon!"

"Alguien lo tenía que decir" Sigue limpiado

"Él es así, ahora terminemos y mostremos a Fury lo que hacemos"

Terminan de limpiar

"Ustedes son los novatos Dokunemon y yo hacemos esto desde un año"

"Eso sin contar antes de que tuviera poderes"

Les empieza a nombrar a los villanos que derrotó

"Eso es Spiderman eres un genio... Me diste una idea"

Empieza a buscar algo en la computadora

"Los más buscados de SHIELD traemos uno de estos y ganamos respeto pero debe ser alguien que podamos controlar lady puercoespín"

"Me duermo Nova ve con ella"

"Si claro quiero a alguien mejor, vamos por el doctor Doom"

"Creo que le falta un tornillo"

Ahora la lógica debe hacer su trabajo

***

"Quién sabe manejar esta cosa quiero guardar fuerzas para la pelea no importa tiene pilotó automático"

"Deberían llevar a sus Digimons sería más fácil" Dokunemon se sube al hombre de Spiderman

"No pueden Digievolucionar serían inútil, incluso porque traes a tu Digimon el cual es un virus contigo a esto, estoy segura que no puedes Digievolucionar" Le dice Nova con superioridad

"Oh c...." Spiderman le cubre su boca a su Digimon

"Ya veras haya torpe, y es una ofensa pensar que todos los digimons virus son malos"

"No vamos a ir por Doom" Dice White tiger entrando

Se cierra la puerta y el avión sale

"Los odio a todos"

***

"Dokunemon tu crees que salgamos ilesos"

"Mientras seas el líder vas a ver qué si"

"MJ que bueno que llamas, que el castigo estuvo bien Parke solo lloro un poco" Dice Nova

Apaga la pantalla

"No le hagas caso spider veras que lo dejaremos con la boca abierta"

"No sé qué haría sin ti Dokunemon"

"Ni yo sin ti" Solo ríen

***

Habían llegado a su destino

"Parece pacífico" Dice Puño de hierro

"Fuegos artificiales, será su cumpleaños"

"No son fuegos artificiales" Dice Power Man

"Parece que sabe lo que hace" Dice Dokunemon viendo a Nova

"Se ve lindo" Dice bajo se golpea mentalmente

Dokunemon solo se ríe

"Hora de ayudar" 

Nova había sido rodeado por los robots 

Van a ayudarlo

"Gracias por el trabajo liviano, guo mi sentido arácnido otra vez"

Ven arriba suyo

"Contemplen al doctor Doom ya que mi rostro serán el último que verán"

Los ataca

"Bueno hora de sacar el arma secreta" Sentido arácnido

Recibe un golpe

"Disparas rayos ya entendí, Dokunemon!"

"Si!" Ante que diga algo

"Abran paso!" Grita Nova pasando entre ellos para golpear a Doom

Lo cual fue inútil

"Gran ayuda Nova" 

Antes que haga algo 

"Cuidado!!!" Grita White tiger

Doom le da

"Nova!!!" Algo en el bolsillo de Spiderman brilla 

**"Dokunemon digivon a dokugumon!"**

"El acaba de hacerlo" Dice sin creerlo Power Man

"Acabamos de ver una digivolucion" Dice tranquilo Puño de hierro

"El es ahh!!!" Nova grita frustrado

"Jamás creí que el podría lograr eso" Dice White tiger

"Dokugumon!"

"Si" Corren así Doom

"Polución letal!" 

Mientras Doom esquivaba eso Spiderman lo envuelve con su telarañas

"Bien hecho Dokugumon" Spiderman lo abraza

"Si muy lindo y todo pero espera y Doom?" White tiger mira que ya no estaba

"El primero en llegar" Dice Nova llendose 

"Esa cabeza de cubeta, alcanzaron Dokugumon y yo los seguiremos después"

"Esta bien" Se van

"Dokugumon hay algo raro no crees"

"A que te refieres capturamos a Doom" Ve el lugar destruido

"Eso mismo, como un grupo de novatos pudo atrapar a unos de los criminales más peligrosos de SHIELD"

"Porque estábamos nosotros"

"Aún así hay algo que no cuadra" Dokugumon vuelve a su forma normal

"Vamos tenemos que darte energía" Dice subiendo al avión

***

"Donde estan los héroes" Se pregunta Nick Fury viendo la sala vacía 

"Gané!" Grita Nova 

"Somos un equipo Nova" Le dice Puño de hierro llegando

"Que traen ahí"

"Un regalo" Nova lo destapa 

"Capturaron al doctor Doom... Son unos idiotas!"

"Que maneras de decir gracias" Dice Nova

Doom se libera

"Cayeron en mi trampa"

"Esperen creo que es una trampa....!" Grita entrando Spiderman con su Digimon en brazos 

"Ya lo sabemos cabeza de telaraña"

Dentro del doctor Doom salen robots de diferentes tamaños con armas

"Metieron la pata"

"Dokunemon!" 

"Pero es la verdad"

Los robots empiezan a atacar destruyen todo a su paso

"No te alteres Nick nos encargamos"

"Yo me encargo!" Nova se va volando

"Somos un equipo saben"

"Los consideraré equipos cuando acepten a sus Digimons" Dice Dokunemon siguiendo a Spiderman

"Grosero" Dice White tiger llendose

Se dividen

***

"Patamon ellos no quieren nuestra ayuda" Le dice Gatomon 

Los Digimons estaban en un habitación

"Pero es nuestro deber protegerlos"

"La última vez que lo intentamos recibimos en mega regaño" Dice el Digimon de Danny sentado con los brazos cruzados

"Ellos se darán cuenta de sus errores, ahora que tienen un líder con un Digimon estoy seguro que nos dejarán ayudarlos" Dice un Digimon con forma de perro y guantes de box

"Eso espero" Dice patamon triste

***

"Podré con los robots si la cabeza de Wheb no me lo arruina"

"Yo lo arruine? Pare tu...."

"Silencio!" Les gritan Power Man y puño de hierro

"Los dos empezaron esto"

"Seamos justo nosotros los seguimos"

"Es nuestra culpa ok lo admito" 

"Muy bien Spider el primer paso es la aceptación" 

"Dokunemon a veces te odio"

"Pero me amas mucho"

Se escucha un celular

"Dokunemon" El Digimon contesta

"Peter está Sam contigo"

"Lo siento pero en estos momentos Peter está ocupado llame en otro momento MJ, y me puedes preparar más galletas"

"Dokunemon? Que está haciendo Peter"

"No es mejor momento nos vemos después" Cuelga

***

Habían derrotado a todos los robot Doom 

"No sabía que podías absorber energía eso es genial" Le dice Spiderman ayudándolo a ponerlo de pie

"Gracias tu también eres genial claro que menos que yo"

"Ya son amigos" Dice muy feliz Dokunemon

Suena el teléfono de Peter

"Peter Parker si me cortas o le das a Dokunemon para que haga eso te seguro que jamás te hablaré pásame con Sam tengo su tarea hecha"

"Toma" Le lanza su teléfono mientras se tira al suelo

"Estoy cansado también" Se hecha sobre el

"Creen que nuestros Digimons puedan Digievolucionar?" Pregunta Power Man

"No lo sé ya los tenemos desde hace años pero no lo hemos podido hacer evolucionar a su forma adulta aun con los digivais no podemos hacerlos evolucionar, es una pérdida de tiempo" Dice White tiger

"Quién sabe tal vez pueda ser diferente" Dice puño de hierro

***

Fury los empieza a regañar

"Un lo sentimos no es suficiente"

"No, ahora el que empezó esto que de un paso esta fuera del equipo"

Spiderman da un paso al frente

"Si fui yo señor"

Sus compañeros lo imitan

"Fue yo señor"

"No fuimos todos"

Spiderman se queda sin palabras

"Nunca mas, equipo" Se va sonriendo

"Solo falta un abrazo" Dice Dokunemon mientras salta a los brazos de Spiderman

"No deberías estar ya en la mochila"

Ante que conteste

"Que tal un grupo de estudio tienen tarea" Dice el director Coulson pasando por ahí

"Ahora sí voy a llorar" Todos se van con quejas

"Yo ya hice mi tarea" Dice White tiger

***

"Pasa algo Peter?" Le pregunta Dokunemon viendolo hacer su tarea

"No es nada solo me pregunto, ellos tienen digivais eso lo sé, Fury me dijo que también tienen los collares pero no tienen emblema" 

"Tienen algo de raro"

"No es eso, ellos no pueden hacerlo Digievolucionar a sus Digimons y por lo que eh visto tampoco son muy unidos a ellos incluso Sam que pensaba que era la excepción"

"Eh visto a sus Digimons ellos los quieren mucho pero parece que ningún se da una oportunidad para hacer equipo"

"Dokunemon tu crees que ellos puedan ya sabes hacer eso...."

"No pienses en eso no lo harán y yo jamás lo eh vuelto a hacer"

"Lo sé porque mi amor te hizo hacer de nuevo" Dice mientras lo sujeta

"Tienes el emblema del amor que esperabas" Solo se ríe viendo su collar

Solo en situaciones extremas lo hace llegar a su última fase

"Solo espero que no pase el mundo digital no es un lugar para ellos" Dice viendo su ventana

"Aunque algún día deberíamos ir tal vez encontremos sus emblemas"

"Vez Peter ya piensas como todo un líder"

"Tienes razón incluso podríamos hacer una fusión te imaginas" Dice mientras da vueltas

"Peter Dokunemon! Bajen a cenar"

"Ya vamos tía May!"

**Continuará...**


	4. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de Harry sale mal

"Si estoy en la moto araña en las vías del metro, no hagan esto"

Un robot lo estaba persiguiendo

"Dokunemon"

"Nos sigue y mi telaraña no le hace daño"

"Sujetate, a veces pienso que los robos me odian"

"Spiderman estás peleando o jugando, tienes armas usaras"

***

"Crees que esa foto termine en mi historial" Peter le pregunta a su Digimon

Le habían tomado una foto de su trasero expuesto

"Tal vez al menos los Digimon no tenemos ropa por la cual preocuparnos"

"Llegas tarde de nuevo" Le dice su Digimon viendo cómo choca

"Escondete" Se mete en su mochila 

"Peter"

"Harry"

***

"Olvidarias donde vives si MJ no te acomparaña, trata de no llegar tarde hoy"

"Tarde para?"

"Mi papá está de viaje el penjaus esta listo para un maratón de películas contigo y MJ"

"Disculpa nos prestas a Peter un momento" Le dice Ava mientras su amigos están a sus costados 

"No pueden esperar Harry y yo"

"Parker" Sam lo empuja

"Oigan no pueden hacer eso"

"(Hora de la rueda de las escusas)" Piensa Dokunemon en su mochila

"Es un club al que me unió hoy el club del sandwich"

"El club del sandwich" Dice Sam como enserio

Harry solo se va frustrados

***

Su equipo de reía de él por la foto de su trasero

El solo los mira molestos

"Oye yo no pedí ver eso, porque nos enteramos por Fury y no por ti"

"Porque acabo de llegar"

"Juntos de pie o solo en el suelo, de eso queríamos hablarte" Le dice Danny

"Quieren hablar, yo quiero hablar de cómo me obligaron a ignorar a mi mejor amigo mi tiempo es mi tiempo ese es el trato que hice"

"Nosotros también aceptamos"

"Tienes un trabajo Parker ya no necesitas besarles las botas a un millonario"

Harry que pasaba ahí golpea la mesa con su comida y se va enojado

Peter mira mal a Sam y se va 

"Hay mucho entre la mente y la boca intenta usarlo una vez" Le dice Danny

"Espera Harry puedo explicarte"

"No hace falta ahora tienes a tus amigos de castigo para ayudarte"

"Ellos no son mis amigos"

"Así entonces que son"

"Es complicado"

"Antes no lo era" Se va

Solo suspira

"Otra víctima del encanto Parker"

"No es momento MJ"

"Ahora me preguntarás como resuelvo eso MJ, ahora te diré lleva a los nuevos y al final de la película verás que todos seremos amigos"

"Gracias MJ"

"Ten a Dokunemon le encantará" Le da unas galletas

***

  
"Tomenlo como un ejercicio de unión grupal"

"Y porque trajiste tu Digimon"

"Soy parte del equipo aunque no lo creas"

"No necesito otro amigo"

Antes que Peter toque Dokunemon se esconde

"Pasa algo Dokunemon"

"Siento energías malas" 

"Deberíamos preocuparnos?" Le pregunta Ava

"No seguro debió comer demasiadas galletas"

Toca la puerta

"Flash...." 

"Fiesta" Abre la puerta

Había una fiesta

"Te lo dije" 

"No me esperaba esto" Dice Peter sin creerlo aún

***

  
"Tal vez mi plan no fue el mejor" Le dice MJ

Sentido arácnido

"Alguna idea Peter"

"Si voy al baño"

Se va 

"Dokunemon" Antes que salga lo vuelve a esconder

"Flash vete" El mencionado lo toma por la camisa

"Me pregunto cómo se sentirá que te metan en el escusado de los Osborn"

Antes que lo haga una sustancia negra sale

"Cometerlo a él!"

Cae desmayo

"Dokunemon!"

"Que tu también querías hacer eso solo están inconsciente"

"Ahora será más difícil sacarlo"

La cosa negra lo absorbe

Se escucha un rugido

"Guo Harry rento un león" Dice Sam

Todos lo miran

"Que los millonarios pueden"

***

  
Todos corren 

"Todos afuera"

"Parece que le gustas a la cosa negra araña"

"Invitaron a salir Nova"

Deja a Flash para tomar a Nova

"Esto apesta" Cae

"Dokunemon alguna idea de que es"

"No lo sé pero ahora tiene a Nova"

"Mi, nuestro Nova no merece esto"

Rompe una ventana para perseguir a Spiderman

"Quitenmelo!" Utiliza sus poderes

"Como lo sacamos sin dañar a Nova"

"Ni idea"

"Yo me encargo" Dice Power Man

"Si lo tocas se te pagará" Lo ignora

"Spider hay algo familiar en el"

"Alguna idea de que es porque tenemos a Nova pero no a Power Man"

"No aún"

"Suficiente cosa hora de caer"

Le lanza su telaraña eléctrica

Lanza un bloque al suelo

"Salimos bien" Le dice MJ a Harry 

"Cuidado!" Una telaraña atrapa el objeto

"No subestimen el poder de un Digimon"

"Es un Dokunemon osea que Spiderman debe estar cerca" Dice MJ

***

  
"Alguno de ustedes sabe que es un ataque distancia"

Ahora tenía a puño de hierro

"Sus pensamientos son confusos hombre araña te quiere a ti"

"Que?" Le dice pero el ya estaba completamente de negro

Puño de hierro se logra liberar

La cosa negra se mueve

"Sin tanto me quieres ven por mí" Le dice

Lo atrapan

"Spider!"

"...."

"Yo soy Venom!" 

"Amigos" Dice viendo a white tiger

"Hombre araña se que estás ahí dentro no quiero lastimarte"

Lo empieza a atacar

"Hablemos amigo" Le dice puño de hierro 

Lo golpea

"Ahora me siento mal por tu sacrificó" Dice Nova para atacarlo

"Ves a Peter?" Le pregunta Harry

MJ estaba grabado escondida

"No nada solo este enfrentamiento"

Venom lanza a Nova

Ve a Harry y MJ

Corre hacia ellos

"No spider!"

Lo golpea lanzando al Digimon

"(No Dokunemon! Harry!)"

Venom grita

Spiderman se libera y empieza a pelear con el 

"Harry!" Se estaba resbalando

"Ya no resisto"

MJ lo ayuda

Spiderman sigue luchando con Venom

"No puedo yo solo, Nova"

Libera sus manos

Lanza sus telarañas

"Esto por Dokunemon" Le empieza a pasar electricidad 

Venom empieza a gritar

Explota

Spiderman se deja caer

Nova lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

"Gracias"

White tiger y Powe Man ayudan a puño de hierro el cual estaba en une red de Venom

Lo sacan 

Solo estaba en ropa interior

"Es algo de monjes" dice 

"Donde esta Dokunemon...." Ve al Digimon tirado 

Corre así el 

"Oh no Dokunemon, lo siento" Lo carga y lo abraza

"Spider está bien, spider está bien y eso es lo que importa"

"Yo...." Su mirada empieza a perder brillo

"(El mar me llama)" piensa mirando el mar 

"Spider! Spider!" Aunque no vea sus ojos sabía que algo malo le pasaba

"Siempre me obligas a esto" Le lanza su telaraña eléctrica

"Ahu!! Dokunemon!"

"Estas bien! Estas bien! No vayas al mar"

"Ya te dije que no iré al mar"

Sus compañeros lo miran extraño 

***

"Esta es la hora de limpiar" Le dice MJ

"No lo sabía" Le dice Harry

"Hola" Lo saluda Peter

"Hola"

"Ustedes tienen que hablar" Le dice MJ llendose

"Lo siento" Dicen al mismo tiempo

"Aún somos mejores amigos"

"Claro, escucha los nuevos no son malos"

Harry mira un resto de Venom

"Algún día podríamos salir ya sabes para hacernos amigos"

"Sabes lo intentaré" 

Detrás de él estaba Venom encerrado en una botella 

"Es bueno hacer más amigos"

**Continuará...**


	5. Lazos con los Digimons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman hara que los lazos se fortalezcan

"Pasa algo Peter has estado pensativo desde que dejaste el trajo que te dio iroman"

"No es nada el señor Stark fue muy amable pero prefiero este traje, dokunemon tú quieres que ellos también tengan a sus Digimons, que sean sus compañeros como nosotros"

"Claro que sí sería muy divertido no ser el único Digimon en el campo de batalla"

"Vamos SHIELD entonces ya es hora de que dejen esa actitud"

"Peter estas madurando"

"Si lo sé" Dice con una sonrisa presumida

"Me retrató"

***

"Por favor Fury"

"Eh dicho que no"

"Pero porque?" Ahora pregunta Dokunemon

"Ellos trabajan bien así"

"Pero que hay de los Digimons ellos también pueden hacerlos"

"Ellos tienen entrenamiento pero no saben trabajar en equipo"

"Tampoco nosotros pero míranos ya estamos mejorando y yo los ayudare para que hagan Digievolucionar a sus Digimons por favor Fury"

Suspira

"Esta bien los Digimons podrán ir a misiones con ustedes"

"Si!" Dokunemon salta de alegría

"Pero ahora debes hablar con sus compañeros"

"No te preocupes por eso, solo déjame unos entrenamiento del equipo como tiempo libre para hacer la magia Parker"

Levanta una ceja

"Esta bien espero bueno resultados de tu prueba"

"Prueba?"

"Una prueba si fallas tú quedas fuera" Se va

"Espera.... Dokunemon tenemos mucho trabajo"

"Ni que lo digas pero con tu amor verás que todo saldrá bien"

"Hace falta más que amor, los emblemas están en el digimundo y no podemos ir ahí, no aún" Se va 

El entrenamiento de ese día sería distinto

***

"Y que pasa con el entrenamiento" Dice White tiger

Estaban esperando a su líder 

"Aunque Spiderman no esté aquí porque no empezamos el podrá hacer entrenamiento solo" dice Nova

"Su entrenamiento del día de hoy será diferente" Dice Fury en la pantalla

"Cuando empezamos"

"Cálmate cabeza de cubeta" Le dice Spiderman llegando junto con su Digimon

"Llegas tarde" 

"Dokunemon y yo teníamos algo que hacer, esto es de ustedes no" Le enseña un pequeño dispositivo

"Nuestros digivais? No los necesitamos" Le dice Power Man pero aún así lo toma

"Lo necesitaran" Dice Fury desde la pantalla mientras ellos toman su digivais

"Entonces qué vamos hacer, se lo que sea soy mejor que tú Spiderman" Dice impaciente Nova

"La calma es una virtud" Dice Danny

"Sabías palabras Danny" Le dice Digimon con forma humana 

  
**Lucemon** **, tiene la apariencia de un niño, y se dice que trajo el orden y la armonía. Aunque tiene la apariencia de un niño, el poder y la inteligencia que posee superan incluso el de un Digimon Perfeccionado. Su movimiento especial es disparar diez súper calientes esferas de luz dispuestas en una** **sicigia** **cruciforme (Gran Cruz)**

"Nova deberías decir cosas así" Le dice Patamon

  
**Patamon, digimon mamífero que se caracteriza por sus grandes orejas. Es capaz de volar a través del aire mediante el uso de ellas como grandes alas, pero sólo va a una velocidad de 1 km / h. Debido a su personalidad extremadamente obediente, sus instructores están bien defendidos. Sus movimientos especiales están absorbiendo aire y luego arrojando un aire disparado en una ráfaga (Disparo de Aire), y golpear al oponente con sus grandes orejas (** **Hane** **Binta** **)**

"Son muy impacientes" Les dice Gaogamon

  
**Gaomon es un Digimon azul parecido a un perro que usa una bandana roja atada alrededor de su cabeza y un par de guantes de boxeo. Su aspecto guarda un cierto parecido a el de un boxeador, sus movimientos especiales son acercándose al oponente a una velocidad que no puede ver y luego disparar (Ataque de Doble Garra), y morder al oponente con sus dientes fuertes, y nunca** **dejarllo** **ir hasta que se colapse (** **Gaoga** **Hound** **).**

"Estamos emocionados por estar juntos a ustedes" Les dice Gatomon feliz

  
**Gatomon tiene el aspecto de un gato blanco egipcio, con unos grandes guantes color amarillo con estrías naranjas y garras negras en sus patas delanteras. Dichos guantes fueron creados copiando la data de** **SaberLeomon** **. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Gatomon es de nivel Campeón, y tiene un enorme poder; gracias a su agilidad y precisión fue capaz de dominar a varios digimons de su nivel de mayor tamaño en poco tiempo.**

"Que está pasando" Pregunta white tiger

"No es obvio es hora que empiecen a trabajar en equipo" 

"Confiando el uno en el otro" Dice Dokunemon en brazos de Spiderman

"Ya no somos un equipo tonto"

"El propósito de este entrenamiento será fortalecer los lazos con sus Digimons"

"No todos podemos tener su relación" Dice Power Man viendo al dúo

"Quieren que evolucione no"

"Obviamente" Dicen ellos

"Para eso sirve este entrenamiento"

***

"Que hacemos en el centro comercial deberíamos estar entrenando" Dice Ava mientras a su lado estaba Gatomon en un traje para pasar desapercibido

"Estamos en entrenamiento, Dokunemon y yo solemos divertirnos cuando no hacíamos nada"

"Me gusta este entrenamiento" Dice Sam mientras patamom estaba escondido en su mochila

"Los Digimons son nuestros amigos no son sólo una base de datos, ellos están vivo" Dice Danny

"Cada día te vuelves más sabio" Le dice Lucemon, el era el más fácil de camuflar, solo esconder sus alas, cambiarle de ropa y ponele una bincha

"Entonces venimos a divertirnos" Dice Luke sonriendo

"Así parece" Gaomon estaba disfrazado, se había negado a fingir ser un perro y quitarse los guantes

"En ese caso dividamos, nos encontraremos en dos horas en el centro para comer"

***

"Entonces qué quieres hacer" Le dice Ava a Gatomon

"No se jamás me había divertido, eso como se hace"

"Yo tampoco sé mucho de eso pero podríamos ir a comprar algo?"

"Esta bien"

Mientras caminan empiezan a hablar de diferentes temas

***

"Meditación"

"Meditación" Le dice Lucemon para seguirlo

Iban a buscar un lugar tranquilo para meditar 

Ellos son muy tranquilos y esa es su forma de diversión aunque parezca extraño 

***

"Fútbol?" Le pregunta Gaomon extrañado

"Verás que te gustará podemos verlo estoy seguro que en alguna parte del centro comercial podremos verlo gratis"

"Y que es este fútbol?"

Luke le empieza a explicar con detalle del fútbol

***

"Listo para la diversión patamon" 

"Listo"

Se había olvidado que estaba en su mochila así que algunas personas lo miraban raro por hablar con su mochila

***

"Crees que a Sam lo estén mirando raro porque se habrá olvidado de donde está su Digimon"

"Si, aún la gente te mira así"

Dos horas después

"Ten come" Le da un pedazo de su hamburguesa a Dokunemon

Todos estaban sentados comiendo

"Oye Parker desde cuándo tienes a tu Digimon" Le pregunta Sam mientras mete un trozo de comida desimuladamente a su mochila

"Desde que tengo 5 años"

"Eso es mucho tiempo" Dice Ava mientras le da un poco de su malteada a Gatomon

"Y ustedes?"

"Lucemon y yo nos conocimos hace tres años"

"Dos años" Dice Luke 

"Gatomon era compañero de mi papá yo solo la "herede", ella me conoce"

"Y tu capitán cubeta"

"Eres un odioso cabeza de telaraña, unos 5 años o más"

"Entonces porque no se llevan bien?" Pregunta Dokunemon

"Es complicado" Dice Danny

"Creo que en parte nos cegamos por no poder hacerlos evolucionar" Dice Ava bajo

"Después de ver como otras personas con Digimon podían hacer evolucionar" Dice Luke 

"Es algo frustrante, y también aún no encontramos nuestros emblemas sabes que solo existe ocho emblemas y collares" Dice Danny

"(Los emblemas....)" Piensa Peter recordando el suyo

"Recuerdo que hace años pasaron en las noticias de todo el mundo a un Digimons de un rango muy alto creían que era un dios, creo que era **Lilithmon** pero como apareció desapareció causo mucho caos en la ciudad que apareció" Dice Sam revisan ese día

Peter solo se había callado, el había estado ahí, el había visto a **Lilithmon** de cerca 

Se escuchan gritos y destrucción

"Hora de luchar"

"Pero y nuestros Digimons?"

"Sam es enserio ellos vienen con nosotros"

***

"Lucemon puedes ver algo" Lucemon vuela alto

"Son dos digimons no logro verlos bien"

"Nosotros vamos!" Nova vuela con patamon

"Estoy feliz que Nova ahora se lleve bien con patamon pero tiene que dejar de hacer eso"

Ven como regresa volando por un golpe 

"Parece que viene para haca" Dice levantándose

"Estas bien Nova"

"Esperen es un akatorimon" Dice Spiderman viendo al ave de fuego 

  
**Akatorimon** **, un Digimon que desarrolló sus patas para compensar su incapacidad de volar. Debido a que consume más energía de la que se puede ver moviendo su gran cuerpo, aparentemente detesta las batallas violentas. Su movimiento especial es deslumbrar con sus ojos rojos para** **petrificar** **y destrozar al oponente**

"No viene solo, ese es Aquilamon" Dice Gaomon viendo al otro Digimon el cual volaba 

  
**Aquilamon** **, un Digimon Ave Gigante con dos cuernos gigantescos que crecen de su cabeza, posee la fuerza visual para localizar al oponente desde una gran distancia. Aunque hay muchas especies de Digimon Aves con personalidades brutales,** **Aquilamon** **respeta el decoro, y acata incondicionalmente las órdenes dadas por el maestro al que ha prometido lealtad. Sus movimientos especiales son** **embistir** **al oponente con sus cuernos desde el cielo**

"Nova patamom distraigan a aquilamon, los demas ataquen a akatorimon, Dokunemon y yo sacaremos a los civiles"

Saca su digivais

"Digievoluciona!"

"Dokunemon digimon a Dokugumon"

Spiderman se sube a el para sacar a los civiles

***

"Deja que está tigresa te caze!" Grita White tiger golpeado a Akatorimon

"Cuidado!" 

Akatirumon corre hacia el White tiger y la trata de embiste con la cabeza

"Patada de gato!" Gatomon golpea al oponente junto a White tiger

"Buena patada"

"Aprendí de la mejor"

"Burbuja de aire!" Mientras que en cielo Nova y patamon se encargan de Aquilamon

"Que te pasa pajarraco acaso eres débil!"

Bate sus alas y dispara dos chorros de aire caliente

"Regia número tres jamás provoques a un Digimon" Le dice Spiderman 

Habían caído en la red de dokugumon había hecho

"Sabelotodo, sácame de aquí!" Grita moviéndose

"Ayuda" Dice patamon

"Te comere" Dices Dokugumon viendo a patamon

Este grita

"Dokugumon no es momento de bromas"

"Pero tú siempre lo haces"

***

"Alto rodante!" Gaomon y Power Man golpea a Akatorimon

Por detrás White tiger y Gatomon también atacan 

"Veneno de Aguijón!"

El Digimon desaparece

"Buen golpe" Le felicita Spiderman

"Ayudemos a Nova" Dice Power Man viendo a Nova y patamon

"Golpe final!" Nova y patamon iban a a golpearlo juntos pero

"Cruz suprema" El Digimon cae y se desvanece 

"Puño de hierro!" Grita Nova viendo cómo Lucemon baja

"Buen ataque Lucemon"

"Todo está en atacar en el momento indicado" Dice Lucemon ignorando a Nova y patamon los cuales se quejaban 

"Terminamos" 

Los dos Digimons habían sido derrotados

"Miren" Gaomon señala a unas cosas verdes que se mueven 

  
**Numemon** **, un molusco Digimon que posee un cuerpo parecido al de una babosa y no posee ni inteligencia ni poder ofensivo, utiliza un ataque repugnante con el que lanza sus propios excrementos**

"El que acabe con más gana!" Grita Spiderman 

"Patamon vamos!"

"Hombres" Dice Gatomon y White tiger

"Revés doble!"

***

"Lo logré" Dice Spiderman

"Que lograron" Dice Ava viéndolos

"Ya son más unidos no" Les dice Dokunemon

"..."

"Completaron una parte del entrenamiento verán que pronto podrán hacer Digievolucionar a sus digimons"

***

Spiderman ya estaba en su casa mientras el resto del equipo estaba en el heliecarrie

"Eso es todo por hoy pueden ir a descansar"

"Espero Nick yo... Gatomon puede dormir en mi habitación"

"Eso quieres"

"Si me lo permite"

"Esta bien, puedes hacerlo"

"Eh señor nosotros" Ve al resto

"Ustedes también? Pueden dormir en la misma habitación solo descanse lo suficiente"

"Vamos patamon tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas verás que pronto podrás Digievolucionar y le ganaremos a Parker no lo humillaremos"

"Si!" 

"Vámonos Danny" Lucemon y Danny se van 

"Gaomon también hay que irnos" Se van hablando 

Al principio no se podían ver juntos sin sentirse incómodos, tanto así que tuvieron que separarlos en diferentes habitaciones

"No se lo que hayas hecho Spiderman, pero buen trabajo" Dice bajo Nick

***

"Como fue la salida con tus amigos"

"Fue divertida, ya estamos trabajando mejor"

"Tu comida es deliciosa tía May" Dice Dokunemon terminando su comida

Se cómo un poco de la de Peter mientras esté estaba distraído

"Dokunemon"

"Yo no fui"

**Continuará...**


	6. El impostor viste de negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo Spiderman aparece, Dokunemon nota la presencia de las tinieblas

"Achu"

"Salud" Dokunemon le pasa un pañuelo

"Gracias" Se suena los mocos

"Peter te oyes enfermo te estoy llevando mi batido...."

Peter aún tenía su traje de Spiderman

Dokunemon cierra la puerta

"Lo siento tía May pero si tú te enfermas quién me va a cuidar" Dice Peter mientras Dokunemon evitaba que se abriera la puerta

****

"Repito un robot dragón nos ataca" Dice un policía por su radio

Los policías no podían con él

Una figura se balancea por los edificios

Le lanza una telaraña directo al robot y lo termina derrotando

La figura salta al centro

Un hombre araña de negro

****

"Ya me reemplazaron" Se deja caer en la cama

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" Dice Dokunemon viendo la televisión

****

Peter ve los alrededores de sus escuela

"Fuera lo viejo hora a lo nuevo" Dice Flash mientras pega un periódico con el Spiderman negro

"Como se volvió tan famosos así de rápido" Le pregunta Dokunemon mientras se mete al casillero

"No los pero hasta un club de fans tiene" Mira un cartel que dice "Club de fans de Spiderman negro"

"No me agrada ese sujeto aparte de quitarte el trabajo siento sus emociones negativas"

"Emociones negativas? Estas seguro?"

"No eh estado tan cerca pero las siento"

***

SHIELD

Spiderman estornuda

"Si fui yo, creo que pesqué un resfriado"

"Mantén la distancia y como es que tú Digimon no se enferma" Le pregunta White tiger

"Soy un virus soy inmune a las enfermedades humanas"

"Patamon no te acerques a los insectos no quiero verte resfriado" Le dice Nova con burla

Lucemon da un paso al costado ya que estaban cerca de ellos

"Y que me dicen del nuevo se ve prometedor, que sabemos de el" Dice Nick Fury

"Oh no me digas que lo quieres en el equipo vamos no lo ven"

"Ver qué un sujeto con un mejor disfraz hace tu trabajo"

"El traje de Spiderman es único y original y diferencia del tuyo" Le dice Dokunemon

"Oye! No le hables así!" Le grita patamon

"Ya los dos, lo que quiero saber es de donde vino, si historia" 

"Ya sabemos su historia" Le dice Spiderman y todos lo miran

"No es obvio es Venom"

"Venom exploto era una cosa pero este es un sujeto" Le dice Nova

"Y que hace mejor tú trabajo" Patamon esquiva una telaraña de Dokunemon

"Tal vez ves conexiones donde no las hay" Le dice Puño de hierro

"No tienen la misma aura" Dice Lucemon 

"Te equivocas en ese Lucemon" Le dice Dokunemon

"Yo no me equivoco"

"No es nada bueno parecerá puro y noble pero por dentro tiene sentimientos de oscuridad, envidia y recentimiento entre otros su actitud es sola una tapadera"

"...." Silencio

"Luke Gaomon nos creen" Le dice Spiderman

"Solo estás echando humo porque están haciendo mejor tu trabajo

"Estas exagerando Dokunemon" Le dice Gaomon

"No lo hago!"

"Nosotros no sentimos eso" Le dice Gatomon

"Ustedes no están tan familiarizados con esas emociones yo si lo estoy y las reconozco a la distancia"

"Si como no" Le dice Patamon

"Si lo hago eh sacado del mar varias veces a....." 

Spiderman cubre su boca 

"Dokunemon que hemos hablado de estar hablando de más" Le dice mientras empieza a estirar su cara

"Mar?" Nick Fury los mira 

"No es nada creo que le estoy dando demasiadas galletas" Pésima mentira

"Debes alimentarlo de manera más saludable"

Pero se la creyó

"Entonces" Dice Power Man

Spiderman se levanta

"A donde vas?"

"Venom o no solo hay lugar para un hombre araña aquí" estornuda 

"Más le vale no contagirnos" Dice White tiger mientras Gatomon está a su lado

***

El robot dragón vuelve atacar y Spiderman negro lo vuelve a vencer

"(Soy genial)" Piensa mientras mira sus músculos

"Tienes un minuto para hablar" Le dice spiderman de cabeza 

"Esto de la araña ya está usado"

"Sigues molestando ya rindete quieres, el modelo mejorado se vino para quedar" Se va en su telaraña

"Lo vamos a seguir no" Dice Dokunemon en su hombre

"Si" Se columpia para seguirlo 

Lo persigue

"A donde se fue"

Spiderman negro aterriza sobre él haciéndolo caer 

"Que caída no" Le dice viéndolo caer de trasero 

"Eso duele"

"Oye hay un Digimon en ese vehículo"

"Dokunemon" 

"Pero lo eres"

Solo resopla

"Entonces las cosas están así" Antes que termine estornuda

"Jajaja estas resfriado deberías descansar por un par de años" Dice llendose

Mientras las personas de su detrás solo lo alaban

Spiderman se va

Aterriza en algún techo

"Deberiamos hacerlo"

"Dokunemon que estás diciendo"

"Si la gente no nos quiere solo retiremos no para siempre solo por una semana y veamos que hace ese impostor, y solo ah peleado con robots tú ya has vencido a mucho villanos" 

"Dokunemon si hacemos eso quién sabe que cosas malas podrían pasar a la gente"

"El impostor solo nos trae problemas incluso hay artículos que dice que es mejor porque no tiene un Digimon con sigo" Dice deprimido

Spiderman lo abraza

"Spider tú crees que estaría mejor sin mi?"

"Jamás digas eso Dokunemon tú eres mi compañero mi mejor amigo no sería lo mismo sin ti" Le dice mientras se levanta un poco la máscara para que vea su sonrisa

"Te quiero Spider" Lo abraza

***

"Este nuevo héroe tiene las características de nuestro antiguo experimento solo que más controlado y legal, ve alguna semejanza" Dice el doctor octupus

"Solo resuelve esto" Le dice Norma

"Seguiré enviando robots dragón para las pruebas"

***

"Regresaré por ti en hora de almuerzo, ten unas galletas" Cierra su casillero con Dokunemon dentro

"Oye parece que el hombre de negro te hizo sufrir" Le dice Sam acercándose

"No importa" Tose

"Guo guo apunta a otro parte" Se va rápido

"Que le vi de lindo" Se dice a si mismo

"Oye Peter!" Ve a Harry

"Hola Harry como estas"

"Te ves terrible amigo"

"Lo se debe ser alergias, y este reloj?" Agarra su mano

"Ven conmigo"

Se lo lleva a los baños

"Harry que sucede?" Dice mientras cierra la puerta del baño

"Oh nada solo el mayor secreto que sabrás en toda tu vida, sabe del nuevo heroe"

"Si algo escuché que pasa con él"

"Harry que es eso..." Mira como de su reloj sale una sustancia negro que lo absorbe

"No...." Ve al hombre araña de negro

"Harry quita eso, te lo puedes quitar no?"

"Claro" Vuelve a presionar su reloj y vuelve a la normalidad

"Te asusté"

"Si"

"Solo quería que fueras la primera persona en saberlo porque pronto seré el rey del mundo y mi papá estará orgulloso de mí"

"(Oh era eso)" Piensa 

"Harry piensa tienes a Venom en ese reloj, la cosa que destruyó tu casa"

"Una parte de él"

"Sabes la vida difícil de un héroe"

"Y tu que sabes"

"Mira yo solo sé que no puedo creer que diga esto, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

"Eso no me dijeron a mi"

"Recuerda Harry eres un Osborn, un gran poder conlleva un gran recompensa"

"Por que no puedes apoyarme eres mi mejor amigo"

"Ok olvida todo lo que dije pero que pasa si se sale de control"

"No hay problema" Dice llendose

"Pero"

"No hay problema" Dice molesto llendose

"(Dokunemon tenía razón)" Piensa al ver la actitud de su mejor amigo 

****

Spiderman estaba siguiendo a su mejor amigo

Su comunicador suena

"Estas evitandome, sabes algo sobre Spiderman Venom?" Le pregunta Nick Fury

"Yo claro que no solo entreno, ya sabes torpeza"

"Estas seguro que no ocultas nada"

"Si sé algo te aviso" Cuelga

"Porque no le dices" Le pregunta Dokunemon

"Harry es mi mejor amigo Dokunemon no pienso deltaro con SHIELD ni con nadie el debe entender porque los superhéroes deben tener identidad secreta"

Choca con un robot dragón

Este lo vota y empieza a caer

"No tengo red, Dokunemon!" Este utiliza su red para columpiarse 

Spiderman se pega a una pared para ver cómo Spiderman negro derrota al robot

"Una sonrisa!" El flash de la cámara le da

"Oh no" 

"Siento energías malas" Salta para salvar al chico de la foto 

"Quien sigue!" La gente corre aterrada

Lavanda un auto

"Que no eras el bueno!"

"Bajaro!" Le grita Spiderman

Le lanza el auto

Lo atrapa y lo baja

"Siempre te metes en mis asuntos!" Lo inenta golpear 

"Cálmate toma el control" salta a un edificio

"Estoy en control!" Lo empieza a asfixiar

Lo suelta gracias a una telaraña eléctrica

"Gracias Dokunemon"

"Creo que necesitarás mi ayuda" Le dice para que falte la indirecta

"No aún no, recuerda quién eres"

"Yo soy Venom!"

Empiezan a pelear

"Recuerda quién eres!"

"No puedo, no puedo sal..." Harry intenta liberarse

Es en vano

"Le demostraremos a el que somos mejor a todos!"

Lanza a Spiderman hasta la compañía Osborn

"Quiero a la competencia aplastada como un insecto"

Spiderman choca contra su vidrio

Venom lo rompe

Las personas salen corriendo menos una

"Que quieres" le dice Norma

Venom lame la cara de Spiderman

"(Que asco!)"

"El gran Noma Osborn sabes yo..." Spiderman lo patea y lo saca del edificio

"Lo siento" Se disculpa por el caos 

"Dokunemon Digievoluciona!"

"Dokunemon digivo a Dokugumon"

"Síguelo!" Se sube a su espalda y el sigue a Venom 

Terminan en un techo donde J. Jonah Jameson patrocinadaba un repelente de arañas

"Toma esto!" Lo golpea con una versión en grande de ese repelente

Venom choca con una caja electrica absorbiendo la energía

Spiderman toma un fierro grande para golpearlo así la pantalla donde empieza a recibir descargas eléctricas

"No es suficiente aún... Dokugumon!" Este lanza su telaraña eléctrica

Venom explota dejando caer a Harry

Aterriza en la telaraña que hizo dokugumon

"Estas bien?"

"Que paso, oh no perdí el control no soy un tonto" Dice mientras Spiderman yo ayuda a salir de la red

"No pasa nada ya todo termino" Harry mira su reloj

Se lo quita y rompe

"Spiderman muchas gracias también gracias a ti eh"

"Dokugumon"

"Gracias dokugumon" Acaricia su cabeza

"Bueno sabes" Estornuda

"Estornudo vampiro" Le dice Harry

"Gracias, bueno nos vemos" Se va sobre dokugumon

"Le pensabas decir tu identidad secreta" Le pregunta su Digimon

"Si pero lo pondría en peligro, yo no quiero eso"

***

Spiderman empieza a relatar con emoción su pelea y Dokunemon lo apoyaba

"Sabes quién es Venom" Le tapa la boca a Dokunemon antes que lo arruine

"Ni idea lo juro por Galactus, pero ya no importa Venom se fue para siempre"

***

Harry dormía tranquilamente cuando algo negro de su oído sale

Se levanta asustado

"Que fue eso" Dice buscando algo que lo desperto

Recuerda lo de Venom

"Metí la pata" Murmura pero ve algo brillante encima suyo 

"Que es esto?" Enfrete de el aparece un huevo frotando

Lo atrapa

"Un huevo? Espera" Sonríe

"Es un Digimon" Recuerda los sitios web que visito para saber de esas criaturas

"Odio esconderse cosas a papá o a Peter pero te mantendré en secreto nadie nos separara" Dice abrazándolo

****

"Hola Digimons y jóvenes héroes adivinen que ya estoy recuperado" Todos sus compañeros y Digimons tosian

"Quién lo diría los Digimons si se enferman" Dice con burla Dokunemon

"Todo es culpa de él!" Grita Lucemon mientras estornuda

"Consejo estornudo vampiro"

"A él!" Tanto Digimon como humanos corre hacia Spiderman

"Corre Peter!" 

**Continuará...**


	7. Venenoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom regresa

Habían pasados algunas semanas entre misiones y un viaje escolar para que uno de ellos pudiera hacer evolucionar a su Digimon 

"Presumidos" Dice Sam molesto viendo a Luke

"Vamos Sam no te enojes" Le dice Peter comiendo su comida

"Para ti es fácil decirlo tú puedes hacer a tu Digimon Digievolucionar" Dice molesto

Luke hace poco puedo hacer evolucionar a su Digimon en el viaje de excursión de la escuela

**Flash black**

**"Power Man cuidado!" Un monstruo de hielo lo iba a golpear**

**"No le tengo miedo!" Dice aunque estaba cansado**

**"Power Man!" Grita Gaomon corriendo a hacia el**

**Su digivais empieza a brillar**

**"Gaomon digivon a Gaogamon!"**

**"Que es enserio!" Grita Nova**

**"Si lo logré!" Grita triunfante mientras Gaogamon lo salva**

**"Gracias amigo"**

**Fin del flash black**

***

Al día siguiente

Peter escucha su comunicador

"Done esta" Lo empieza a buscar

Ve a Dokunemon dormir 

Lo empuja y ve su comunicador

"Mensaje de voz?"

"Tenemos que hablar" Dice Nick Fury

"Después del desayuno, vamos Dokunemon" Se lo lleva

"Cinco minutos más"

"Creo que te quedarás sin desayuno"

"Estoy despierto" Solo se ríe mientras baja las escaleras

"Que pasa tía May"

"El hombre araña golpeo brutalmente a un inocente"

"Que?!"

***

"Entonces vamos a seguir a Harry hasta que nos diga la verdad?"

"Si es él plan Dokunemon, si Harry no nos dirá nada nosotros lo averiguaremos, confío en el lo que me preocupa es Venom no viste lo cansado que estaba"

"Sientes amor por el"

"Que no! Es mi mejor amigo"

"No el amor romántico el amor fraternal ya se tratan como hermanos"

"Dokunemon tienes que ver menos novelas con la tía May"

"Pero son divertidas"

Mientras dentro del apartamento de Harry y su padre se desataba una discusión familiar

"Hijo mío" Dice sonriendo Norma al ver a su hijo cómo Venom

"Cuidado!" Dice Spiderman golpeando a Venom

"Llegaron los héroes!"

Atrapa a Venom

"Señor Osborn salga no sé cuándo podré deterlo

"Porque quieres hacer eso"

"Que?" Por el asombro Venom lo estampa en una pared

"Hijo mío no sabe cuánto" Lo arroja 

Spiderman salta a salvarlo

Lo salva y lo devuelve a su casa

"Tranquilos" Dice Norma mientras sus guardaespaldas apunta a Spiderman

"Se fue" Dice viendo que no hay nada

Ve como Norma se va

"Creo que se está comportando de manera extraña" Dice Dokunemon viéndolo

"Lo sé, vamonos ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí"

Se va en su moto araña

***

SHIELD

"Venom tiene que ser eliminado"

Sus compañeros con Digimons empiezan a decir cómo eliminarlo

"Y también él que este dentro será eliminado"

"El chico no merece la muerte" Dice Dokunemon

"Él? Tienen algo que decirme ustedes dos"

"Ok se algo pero no lo diré"

"Mal compañero!" Gritan Ava y Gatomon 

"Ya verás" le dice más enojada Ava

"Pueden hacernos lo que quieran pero no diré anda respeto las identidades secretas, yo puedo resolverlo"

"Lo siento pero es una amenaza, quiero al equipo alerta de cualquier cosa menos tu Spiderman si le tienes secretos a tus compañeros no puedes estar en esta misión, no es este equipo estan fuera"

"Okey estamos fuera" Dice sonriendo

***

"Ves algo Dokunemon"

"Nada aún, o espera ahí está" Ve a Venom

"Como evitarás que el equipo te vea"

"Dokunemon recuerdas de la pequeña travesura araña que te dije" Dice soltando una risa

****

"Rápido Venom fue visto en Osborn" Ingresan a los tubos

"Vamos a vencer al secreto de Parker" Dice presumido Nova

"Lo haremos" Dice Patamon

Todos chocan con una red

"Que es esto!" Dice Sam atorado al igual que su Digimon

"Telarañas" Dice Luke viendo su alrededor

"No puedo romperlas" Dice Gaomon atrapado 

"Esta red no es de Spiderman ni de Dokunemon o dokugumon es mucho más fuerte" Lucemon no se podía mover

"Caímos en su red" Dice Danny mirando la tela

"Me las pagará" Ava estaba luchando con las redes como Gatomon

"Esa araña!!!"

***

Spiderman y Dokunemon se ríen 

Entran al edificio donde en el sótano estaba norma con sus científicos y Venom

"No se acerque es peligroso!" Le grita Spiderman

"Qué hablas, Harry hijo mío" Venom lo lanza

"Señor Osborn!" Los científicos se lo llevan

"Harry se que estás ahí déjalo ir Venom!"

El techo se rompe mostrando al grupo de héroes y Digimons 

"Llegan tarde" Le dice Spiderman viéndolos

"Pagarás por la deshonra que nos hiciste pasar" Dice Lucemon

"Lucemon el enemigo es otro" Le dice puño de hierro

"Yo me encargo!" Nova ataca a Venom 

"No!" Ataca sus manos

"Que te pasa!"

"Yo me encargo de esto puedo hacer sin que nadie salga herido" Venom empieza a atacarlo

"Lo siento pero órdenes son órdenes Gaomon!" Los dos golpean a Venom y lo arrojan

"Puño de hierro!"

Dokunemon lo empuja

"Bien hecho Dokunemon" 

"Oye de que lado estas!" Le grita Nova muy cerca de su cara mientras libera a Patamon

"Ustedes quieren ver sangre correr pero les recuerdo que hay alguien ahí dentro" 

"Pues esa persona es historia cuando sienta mis garras de SHIELD" Dice White tiger mostrando un guante

"Tecnología de última" Dice Gatomon

Empiezan a atacar todos a Venom sin éxito

"Que hacemos ahora spider"

"No lo sé Dokunemon no lo sé..."

Venom escapa

"(Que bueno) se escapó"

"No exactamente tengo esto" White tiger muestra su garra la cual tenía parte de Venom

"Ves algo Lucemon?"

"Nada"

"Que hacen aqui" Dice molesto Norma

"Los quiero fuera de mi laboratorio especialmente tú Spiderman"

***

Escuela

"Estamos solo sin Fury y sin Coulson" Dice Luke

"Estamos en el círculo de la confianza" Dicen al mismo tiempo Danny y Lucemon

"El circulo de que?"

"Habla Spiderman porque proteges a Venom"

Solo suspira

"Bueno les diré, lo juro por mi tía May qué tal un pacto de sangre"

"Parker!" Le grita Luke

"Ok ok, es algo complicado la persona que está dentro de Venom es Harry Osborn..."

"Era de suponerse"

"Enserio" Dice Dokunemon

"Si la moralidad de amigos y esas cosas" Dice White tiger

"Harry es mi mejor amigo el me ayudó mucho incluso cuando paso lo de mi tío Ben...." Sus ojos empiezan a perder brillo aunque por la máscara no se nota

"Oye Spiderman?" Ven que se queda en silencio viendo a la nada

"Siento energía negativa" dice Lucemon viéndolo

**"El mar me vuelve a llamar" Ve a alguien más**

**"Harry?" Se iba a acerca a él**

**"Porque estás aquí Harry? Como es posible solo personas con Digimon pueden estar aquí si ellos..." Susurra acercándose a su amigo que está de espaldas**

"Ahu!" Grita mientras siente electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo

"Dokunemon!"

"Estuviste de nuevo ahí no"

"Si lo estuve pero esta vez no estuve solo"

"Que?"

"Oigan de que estás hablando ustedes" Les pregunta Nova

"Creo que es hora también que les cuente sobre eso" Antes que les diga

"Que hace ahí" Les dice Fury

Su equipo lo cubre mintiendo un poco

"No olviden es una amenaza alfa" Dice ante de colgar

"Gracias por cubrirme" Dice sonriendo

"Ya no lloriques" le dice Nova

"Ahora que es eso de mar" Le pregunta Gatomon

Tenía curiosidad

"Después les cuento tenemos que atrapar a Venom"

"Entonces qué más sabemos" 

"Aparte de esto" Saca la muestra de Venom 

"Creo que tengo una idea podré hacer un anti Venom así Harry será libre!(Libre de Venom pero no del mar)"

***

"(Y esto nos lleva a esto!)" Piensa mientras le da el anti Venom a Harry

Venom desparecen en un grito desgarrador

"Duele" Dice Gaogamon volviendo a su forma normal 

Harry cae al suelo 

Spiderman se acerca

"Harry" Lo abraza y su emblema empieza a brillar

**"Harry" Agarra su hombro**

**"Spiderman? Que haces aquí mejor dicho que hago aquí"**

**"Hey eh estado aquí vámonos este lugar no es para ti" Dice mientras su araña de su pecho empieza a brillar en forma de corazón**

**Lo saca del mar**

Spiderman es libre del mar pero Peter Parker es otra historia

"Ya todo acabo" 

***

SHIELD

Spiderman apaga los robots 

"Oye estamos entrando!" Le grita Nova

"Tengo que hacerme fuerte" Dice Patamon

"Tenemos que hablar, gracias por confiar en mí eso ayudó mucho por lo de Harry no podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes"

"Somos amigos araña" Le dice Luke

"Aunque no diferencian un tubo de ensayo de un baso normal

"Eres un pequeño!!!" Dice White tiger pero Gatomon la sostiene 

"Hablando de secretos el mar...." Iba a decirles la verdad pero 

"Debes saber de nuestro entrenamiento secreto aplasta a la araña y su Digimon" Nova presiona un botón 

Spiderman empieza a correr 

"Acaban de perder su oportunidad de que les digas sobre el mar" Dice Dokunemon para ir tras él

"Spider esperame!"

"Lucemon sabes algo sobre este mar"

"Se me hace familiar pero no lo recuerdo lo siento"

"Solo sé que no es ese mar mojado" Dice Gaomon

El mar o también conocido como las zonas de las tinieblas 

**Continuará....**


	8. Duende verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El duende verde llega

"Los odio a todos" Dice Nova 

Danny habían logrado hacer evolucionar a su Digimon

"Seguro Ava pronto lo podrá hacer" Murmura

Todos podían menos él

"Es mi culpa Sam que no puedo evolucionar mejor buscate otro Digimon"

"Patamon no es culpa tuya ni mía seguramente la cabeza de telaraña no nos está diciendo algo verás que evolucionaras y serás el más fuerte!"

"Si!"

****

"Acabamos de perder la cena de tu vida y las sobras de la mía"

"El deber llama Dokunemon"

Yo

"Lo sé pero desearía que nos llamará después de cenar"

Llega a un almacén de Osborn donde sus equipo peleaba con los cuatro terribles

"Por fin llegas" Le dice Nova viéndolo 

"Los cuatro terribles sin Digimon esto será pan comido" Dice Dokunemon

Trapster se acerca a una caja y a la abre

"Y es una trampa" Dice Lucemon neutral viendo miles de robot asesinos

"Adiós!" Escapan

"Evoluciona!" Gritan ellos menos Nova

**"Dokunemon Digimon a Dokugumon"**

**"Lucemon Digimon a** **Darcmon** **"**

 **"Gaomon Digimon a** **Gaogamon** **"**

"Para esto entrenamos" Dice Spiderman y tanto Digimons como humanos pelean 

"Vamos Patamon"

Y en pocos minutos todos los robots estaban destruidos 

"Fue demasiado fácil" Dice Nova

"Eh Nova" Le dice Patamon

"Spiderman nos hizo pensar que eran peor"

"No están!" Les grita patamon

"Quién no está?" Pregunta Power Man

"Spiderman y Dokunemon"

"....."

****

"Donde estoy?" Ve que está en un laboratorio

"Por fin despiertas hombre araña" Ve a hombre que está en una burbuja

"Doctor Octupus que te paso estas más feo y dónde están tus brazos"

"Muy gracioso esta vez estamos solo los tres hombre araña, mi venganza y yo"

"Si" Dice intentando usar su comunicador

"Eso es inútil, ni SHIELD ni tus amigos vendrán o tú Digimon"

"Donde esta Dokunemon! Que le hiciste!"

"Ese Digimon no me sirve a estado interfieriendo con mis planes"

***

"Ayuda....."

"Encontre a Dokunemon!" Grita Patamon viéndolo abajo de varias cajas

Nova se acerca y lo ayuda a salir

Junto a él estaba el digivais de Spiderman y su collar

"Espera el webs tiene su emblema" Dice Nova recogiendo los objetos 

"No es momento para eso Nova" Ava carga a Dokunemon

"Spider donde está" Pregunta el Digimon asustado

"Donde esta!"

"Cálmate Dokunemon lo estamos buscando" Le dice Lucemon viendo a un pequeño robot el cual iba a aplastar Luke

"Espera ese robot nos llevará con Spiderman"

"Spider...."

****

Esos pequeños robots le estaban sacando sangre 

"Que piensas hacer con mi sangre"

"Crear más personas con tus poderes"

Ve la pantalla

"Se parece a Venom"

"Ustedes son como parientes" Se da la espalda

Spiderman se libera

"Creo que ya es hora de arruinar tus planes" dice sonriendo 

****

Spiderman había destruido su laboratorio

"No...."

"Te vencí Octupus"

Su sentido arácnido

"Que tienes más bajo los tentáculos" alguien lo electrocuta

"Norma Osborn.... Trabajas para el" Dice viéndolo

"Eres tonto Otto trabaja para mí, ver tanto poder desperdiciado" Lo agarrar por su traje levantandolo

"Nadie detendrá a mi ejército ni SHIELD ni Star esto será...." Le va levantando la máscara

Antes que se la quité alguien le inyecta algo

Lo suelta

"Pero que"

"Hice todo por usted señor Osborn considero mi renuncia"

***

"Esta cosa no va más rapido" dice Nova viendo al robot

"Enrealidad hay algo más rápido"

"Que?!" De la impresión white tiger lo suelta

"Eso duele y si la hay Nova dame el digivais y collar de spider" Lo deja caer

"Animales" Murmura para agarrarlo

Estos empiezan a brillar

"Solo tenemos que seguir el camino que empiece a brillar así de fuerte nos guiará a spider" Dice feliz

"Porque no lo dijiste antes" Le dice Gaomon viéndolo

"No lo recordaba"

***

"Porque me tracionaste" dice con odio

"Hice todo lo que me dijo y como me pagó destruyendo mi laboratorio y haciéndome esto!"

"Eres un...."

"Le inyecte ADN de vemon y Spiderman, los resultados serán interesantes"

Le pone un collar que le pasa energía eléctrica evitando que se levante

"Bueno es hora de irme" Dice Spiderman para irse pero octupus no lo deja

"Sabe señor infeliz siempre quiso saber de dónde vinieron el poder del hombre araña saber quién lo hizo para superarlo pero lo que no sabe es que el hombre araña obtuvo sus poderes de Oscpor" 

"(Me siento asqueado)"

Lanza a Spiderman al piso

"Ahora quiero ver que tienes dentro lo bueno es que no te necesito vivo te voy a disecar"

"Que tal si lo programos para jamás!"

Antes que le empiece a rebanar el cerebro

"Burbuja de aire!"

"Ya llegaron los perros falderos de Fury" 

Mientras habla Norma se empieza a trasformar

Le salen orejas puntiagudas y piel verde 

***

"No estamos escapando necesitamos a Fury y dar energía a sus Digimons la persona que está dentro es Norma Osborn el padre de mi mejor amigo"

Antes que digan algo más El duende verde había llegado

"Pues parece que se olvidó" Nova lo ataca 

Spiderman ve como sus compañeros empiezan a caer

Le viene un recuerdo de hace años

"No de nuevo.... Dokunemon!" El duende verde lo tira

Todos sus compañeros estaban caídos

Spiderman le lanza una telaraña en la cara 

Lo empieza a golpear

"Esto por lo de mis amigo y equipo! Esto por Harry! Y esto por Dokunemon!" Le da un fuerte golpe en la cara 

"Debería acabarte pero no lo haré... Piensa en tu hijo! Eres Norma Osborn no el duende verde!"

"... No más Norma Osborn!" Lo golpea

Empieza a pelear hasta subir al piso principal

"Mis amigos son mi familia y si lo tengo que lastimar por ellos lo haré!"

"Spider...." Dice Dokunemon brillando al igual que su emblema

"El amor que sientes es grande...." Cierra los ojos y el brillo del emblema se apaga

***

"Llegas a tiempo Nick...." Dice antes de desmayarse

SHIELD había llegado al edificio

Harry se acerca a su casa y mira lo que pasó

"Papa!"

"No puedes entrar" 

En un techo el duende verde lo ve

"Hijo..."

***

SHIELD

Enfermería

"SHIELD está rastreando al duende verde" Dice mientras los demás estaban siendo revisados 

"Es mi culpa deje que mi amistad con Harry se interpusiera soy un desastre"

"SHIELD se ocupará de esto" Peter lo mira 

"Es mi ADN, mi problema aún con todo me uni al equipo y solo logré que salieran heridos todo es mi culpa"

Sus ojos perdían brillo

Alguien golpea su cara 

"Dokunemon!" 

"Ya deja de pensar así el mar te consume solo deja de culparte estás empeorando aceptaro!"

"Dokunemon no te metas en esto, yo resolveré esto solo vámonos" Carga a su Digimon y se va enojado

"Spider...." 

"Dokunemon sabes que es mi culpa tu también saliste herido"

"Eso no importa no es tu culpa ellos también son héroes"

"Pero.... Después hablaremos de esto, que te parece un maratón de películas tu y yo en nuestra habitación"

"Si"

****

"Llegaremos tarde" Le dice Dokunemon

"Estoy seguro que el duende verde va a ver a Harry pero desearía que se levantará más temprano"

Llega a la escuela 

"Justo como lo predije" 

Ve a su equipo

"Que hacen ellos aquí" Baja hacia ellos 

"Les dije que no vinieran este es mi problema"

"Y nosotros aprendimos a desobedecerte" Le dice Luke

"Aún me debes por lo de la telaraña" Le dice Lucemon

El duende verde los estaba atacando

"Ten cuidado!" Grita pateando al duende verde lejos de Harry el cual aún seguía en su limosina

"Que es eso y como sabe mi nombre?"

"Lamento ser el que te diga esto pero" Toma aire

"Ese duende verde es tu padre"

"Que? Esa cosa no puede ser mi padre el es normal"

"Despidete de la normalidad" le dice Dokunemon viendo a duende verde 

Suena una campana

"No hay clases" dice feliz

"Enserio haces chistes cuando la vida de las personas peligra"

"Es un mal hábito"

"Ese es un Dokunemon" 

"Si lo es, ahora tienes que irte"

"Pero que le pasará a mi papá no pueden atacarlo"

"Un ex empleado le inyectó una sustancia que lo alteró en estos momentos el ya no es tu papá"

"El lo sigue siendo no es un monstruo"

"Tu fuiste Vemon" Se queda callado 

"Te tengo que llevar a un lugar seguro" 

"El señor Osborn se queda con nosotros" Dice un hombre en armadura

"SHIELD? Tan grave es"

"Si, ve con el agente Co.... C" Dice mientras su sentido arácnido se activa

"Cuidado!" Empuja a Harry levemente mientras Nova choca contra el 

"Vamos señor Osborn"

"No soy el señor Osborn y no me iré"

***

"Nova no deberías estar aquí"

"Así agradeces que te salve el pellejo araña"

"Dokunemon" Saca su Digivais

"Dokunemon Digimon a Dokugumon" 

"Dokugumon y yo podemos con él"

El duende verde estaba noqueado

"Sabes que nosotros también ayudamos no!" Le grita Gatomon ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

"SHIELD el sapo verde cayó" Dice White tiger en su comunicador 

"No quiero que terminen lastimado"

Antes que digan algo su sentido arácnido se activa

"Salten!" Dokugumon y él saltan pero su equipo no

Caen desmayados por la descarga eléctrica

"No aguantan nada" Dice Dokugumon viéndolos

"Nadie absolutamente nadie le hace eso a mis amigos!"

Lo empieza a golpear

***

Estaban dentro de la escuela

"Dijiste que no lo lastimarias!" 

"Créeme ese rugido no dice lo mismo" 

Ve como el duende verde rompe la pared y lo empiezan a atacar

"No lo lastimen o lo lamentaran" Dice mientras se ve oscuridad en su mirada literalmente

"Ok primero pongamoste a salva y después salvamos a tu papá" Le vende los ojos 

Se va sobre dokugumon a una zona segura 

****

"Deben aprender de sigilo" 

"Dokugumon no es momento para ese comentario" 

Estaban en SHIELD y el duende verde estaba ahí

"Devuelvanme a mi hijo destruiré está nave en pedazos"

"Que sorpresa hace unos días no podías ni hablar" Dice Fury apuntandolo 

"Evolucione"

"Entonces entiende que podemos hacerte una cura"

"Que gracioso me gusta esta forma no quiero volver a ser pequeña y un humano que vive con envidia del hombre araña"

Harry se le acerca, puño de hierro y Power Man lo tratan de detener pero se libra de su agarre

"Papá escúchame ellos pueden devolverte a la normalidad no tienes que ser un monstruo"

"Eso te dijo Spiderman tsk debes saber que tengo el ADN del hombre araña" 

Harry lo mira enojado 

"Dijistes que fue un accidente"

"Y así fue bueno es complicado"

Ponen un escudo que separa al duende verde de los demás

"Llevensero!" 

"Spiderman tu le hiciste esto a mi papá!"

Se lo llevan

"Trabajemos en equipo"

Fury baja el escudo pero el duende verde no estaba

"Sigamos el rastro de destrucción"

"Porque no evolucionan" Le pregunta Dokugumon a los otros Digimons

"Gatomon y patamon no pueden, nuestro tamaño en vez de ayudar sería un problema" Le dice Lucemon volando 

"Doctor Connors!" Lo ayudan a salir

"Mi brazo está destrozado pero el sigue aquí"

El duende verde sale con un planeador y nuevo guantes

Spiderman lo golpea haciéndolo caer 

"Te subestime eres mi mejor inventó"

"Quieres saber algo yo no soy un invento!" Lo golpea 

"Spider no está!" Ve que se había escapado

****

"Destruyó los motores, todos evacuen!" 

Su equipo se va ayudar a la evacuación

"Yo me quedaré" Dice Spiderman 

"Te necesito en tierra si esto impacta y más si el duende sobrevive"

"Dijieron que lo ayudarían!" Grita Harry

El duende aparece 

"Ahora lo entiendes ves el mundo con otros ojos"

"No lo entiendes Harry" Le lanza sus telarañas junto a Dokugumon

El duende verde está atado

"Ve por él!"

"Te quedaras ahí parado" Le dice a su hijo

Harry lo intenta liberar 

SHIELD se llena de agua

"Spider estas bien" 

"Si gracias dokugumon" Ve al duende verde

Este tenía a Harry de la camisa

"Papá puedes cambiar te buscaremos una cura"

"Aún no lo entiendes Harry, solo necesitas un empujón para evolucionar"

Lo electrocuta

"No!!!!" Su emblema empieza a brillar 

**Dokugumon digimon a !!!!** **Archnemon**

  
**Un Digimon Bestia Demonio que tiene la apariencia de la "Reina de las Arañas" de la mitología griega. Como la reina que supervisa todos los Dokugumon, es un Digimon muy inteligente y extremadamente astuta. Es experta en transformarse en una apariencia similar a la humana, haciendo que el oponente baje la guardia para que pueda acercarse y** **devorarlos** **por completo. Además, debido a su temperamento extremadamente corto y personalidad feroz, muchos Digimon tienen miedo de ella. Sus Movimientos Especiales son cortar al oponente con alambres afilados (Hilo de Araña), y atacar al oponente con innumerables Dokugumon carnívoros escondidos en su abdomen (Depredación de Araña).**

"Esta vez me las pagaras!" Lo patea

"Spider siento la energía de Vemon en Harry"

"Ahora lo entiendo mi papá no quiere a Harry solo quiere a Vemon!!!" Se transforma en Vemon 

"De tal monstruo tal hijo"

Empieza a pelar con Vemon

Iba a atacar a Fury el cual estaba inconsiste

"Niebla Ácida!!!!" Paliza a Vemon

"Archnemon saca a Fury yo podré con esto"

"Pero spider"

"Ahora después podrás volver!" 

"Si" Agarra a Fury y se lo lleva 

"Harry escúchame sé que quieres la aprobación de tu padre pero está no es la manera"

"Pero es mi papá"

"No dejes que te manipule!"

Vemon sale de la parálisis

"No!" Harry se libera de Vemon electrocutanlo

"Harry siempre me decepcionas no eres digno de llevar a Vemon" El duende verde recoge a Vemon

"Nos veremos otros día Spiderman" 

"El peor momento para que no tenga telaraña y Archnemon no esté" 

El duende verde escapa y todo SHIELD se inunda

Spiderman se sumerge en el agua y salva a Harry poniéndolo en un tubo de escape

Sale a tomar aire y ve a más agentes de SHIELD

"Llegue tarde" Le pregunta Archnemon llegando

"Para atrapar al duende verde si pero para salvar vidas no, vamos Archnemon!"

***

"Donde esta araña?" Pregunta Power Man

"No siento su olor cerca" Le dice Gaomon 

"Estoy preocupado por Dokunemon" Dice volando patamon 

El heliecarrie explota

"No!!!!" Grita Nova y White tiger

"(Porque grite)" Piensa Nova 

"Quién se lo dirá a su tía May" Pregunta white tiger

"Decirle que?" Pregunta al lado de Archnemon

"Tuvimos suelte de salir vivos"

"Este es Dokunemon, como te hiciste tan grande!" Le pregunta Patamon volando a su alrededor

"Fácilmente el poder de spider hizo todo ahora estoy en mi fase perfecta" 

"Digamos que gracias a esto" señala su collar y el emblema

"Pudimos escapar"

Alguien lo empuja

"Yo tenía un papá que conocí y ame pero ahora ya no está, y es todo tu culpa" Le dice con odio Harry 

"Algún día tendré mi venganza" Se va furioso

"Harry" Puño de hierro lo detiene

"Mantén el equilibrio" 

"Recuerda el hombre araña y Peter Parker son personas diferentes" Le dice Lucemon

"Spiderman es su enemigo pero Peter es su amigo en casa"

Archnemon se encoge volviendo a ser un motimon

Spiderman lo carga

"Lo hiciste muy bien Motimon" 

"Todo por ayudar, podemos ir a casa tengo hambre"

"Hablando de casa la nuestra se undio"

"Esperen vivían ahí?"

***

Peter le estaba contando una dramática historia de cómo sus amigos perdieron su casa mientras Motimon hacia las mimicas para dramatizar

"No tienen hogar son tus amigos son tu familia, sin mencionar que es difícil vivir cuando tienes un Digimon oculto"

"Entonces"

"Pueden quedarse" Dice su tía May sonriendo

Abre la puerta 

"Ella es Ava su compañera es Gatomon"

"Un gusto" Dicen ambas

"Él es Luke grandes bíceps y gran corazón, el es Gaomon es un buen luchador"

"Es un placer conocerla" le dice Gaomon educadamente

"Es muy tierno" 

"Tierno?..." Se queda en shock 

"Su casa es maravillosa señora Parker tiene televisión?" Le pregunta mientras mueve a su Digimon el cual estaba sonrojo

"El es Danny bueno él es tranquilo y él es...."

"Un Lucemon jamás creí ver uno de cerca son muy hermoso" Dice su tía May viéndolo 

"Gracias" Dice el Digimon avergonzado mientras Motimon se ríe 

"Y él es Sam disculpame por todo lo que haga, y él es patamon su compañero"

"Mucho gusto señora Parker gracias por recibirnos" Le dice mientras Patamon le entrega unas flores 

"En que la puedo ayudar" Empieza hablar con ella

"Motimon eso es inesperado"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Parke estás cajas son tuyas?"

"Que nadie toque mis cómics están ordenado! Motimon ataca!"

"Si!!!"

****

Osborn 

"Eres lo único que me cada ahora" Harry abraza el huevo

Este empieza a brillar

"Eh?" Lo mira y este sigue brillando pero se apaga

"Pronto naceras y tú me ayudarás a vengarme de ellos" Lo sigue abrazando mientras una aura oscura lo cubre al igual que el huevo

**Continuará....**

"Los odio a todos" Dice Nova 

Danny habían logrado hacer evolucionar a su Digimon

"Seguro Ava pronto lo podrá hacer" Murmura

Todos podían menos él

"Es mi culpa Sam que no puedo evolucionar mejor buscate otro Digimon"

"Patamon no es culpa tuya ni mía seguramente la cabeza de telaraña no nos está diciendo algo verás que evolucionaras y serás el más fuerte!"

"Si!"

****

"Acabamos de perder la cena de tu vida y las sobras de la mía"

"El deber llama Dokunemon"

"Lo sé pero desearía que nos llamará después de cenar"

Llega a un almacén de Osborn donde sus equipo peleaba con los cuatro terribles

"Por fin llegas" Le dice Nova viéndolo 

"Los cuatro terribles sin Digimon esto será pan comido" Dice Dokunemon

Trapster se acerca a una caja y a la abre

"Y es una trampa" Dice Lucemon neutral viendo miles de robot asesinos

"Adiós!" Escapan

"Evoluciona!" Gritan ellos menos Nova

**"Dokunemon Digimon a Dokugumon"**

**"Gatomon Digimon a** **Caturamon** **"**

 **"Lucemon Digimon a** **Darcmon** **"**

 **"Gaomon Digimon a** **Gaogamon** **"**

"Para esto entrenamos" Dice Spiderman y tanto Digimons como humanos pelean 

"Vamos Patamon"

Y en pocos minutos todos los robots estaban destruidos 

"Fue demasiado fácil" Dice Nova

"Eh Nova" Le dice Patamon

"Spiderman nos hizo pensar que eran peor"

"No están!" Les grita patamon

"Quién no está?" Pregunta Power Man

"Spiderman y Dokunemon"

"....."

****

"Donde estoy?" Ve que está en un laboratorio

"Por fin despiertas hombre araña" Ve a hombre que está en una burbuja

"Doctor Octupus que te paso estas más feo y dónde están tus brazos"

"Muy gracioso esta vez estamos solo los tres hombre araña, mi venganza y yo"

"Si" Dice intentando usar su comunicador

"Eso es inútil, ni SHIELD ni tus amigos vendrán o tú Digimon"

"Donde esta Dokunemon! Que le hiciste!"

"Ese Digimon no me sirve a estado interfieriendo con mis planes"

***

"Ayuda....."

"Encontre a Dokunemon!" Grita Patamon viéndolo abajo de varias cajas

Nova se acerca y lo ayuda a salir

Junto a él estaba el digivais de Spiderman y su collar

"Espera el webs tiene su emblema" Dice Nova recogiendo los objetos 

"No es momento para eso Nova" Ava carga a Dokunemon

"Spider donde está" Pregunta el Digimon asustado

"Donde esta!"

"Cálmate Dokunemon lo estamos buscando" Le dice Lucemon viendo a un pequeño robot el cual iba a aplastar Luke

"Espera ese robot nos llevará con Spiderman"

"Spider...."

****

Esos pequeños robots le estaban sacando sangre 

"Que piensas hacer con mi sangre"

"Crear más personas con tus poderes"

Ve la pantalla

"Se parece a Venom"

"Ustedes son como parientes" Se da la espalda

Spiderman se libera

"Creo que ya es hora de arruinar tus planes" dice sonriendo 

****

Spiderman había destruido su laboratorio

"No...."

"Te vencí Octupus"

Su sentido arácnido

"Que tienes más bajo los tentáculos" alguien lo electrocuta

"Norma Osborn.... Trabajas para el" Dice viéndolo

"Eres tonto Otto trabaja para mí, ver tanto poder desperdiciado" Lo agarrar por su traje levantandolo

"Nadie detendrá a mi ejército ni SHIELD ni Star esto será...." Le va levantando la máscara

Antes que se la quité alguien le inyecta algo

Lo suelta

"Pero que"

"Hice todo por usted señor Osborn considero mi renuncia"

***

"Esta cosa no va más rapido" dice Nova viendo al robot

"Enrealidad hay algo más rápido"

"Que?!" De la impresión white tiger lo suelta

"Eso duele y si la hay Nova dame el digivais y collar de spider" Lo deja caer

"Animales" Murmura para agarrarlo

Estos empiezan a brillar

"Solo tenemos que seguir el camino que empiece a brillar así de fuerte nos guiará a spider" Dice feliz

"Porque no lo dijiste antes" Le dice Gaomon viéndolo

"No lo recordaba"

***

"Porque me tracionaste" dice con odio

"Hice todo lo que me dijo y como me pagó destruyendo mi laboratorio y haciéndome esto!"

"Eres un...."

"Le inyecte ADN de vemon y Spiderman, los resultados serán interesantes"

Le pone un collar que le pasa energía eléctrica evitando que se levante

"Bueno es hora de irme" Dice Spiderman para irse pero octupus no lo deja

"Sabe señor infeliz siempre quiso saber de dónde vinieron el poder del hombre araña saber quién lo hizo para superarlo pero lo que no sabe es que el hombre araña obtuvo sus poderes de Oscpor" 

"(Me siento asqueado)"

Lanza a Spiderman al piso

"Ahora quiero ver que tienes dentro lo bueno es que no te necesito vivo te voy a disecar"

"Que tal si lo programos para jamás!"

Antes que le empiece a rebanar el cerebro

"Burbuja de aire!"

"Ya llegaron los perros falderos de Fury" 

Mientras habla Norma se empieza a trasformar

Le salen orejas puntiagudas y piel verde 

***

"No estamos escapando necesitamos a Fury y dar energía a sus Digimons la persona que está dentro es Norma Osborn el padre de mi mejor amigo"

Antes que digan algo más El duende verde había llegado

"Pues parece que se olvidó" Nova lo ataca 

Spiderman ve como sus compañeros empiezan a caer

Le viene un recuerdo de hace años

"No de nuevo.... Dokunemon!" El duende verde lo tira

Todos sus compañeros estaban caídos

Spiderman le lanza una telaraña en la cara 

Lo empieza a golpear

"Esto por lo de mis amigo y equipo! Esto por Harry! Y esto por Dokunemon!" Le da un fuerte golpe en la cara 

"Debería acabarte pero no lo haré... Piensa en tu hijo! Eres Norma Osborn no el duende verde!"

"... No más Norma Osborn!" Lo golpea

Empieza a pelear hasta subir al piso principal

"Mis amigos son mi familia y si lo tengo que lastimar por ellos lo haré!"

"Spider...." Dice Dokunemon brillando al igual que su emblema

"El amor que sientes es grande...." Cierra los ojos y el brillo del emblema se apaga

***

"Llegas a tiempo Nick...." Dice antes de desmayarse

SHIELD había llegado al edificio

Harry se acerca a su casa y mira lo que pasó

"Papa!"

"No puedes entrar" 

En un techo el duende verde lo ve

"Hijo..."

***

SHIELD

Enfermería

"SHIELD está rastreando al duende verde" Dice mientras los demás estaban siendo revisados 

"Es mi culpa deje que mi amistad con Harry se interpusiera soy un desastre"

"SHIELD se ocupará de esto" Peter lo mira 

"Es mi ADN, mi problema aún con todo me uni al equipo y solo logré que salieran heridos todo es mi culpa"

Sus ojos perdían brillo

Alguien golpea su cara 

"Dokunemon!" 

"Ya deja de pensar así el mar te consume solo deja de culparte estás empeorando aceptaro!"

"Dokunemon no te metas en esto, yo resolveré esto solo vámonos" Carga a su Digimon y se va enojado

"Spider...." 

"Dokunemon sabes que es mi culpa tu también saliste herido"

"Eso no importa no es tu culpa ellos también son héroes"

"Pero.... Después hablaremos de esto, que te parece un maratón de películas tu y yo en nuestra habitación"

"Si"

****

"Llegaremos tarde" Le dice Dokunemon

"Estoy seguro que el duende verde va a ver a Harry pero desearía que se levantará más temprano"

Llega a la escuela 

"Justo como lo predije" 

Ve a su equipo

"Que hacen ellos aquí" Baja hacia ellos 

"Les dije que no vinieran este es mi problema"

"Y nosotros aprendimos a desobedecerte" Le dice Luke

"Aún me debes por lo de la telaraña" Le dice Lucemon

El duende verde los estaba atacando

"Ten cuidado!" Grita pateando al duende verde lejos de Harry el cual aún seguía en su limosina

"Que es eso y como sabe mi nombre?"

"Lamento ser el que te diga esto pero" Toma aire

"Ese duende verde es tu padre"

"Que? Esa cosa no puede ser mi padre el es normal"

"Despidete de la normalidad" le dice Dokunemon viendo a duende verde 

Suena una campana

"No hay clases" dice feliz

"Enserio haces chistes cuando la vida de las personas peligra"

"Es un mal hábito"

"Ese es un Dokunemon" 

"Si lo es, ahora tienes que irte"

"Pero que le pasará a mi papá no pueden atacarlo"

"Un ex empleado le inyectó una sustancia que lo alteró en estos momentos el ya no es tu papá"

"El lo sigue siendo no es un monstruo"

"Tu fuiste Vemon" Se queda callado 

"Te tengo que llevar a un lugar seguro" 

"El señor Osborn se queda con nosotros" Dice un hombre en armadura

"SHIELD? Tan grave es"

"Si, ve con el agente Co.... C" Dice mientras su sentido arácnido se activa

"Cuidado!" Empuja a Harry levemente mientras Nova choca contra el 

"Vamos señor Osborn"

"No soy el señor Osborn y no me iré"

***

"Nova no deberías estar aquí"

"Así agradeces que te salve el pellejo araña"

"Dokunemon" Saca su Digivais

"Dokunemon Digimon a Dokugumon" 

"Dokugumon y yo podemos con él"

El duende verde estaba noqueado

"Sabes que nosotros también ayudamos no!" Le grita Gatomon ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

"SHIELD el sapo verde cayó" Dice White tiger en su comunicador 

"No quiero que terminen lastimado"

Antes que digan algo su sentido arácnido se activa

"Salten!" Dokugumon y él saltan pero su equipo no

Caen desmayados por la descarga eléctrica

"No aguantan nada" Dice Dokugumon viéndolos

"Nadie absolutamente nadie le hace eso a mis amigos!"

Lo empieza a golpear

***

Estaban dentro de la escuela

"Dijiste que no lo lastimarias!" 

"Créeme ese rugido no dice lo mismo" 

Ve como el duende verde rompe la pared y lo empiezan a atacar

"No lo lastimen o lo lamentaran" Dice mientras se ve oscuridad en su mirada literalmente

"Ok primero pongamoste a salva y después salvamos a tu papá" Le vende los ojos 

Se va sobre dokugumon a una zona segura 

****

"Deben aprender de sigilo" 

"Dokugumon no es momento para ese comentario" 

Estaban en SHIELD y el duende verde estaba ahí

"Devuelvanme a mi hijo destruiré está nave en pedazos"

"Que sorpresa hace unos días no podías ni hablar" Dice Fury apuntandolo 

"Evolucione"

"Entonces entiende que podemos hacerte una cura"

"Que gracioso me gusta esta forma no quiero volver a ser pequeña y un humano que vive con envidia del hombre araña"

Harry se le acerca, puño de hierro y Power Man lo tratan de detener pero se libra de su agarre

"Papá escúchame ellos pueden devolverte a la normalidad no tienes que ser un monstruo"

"Eso te dijo Spiderman tsk debes saber que tengo el ADN del hombre araña" 

Harry lo mira enojado 

"Dijistes que fue un accidente"

"Y así fue bueno es complicado"

Ponen un escudo que separa al duende verde de los demás

"Llevensero!" 

"Spiderman tu le hiciste esto a mi papá!"

Se lo llevan

"Trabajemos en equipo"

Fury baja el escudo pero el duende verde no estaba

"Sigamos el rastro de destrucción"

"Porque no evolucionan" Le pregunta Dokugumon a los otros Digimons

"Gatomon y patamon no pueden, nuestro tamaño en vez de ayudar sería un problema" Le dice Lucemon volando 

"Doctor Connors!" Lo ayudan a salir

"Mi brazo está destrozado pero el sigue aquí"

El duende verde sale con un planeador y nuevo guantes

Spiderman lo golpea haciéndolo caer 

"Te subestime eres mi mejor inventó"

"Quieres saber algo yo no soy un invento!" Lo golpea 

"Spider no está!" Ve que se había escapado

****

"Destruyó los motores, todos evacuen!" 

Su equipo se va ayudar a la evacuación

"Yo me quedaré" Dice Spiderman 

"Te necesito en tierra si esto impacta y más si el duende sobrevive"

"Dijieron que lo ayudarían!" Grita Harry

El duende aparece 

"Ahora lo entiendes ves el mundo con otros ojos"

"No lo entiendes Harry" Le lanza sus telarañas junto a Dokugumon

El duende verde está atado

"Ve por él!"

"Te quedaras ahí parado" Le dice a su hijo

Harry lo intenta liberar 

SHIELD se llena de agua

"Spider estas bien" 

"Si gracias dokugumon" Ve al duende verde

Este tenía a Harry de la camisa

"Papá puedes cambiar te buscaremos una cura"

"Aún no lo entiendes Harry, solo necesitas un empujón para evolucionar"

Lo electrocuta

"No!!!!" Su emblema empieza a brillar 

**Dokugumon digimon a !!!!** **Archnemon**

  
**Un Digimon Bestia Demonio que tiene la apariencia de la "Reina de las Arañas" de la mitología griega. Como la reina que supervisa todos los Dokugumon, es un Digimon muy inteligente y extremadamente astuta. Es experta en transformarse en una apariencia similar a la humana, haciendo que el oponente baje la guardia para que pueda acercarse y** **devorarlos** **por completo. Además, debido a su temperamento extremadamente corto y personalidad feroz, muchos Digimon tienen miedo de ella. Sus Movimientos Especiales son cortar al oponente con alambres afilados (Hilo de Araña), y atacar al oponente con innumerables Dokugumon carnívoros escondidos en su abdomen (Depredación de Araña).**

"Esta vez me las pagaras!" Lo patea

"Spider siento la energía de Vemon en Harry"

"Ahora lo entiendo mi papá no quiere a Harry solo quiere a Vemon!!!" Se transforma en Vemon 

"De tal monstruo tal hijo"

Empieza a pelar con Vemon

Iba a atacar a Fury el cual estaba inconsiste

"Niebla Ácida!!!!" Paliza a Vemon

"Archnemon saca a Fury yo podré con esto"

"Pero spider"

"Ahora después podrás volver!" 

"Si" Agarra a Fury y se lo lleva 

"Harry escúchame sé que quieres la aprobación de tu padre pero está no es la manera"

"Pero es mi papá"

"No dejes que te manipule!"

Vemon sale de la parálisis

"No!" Harry se libera de Vemon electrocutanlo

"Harry siempre me decepcionas no eres digno de llevar a Vemon" El duende verde recoge a Vemon

"Nos veremos otros día Spiderman" 

"El peor momento para que no tenga telaraña y Archnemon no esté" 

El duende verde escapa y todo SHIELD se inunda

Spiderman se sumerge en el agua y salva a Harry poniéndolo en un tubo de escape

Sale a tomar aire y ve a más agentes de SHIELD

"Llegue tarde" Le pregunta Archnemon llegando

"Para atrapar al duende verde si pero para salvar vidas no, vamos Archnemon!"

***

"Donde esta araña?" Pregunta Power Man

"No siento su olor cerca" Le dice Gaomon 

"Estoy preocupado por Dokunemon" Dice volando patamon 

El heliecarrie explota

"No!!!!" Grita Nova y White tiger

"(Porque grite)" Piensa Nova 

"Quién se lo dirá a su tía May" Pregunta white tiger

"Decirle que?" Pregunta al lado de Archnemon

"Tuvimos suelte de salir vivos"

"Este es Dokunemon, como te hiciste tan grande!" Le pregunta Patamon volando a su alrededor

"Fácilmente el poder de spider hizo todo ahora estoy en mi fase perfecta" 

"Digamos que gracias a esto" señala su collar y el emblema

"Pudimos escapar"

Alguien lo empuja

"Yo tenía un papá que conocí y ame pero ahora ya no está, y es todo tu culpa" Le dice con odio Harry 

"Algún día tendré mi venganza" Se va furioso

"Harry" Puño de hierro lo detiene

"Mantén el equilibrio" 

"Recuerda el hombre araña y Peter Parker son personas diferentes" Le dice Lucemon

"Spiderman es su enemigo pero Peter es su amigo en casa"

Archnemon se encoge volviendo a ser un motimon

Spiderman lo carga

"Lo hiciste muy bien Motimon" 

"Todo por ayudar, podemos ir a casa tengo hambre"

"Hablando de casa la nuestra se undio"

"Esperen vivían ahí?"

***

Peter le estaba contando una dramática historia de cómo sus amigos perdieron su casa mientras Motimon hacia las mimicas para dramatizar

"No tienen hogar son tus amigos son tu familia, sin mencionar que es difícil vivir cuando tienes un Digimon oculto"

"Entonces"

"Pueden quedarse" Dice su tía May sonriendo

Abre la puerta 

"Ella es Ava su compañera es Gatomon"

"Un gusto" Dicen ambas

"Él es Luke grandes bíceps y gran corazón, el es Gaomon es un buen luchador"

"Es un placer conocerla" le dice Gaomon educadamente

"Es muy tierno" 

"Tierno?..." Se queda en shock 

"Su casa es maravillosa señora Parker tiene televisión?" Le pregunta mientras mueve a su Digimon el cual estaba sonrojo

"El es Danny bueno él es tranquilo y él es...."

"Un Lucemon jamás creí ver uno de cerca son muy hermoso" Dice su tía May viéndolo 

"Gracias" Dice el Digimon avergonzado mientras Motimon se ríe 

"Y él es Sam disculpame por todo lo que haga, y él es patamon su compañero"

"Mucho gusto señora Parker gracias por recibirnos" Le dice mientras Patamon le entrega unas flores 

"En que la puedo ayudar" Empieza hablar con ella

"Motimon eso es inesperado"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Parke estás cajas son tuyas?"

"Que nadie toque mis cómics están ordenado! Motimon ataca!"

"Si!!!"

****

Osborn 

"Eres lo único que me cada ahora" Harry abraza el huevo

Este empieza a brillar

"Eh?" Lo mira y este sigue brillando pero se apaga

"Pronto naceras y tú me ayudarás a vengarme de ellos" Lo sigue abrazando mientras una aura oscura lo cubre al igual que el huevo

**Continuará....**


	9. Peter va al digimundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se toma un descanso y viaja al digimundo a aclarar algunos pensamientos

"Peter es fin de semana no hay entrenamiento de SHIELD, no hay villanos porque estás tristes"

Peter Parker también conocido como el hombre araña estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas 

"Estoy pensando en todo lo que ah pasado, primero el doctor Connors se convierte en lagarto, Electro está en el digimundo y es Digimon gracias a nosotros, Alex se convirtió en Rhino para vengarse de Flash y gracias a Kraven Ava se volvió loca"

"Pero Gatomon evolucionó"

**Flash black**

**_"White tiger! No tienes que hacerlo por favor" Le dice Gatomon enfrente de ella_ **

**_"Salte Gatomon! Esto no es tu asunto"_ **

**_"No si lo es! Yo fui el compañero de tu padre era originalmente tuya pero hasta que_ ** **_cumplieras_ ** **_la edad indicada fue compañera de tu padre me duele que haya muerto! Me siento culpable por no evolucionar ese día y poder salvarlo! Por favor déjame_ ** **_salvate_ ** **_a ti!" Le grita llorando_ **

**_Kraven_ ** **_la golpea_ **

**_"Jamás eh cazado un Digimon y ya tiene apariencia de felino" Dice sonriendo mientras lo agarra de su cabeza_ **

**_"No!!!!" Su_ ** **_digavis_ ** **_brilla_ **

**_Kraven_ ** **_suelta al Digimon_ **

**_"Gatomon Digimon a_ ** **_Caturamon_ ** **_!"_ **

**Fin del Flash black**

"Y se que te gustó cómo Sam se estuvo ayudando cuando eso paso"

"Dokunemon" Le dice mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan

"Estas enamorado! Estas enamorado!"

"No Dokunemon regresa!" Le grita mientras esté sale corriendo para gritar 

"Te tengo!" Salta y le cubre la boca pero no ve donde

"(Enserio)" Piensa antes de rodar 

Se cae de las escaleras

"Estas bien Parker" Le dice Lucemon viéndolo 

"Si gracias por preguntar" dice con sarcasmo mientras se levanta y a Dokunemon el cual estaba aplastado 

"Veo arañas" Dice mareado 

"Eso te pasa por chismoso" Empieza a estirar su cara 

***

"La cena será en dos horas" Le dice Dokunemon viendo su reloj 

"Dokunemon ayudame" Ponen telarañas en la cerradura de la puerta y ventanas

Se saca su comunicador y lo esconde en un cajón 

"Sabes que Ava acapara la laptop así que con mis ahorros compre una" Saca una pequeña laptop

"Así que aquí tenemos una" Dice viéndolo mientras esté hace algunas cosas

"Peter no me digas?"

"Si Dokunemon creo que necesitamos un cambio de ambiente por un tiempo, un día en el digimundo es un minuto en nuestro mundo" 

Empieza a presionar muchas teclas

"Dokunemon utiliza tu telaraña electrica para apagar las cámaras" Se levanta para evitar la energía

Lo hace y ve como algunas explotan

"Fury se enojada mucho pero necesito esto, las tinieblas están más fuertes y siento como el mar me está llamando"

"Así que vamos también para ver de eso no"

"Exacto, estas listos"

"Pero porque no llevamos comida agua esas cosas"

"Comeremos lo que encontremos ahora listo"

"Donde sea contigo Peter" Se sube a su hombro 

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete" Pone enfrete su digivais

Dokunemon y él se teletransporta 

****

"Gua el mundo digital a caminado mucho" Dice viendo el lugar

"Recuerdas la primera vez que llegaste aquí apenas tenías 7 años y te dio miedo ver otros Digimons"

"No es cierto no digas mentiras" Dice mirando a otro lado

Ve a diferentes Digimons

"Vamos Dokunemon busquemos a nuestros amigos"

"Si!"

Empiezan a caminar hacía un bosque 

"Y como lo encontraremos"

"Según se los Digimons viven mucho y si murieron deben renacer bueno excepto que ya sabes que...." 

"Peter?" Una aura oscura lo rodea

"No debimos venir no después de como" Alguien lo golpea en la cabeza

"Oye Dokunemon!"

"No fui yo"

"Fui yo y no pienso dejar que un humano llego al reino de las tinieblas"

Ven a una marioneta

  
**Puppetmon, un Digimon con la mentalidad de un mocoso malcriado y un temperamento ardiente: divertirse y jugar es todo lo que quiere hacer, pero el tipo de juegos que lo divierten incluyen muerte y destrucción, e incluso sus juguetes son capaces de infligir dolor en las personas**.

"Puppetmon! Mi marioneta favorita" Lo abraza

Peter era más amigo de los Digimons tipo virus

"Que haces aquí Puppetmon, escuché que te mudas te a otro reino para tener amigos" Le dice Dokunemon viéndolo

"Vine a visitar mi antigua casa, es lindo vivir en la zona del polvo solo me gusta a veces visitar mi antigua casa"

"Tu antes eras uno de los amos oscuros así que sabes algo sobre cómo están el reino de las tinieblas o porque el digimundo y el mundo humano se separaron denuevo"

"Muchas preguntas" Lo golpea levemente con su martillo

"No recuerdo mucho sobre mi vida pasada pero si se mucho sobre las tinieblas qué tal si vamos a mi casa y ahí les diré todo lo que se"

"No sé porque la gente piensa que todos los virus son malos algunos son bueno"

"Vamos entonces y podremos jugar!" Puppetmon empieza a correr

"El último en llegar es excremento de Numemon!" Grita este 

"Espera eso es trampa corre Dokunemon.... Dokunemon?!" 

"Apúrate Peter!" Su Digimon ya estaba adelante

"Así las tenemos eh" Utiliza sus poderes de araña para llegar antes

***

"Estoy cansando" Estaba dentro de su casa 

La cual estaba reconstruida después que fue destruida por unos tales niños elegidos hace miles de años

"Ahora un juego" Saca algunos juguetes

"Mientras jugamos qué tal si me dices lo que sabes" Puppetmon le da unas pistolas de jueguete

"No te preocupes no son reales" Dice mientras le da una a Dokunemon

"Como disparo" Le dispara a una pared la cual es golpeado por una pelotita de goma 

"Así entonces manos arriba Peter ahora a quien le ibas a quitar el desayuno" Peter le dispara

"La traición!" Solo se ríe

"Pues ahora verán!" Puppetmon les dispara

Así empezaron a jugar unos minutos

Por ese tiempo Peter olvidó que era un superhéroe, olvidó todas sus preocupaciones

Ahora solo era un humano jugando con un Digimon 

Como cuando era un niño 

***

"Entonces qué sabes sobre las tinieblas"

"Veamos" Puppetmon se sienta en pose pensativa mientras Dokunemon se sube al regazo de Peter para dormir una siesta

"Últimamente estos meses el reino de las tinieblas se han estado volviendo muy fuertes los Digimons desconocemos las causas pero algunos Digimons son consumidos por este mundo y se vuelven malvado" Le dice mientras dibuja algo en una hoja de papel 

"Lo eh sentido cada vez siento como me llaman por mi nombre, se suponía que hace miles de años los tales niños elegidos destruyeron ese reino"

"Las tinieblas jamás serán destruidas, podrán vencerse pero regresarán"

"Sabes porque el mundo humano y Digimon se volvió a dividir"

"No sé nada sobre eso, deberías ir a la isla File, Andromon sabe más de esto que yo" Mira su dibujo orgulloso

"Gracias por esta linda tarde Puppetmon, pero Dokunemon y yo tenemos que ir ahí entonces"

"Antes que te vayas ten" Le da su dibujo

Eran ellos tres en un dibujo y encima de ellos decía "Amigos"

"Gracias Puppetmon lo guardara con mucho amor"

El Digimon sonríe, después de su primera muerte entendió el valor de la amistad

"Pronto oscurecera pasa la noche aquí, así podremos tener esas cosas que llaman piyamadas" Dice recordando el nombre

"Esta bien aún tenemos tiempo, nos llevará un mes llegar a la isla File"

"Una cosa más cuando vallas a la isla File ten cuidado a aparecido un Digimon nuevo uno único, se hace llamar Electro"

"Electro!" Se levanta de golpea haciendo caer a Dokunemon

"Déjame dormir" Se vuelve a echar

"Lo conoces?"

"Es complicado, el era humano pero después de un accidente se convirtió en Digimon y de algún modo llego al digimundo"

"Espera los humanos pueden convertirse en Digimon, solo eh escuchado que se pueden fusionar pero esto es otro nivel" Dice Puppetmon emocionado, Dokunemon y él se imaginan a un Peter Digimon

**Petermon, un Digimon muy simpático, tiene poderes de araña y le gusta hacer chistes cuanto derrota a un villano, su ataque especial es Red de araña**

"Él era un villano del mundo humano, Dokunemon tenemos una misión"

"Misión?"

****

Habían pasados 15 días desde que Peter se rumbo a la isla File en busca de Andromon en busca de respuestas

"Mira Dokunemon donde estamos" Dice sonriendo viendo la zona infantil

La ciudad del comienzo

Una zona del digimundo al que van a parar los digihuevos de todos los digimon

"Peter crees que ella esté aquí"

"Tu sabes que esas armas la...." Su mirada se entristece recordando eso

"Que tal si preguntamos?" 

"Esta bien vamos seguro Elecmon debe estar por aquí y podríamos ayudar con los bebés"

"Ya quieres practicar para ser padres" Le pregunta mientras Peter lo recoge

"Que claro que no"

"Pero te servirá de práctica podrías adoptar un bebé humano y bebé digimon para que se su compañero"

"Dokunemon a veces me pregunto que pasará por esa pequeña mente digital" 

"Muchas cosas Peter muchas cosas"

****

"Lo lamento pero ya sabes una vez te da ese rayo no importa si el Digimon fue bueno o malo ya no renacerá"

"Ya veo... Gracias de todos modos Elecmon"

**Elecmon, Digimon Mamífero, es muy curioso y animado, y heredó su personalidad amante de las bromas de Tunomon. Además, Elecmon posee nueve colas, y durante la batalla, despliega su cola como el plumaje de un pavo real para intimidar a su oponente**

"Podemos ayudar a cuidar a los bebés Peter quiere practicar" Dice emocionado Dokunemon

"Que no es cierto"

El Digimon solo los mira divertido

"Mientras no los hagas llorar puedes ayudarme a alimentarlos han estado naciendo muchos huevos"

***

"En dos días estaremos en isla File" Su sentido arácnido se activa 

"Cuidado!" Se lanza a un lado con Dokunemon esquivando un rayo

"Un humano? Que hace un humano en este mundo" Peter levanta la mirada viendo a un Digimon?

"Electro?"

"Veo que sabes mi nombre chico, si soy Electro aunque me llaman Electromon pero da igual que haces aquí sabes que no importa te destruiré!"

"Digievoluciona!"

"Dokunemon digivo a Dokugumon!"

"Me haces recordar a ese Digimon de Spiderman te mataré y mataré tu huevo cuando renazcas!!"

"Entonces mi primo está bien!!!" Le lanza su red eléctrica

"(Esta aprendiendo a mentir mejor)" Piensa Peter viéndolo

"Flama bebé!" Electro esquiva una llama

"Semillas explosivas!!!!"

"Rayos esos Digimon me siguieron, nos veremos otro día humano" Se escapa

"Estas bien dokugumon" 

"Si pero quién nos ayudó"

Ve a dos Digimons uno era un dinosaurio y otro una flor flotadora

"Algunos Digimons nos dijeron que había un humano aquí y pensamos que Electromon los pudiera atacar" Dice la flor voladora

Los chismes corren rápido 

***

"Llegamos" Dice Peter viéndo la fábrica 

"Da miedo"

"Dokunemon nos enfrentamos a peores cosas y te da miedo una fábrica oscura"

"No es lo mismo" Se esconde en su hombro 

"Quédate a mi lado y verás que nada malo pasará"

Se adentra en la fábrica

****

"Andromon! Andromon!" Empieza a gritar 

"Parece que no está vámonos" Dice Dokunemon bajándose y queriéndose ir

"Dokunemon no nos iremos hemos caminado mucho hasta llegar aquí fueron dos meses gracias a las interrupciones de Electromon... Quiero decir Electro"

"Pero..." Dokunemon choca con algo

Se escucha un grito agudo

El Digimon se desmaya

"Lo siento los asuste"

"Andromon te eh estado buscando"

  
**Andromon, Digimon Cyborg del tipo humano. Posee una fuerza de combate que puede derribar a un Digimon por debajo del nivel Perfecto de un solo golpe. Andromon fue desarrollado como un prototipo para Digimon Cyborg. Como un prototipo Digimon, no posee voluntad ni emoción, y es fiel a su comportamiento programado. Fue mejorado con un programa basado en los datos obtenidos de los Andromon de la isla File. Su movimiento especial es una cuchilla de energía que dispara desde su módulo de brazo.**

***

"Tengo toda la información guardada"

"Entonces podrías responder mis preguntas?"

"Mientras tenga información podré hacerlo, cual es tu pregunta joven Parker"

"Sabes si los emblemas están en algún parte de este mundo o del mundo humano?"

"Los emblemas fueron destruidos después de una fusión entre el emblema del valor y la amistad, eso paso hace miles de años, hace unos mil años los emblemas renacieron pero están desactivados la mayoría, los collares están en el mundo humano y solo pueden ser encontrados por los nuevos elegidos actualmente cinco collares están contratos y solo uno tiene emblema"

"El mío aún recuerdo cuando la tía May me lo heredó"

"El emblema del amor fue el primero, la señorita May lo encontró hasta que su Digimon murió y se te fue heredado a ti gracias a tu lazo con Dokunemon, hay cuatro emblemas activados en el mundo digital esperando ser encontrados el resto aún se mantiene inactivo"

"Porque el mundo humano y el mundo digital se volvieron a dividir"

"La primera vez los primeros niños elegidos y los segundos lograron juntar ambos mundo, eso duro mil años, después se volvió a dividir gracias a que alguien alteró todo el mundo digital obligándolo a dividirse, así paso otros mil años, los humanos lograron entrar al mundo digital, causando la gran primera guerra Digimon, un joven junto a un Agumon se quedaron a mantener la paz hasta sus últimos días, los mundos permanecieron separados hasta que alguien volvió a alterar el código haciendo que los Digimons y humanos se volvieran a encontrar, entre esos humanos estaba tu tía, fueron años felices hasta que ese fatídico día llego, la segunda guerra, gracias a esa guerra hizo que el rey de los Digimons dividiera ambos mundo, pocos Digimon podrían salir y regresar, el tiempo también fue alterado"

"El mundo digital y el humano siempre se junta y separa, gracias por responder mis preguntas"

"Te puedo ayudar en algo más"

"Solo eso... Dokunemon y yo podemos quedarnos aquí unos meses te ayudaremos en todo"

"Esta bien"

"Que?! Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad"

"No te preocupes verás que dentro de poco ni se quedra ir"

"No es cierto!!"

***

"Ya pasaron cuatro meses en total desde que llegamos al mundo digital, Andromon puedes prestarme una computadora"

"Puedes usarla con gusto joven Parker"

"Gracias por todo Andromon fuiste de gran ayuda para mi investigación, vamos Dokunemon ya tenemos que volver, vendremos otro día"

"Pero quería quedarme un poco más"

Peter solo se ríe

"Y al principio te asustaste por su presencia"

"Esta fingiendo! Nos veremos después Andromon gracias por hospedarnos"

"Es gustó ayudarte"

Se va caminando así una computadora y ingresa un código 

Se van a su mundo

"Cuanto tiempo pasó"

"Estuvimos en el digimundo 4 meses, ya va ser hora de cenar"

"PETER PARKER Y DOKUNEMON ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE LOS LLAMO PARA CENAR, LES DARÉ SU COMIDA A SAM Y PATAMON!"

Escucha los gritos de alegría de Sam y patamon 

"Ya bajamos tía May!" Empieza a quitar la telaraña

"Creo que calcularamos mal, ahora tu futuro novio se comerá tu cena"

"Dokunemon!"

"Que es verdad puedo ver el futuro" Dice con burla

"Sabes que patamon también se comer tu comida"

"Abre la puerta!"

**Continuará...**


	10. Adiós Patamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las emociones negativas de Sam aumentan trayendo cosas malas

"Nova estas bien?" Le pregunta Patamon asustado

Nova estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo viejo

"Si lo estoy" Dice enojado

"Pero...."

"Que si lo estoy!!!" Le grita enojado dando un golpe al saco rompiendolo

Ve a su Digimon asustado

"Rayos, lo siento patamon" Se disculpa

"Tráeme una escoba por favor tengo que limpiar el desastre que hice"

"Claro" Se va volando mientras Sam solo patea el saco

"Que le pasó al saco?" 

"Lo siento señora Parker no era mi intención romperlo"

"No importa Sam de todos modos ya estaba viejo, algo te molesto? Peter o Dokunemon te molestaron"

"No, bueno no más de lo normal es otro cosa"

"Ya veo, solo intenta relajarte y no pensar en eso vi a Patamon muy asustado"

"Se suele asustar fácilmente me sorprende que nadie haya escuchado el ruido del golpe"

"Luke y Gaomon están viendo fútbol, Ava esta estudiando y gatomon la ayuda, Danny y Lucemon meditan, Peter y Dokunemon están en el ático trabajando en algo, todos están muy concentrados en sus cosas para darse cuenta"

"(Seguro viendo cómo ser mejores)" Piensa algo enojado 

Las energías oscuras empiezan a nacer 

"Una pregunta señora Parker"

"Ya te dije solo diganme tía May"

"Muy bien tía May.... Peter mencionó que antes tenía un Digimon"

"Si era un Digimon más de compañía, era mi mejor amiga"

"Que le pasó?"

"Murió en la guerra que hubo contra los Digimons"

"Lo siento"

"No importa no siempre puedo escapar de ese tema"

"Llegue! Paso algo?" Pregunta Patamon con la escoba mientras ve a la tía May y a Sam

"No es nada, porque te tardaste tanto" Toma la escoba

"Dokunemon la tenía y no me la quería dar"

"Eso explica las telarañas ven para ayudarte a quitartera" Dice la tía May ayudando al Digimon 

***

Lugar desconocido

"SHIELD pronto volvera a funcionar, no puedo permitir eso aún no" Empieza a ingresar un código en la computadora con sus tentáculos metálicos 

"Con esto será suficiente" Dice sonriendo con malicia mientras se ríe 

****

Mundo de las tinieblas 

Unos Digimons sonríen viendo un portal al mundo humano

Tres Digimons lograr entrar

El portal se cierra

***

"Oye Peter donde puedo encontrar libros sobre Digimons?" Le pregunta Harry

Peter prefiero no tocar el tema de su papá 

"En la biblioteca en la sección de la letra D, porque preguntas?"

"Nada, solo quiero saber más sobre esas criaturas digitales ya sabes ellos viven con nosotros aunque casi nadie le tome importancia" Dice Harry comiendo su comida

"Yo haré un reportaje especial de los Digimons aunque seguro no le interesa al Daily Bluge" Dice MJ recordando la información que sabe

"Es mejor así, si la gente se empieza a interesar los van a cazar y estudiar como si no estuvieran vivos" Dice Peter imaginándose como antes se querían llevar a su digimon

Se escucha un rugido

"Escucharon eso?" Pregunta MJ

Sentido arácnido

"Cuidado!" La pared se destruye

"Que es eso?!" Gritan algunos estudiantes viendo a un dragón rojo

"Un dragón!!!"

"No no es eso" Dice Harry viéndolo a detalle

"Es un Digimon"

  
**Megidramon** **, un Digimon extremadamente malvado que es el más malo entre los Digimon Dragón, su movimiento de firma es una poderosa onda de choque que se llama "Aullido del Infierno". Su movimiento especial es su "Flama** **Megiddo** **", que reduce todo a cenizas**

"Alumnos vayan ahora mismo al gimnasio" Se escucha en los alta voces 

"Vamos!" Empiezan a correr todos, algunos se empujaban

"Peter... Peter? MJ donde está Peter?"

"Debe estar ya en el gimnasio vamos"

***

"Dokunemon estas bien" Lo saca 

Ya tenía su traje de Spiderman 

"Si pero y los demás?"

"Estamos solo en esto, hay otro Digimon en el centro Power Man con Puño de hierro estan encargándose, cerca de SHIELD está White tiger y Nova enfrentandose a otro Digimon"

"Todos ellos son nivel perfecto o más" Dice mientras corre a ver al Digimon

"Dokunemon digimon a Dokugumon!"

"Llevemos al Digimon a otro lugar, OYE CABEZA DE DRAGÓN!!!!" Le lanza una telaraña

***

"Que clase de Digimon es este?" Le pregunta Power Man a Puño de hierro viendo al digimon de apariencia humana con tonos negros 

  
**Beelzebumon** **, un Digimon Señor Demonio que, si bien posee el poder para presidir sobre los muchos Digimon Demonio, continúa viviendo y actuando de manera independiente. Como uno de los "Siete Grandes Señores Demonio", se dice que podría estar en la cima del ejército oscuro, "Soldados de Pesadilla", si quisiera, aunque también se dice que existe un Digimon Señor Demonio que supera incluso a** **Beelzebumon** **. Monta la gigantesca máquina de tipo motocicleta, "** **Behemoth** **", y empuña sus preciadas escopetas, las "Berenjena". Aunque su personalidad es cruel y despiadada, también es extremadamente orgulloso, así que nunca atacaría a los débiles. Su Movimiento Característico es levantar sus garras afiladas por encima y luego cortar al oponente en pedazos (Garras de Oscuridad). Su Movimiento Especial es disparar rápido sus escopetas gemelas (Doble Impacto** ).

"Es un Beelzebumon" Le dice Gaogamon

  
**Gaogamon** **, como un Digimon Bestia cuyo constante crecimiento de garras están protegidos por guantes. Aunque se trata de un cuadrúpedo, con su tenaz fuerza de piernas también puede levantarse para atacar como un oso. Sus movimientos especiales son acercándose al oponente a una velocidad que no puede ver y luego disparar (Ataque de Doble Garra)**

"Es uno de los señores demonios" Le dice Darcmon volando a su costado

  
**Darcmon** **, Un Digimon Ángel de bajo rango que tiene la apariencia de una mujer. Está en las fuerzas avanzadas de los Digimon Ángeles, y su figura que siempre se corta a través de la vanguardia a la batalla, se dice que es casi o como una "Diosa del Campo de Batalla". Su movimiento especial es una técnica es una magnífica espada con la hoja delgada "La** **Pucelle** **".**

"No debemos subestimaro, lo más recomendable es llevarlo a una zona con menos gente" Dice Puño de hierro viendo cómo el digimon destruía edificios con pistolas

"A Beelzebumon le encanta destruir cosas pero no atacará a los débiles" Darcmon ve a su oponente 

"Que estamos esperando Gaogamon llévame" Power se sube en el Digimon

***

"Como diablos llego un Digimon a esta zona"

"Me pregunto lo mismo White tiger" Le dice Caturamon

  
**Caturamon** **, es un Digimon Perfecto con una forma que asemeja al "Perro". Su sentido de la justicia es fuerte, y no está satisfecho cuando no puede aclarar algo en blanco y negro. Su movimiento especial esta generando un terremoto masivo acompañado por una onda de choque al golpear el suelo con su** **Bǎo** **Chuí**

"No importa eso solo patiemos su trasero" 

"Asi se dice Nova" Se van volando cerca de Devimon

  
**Devimon** **,es un Digimon tipo Ángel Caído o Demonio. En una ocasión fue Angemon, Pero se corrompió cuando se** **distorsionó** **el Mundo digital y cayó en la zona oscura. El símbolo que lleva en su pecho es un** **simbolo** **del mal. Se trata de un digimon astuto muy, feroz y malvado. Se dice que la mirada fija a sus ojos le otorgara el control de la mente de su enemigo**

"Hombres" Dicen las dos

***

"Tiger informé" Le pregunta Spiderman esquivando un ataque del Digimon el cual lo seguía enfurecido y le lanzaba llamaradas 

"Nova y yo intentamos alejar a Devimon de SHIELD, pero no hace caso ni con los ataques de Caturamon"

"Intenté llamar su atención de otra forma Dokugumon y yo ya tenemos a Megidramon en nuestra red, red entendiste" Le cuelga

"Las féminas no tienen sentido del humor..." Su sentido arácnido

Esquiva una llamarada y en vez está golpea una televisora del Daily Bluge

"Debería sentirme agradecido" Dice de broma viendo al digimon el cual libera una poderosa onda de choque

Cae en una telaraña

"Spider esa red no es para ti"

Megidramon se había enredado en su red

Dokugumon saca a Spiderman

"Rápido Dokugumon antes que se libere"

Muerde la cola del Digimon lanzandore una ráfaga de veneno a través de sus colmillos, que lo paraliza

"Ahora el golpe final!" Alista su puño pero antes que le pegue

Sentido arácnido

Dokugumon le lanza su red apartadolo

Megidramon lanza desde su boca una gran llamarada a un almacén sus abandonado, reduciendo todo a cenizas

"Eso estuvo cerca, tu veneno no hizo efecto"

"Al estar en nivel perfecto tardará algo de tiempo antes de dar efecto"

"(La suerte Parker)"

***

"Disparo Rompecorazones!" Beelzebumon dispara

Esquivan sus balas

"Tengan cuidado si una de esas balas le da bloqueará su corazón" Dice Gaogamon

"Hora de la distracción" 

****

Megidramon era un huevo el cual se desvanece

"Y se fue al mundo digital" Se sienta

"Eso fue difícil"

"Pelear con un Digimon es difícil dependiendo de su nivel" le dice Dokugumon a su lado descansando

Su comunicador suena 

"Spiderman necesitamos ayuda!!!" Ve como white tiger es arrojada pero Caturamon la atrapa

"Devimon de alguna forma se está volviendo más fuerte"

"Iremos de inmediato tengan cuidado, más Nova"

Cuelga

"Dokugumon aún tienes energías"

"Si por eso como tres veces en las mañanas"

Utiliza su comunicador para llamar a sus otros compañeros

***

"Darcmon ahora!!!" 

Sale detrás de Beelzebumon

"Bautismo de amor!" 

Utiliza su espada La Pucelle (La Mucama) para atacar con una magnífica técnica a su enemigo

Beelzebumon iba a dispara pero unas garras lo golpean 

"Doble garra!!"

Gaogamon utiliza sus garras para derribar al Digimon 

"Y como golpe final!" Power Man salta mientras a su lado Puño de hierro activa su poder 

Le meten dos puñetazos en su estómago

El Digimon se convierte en huevo y se desvanece

"Chicos reunanse con Tiger, nos encontramos en el camino" Le dice Spiderman desde su comunicador

"La fuerza de una doncella es enorme" Dice Darcmon

"Estoy muy confundido con los géneros Digimon" Dice Power Man viendo a Darcmon el cual era anteriormente un Digimon con apariencia humana

"La apariencia no importa" Le dice Puño de hierro

***

"Tiger necesita nuestra ayuda" 

Ya se habían encontrado 

Los chicos viajaban sobre sus Digimons

Darcmon cargaba a Danny mientras iban a ayudar a sus compañeros

"Devimon es un Digimon muy fuerte, pero al estar SHIELD cerca debemos tener cuidado de destruir más de lo necesario" Dice Darcmon viendo al digimon a la distancia

"Espera Nova que está haciendo, Dokugumon por favor ve más rápido"

"Enseguida, me debes mucha comida"

****

White tiger y Caturamon habían caído 

Caturamon vuelve a ser Gatomon

"Lo siento Tiger...."

"Lo hiciste bien, Nova y patamon no podrán solos espero que los demás estén cerca..... NOVA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO??!!" Le grita viéndolo

Se estaba poniendo al frente del gran Digimon

"No te tengo miedo! Ven haca o acaso tú me tienes miedo!!!"

Patamon esta algo lejos de él

Devimon mueve su gran garra hacia el 

Nova espera el ataque con una sonrisa

"NOVA!!!!" Grita Patamon viéndolo mientras vuela lo más rápido posible

"No lo hagas!!!!" Le grita Spiderman llegando a la zona 

Intenta llegar a él

Lo ignora

"NOVA!!!!"

"(Cuando ellos estuvieron en peligro evolucionaron, Patamon podrá hacer lo mismo)"

El digivais de Nova es rodeado por un aura oscura

Patamon Digimon a BlackAngemon

  
**BlackAngemon** **, es la contraparte de angemon un Digimon corrompido con solo deseos de destrucción y muerte**

Se empieza a cubrir de una aura oscura 

"Patamon?" 

"Golpe de Diablo!" Nova esquiva el ataque

"Nova regresa!!!"

BlackAngemon ve a Devimon

"Rayo del demonio!" Devimon lo ataca

"Bastón de diablo!" Refleja su ataque 

Su mismo ataque le da 

"Golpe de Diablo!" Se acerca volando a el golpea golpeándolo

Cai sobre el heliecarrie

Lo vuelve a golpear hasta acabarlo 

***

Darcmon vuelve a ser un Lucemon como Gaogamon a un Gaomon

"Estoy cansado" Lucemon se sienta

"Descanse ya han hecho mucho, ahora nosotros nos encargamos" 

"Esperen" Spiderman los detiene 

BlackAngemon destruye el heliecarrie

Solo quería destruir todo

"No de nuevo! Paren esto ahora es una ORDEN ME ESCUCHAN!" Grita enojado Nick Fury viendo cómo su heliecarrie es destruido nuevamente

"Que le pasó a Patamon esto no está bien" Dice Nova viendo a su Digimon destruir todo a su paso

"Nova es difícil de explicar después lo haré pero por ahora discúlpame" Le dice Spiderman sabiendo como iba a terminar esto

El solo lo mira

"Dokugumon! Evoluciona!"

"Dokugumon Digimon a Archnemon!!!"

"Archnemon ya sabes que hacer!!!"

El Digimon se empieza a acerca a BlackAngemon

"Que le vas a hacer"

"Chico sostengan a Nova no deje que valla halla"

"Que?"

BlackAngemon intenta atacar a Archnemon pero esto esquiva sus ataques

"No me digas que lo atacarás!"

Los demás lo agarran impidiéndole que valla con el

**"Golpe de Diablo!"**

Ese ataque roza a Archnemon

"Niebla ácida!!!!" Lanza la sube ácida por todo el lugar

Antes que haga otro movimiento lo ataca 

"Hilo de araña!"

Lanza múltiples hilos de sus muñecas afilados como alambres para aprisionarlo y cortarlo en pedázos

Cae derrotado

Vuelve a ser un patamon el cual Archnemon carga 

"Pueden soltarlo"

Sueltan Nova el cual vuela hacia su Digimon

"Patamon vamos despierta" Le dice mientras lo trae a tierra 

"(Al menos lo verá)" Piensa Peter acercándose

Sus demás compañeros se acercan a él preocupados

El aura oscura abandona el digivais y a Patamon

"Sam....?" Dice débilmente patamon

"No hables todo estará bien ya lo verás, un médico!" 

Spiderman se acerca a él

Sus ojos se abren con horror

"Sam lo siento...."

"Que estás diciendo cabeza de telaraña primero lo arcas y ahora esto!, no es momentos de tus estúpidas bromas necesitamos a un médico"

"Oh no" Lucemon ve a Patamon

"Su energía se desvanece"

"Que?"

"Sam" El mencionado mira al Digimon en sus brazos

"Lo siento Sam por no poder evolucionar.... Te quiero mucho Sam...."

"Yo también te quiero"

Patamon se desvanece 

"Patamon...." 

"Nova te estaba advirtiendo de esto"

"Que le pasó a Patamon?" Pregunta viendo que ya no hay nada en sus brazos

"Está muerto" Dice con frialdad dejando su actitud normal de lado 

"....."

***

Base provisional de SHIELD

"Parker tú sabes sobre esto no" Le dice Nick Fury viéndolo

Tanto Digimons como humanos lo ven

Sam se había ido casa, quería estar solo por ahora 

"Si, se lo que pasó" Abraza a Motimon

"Y que esperas" Le dice Ava viéndolo

"Lo que pasó a Nova le puede pasar a cualquiera de ustedes, fue una digievolucion oscura, es una forma corrupta de la Digievolución, y por lo general resulta en un Digimon malo"

"En el mundo digital oímos mitos sobre esta evolución jamás creí que fuera real" Dice Lucemon recordando los mitos que decían diferentes Digimons 

"Un Digimon oscuro digievoluciona cuando su socio coacciona a digievolucionar con fuerza, con una mente nublada por la ira, o cuando el poder oscuro corrompe al digimon. Un Digimon que digivoluciona de forma oscura pierde los sentimientos y únicamente ansía destruir"

BlackAngemon era eso

Solo quería destruir ni siquiera recordó a Sam

"Algunos ejemplos serían cuando un chico presionó a su Digimon para digievolucionar poniendo en peligro su vida, resultando en una versión oscura, o cuando el compañero de un Digimon enfurecido por la muerte de un Digimon, hizo que su Digimon se convierta en una versión malvada y cuando uno tenía deseos de de derrotar a su oponente, con sentimientos de odio y rencor, la evolución fue corrupta, de este modo la rabia, la ira y los demas sentimientos malignos son los que causan este tipo de digievolucion"

Abraza más fuerte a Motimon

El sabe lo que debe estar sintiendo Sam

El también había hecho Digievolucionar a esa fase a su Digimon 

***

Sam estaba encerrado en el ático

Quería estar solo

"Patamon" Solo se abraza a si mismo 

Ve su digivais y collar

Lo iba arrojar o romper 

Pero no lo hizo

"Soy un idiota" Se dice mientras llora 

"Donde estoy?" Ve un mar

Ve que ya no está en el ático

"Sam! Sam!" Escucha la voz 

"Patamon! Patamon donde estás!" Empieza a correr buscándolo

"Patamon!" Lo ve encima del agua de ese mar

"Sam! Sam!" Ve como se transforma en BlackAngemon

"Todo es tu culpa! Es tu culpa que haya muerto! Es tu culpa!" Desaparece

"No! No!" La voz de BlackAngemon empieza a sonar en su cabeza

El mar se acerca mucho a él para llevárselo

Alguien lo saca de ahí 

"Este no es lugar para ti Sam" Le dice una voz algo familiar

Mira que está en ático

"Fue solo un sueño...."

Acaba de perder a su amigo, el Digimon que se quedó con el, que siempre lo apoyaba

Lo había perdido para siempre

O no?

****

"Estas seguro de esto Peter?" Le pregunta Motimon viéndolo pensar

"Si, estan listos y con lo que le pasó a Patamon tenemos ya dos razones para ir, mañana hablaremos con Sam y el sábado partimos"

"Alistare una mochila"

"Hazlo yo me preparé para decirle a la cabeza de cubeta"

"Delicadeza Peter, no como cuando le dijiste con frialdad que su Digimon murió"

"Estaba en las tinieblas"

"Si no mientas araña o te crecerá la nariz como Puppemon"

**Continuará....**


	11. Rumbo al digimundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se acerca a Sam y le da una manera de devolverle algo perdido

Fueron dos días en que Sam se negó a hablar del tema y salir como superhéroe

"Creo que es hora de hablarle"

"La primera vez salió mal" Le dice Dokunemon en su hombre

Spiderman y él estaban en un edificio viendo la ciudad

"La primera vez ni siquiera le puede decir una palabra sin que me viera mal, soy un pésimo amigo"

"Pero no novio"

"Dokunemon no es momento para eso"

"Lo siento, pero Nova debería entender que no es su culpa"

"Debemos decirle antes del sábado"

"El sábado nos vamos no"

"Si necesitamos encontrar el momento indicado, en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada"

"No todo lo contrario"

"La escuela está tachada obviamente" 

Empiezan a hablar de una manera de que todo salga bien

***

"Ahora que quieres Parker" Le dice Sam cerrando su casillero sin verlo

"Escúchame Sam necesitamos hablar"

"Que no estamos hablando"

"Habló enserio Sam"

"Que quiere decirme"

"Te lo diré en casa, solo no quiero que te vuelvas a escapar"

"Parker compartimos habitación"

"Sí, pero te haces el dormido y sabes que solo espera"

Suena la campana

Se acerca a su casillero y lo abre viendo a su Digimon dormido

"Salió mejor de lo que pensé" Murmura sacando algunos libros los cuales tenían leves mordidas

"Dokunemon" Ve con algo de enojo a su Digimon y solo deja algunas galletas para salvar de ese destino a sus otros libros

****

"Es raro que ningún gran villano haya aparecido por estos días?" Pregunta white tiger viendo la ciudad tranquila

Que raras veces pasaba

"Solo a habido robos menores" Dice Power Man viendo que no pasaba nada 

"Hay que aprovechar la tranquilidad" Dice Puño de hierro 

"Eh volado por toda la cuidad no pasa nada"

Nova los estaba acompañado por fin

Por esa vez 

Los Digimons se quedaron en casa

"(Se siente raro no estar con Dokunemon)" Piensa Spiderman sientiendo la falta de sus compañero el cual era molesto pero le gustaba que lo molestará 

****

"Porque nos tenemos que quedar" Pregunta Dokunemon a Lucemon el cual impedía que saliera de la casa

"Sam aún está dolorido por lo que le pasó a nuestro amigo Patamon" Le dice Gatomon viendo al digimundo virus intentar salir sin éxito

"Pero!"

"También no han habido avistamiento de villanos solo pequeños robos" Le dice Gaomon viendo un partido de fútbol

"Pero porque Lucemon no me deja salir"

"Por una simple razón eres un Digimon y irás a ver a Spiderman"

"No lo niego"

"Y también yo estoy a cargo por ser el más mayor" Sonríe 

**Flash black**

**"Lucemon queda cargo me oyes Dokunemon" Dice Peter poniéndose su máscara**

**"Si como digas" Dice sin prestar atención comiendo una de las comidas que preparó Sam**

**"Yo?" Dice Lucemon sorprendido**

**"Se que eres responsable no dejes que Dokunemon escape"**

**"Daré lo mejor de mi"**

**Fin del Flash black**

"No se porqué te pusieron a cargo yo eh vivido más que tú!"

"Pero no tienes el tamaño"

"Ahora verás!" Le iba a lanza una red pero Gaomon lo sostiene

"No vamos a pelear, destruirán la casa" 

"Debemos comportarnos saben" Dice Gatomon viendo a sus compañeros

"Esto es injusto rebelión!!!"

***

El equipo había vuelto a casa

"Que está pasando!'" grita Ava viendo a los Digimons

Dokunemon y Lucemon estaban mirándose fijamente mientras Gatomon y Gaomon hacían lo mismo

"Competencia de miradas?" Dice Luke sin entender que pasaba

"Danny" Lucemon se volteó Dokunemon le lanza una red en la cara

"Llegaron?" Dice Gatomon con Gaomon

Dokunemon le lanza su red a ellos

"Gané la competencia!"

Peter solo suspira

"Eres un virus muy travieso sabías" Lo carga 

Sam ya se había ido

"Es hora, no hagas travesuras" Lo deja en el sillón para ir a ver a Sam

"(Es hora de hablar)" Piensa mientras empieza a tener una charla con su yo Ángel y yo demonio

Abre la puerta de su habitación viendo a Sam con la vista en su celular

"Sam es hora de hablar sobre lo que pasó"

"... No quiero hablar de eso"

"Solo escúchame no fue tu culpa" Cierra la puerta con seguro

"No si la fue! Los demás me lo explicaron" Dice con rabia

Una aura oscura lo rodea

"Es mi culpa que Patamon haya muerto" Sus ojos pierden brillo mientras el mar se empieza acercar

"Las tinieblas" Dice Peter viéndo el lugar

"No merezco ser un agente de SHIELD, ni siquiera merezco ser un superhéroe"

Peter se acerca a él y lo empieza a sacudir

"Sam escúchame"

"No merezco ser un superhéroe, no merezco un Digimon...."

"Sam!" No reacciona y solo se culpa

Tendría que usar su arma secreta 

Peter le mete una cachetada haciendo que reaccione

"Parker?" Lo mira mientras se agarra la mejilla que se estaba poniendo roja 

"Las tinieblas no son un lugar para ti" Le dice mientras vuelve a su habitación y el aura oscura abandona a Sam volviendo a ser el mismo 

"Porque dije ese, en que estoy pensando soy..."

"No digas eso, estabas bajo el efecto de las tinieblas no podías pensar con claridad" 

"Tinieblas"

"Eso te lo diré después me estoy desviando del tema, Sam escúchame bien"

El mencionado solo mira sobándose la mejilla 

"Hay una manera de que Patamon regrese"

"Que?" Lo mira sorprendido

"Como me escuchaste Patamon puede volver solo tienes que escucharme"

"Te escucho" Lo mira

"Patamon ahora mismo debe estar convertido en huevo, te estará esperando para nacer, esperando a que lo encuentres"

"En que lugar está"

"Respondenme esto quieres volver a ver a patamon"

"Claro que si"

"Entonces alista tus cosas el sábado nos vamos al digimundo el lugar donde nacen los Digimons"

"El digimundo como llegaremos ahí, ni Fury tiene una entrada"

"Solo alista tus cosas y no le digas a Fury, hazme caso"

"Esta bien, Parker... Gracias"

"Eres mi amigo Sam, aunque peleamos somos amigos"

Se quedan viendo 

"Vivan los novios!"

"Dokunemon!" Le gritan los dos al Digimon el cual solo reía

"Como entraste"

"Secreto Digimon"

Sam recuerda algo 

Sentido arácnido

Esquiva el golpe de Sam

"Porque me ibas a golpear"

"Tu me golpeaste ahora te toca el tuyo" Se ríe alistando su mano

"Sam espera!"

"El amor" Le cae una almohada a Dokunemon

***

"Sam que te pasó en la mejilla" Le pregunta la tía May viendo la marca que tenía

"Un accidente" Dice viendo a Peter el cual solo comía

"Dokunemon tú sabes algo de esto" Le susurra Gatomon

"Es una historia divertida" Se ríe recordando

"Cuenten en el chisme" Dice Gaomon bajo

Lucemon los mira

"Tú también quieres saber" 

"Solo curiosidad" Dice Lucemon 

***

"Más lento Peter y tú también Sam" Les dice Ava

El equipo estaba en la sala de estar 

La tía May estaba durmiendo profundamente

"Quiero saber si quieren acompañarnos a un viaje" Dice Sam sonriendo 

"No se preocupen no serán más tercio" Peter empieza a jugar con la cara de su Digimon

"Ignorando al pequeño Dokunemon, este viaje es un lugar que ninguno de ustedes a ido, vamos a ir buscar a Patamon"

"...."

"Sabes qué bueno" Luke intenta buscar las palabras

"Los Digimons renacemos" Dice Lucemon tranquilo

"Como un ave fénix" 

"Entonces se suman al viaje"

"Somos un equipo no" 

"Es un si?"

"Que piensas Parker, obviamente" 

"Es la primera vez que viajamos" Dice Gatomon muy emocionada

****

"El sábado nos vamos así que empaquen todo lo necesario, dinero, comida, primero auxilios, etc; al lugar donde vamos nos quedaremos un tiempo"

"Tu tía no se dará cuenta que faltamos genio"

"La señora Parker va a salir con sus amigas está semana" Dice Sam recordando lo que le dijo

"Ustedes no se preocupen por eso solo alisten todo, y no le digan nada a Fury"

"Porque?" Le pregunta Luke

"Solo háganme caso, confíen en mí"

"Esta bien" 

****

Sábado 

"Despierta! Despierta!" Dokunemon empieza a saltar sobre Peter

"Déjame dormir" Dice agarrando a su Digimon y arrojandolo a un lado

"Peter despierta!" Dokunemon salta sobre su cara

"Ya desperté" Se despierta viendo la hora

"Es tarde"

"Todos ya desayunaron incluyéndome"

"Dokunemon yo alistarse todo, tráeme mi desayuno, desayunare aquí"

"La palabra mágica"

"Por favor"

"Enseguida"

Peter prende su laptop para empezar a ingresar el código 

Dokunemon regresa con su desayuno

"Sam te guardo un poco de sus panqueque especiales, todos ya están listos"

"Gracias" Empieza a comer

****

"Dokunemon llamalos es hora" Dice emocionado agarrando su mochila 

A los pocos minutos estaban en su habitación

"Parker debes ordenar más" Dice Ava viendo el cuarto

"Sam también vive aquí"

"Ya estaba así cuando llegue"

Lucemon y Danny tosen falsamente para llamar su atención

"Una cosa más no usen sus poderes, pueden llevar el traje pero no usar sus poderes"

"Porque?" Le pregunta Ava

"Eso no importa ahora, escuchen saquen sus digivais"

Lo sacan

"Digimons a los costados primero será Luke con Gaomon"

Dan un paso al frente

"Apunta a mi laptop y di puerta al digimundo ábrete"

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete?" Una luz sale de la pantalla

Luke y Gaomon desaparecen

"Donde están?" Pregunta Sam

"Eso no importa ahora los demás sigan el ejemplo"

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete!" Gritan Ava y Danny 

Desaparecen con sus Digimons

"Sigues tú Sam"

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete!" Peter hace lo mismo

Ahora el equipo estaba en el digimundo

Que aventuras les esperará

**Continuará....**


	12. Partida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos llegan al digimundo

"Chicos miren esto" Dice Luke sin creer donde están

"Hace mucho que no volvemos aquí" Dice Lucemon recordando 

"Este es el mundo digital" Dice Dokunemon feliz

"Estamos en la isla File en alguna parte" Dice Peter intentando recordar en qué parte estaban 

"Entonces dónde está ya sabes que?" Le dice Sam 

"La guardería debe estar en alguna parte de esta isla solo déjame recordar"

"Parker eres un...!!!!" Lo iba a golpear pero se detiene 

"Ava porque me golpeas?" Le grita Sam pero el patea a Luke

Sus amigos se estaban golpeando entre sí 

"Chicos que hacen?" Ve a los Digimons haciendo lo mismo

"No puedo controlar mi cuerpo" Dice Gaomon jalando la cola de Gatomon

"Yo tampoco, espera un Digimon estas haciendo esto" Dice Lucemon ya sabiendo quién era el responsable

"Todo aquel que lastime a mis amigos es mi enemigo"

"No llevamos ni 5 minutos y ya hicimos un enemigo" Dice Ava 

"Esperen chicos, Puppetmon sé que estás ahí"

El Digimon sale

"Cuando me liberé te las verás!" Le grita enojada Gatomon

"Peter quieres que los eliminé o que los lleve a las mazmorras"

"No, espera tienes unas mazmorras"

"Lo liberos?" Dice ignorando la pregunta

"Si no son enemigos son mis amigos"

Dokunemon le susurra algo a Puppetmon

"Oh lo siento, soy Puppetmon y todos los amigos de Peter son mis amigos" Los libera a todos menos a Sam

"Faltó yo"

Lo mueve hacía Peter y lo libera 

Peter lo atrapa

"Estas bien Sam"

"Sueltame!" Se aparta 

"Grosero, bueno chicos el es Puppetmon, un amigo que hice cuando viene por primera vez al digimundo"

"Porque nos controlarse" Le pregunta Gaomon viendo al digimon

"Bueno soy un Puppetmon me gusta hacer travesuras, también cuando vi que iban a atacar a Peter solo lo quería ayudar"

"Enserio te gustan los virus" Lucemon ve a Peter

"Eso es racismo Digimon no todos los virus son malvados.... Bueno no cuando renacen"

"Vinimos a buscar a Patamon lo has visto?"

"Ava estamos en el digimundo donde hay muchos Digimons entre ellos Patamon"

"Les diré todo si me alcanzan! El último en llegar es excremento de Numemon!" Grita este corriendo 

"Tenemos que seguirlo Peter.... Peter?" Ava ve que su líder no estaba

"Parker...." Ya había corrido

"No me ganarás!" Sam lo sigue

"Mejor siganmolos antes de perderlos de vista"

***

Llegan a una casa

"Es grande" Dice Sam viendo la casa

"Que esperan entren" Dice Dokunemon entrando 

Los demás lo siguen 

"Donde esta Peter?" Le pregunta Luke no viéndolo por ningún lado

Una pelota de goma golpea a Sam en la cara

"Oye!"

"Persiste Sam" Le dice divertido Peter colgando del piso

"Parker que haces"

"Es divertido estar de cabeza" Dice Dokunemon siguiéndolo

"Esta es una costumbre humana?" Pregunta Puppetmon viéndolos

"No pero parece ser de ellos dos, ya bajen de ahí!" Les grita Gatomon 

"Ava te contagio su actitud"

"Y sus nombres son?" 

"Chicos Puppetmon nos puede ayudar mínimo presentense"

"Gaomon" 

"Gatomon"

"Lucemon"

"Ava Ayala" 

"Danny Rand"

"Luke Cage"

"Sam Alexander"

"Tres Digimons y cuatro humanos, no deberías tener un Digimon?" Señala a Sam

"Por eso venimos hubo un accidente y el Digimon de Sam murió sabes si llego un Digimon del mundo humano"

"Ahora que lo dices" Esperan sus respuesta con seriedad

"No lo recuerdo" 

Todos resoplan

"Puedo eliminarlo" Dice Lucemon alistando un ataque

"Tranquila para una vida pacífica"

"Este habla raro"

"Te acostumbras"

***

Habían pasado unas horas con Puppetmon mientras aprendían unas cosas básicas del digimundo

"Ahora lo recuerdo" Puppetmon deja su dibujo viendo a sus nuevos amigos

Todos ellos estaban haciendo algo

"Cuatro Digimons llegaron hace unos meses aquí"

"Esto paso hace unos días" Sam se deprime

"Bueno chicos el tiempo pasa diferente un mes aquí es un minuto en nuestro mundo"

"Y recién lo dices" Le reclama Ava queriendo afilar sus garras

"Suele ser muy olvidadizo"

"Dokunemon!"

"Te entiendo Luke también a veces olvidó lavar su ropa"

"Gaomon"

"Ava solo piensa en estudiar y de vez en cuando olvida"

Ava empieza a estirar su cara

"Ahora entiendo porque haces esto Peter" Dice sin dejar la cara de su compañera

"No diras algo?" Puppetmon le pregunta a Lucemon

"No soy de chismes" 

"(Si claro como no)" Habían pensado todos los Digimons 

"Entonces?" Sam le pregunta

"Tienen que ir a la ciudad del inicio ahí es donde están todos los digihuevos seguramente tu Digimon debe estar ahí" 

"Donde queda ese lugar" 

"Queda algo lejos si partimos hoy llegaremos en una o dos semanas" Le dice Peter

"Entonces qué esperamos" 

"Gracias por todo Puppetmon, nosotros también estamos en busca de los emblemas de mis amigos sabes algún lugar donde podríamos encontrarlos?"

"No mencionaste eso" Le dice Luke 

"Ni idea pero cuando estén cerca sus collares brillarán tengan cuidado el mundo Digimon es peligroso"

"Nos enfrentamos todos los días a amenazas"

"Esto no es lo mismo, tal vez mi Dokugumon sea bueno pero sí vemos a otro Dokugumon será malo"

"No todos los Digimons son amables, más Electromon"

"Electromon?" pregunta Danny mientras recuerdo a Electro

"Larga historia" Dicen Peter y Dokunemon

***

"Izquierda"

"Derecha"

"Que es izquierda"

"Que es derecha!"

"Izquierda!"

"Derecha!"

"Entonces?" Pregunta Luke

Peter y Dokunemon discutían por ver qué dirección tomar

"Lucemon crees que puedes volar y ver en qué dirección es" le pregunta Danny

Lo hace

"Enrealidad es el centro" Dice tranquilamente

"Dejemos a esos dos y vámonos" Empiezan a caminar dejando a los dos pelando

"Ya me quitaron mi puesto" Dice Sam pateando una piedra la cual golpea a un digimon

El Digimon empieza a llorar

"Sam! Hiciste llorar a un Tanemon!" Le grita Gatomon viendo al digimon planta llorar

Ven a unos Palmons enojados 

"Sam!!!" Le grita enojada Ava viendo a los Digimons correr así ellos

"Solo les quitamos el ojo por cinco minutos ahora corran!!!" Grita Peter cargando a Dokunemon y agarrando la mano de Sam para sacarlo de su shock

"Porque no peleamos!" Le grita Luke

"No vinimos a buscar pelea" 

"Sin violencia es mejor" Le dice Danny al lado de Lucemon el cual volaba

"Parker puedo correr solo!"

"Solo correo cabeza de cubeta!!!"

****

Habían llegado a un playa

"Estamos lejos de la ciudad del inicio nos tomara una semana llegar por hoy descansamos aquí"

"Tengo hambre"

Las barrigas de ellos suenan

"Comamos" Empiezan a sacar su comida para hacer algo

Algunos minutos después

Estaban comiendo cerca de una fogata 

Ya el cielo estaba oscuro indicando que el día había terminado 

"Sam tu comida es la mejor" Le dice Dokunemon limpiando su plato

"Soy el mejor chef" Dice presumidamente

"Lo admito está delicioso" Le dice Lucemon 

"Peter te puedo preguntar algo" Danny lo mira

"Que es Danny?"

"Porque nuestros emblemas están aquí?"

"Según se están escondidos en algún parte de esta isla mientras exploramos podremos encontrarlos, al ser originarios de este mundo es razonable que estén aquí"

"Habla Peter que más sabes de los emblemas" Le dice Ava viéndolo 

"Bueno están el valor, la amistad, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, esperanza, luz, bondad, milagros, destino y el amor" Agarra su emblema 

"Cada uno significa algo, sus collares brillarán cuando estemos cerca de uno vinimos al digimundo a encontrar a Patamon y también sus emblemas"

"Quién diría que está cosa daría tantos problemas" Luke ve su collar

"Descansemos dudó que algún Digimon nos ataque ahora" 

El primer día en el digimundo no fue tan malo 

Aún les queda un largo camino hasta llegar a sus Emblemas y a Patamon 

**Continuará....**


	13. Ciudad del inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos llegan a la ciudad del inicio en busca del huevo de su compañero

"Dokugumon algo?" Le pregunta Peter al Digimon el cual baja de su telaraña

"Ni un avistamiento de Electro" 

"Seguramente debe estar en otra zona"

"Tarde o temprano lo encontramos Peter" Le dice mientras regresa a su forma infantil

"No pienses de más y mejor regresamos con los demás" Lo carga para bajar de la colina donde estaba 

****

"Donde estaba?!" Le grita Sam enojado 

"Tranquilo Sam solo fuimos a explorar" Dice con calma 

"Ese es nuestro trabajo" Dice Ava regresando con Gatomon

"Encontramos una aldea de Agumons a lo lejos"

"Eso es bueno los Agumons son amables, y porque te enojas Sam acaso te preocupo" Dice sonriendo 

"Obviamente!" 

"Sam es lo más dulce que me has dicho" Sonríe mientras sus mejillas se ponen rosas

"Si no quién nos devolverá a casa o guiará"

".... Te odio" Se da media vuelta

Mientras Sam solo se ríe

"(Jamás admitere que de verdad me preocupo por ti, los demás es una ventaja)" Piensa viendo cómo Danny y Lucemon recogen las tiendas

"Sam ayuda también" Le dice Luke ayudando con Gaomon

"Si enseguida" Se va ayudar

****

"Porque dicen que el digimundo es peligroso parece muy dócil" Dice Luke sin prestar atención a donde camina

"Eso es porque estamos en paz y aún no llegamos a las zonas peligrosas"

Luke pisa algo

"Acabado de romper algo?"

"Chicos corramos!" Grita Peter 

***

"Cuanto falta" Pregunta Sam impaciente

"El que paciente espera es recompensado"

"Ya falta poco y no hemos hecho enojar a más Digimons aparte de esos tailamons"

"En nuestra defensa no vimos las casas" Dice Luke justificándose a Gaomon y a él

"No te preocupes los primeros días de Peter aquí también causó problemas" 

"Dokunemon enserio debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada"

"Tengo derecho a la libertad de expresión"

"Amigo mío puedo saber algo?"

"Que cosa Danny"

"Como obtuviste tu emblema?"

"Mi tía May me lo doy" Dice sin dejar de caminar

"Se puede heredar?" Le pregunta ahora Ava

"Si es posible pero para eso tienen que haber muchos factores" 

"Es una historia algo triste que no contaremos" Dokunemon se queda en su hombro 

"(Mi hermana podría tener un Digimon?)" Piensa Sam

"Lucemon puedes ver si estamos llegando" 

Lucemon obedece a Danny para volar

"Gaomon y tú cómo eras de bebé?"

"No lo recuerdo Luke, solo tengo recuerdos desde que te conocí"

"Estamos cerca" Lucemon desciende al lado de Danny

"Solo unos 100 metros más y llegaremos"

"Estoy exhausto" Gaomon se deja caer

"Y yo" Gatomon también

"Yo no" Dicen Dokunemon y Lucemon

"Lucemon tu vuelas y Dokunemon estás en el hombro de Parker"

"Que tal un descanso para almorzar"

****

Todos habían terminado de comer

Seguían su camino 

"Una máquina de refrescos genial tengo sed"

"Espera Sam....." 

Sam ingresa una moneda pero en vez de obtener un refresco obtiene un Digimon?

La máquina se abre y sale un Numemon 

Sam se tropieza cayendo al piso 

"Todas las máquinas de cualquier tipo siempre habrá dentro un Numemon o más"

Solo resopla

Peter lo ayuda a levantarse

"Llegamos" Dice sonriendo 

Ven una zona verde con juguetes y mucho huevos

"Llegamos la ciudad del inicio" 

"Hay muchos digihuevos y Digimons bebés" Lucemon mira a diferentes Digimons en canastas 

"Pero hay mucho huevos, cual es patamon"

"Eso lo sabrás solo tú, los demás busquemos si sus emblemas está aquí" Les dice mientras se empiezan a separar

Peter se queda con Sam

"Y tu porque no vas"

"Yo ya tengo mi emblema y quiero ver cómo encuentras a tu Digimon"

"El a...." Dokunemon se calla viendo la mirada de Peter

****

"Ava no son lindos" Le dice Gatomon viendo a Digimons bebés con un chupon

"Si lo son, esto queda entre nosotras entendido" Le dice

Solo mueve la cabeza 

Se quedan viendo unos minutos a los bebés 

****

"Luke los hiciste llorar"

"No soy bueno con los bebés" Dice sin saber que hacer

"Ya no llores" Gaomon le da un biberón que estaba cerca

El bebé deja de llorar

"Eres muy bueno en esto Gaomon, alguna vez pensaste en ser padre"

"No aún no y tú Luke?"

"Touche, touche Gaomon"

***

"Entonces antes de renacer eras un Digimon oscuro"

Lucemon solo mueve su cabeza con pena

"La mayoría de Digimons que renacen se vuelven buenos, Danny tu crees que soy bueno?"

"Eres mi amigo Lucemon, eres un Digimon bondadosos y gentil"

Este le sonríe y miran un huevo del cual sale un pequeño Digimon blanco con alitas

"Parece que ya nació" 

Se ríen bajo

***

"Sam brilla"

"Que tonterías dices" Señala su digivais el cual había empezado a brillar

Sam empieza a caminar viendo a un huevo brillar

Empieza a correr

"Sam cuidado los huevos son frágiles"

Lo ignora hasta llegar a su destino

Ve un huevo con rayas

Lo toca y siente algo

"Patamon" Abraza el huevo sonriendo este era su Digimon

"Vamos Sam lleva el huevo tenemos que irnos a otra parte de la isla"

"Tan rápido acaso les tienes miedo a cuidar de huevos" Le dice con burla

"Que claro que no"

"Es que le tiene miedo a la paternidad"

"Dokunemon algún día me vengare tenlo seguro"

Con una manta hace un nudo poniendo el huevo en su espalda

"Huevo asegurado vámonos"

***

"Ahora donde vamos?" Pregunta Gaomon 

"A donde nos lleve el viento" Dice dramáticamente Peter 

"....."

"Es broma, ya cumplimos un objetivo encontrar a Patamon ahora debemos encontrar sus Emblemas los cuales están en alguna parte de este mundo"

"Por donde empezamos ya quiero acción" Dice Dokunemon saltando y pateando

"Las cavernas de hielo están cerca empezamos ahí"

"Parker donde podemos bañarnos, ya apestamos" Dice Ava oliendose

"Tenemos suerte estamos cerca de las aguas termales" 

"(Claro hasta que mi suerte Parker la arruine)" Piensa 

"Hay aguas termales" Dicen emocionado Lucemom y Luke

"Lo mejor son gratis" 

"Guianos cabeza de telaraña" Dice Sam feliz

Nada podría arruinar su felicidad ahora mismos ya tenía a su Digimon en sus manos 

"Les aseguro que está vez no tardaremos tanto solo no nos metamos en problemas"

"Puedes milagros Peter a donde quiera que vallamos causamos problemas"

"Concuerdo" dicen todos los Digimons 

**Continuará....**


	14. El conocimiento de Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo sale bien y más cuando un Digimon ataca

Unos días después

"Parker te prometo que si no llegamos en unas horas a un baño te las verás con Nova"

"No a la violencia familiar!" Peter le da un golpecito

"Eso es violencia Digimon"

"Oh miren ya llegamos"

"No me ignores!"

"Entonces como descubriste este lugar" Le pregunta Luke viendo la entrada del lugar

"La tía May me enseñó muchos lugares cuando vinimos"

"Tu tía también estuvo aquí no" Le dice Danny mientras entran al lado de hombres

"Fue gracias a ella que conocí al mundo digital" 

"Y a mi no" Le pregunta Dokunemon viéndolo

"Y a ti Dokunemon" 

***

"Ya me hacía falta una ducha" Ava se estila 

"Estas aguas son relajantes" Le dice Gatomon 

Las dos eran las únicas en el lado de las chicas

Se escuchan unos golpes del lado de los chicos

"Hagan silencio!" Les grita 

Quería paz y tranquilidad

"No molestes Ava!" Le grita Sam valientemente

"No me hagan ir ahí!"

"Hazlo si....!!!"

"Sam haz silencio!"

"No me grites Parker!"

Escucha los gritos de Peter y Sam

"Doble revés!" Escuchan unos golpes y después silencio

****

"Estamos aguas termales dejen vivir el momento" Les dice Luke ya dentro del agua

Gaomon había golpeado a los dos

"Inmaduros" Murmura Lucemon viéndolos 

"Sam quien cuida tu huevo?" Le pregunta Danny

"Dokunemon se ofreció a hacerlo" Dice saltando al agua

"Dokunemon es de confiar, cuando se trata de vidas de lo toma serio"

Afuera de los baños se encontraba un Digimon tipo virus haciendo guardia a un huevo

"Nadie se acercará a este huevo mientras esté vivo uno dos uno dos" Empieza a decir mientras camina alrededor del huevo

***

"Ava mira tú collar" 

Ya estaba vestida y agarra el collar

"Esta brillando?"

_**"Cuando su emblema este cerca su collar comenzará a brillar"** _

Empieza a caminar viendo a donde ir

"Bingo" Ve la pared de roca

"Gatomon"

"Entendido" Le mete un zarpazo a la pared

Solo hace pequeños rasguños

"El amuleto del tigre debe servir"

****

"Nada de le pasó al huevo" 

"Buen trabajo Dokunemon" Peter lo carga

"Eso significa que tengo más comida"

"Estoy pensando que solo lo hicistes por la comida" Gaomon le dice mientras ayuda a guardar sus cosas

"Tal vez"

Antes que le diga algo se escucha un estruendo

"Nos atacan" Se dirigen a dónde viene el ruido

"Ava? Gatomon? Que hicieron" Le pregunta Danny viendo la pared algo rota y a las dos con manchas de suciedad

"Sacando mi emblema" Muestra una lámina de cristal de color morado

"El conocimiento, Ava tienes el conocimiento" 

"O si Ava obtiene primero su emblema" Dice victoriosa

Sam solo murmura

Peter lo golpea levemente

"Pensamientos positivos" 

"Que linda par....." 

"Dokunemon que tal si tú yo vamos a ver ahora a donde ir" Empieza a estirar su cara para llevárselo

***

"Las tierras gélidas?"

"No se exactamente en que lugar encontraron los primeros chicos los emblemas pero estoy seguro que en ese lugar debe haber uno" Dice seguro

"Parker si te equivocas y morimos congelados mi alma te seguirá"

"No exageres Sam"

****

"Entonces quieres que los mate?" Le pregunta un Digimon de apariencia femenina 

"Si algún día las tinieblas intenta apoderarse del mundo digital esos humanos serán un problema" Le dice un Digimon de apariencia masculina

"Esta bien me convenciste Electromon, pero cuando los acabe esperaré una mejor paga"

"Primero tráeme sus collares y digivais, después negociaremos todo lo que quieras"

El Digimon se va volando 

****

"Esto es una broma" Dice Ava 

"El mundo digital a veces es muy irónico" Le dice Gatomon

Estaban llendo a un reino de hielo por un camino de arena

"Un desierto" Lucemon hacia ventiscas de viento para ellos

"Lo siento por que tienes que hacer esto" Se disculpa Danny, sabe que el odia hacer esos trabajos denigrantes

"Todo por ti" dice con algo de arrepentimiento

Gatomon se detiene

"Pasa algo?" Ava la mira

"Creí escuchar una risa"

"Estas segura que no son las payasadas de ellos...." Señala a la nada

Estaban solas en un desierto pero este se había pintado de negro

"Chicos?" Enciende su comunicador

Este solo muestra estática 

****

"Si como no Ava es verdad que soy la inteligente que la cabeza de telaraña... Ava?"

"No está"

"Acabamos de perder a Ava y Gatomon" Dice sin creerlo Peter

La empiezan a buscar 

****

"Donde rayos estamos" 

Una risa se escucha

"Eso fue lo que escuche"

De la arena sale un Digimon de apariencia femenina

"Por lo que veo atrapé a dos gatos en mi trampa" 

"Quién eres tú"

"Soy el Digimon que acabará con ustedes, soy Ladydevimon"

  
**Ladydevimon** **, un Digimon Ángel Caído femenino de noble presencia. Debido a su fuerza por la incomparable pureza de su Poder del Lado Oscuro, se dice que los límites a su expansión y crecimiento en los ordenadores personales es "0". Su movimiento especial es "Onda de la Oscuridad", que libera innumerables criaturas de la oscuridad similares a murciélagos que queman al oponente a la nada. Otro movimiento especial, "Veneno", utiliza la energía oscura para invertir la fase de una facultad propia del oponente, destruyéndolo desde dentro. Entre más poderoso es el oponente, más completa es esta técnica**

"Si como no, Digievoluciona!"

Gatomon Digimon a Caturamon

"Esto no se ve todos los días un Gatomon evolucionando a un Caturamon, casi siempre evolucionas en Angewomon"

Solo gruñe

"Igual sufririas el mismo destinó, Onda de oscuridad!!!"

Desencadena una ola oscura de murciélgos

"Aullido de los cielos!!!"

Desata una onda de fuerza desde su boca

Salta para golpear a Ladydevimon

"Bofetada!" Le mete una bofetada

En defensa le mete un cabezazo

"Oye métete con alguien de tu género!" Ava le mete un zarpazo

"Jamás me dijeron que el humano podía tener esas garras, ahora pagarás por arruinar mi cara!!!"

****

"Algo?" Le pregunta Danny a Lucemon

Solo lo niega

"Gaogamon y yo tampoco tenemos noticias"

"Los Digimons tampoco la vieron" Dice Peter sobre Dokugumon

"Donde se pueden ir tan lejos un par de gatas" Dice Sam sabiendo que está vez no recibirá un reclamo

***

"Siento que nos han ofendido" Dice Caturamon al lado de Ava

"Juntos son fuertes pero separadas no!! Veneno!"

"No!!!" Caturamon se pone enfrente de Ava recibiendo el ataque 

"Caturamon!" Se acerca a él

Una energía oscura lo empieza cubrir

"Jajajajaja!!!!" Se empieza a reír 

Ava empieza a mover el Digimon el cual se había quedado tiezo

El ataque de Ladydevimon utiliza la energía oscura para invertir la fase de una facultad propia del oponente, destruyéndolo desde dentro

"No me dejes tu también!!!" Le grita fuerte recordando el día que perdió a su padre

***

"Ava!" Caturamon dentro de su mente intenta seguir la voz de Ava

"Lanza oscura!" Esquiva el ataque

"AVA!!!" Sigue su voz

"No me dejes tu también!"

Su collar brilla

***

"Ava estas bien"

"Caturamon" Lo abraza

"No me dejes tu también"

"No te dejaré sola Ava" 

"Onda oscura!" 

"Śwabhojana!"

Genera un terremoto masivo seguido de una onda de choque al golpear del suelo con su Bǎo Chuí

"Tengo una idea Caturamon calenta la arena alrededor de ella"

"Que?"

"Hazlo se lo que hago"

Empieza hacerlo sin que se cuenta

"Oye zorra a que tú onda oscura no es tan fuerte como dices!" Le grita para llamar su atención

"Tú!!!! Esto es personal ahora ONDA OSCURA!!!!"

"Aullido de los Cielos!!!" 

Redirije el ataque para que la golpe a ella

"Pero que?!" Ve como la arena se trasformar en vidrio atrapandola 

"Si supieras conocimiento básico sabrías que al calentarse mucho la arena se transforma en vidrio!" 

Su emblema empieza a brillar 

"Que está pasando?" Ve su emblema brillar más fuerte

**Caturamon** **mega Digimon a** **Ophanimon**

  
**Ophanimon** **, un Digimon perteneciente a la orden** **Ophan** **, que es la forma final que adquieren los Digimon Ángeles femeninos. Ella representa a la Santa Madre del Mundo Digital que imparte el lado amoroso y misericordioso de Dios.**

Ophanimon se acerca a Ladydevimon

Se miran fijamente

Ophanimon le mete una cachetada

"Eso por la bofetada" 

Ladydevimon le mete otra

Le jala el cabello

Empiezan a pelearse con cachetadas y jaladas de pelo

  
"Este no es el enfrentamiento que esperaba" Ava las mira 

Parecían dos mujeres pelando por un chico

"No creas por qué haz evolucionado te tengo miedo lanza de la Oscuridad!!!" Se libera 

Lanza su ataque 

"Ladydevimon has sido un Digimon muy malo, es hora de purificarte" Alista su ataque

"Jabalina del Edén!!!!"

Lanza un rayo de energía multicolor desde su lanza

El ataque atraviesa el de Ladydevimon

"Espera podemos hablarlo!!!!"

La flecha la atraviesa, es un ataque tremendamente poderoso y tiene la virtud de purificar los datos de sus enemigos

"Esto no debía pasar...." Desparece

Un huevo llega purificado a la guardería

****

"Acaso uno no puede tener Digimons fuertes!" Grita Electro viendo cómo su primer envío fue eliminado

"Que hicieron los anteriores líderes que quisieron gobernar este mundo"

***

"Ava!" Grita Danny buscándola

"Danny la veo!" Lucemon baja

"Ese es un ángel?" Dice Dokunemon viendo a Ava en el hombro de una Ángel

"Gatomon pudo llegar a su forma perfecta"

"Ahora soy Ophanimon" Baja a Ava

"Lo siento no se como nos separamos" Se disculpa Peter

"Oye estamos bien Ladydevimon no fue tan fuerte" 

Ophanimon se encoge trasformandoce en un Salamon

"Gatomon?"

"No ahora soy un Salamon"

"Eres un perro" Dice Gaomon moviendo su cola

"Parece que ahora tenemos otro camino entre nosotros" Dice Luke tocando la cabeza de su compañero

"Chicos" Ellos miran a Sam el cual se veía asustado

"Algo le pasa al huevo" 

Este empieza a brillar y a moverse

"Esta naciendo" Dokunemon salta al hombre de Peter para ver de cerca 

El huevo se rompe mostrando a un pequeño Digimon bebe

"Ya nació!" Mira al Digimon

"Es un poyomon"

"Sam! Sam!" Este dice feliz 

**Poyomon** **, es un Digimon tipo Baba con un cuerpo traslúcido, con el fin de defenderse de los intrusos escupe burbujas potencialmente ácidos de la boca**

"Es tan tierno" Lo acerca a su cara 

"Sam! Sam!" Salta en sus manos

"Parece que es lo único que sabe decir" Lucemon se acerca al Digimon

Este empieza a llorar

"Lo asustaste" Sam lo mira mal

"Muy mal Lucemon" Peter mueve su cabeza en señal de desaprobación

"Muy mal" Le dicen lo demás Digimons

"Danny?" El solo mueve su cabeza 

"Los Digimons bebés no me quieren"

"No te preocupes le agradas solo es muy pequeño" Danny lo intenta animar

"Tierras gélidas ahí vamos"

Antes que den un paso un portal aparece

"Poyomon!!!" Sama abraza a su Digimon mientras empieza a ser absorbido por el portal

Antes que Luke lo ayudo Gaomon empieza a ser absorbido por otro portal

"Gaomon!" Luke lo agarra pero la fuerza del portal lo empieza a arrastrar

"Lucemon ayudame" Danny va a ayudar a Luke

"Salamon!" Ava ve como su Digimon es absorbido

Sin pensarlo se lanza al portal

"Ava!" Danny también es absorbido

"Luke diles que nos encontramos en las tierras gélidas!!!!" Grita Peter antes de ser absorbido con Sam y sus Digimons a quién sabe dónde 

"Chicos!!!!"

Y así los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos

Ahora tendría que reunirse en las tierras gélidas pero había un problema

Peter era el único que sabía a donde ir

****

"Separar a los chicos para que sean más fáciles de atacar hecho"

**Continuará....**


	15. La pureza de Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo donde está Danny es capturado mientras intentaba ir a su destino ahora son presos de sus peores pesadillas gracias a un digimon

En alguna parte del Digimundo 

"Este es otro desierto no es el mismo" Ava mira sus alredores

"Alguien debe saber de nosotros por eso nos deben de haber separado" Gatomon le dice viendo el cielo donde habia algunos cuadros de datos

"Luke mira" Gaomon señala un barranco

"Ese barranco eh oído algo de el" Lucemon intenta recordar

"Es demasiado ancho para cruzar, Lucemon crees poder llevarnos"

"Solo puedo llevar a Danny sin cansarme si los llevo a todos no tendré energías, también es demasiado ancho"

Se acercan al barranco

"Pero que?!" Ava grita viendo que habia dentro

"En el digimundo no existen las leyes fisicas" 

Miran los edificios que cuelgan de los lados

"Es el único camino que hay"

Bajan con ayuda de una cuerda

***

"Pasa algo Lucemon?" Danny le pregunta aunque el también sentía una presencia 

"No estamos solos" Dice viendo un edificio

Varios digimon salen

"Son Dokugumons, tengan cuidado!" Les grita Ava viendo a los digimons los cuales empiezan a lanzar sus redes

"Son demasiados!!" Luke es atrapado por cuatro

"LUKE!" Gaomon tambien es atrapado

Mas Dokugumons llegan

"Luke!!" Danny ve como se lo llevan

"Danny ata..." Antes que Lucemon termine su ataque es atrapado

"Chicos!!!"

Todos son atrapados

***

"Lucemon como se encuentran"

"Bien pero con redes estas son mas fuertes y empezas a las que crea el dokugumon de Parker"

"Nos dimos cuenta cuando nos pusieron de cabeza" Dice Luke de cabeza

Los Dokugumons los habian puestos de cabeza

"Jajaja humanos tontos siempre caen en esta trampa ahora duerman para vagar sin rumbo"

"Quien dijo eso!" Ava se empieza a mover 

"Duerman y vagen por sus pesadillas"

Se empieza a oir una melodia

"De repente me dio sueño..." Luke se empieza a dormir

"Que estas diciendo..." Ava tambien

"Juntos somos muy fuertes pero separados no lo somos tanto...." Danny se duerme

"Ava!"

"Danny despierta!"

"Es en vano esa voz es de metalphantomon" Gaomon dice recordando a otro Gaomon que conoció el cual le contó una historia sobre ese barranco

  
Ven como del suelo sale el digimon 

  
**MetalPhantomon** **, un Digimon Cyborg totalmente mecanizado con el cuerpo de la muerte. Funciona con una fuente de energía a partir de otra dimensión del Mundo Digital, y hasta se dice que sus cuerdas son** **haladas** **por alguien. Su emisión de energía en forma de hoz emite un "Grito de Ultratumba", un sonido extraño, misterioso, a continuación, recoge las almas directamente, sin ningún tipo de armadura o escudo. Su movimiento especial es la liberación de energía enorme del alma para ampliar su hoz, y luego caer sobre el oponente como si estuviera hambriento de almas (Depredador de Almas).**

"Si se meten en su cabeza estan perdidos, empezará a absorber la energía de sus corazones"

"Ava despierta!!"

"Es inutil ellos ahora estarán viviendo sus peores pesadillas" Sale un rayo de su cetro el cual toca a los humanos y empieza a absolver la emergía de sus corazones

***

_"Donde estoy?" Ava ve que está en su casa_

_Su casa antes que su uniera a SHIELD_

_Oye una puerta abrirse_

_"...." Se queda en shock viendo a la persona que entraba_

_"Papá?"_

_Héctor Ayala el padre de Ava había cruzado la puerta_

_"Ava ya llegué"_

_"Papá" Se ve a una pequeña Ava correr para abrazar a su padre_

_"Papá puedes verme" Lo toca_

_Lo traspasa_

_Ahora ya no está en su casa_

_Estaba en un almacén_

_"_ _Kraven_ _" Dice con odio viendo al cazador_

_Lo intenta golpear pero lo traspasa_

_"Papá estarás bien" Voltea viéndose a si misma_

_"Ava prométeme que cuidarás el amuleto del tigre"_

_"No no de nuevo" Escucha a_ _Kraven_ _reírse_

_"Tú!!!!!" Ve que está enfrente de la tumba de su padre_

_Luego en un parque_

_Kraven_ _pisa su digivais junto a su collar con emblema destruyéndolo_

_"Siguen tus amigos_ _entrometidos_ _!"_

_"Déjala en paz!!!" Grita Peter con Dokugumon_

_"Primero pasa sobe nosotros si la quieres a ella!" Grita Nova volando así a él con patamon_

_Ve como caen al suelo muertos gracias a una de las armas de_ _Kraven_

_Dokugumon vuelve a ser un Dokunemon, se convierte en huevo al igual que Patamon_

_kraven_ _los rompe y estos se desintegran_

_"No!!!!" Unas cadenas le impiden seguir_

_"Ava!!!!" Ve como tenía a Gatomon del cuello_

_"Gatomon! Déjala me quieres a mi no a ella!!!"_

_"Ava ayuda" La ve llorando_

_Kraven_ _le rompe el cuello_

_Se desintegra_

_"_ _NOOO_ _!!!!!" Grita de horror_

_"Me pregunto que pasará si veo quién está debajo de la máscara"_

****

El cetro absorbe gran energía de su corazón

"Gatomon" Dice entre jadeos 

"Ava! Despierta estoy bien! Ava!" 

****

_"Mamá papá" Luke ve a un pequeño niño llorando_

_"Pasa algo niño?" El niño levanta la mirada_

_Era él_

_"No te me acerques mi mamá y papá están desaparecidos gracias a mi"_

_"No es cierto"_

_"Si lo es es mi culpa, ahora estoy solo...."_

_"...." Se sienta a su lado_

_"Vete no quiero tu lástima estoy solo....."_

_Intenta darle un abrazo pero lo traspasa_

_"Solo...." Todo se suma en oscuridad_

****

"Luke!" Ve como el centro absorbe su energía no tanto como el de Ava pero estaba llegando a ese nivel

"Ellos ahora estan atrapados en sus mentes reviviendo recuerdos que quieren olvidar, viendo los hechos que no están enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser"

"Debes liberanos ante que los mate" Susurra Lucemon 

"Estoy cortando las telarañas pero me tomara tiempo"

"Hazlo rápido no se cuenta aguantaran"

"(Danny)" Mira su compañero

Su cara tenía una mueca de dolor 

***

_"Papá" Se ve a un pequeño Danny sentado_

_Danny ve a su pequeño yo_

_"Cuando crezca tendré que hacerme cargo de la industria" Murmura bajo_

_Ahora estaba en_ _K'un_ _-_ _Lun_

_Estaba entrando diferentes disciplinas y técnicas de lucha_

_"Así no Danny" Un anciano le mete un golpe en la cabeza_

_"(Que tiene esto de malo? Porque lo estoy viendo)"_

_"Estas seguro que no puedo ir?" Le pregunta Lucemon viéndolo_

_"Tengo que ir solo, no me puedes ayudar a derrotar Shou-Lao yo tengo que hacerlo"_

_"Cuidate" Lo abraza y mira el digivais junto al collar que había encontrado en una de sus exploraciones por_ _K'un_ _-_ _Lun_

_Danny vuelve a ver cómo obtiene sus poderes_

_Ahora estaba solo con el gobernante de_ _K'un_ _-_ _Lun_

_"Estas destinado a gobernar a este pueblo, pero tienes un año para despedirse del mundo exterior después de eso te quedarás aquí para siempre no sé si podrás conservar Digimon con nosotros"_

_"Oh no" Ahora lo recuerda_

_"Danny pasa algo" Le pregunta Lucemon preocupado_

_"Te dijeron algo malo?"_

_"No es nada Lucemon, quieres ir al mundo exterior"_

_"Porque no pero ya sabes las reglas de_ _K'un_ _-_ _Lun_ _y esas cosas"_

_"Podemos ir me dieron permiso"_

_"Enserio por cuánto tiempo"_

_"El tiempo que quisiéramos"_

_La mentira más grande que dijo_

_"Dime Danny cómo les dirás a tus amigos que te irás, que le metiste a Lucemon" Escucha la voz de_ _MetalPhantomon_

_"Porque no nos dijisteis nada" Le dice Sam_

_"Creí que éramos amigos" Le dice Luke_

_"No éramos compañeros" Ava lo mira enojada_

_"No te conozco" Peter se da la vuelta para irse_

_Sus compañeros lo siguen_

_Mira a su Digimon el cual tenía una mirada de pura tristeza_

_"Porque no me lo dijiste, se que no podías decir nada cuando te fuiste a vencer el dragón pero porque no me lo dijiste"_

_"Lucemon yo...."_

_"Lo siento Danny esta vez no puedo ayudarte...."_

_Lucemon se va al digimundo para jamás volver al mundo humano_

_Lucemon se corrompe_

_"No...." Intenta alcanzarlo pero es en vano_

_"Lucemon!"_

_"Estos son tus amigos, jajajaja cuando sepan la verdad ellos jamás te verán como su amigo"_

****

Danny empieza a solar pequeños gritos de dolor

El cetro empieza a absorber más energía de su corazón 

"Danny!!!!"

****

_"No mereces el poder de puño de hierro"_

_Ve como los habitantes de_ _K'un_ _-_ _Lun_ _lo empiezan a abuchear_

_Todo se vuelve negro_

_"Esta completo tu alma y corazón han sido drenados ahora vivirás una pesadilla toda la eternidad"_ _MetalPhantomon_ _desparece_

_Ve un monto de nubes_

_"Hijo que haces en este lugar"_

_"Papá?"_

_"Aún no es momento que vengas tus amigos te necesitan ve con ellos hijo"_

_Le da un pequeño empujón sacándolo del cielo_

_Cae en una tierra oscura de colores grises_

_"Danny que haces aquí?"_

_"Peter?"_

_"Se supone que deberías estar con Ava, Luke y Lucemon, dándole tus consejos de galleta de la fortuna"_

_"No somos amigos les oculto algo" Peter le pone una mano en su hombro_

_"Somos amigos, a veces los amigos tenemos secretos y eso no es malo, Danny tu eres el pegamento de este equipo sin ti no habría equilibrio ahora despierta"_

****

Una energía dorada lo cubre liberandolo del rayo de MetalPhantomon

"(Es cierto somos amigos, aún con secretos todos somos buenos amigos)" Recuerda todas sus misiones y como conoció a Lucemon

**Flash black**

_Un Danny de 14 años estaba regresando de su entrenamiento_

_Se sienta en su cama para meditar_

_"Umh?" Ve algo descender_

_"Eres tú!" Un pequeño angelito lo abraza_

_"Quién eres pequeño angel?"_

_"Soy tu compañero_ _Cupimon_ _un gusto" Lo sigue abrazando_

  
**Cupón, un Digimon Pequeño Ángel, le gustan las buenas acciones, y le encanta hacer felices a todos. En particular, se le llama el "Ángel de la Caridad", y se especializa en el logro de los sentimientos de "amor" en cada persona. Se dice que incluso si un Digimon grande con una masa de espíritu de lucha se encuentra con** **Cupimon** **, dejará de luchar.**

_"Soy un Digimon y tú eres mi compañero" Le da un pequeño objeto_

_"Un Digimon?" Ve un digivais el cual cae en sus manos_

_"Somos compañeros amigos" Danny lo abraza_

_Tenía un amigo que siempre estaría con el_

**Fin del Flash black**

La telaraña se desvanece liberandolo

Cae de pie

"Te equivocaste al hacerme ver todo eso, todos tenemos secretos pero tengo amigos, tengo personas que me quieren, que me ayudan y yo los ayudo a ellos, no importa lo que me hagas ver no te daré nada de mi energía y menos de mi corazón a un Digimon tan malvado!"

Su collar empieza a brillar

De un edificio sale volando el emblema de Danny

"El emblema de la pureza!" Le grita Gaomon

"La pureza de Danny es más fuerte que tú!" Le grita Lucemon muy feliz

El emblema es inclustado en el collar

"Pagarás por dañar a mis amigos" 

**Lucemon** **digivo** **a Darcmon**

**Darcmon** **megadigimon** **a** **Mastemon**

Libera a los Digimons 

**Mastemon** **, un Digimon Ángel que supera las dificultades al controlar las fuerzas de las tribus Ángel y Ángel Caído que invoca. Es debido a la naturaleza poseída por** **Mastemon** **, quien es llamada la "Estratega de Otro Mundo", que unifica ambas especies, que generalmente son hostiles entre sí. Puede manipular libremente las energías de la luz y oscuridad, y también se enfrenta a oponentes formidables. Sus movimientos especiales son destruir a los malhechores con las flechas de luz disparadas desde su brazo derecho (Holy** **Desire** **), aplastar y eliminar a los oponentes capturados con su mano izquierda y crear una puerta al fusionar las energías de la luz y oscuridad de ambos brazos, y consignar al enemigo al olvido dentro de otra dimensión (** **Chaos** **Degrade)**

Mastemon libera a Ava y Luke

"Que paso?"

"Ava estas bien" Gatomon la ayuda

"Hora de unirnos a la lucha Gaomon" 

"Si señor!"

Los Dokugumons empiezan a correr

"MetalPhantomon es hora que sientas tu pesadilla!"

"Jamás!" Le arroga unos edificios

Mastemon los destruye con su mano

Empieza a volar cerca de él

"Depredador de almas!"

Libera una energía enorme para ampliar su hoz y lanza ondas

Los demás las esquivan, algunas le dan a los Dokugumons

"Dale el golpe final" Le dice Danny siendo rozado por una de sus ondas 

"Holy desire!!!" Arroja flechas de luz desde su mano derecho para destruirlo

"Grito de Ultratumba!!"

Las flechas le dan

"Esto por lastimar a mi compañero!" Le mete un puñetazo en el centro 

Se desintegra

"Una victoria para el equipo" Dice Danny sonriendo mientras mira a sus amigos

Mastemon aterriza a su lado

"Parece que no soy el único Ángel" Le dice Gatomon viéndolo

"No te acostumbres"

"Luke tu collar" Este brillaba 

"Mi emblema debe estar porque aquí" Le dice Gaomon feliz 

"Busquemolo los Dokugumons ya se fueron" 

Empiezan a buscar 

"(Me pregunto que abra visto Danny)"

"Mastemon ayudemos"

"Si amigo mío"

**Continuará....**


	16. La bondad de Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava y Luke caen enfermos ahora depende de Danny y sus compañeros Digimons salvarlos pero como siempre un digimon llega

"Entonces la bondad" Luke mira su emblema puesto en su collar

"Tuvimos suerte que estuviera junto al de Danny* Gaomon lo mira 

"Según eh escuchado el primer portador del emblema de la bondad fue el emperador de los Digimons"

"Espera tienen un emperador" Ava mira a Lucemon

"Es una historia algo complicada" Gatomon empieza a mover su cara mirando el suelo

"El Emperador de los Digimon era el álter-ego de unos de los chicos elegidos, fue manipulado por Digimons malignos, gracias a eso asumió el disfraz del Emperador de los Digimon y empezó a esclavizar a los Digimon con los Anillos Malignos" Cuenta Lucemon recordando los cuentos que le contaban otros Lucemons cuando aún no llegaba a esa evolución

"Anillos malignos?" Le pregunta Danny

Estaba vez responder Gaomon

"Son unos anillos que tienen fines malignos, pueden controlar a los Digimons para que hagan el trabajo sucio"

"Ya no existen esas cosas no?" Le pregunta Luke

No quisiera pensar tener que pelear con su Digimon por eso

"Los anillos dejaron de existir cuando el emperador de los Digimons despareció para siempre para volver a ser el chico bondadoso que era"

"Pero porque pasa eso" Le pregunta Ava mientras caminan por el bosque 

"Cuando los humanos o Digimons caen el mundo de las tinieblas es demasiado difícil que vuelvan a ser el mismo o incluso que salga de ese lugar"

"Y como son las tinieblas?" Danny mira a Lucemon esperando una respuesta

"También es conocido como el mar oscuro, océano de las tinieblas o mundo de las tinieblas, es un mundo que fue creado a partir de las emociones negativas de las personas y tiene el poder de traer a la vida los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos, magnificándolos y corrompiendolos aún más, y a su vez tiene la capacidad de invertir el orden natural de las cosas"

"Mar" Danny empieza a pensar recordando las palabras de Dokunemon de ese día

**_"Acaban de perder su oportunidad de que les digas sobre el mar" Dice Dokunemon para ir tras él_ **

"Espera eso significa que Peter...." Antes que termine se escucha un estruendo 

"Ava!" Se había desmayado

"Luke!" Gaomon atrapa a su compañero el cual también había caído 

Los dos tenían su cara ardiendo y su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar unas datos morados

***

Estaban en una cueva

"Ava" Gatomon pone una toalla en su frente

Gaomon hace lo mismo 

"Tienen un virus" Le dice Danny viendo a sus compañeros

"Cuando nos enfrentamos a MetalPhatomon el debió de dejar un virus en los dos por si su plan fallaba, no los toquen directamente podrían contagiarse" Lucemon mira a los otros Digimons

"Hay alguna cura una vacuna algo?"

"Si la hay" Dice Gaomon recordando un edificio que estaba de cabeza

"Cierto algunos Digimons dejaron la vacuna en una edificio por si alguien salía con un virus, pero no sabemos dónde está el virus"

"Yo sé dónde ese edificio"

"Gaomon podrías llevarnos"

Este solo mueve la cabeza

"Yo me quedaré a cuidarlos por si alguien viene" Gatomon se pone en pose militar 

"Bien vamos Danny Gaomon"

***

Habían llegado al edificio el cual estaba de cabeza 

"Eliminar a los humanos, con gusto lo hago gratis pero él no lo tiene que saber, los humanos, los odio" Murmura un digimon viendo a Gaomon, Danny y Lucemon entrar al edificio

"Yo iré al segundo piso" Lucemon vuelva al segundo piso a empezar a buscar

"Más humanos estuvieron aquí" Danny empieza a explorar todo el primer piso

Gaomon empieza a buscar en otras habitaciones

***

Después de dos horas habían hallado la vacuna

"Solo es la mitad" Danny la mira

"Porque no nos tocó la cabezota de Parker él sabe de estas cosas" Lucemon dice viendo que solo había eso

"Solo alcanzará para uno" Gaomon dice bajo 

Luke o Ava 

Solo uno tendría la vacuna

****

Ava empieza a gritar 

"Ava!" Gatomon se alarme viendo cómo se retuerce y el virus se empieza a manifestar más fuerte

Unos segundos después deja de gritar

Luke solo tenía una expresión de dolor

"Chicos donde están" Murmura el Digimon viendo si alguien los habría encontrado

***

Estaban regresando a la cueva para darle la vacuna a sus amigos 

Danny esquiva una cáscara de plátano

"Quien lanzó eso...!!" Le cae una cáscara en la cara de Lucemon

Gaomon aguanta su risa viendo la cara de enojo puro de Lucemon

"Que gracioso jajaja!!!"

Ven a un Digimon con apariencia de mono 

  
**Etemon, un** **Digimon no identificado que apareció de repente en el mundo digital. Se llama a sí mismo el "Rey de los Digimon", y su capacidad de combate está más allá de la imaginación. Está vestido con un traje de simio reforzado que puede soportar todos los ataques, y aún hoy bulle alrededor de todo el mundo por el bien de sus batallas interminables. Su movimiento especial es romper el corazón del oponente y hacer desaparecer su espíritu de lucha (Serenata de Amor), y una esfera oscura que consume todo lo que toca (Espíritus Oscuros** )

"Lluvia de plátanos!" Les lanza muchas cáscaras de plátanos

"Gaomon ten ve y darle esto a Gatomon, nosotros nos encargamos de Etemon" Danny le da la vacuna mientras activa su poder

"Parece que estos humanos no aprenden trucos nuevos" Saca una guitarra

"Musical oscuro!!!" Entona una canción de forma desafinada

"Ve Gaomon!" Lucemon lo lanza con una ventisca de sus alas 

Gaomon empieza a correr viendo que la vacuna no se rompa 

****

"Gatomon!"

"Gaomon" mira su pata la cual tenía la vacuna

"Donde estan Danny y Lucemon"

"Aquí Etemon despareció cuando te fuiste" Lucemon aterriza para sentarse 

Ahora odiaba a los monos

"Debes darle la vacuna a uno de los dos, solo encontramos media vacuna"

"Solo a uno pero...." Gatomon mira a Ava y Luke

"A quien se la daremos...."

Se escucha un sonido de guitarra

"No esperaban a este Digimon no?!"

"Esa voz" Danny mira la salida de cueva viendo a Etemon

"Nos siguió!"

"Musical Oscuro!" Vuelve a entonar la canción desafinada 

Se tapan los oídos

Ava empieza a gritar

Luke hace lo mismo intentado taparse los oídos

"Doble revés!" Gaomon lo golpea haciendo que deje de entonar la canción

"Grosero!"

"Pies divinos!" Lucemon vuela contra él con el fin de darle una patada altamente potente

Lo saca de la cueva

"Nosotros nos encargamos!"

Salen

"Bueno basta de juegos es hora de mostrar quién es el más fuerte!"

Saca un micrófono

"Ahora pagarás por lo del plátano!"

"Sin ataques imprudente Lucemon'

"Serenata de Amor!"

Lanza unas ondas ultrasónicas que emite cantando con su micrófono o tocando su guitarra eléctrica; estas ondas debilitan a los Digimon quitándoles la energía

"Me siento cansado" Lucemon se sienta en el suelo 

"Espíritus de la Oscuridad!" Dispara una esfera oscura de una de sus manos que consume todo lo que toca

Danny lo mueve y el ataque le pega a un árbol que desparece

"Crees poder evolucionar"

"Si"

**Lucemon digimon a Darcmon**

"Ahora sí terminaron las monadas"

Dentro de la cueva

Gaomon le entrega la vacuna en su mano a Luke

"Iré a ayudar"

"Espera" Lo mira

"Gaomon... Evoluciona...." Luke sujeta su digavis con todas sus fuerzas

**Gaomon Digimon a Gaogamon**

Gaogamon se va ayudar 

***

Luke tenia la vacuna

Mira a Ava la cual empeoraba cada vez más

"Ava lo necesitas más que yo, ten a yo podre aguantar" Dice lo mas alto posible mientras extiende su mano con la vacuna 

El virus estaba avanzado demasiado rápido 

Ava lo mira intentado no quedar inconsisten

"Oiste a Danny, solo alcanzará para uno Luke ya no hay otra vacuna si me la das tu... no puedo aceptara" La rechaza

"Hallaremos otra solución tomaro"

"Luke no... seas un idiota"

"Sería un idiota al no daltera...." Le da la vacuna en su brazo

Ava deja de tener fiebre y el virus

"Luke!" Estaba apunto de desmayarse

"Patenle el trasero a ese mono...." 

"Gatomon!"

**Gatomon Digimon Caturamon**

"Jajajaja" Se empieza a reír Etemon viendo cómo tres ataques van hacia el

Todos rebotan en diferentes direcciones

"Esperen a Digievolucionado!" Grita Darcmon viéndolo 

"Ahora ya no soy Etemon, soy MetalEtemon!"

  
**MetalEtemon, el "Rey de los Digimon". Una vez fue llamado el Digimon más fuerte. Salió a pelear batallas duras con el fin de buscar una persona fuerte, y aunque era capaz de adquirir datos de combate valiosos, también resultó herido considerablemente debido a las constantes batallas. A continuación, estudió sus propias debilidades de los datos obtenidos a través de lucha, y ahora ha sido perfectamente renacido como una máquina de combate definitiva mediante la conversión de su cuerpo a metal completo. Su superficie corporal tiene un recubrimiento total del metal Chrome** **Digizoid** **usado** **porlos** **Digimon de especies Metal. Mientras que sus habilidades básicas de combate se han elevado a su máximo, su movimiento especial es tropezar al adversario (Banana Resbalosa). Un luchador invencible que ha adquirido habilidades de lucha del estilo fuerte y sucio ha nacido**

Caturamon y Ava se lanza a atacaron

"Banana resbalosa!" Ava se resbala en la banana dándose un golpe

"Ataque Gaseoso!" Le enseña el trasero a su oponente y lanza un gas tan pestilente que hace que su enemigo sientan náuseas, perdiendo las ganas de luchar

"Que clase de ataque es ese!" Le grita Ava viendo a Caturamon caer por el olor

"Golpe de cadena metálica!" Lo golpea mandándole a volar 

Vuelve a ser un Gatomon

"No te suficiente energía para alcanzar la mega evolución o otra" Cae en las piernas de Ava

Darcmon se acerca y MetalEtemon le lenza su ataque gaseoso pero lo esquiva

"Eso no funcionará conmigo!"

Le lanza una cáscara de plátano en su cara 

"Cadena metalizada!" La golpea 

"Golpe del Número 1!" Le propina un simple pero potente puñetazo con su puño de metal impenetrable

Se golpea con la pared de rocas y vuelve a ser un Lucemon

"La falta de energías no tenemos tanta fuerza" Murmura viendo a Danny el cual estaba enfrete de Luke

"Muévete niño bonito tengo que matar primero al negro"

Danny le mete un puño hierro

"Eso hizo cosquillas" Lo lanza a un lado

"Danny!" Lucemon lo atrapa antes que se golpe con una roca 

MetalEtemon salta hacia Luke

"Luke!" Gaogamon corre hacia el 

Lo toma de la camisa 

"El virus ni me afecta así que te puedo golpear hasta la muerte solo quiero saber porque le diste la vacuna a la chica y en vez no te la diste a ti" 

"Prefiero salvar a mis amigos antes de quedarme como un egoísta viendo por mi mismo como sufre mi amiga" 

"Los humanos y la amistad que asco, ahora el golpe final!"

Lo golpea pero se lástima la mano

"Pero que rayos!"

"Que puedo decir aún enfermo soy Power Man" Da una sonrisa 

Sue emblema lo había protegido

Este brilla fuertemente haciendo que MetalEtemon lo suelte

"Luke!" Gaogamon lo mira 

**Gaogamon digimon a MachGaogamon**

"A evolucionado" Lucemon mira al gran perro 

  
**MachGaogamon, un Digimon Cyborg que lleva motores de cohetes de propulsión con un enorme poder en su espalda. A pesar de su duración del vuelo es limitada, momentáneamente explota su máximo empuje, y es más experto en "Golpear e huir". Sus movimientos especiales son rodeando al oponente con un empuje máximo y desatando un aluvión de ultra alta velocidad (Gaoga Tornado), y un golpe de su puño alardeante con supremo fuerza del impacto (Golpe de Victoria). Además, puede atacar con ondas ultrasónicas liberadas en un solo aullido (Aullido Cañón)**

"Ataque gase...!!!" MachGaogamon lo toma de la cola y lo saca de la cueva

"Has dañado a mis amigos debes probar tu propia medicina"

"Pegaré duro!" Le grita Lucemon mientras Danny lo mira sorprendido

"Es que me enoja"

"Venga está deshonra!" Le grita Ava sosteniendo a Gatomon 

MetalEtemon lo muerde haciéndolo que caiga

"Ahora verás perrito Super lujo!" Se puede observar como éste ataque aparece con forma de un rayo en lugar de una esfera 

"Mach Espiral!" Una versión más fuerte de Soplo Espiral

Manda a volar su ataque 

"Pegaré duro!" Le grita Luke haciendo una pose de boxeo 

MachGaogamon sonríe

"Golpe de Victoria!" Golpea a su oponente con gran fuerza

"Porque son tan malo es con este Digimon!" Desaparece

MachGaogamon vuelve a ser un Gaomon

"Luke cómo estás!" Le grita Gaomon viéndolo de pie 

"Estoy bien" Dice viendo su cuerpo

"El collar debe de haberte purificado tu cuerpo"

Lucemon pone una mano en su frente

"Si estas curado al igual que ella"

"Y Peter decía que era difícil"

"Eso solo porque estamos en una zona segura" Le dice Gatomon viendola

***

Después de descansar por ese día los chicos siguieron su camino 

"Un restaurante" Luke señala uno el cual estaba a unos metros 

"Vamos a comer?" Pregunta Ava 

"Porque no" Dice Danny

"Recuperemos fuerzas"

Se van al restaurante

**Continuará....**


	17. La amistad de Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Peter habían terminado en la ciudad del polvo

"Ya terminamos de ayudar" Dice Sam sentándose al lado de Dokunemon

"Peter dice que mañana podremos ir tierras gélidas"

Ya llevaban 5 días en el lugar donde habían aterrizado

Se quedaron para ayudar a reconstruir la aldea que estaba ahi

Electro lo había destruido la zona del polvo donde vivía Puppetmon juntos a otros digimons

"Sam una pregunta"

"Que preguntar insecto"

"Ignorare eso solo porque quiero saber a ti" Mira que no haya nadie

"A ti te gusta Peter"

"Obviamente es mi amigo"

"Porque todos piensan eso, me refiero a gustar de maneras besos y esas cosas"

"....." 

"Y?"

"Bueno... No es de tu incumbencia" Le dice mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan 

Porque ese Digimon era tan curioso y observador 

"Sam mira que encontre" Dice volando Patamon mientras a su atrás venia Peter sonriendo

Habia logrado hacer evolucionar a su digimon

Mientras se acerca su collar brillaba

"Mira" Le enseña el emblema azul

"Parece que Patamon te encontró el emblema"

"Bien hecho!" Abraza al digimon

"Sam no respiro" No lo suelta

"Parece que las cosas estan bien no" Le dice Dokunemon

Los digimons estaban tranquilos y casi no había señal de problemas

"Deberíamos de venir de vacaciones alguna vez"

"Entonces mañana se van" Pregunta Puppetmon llegando 

"Si ya es hora de volver a casa muchas gracias por todo" Le agradece Peter

"Amigos" Le dice la marioneta sonriendo a Sam

"Aun no" Le dice soltando a Patamon el cual empieza a recuperar el aire

Aun no le agradaba al 100% 

"Peter tiene razón eres cruel"

"Sam no es cruel!" Lo defiende Patamon

Antes que responda se escuchan gritos

"Vamos a ver" Empiezan a correr para llegar 

Muchos digimons corren para salvar su vida

"Quédense atrás!" Grita Puppetmon mientras los digimons siguen corriendo

"Que esta pasando" Le pregunta Dokunemon viendo como todos corrían

Un Palmon se cae 

Antes que le vaya a ayudar un láser le da

Desaparece

"Un MetalTyranomon"

  
**MetalTyranomon, un Digimon Cyborg que remodeló su cuerpo para adquirir poderes más poderosos. Después de que** **Megadramo** **fue remodelado para el combate antiaéreo, MetalTyranomon fue remodelado como un Digimon interceptor en tierra. Su cuerpo reforzado desvía todos los ataques, y posee el aterrador poder ofensivo para atravesar armaduras con su firme mandíbula, sin importar lo duro que pueda ser. Sus movimientos especiales son un misil disparado desde su brazo derecho (Giga Destroyer** **II** **), y un proyectil de energía disparado de su brazo izquierdo (Nuclear** **Laser** **)**

"Hora de ser héroes" Sam mira a Peter sonriendo

"Yo queria decir eso"

"El que se duerme se lo pierde web"

**Patamon digimon a Angemon**

"Angemon ayudarlos"

"Vamos dokunemon, Sam tu a la izquierda y nosotros a la derecha"

"Esta bien"

Esta vez no iba a pelear vidas digimons corrían riesgo

**Dokunemon digimon a Dokugumon**

"Puppetmon ayudo a los otros"

Antes que hagan algo el digimon ataca para evitar que nadie escape

"Humanos viene por ustedes y no me importa matar a Digimons por eso, es divertido!" Alista su ataque

"Giga Destructora II!"

Dispara un gran misil desde su garra derecha

"Sam!/Peter!" Los digimons protegen a sus compañeros de le explosión 

Todo el polvo se dispersa mostrando solo a MetalTyranomon

"No..... No!" Peter ve que ya no hay nada

Solo hay polvo 

Todos los demás Digimons menos Puppetmon habían muerto 

"Eres un desgraciado!" Le grita Sam listo para ponerse su casco

Lo golpea con su cola

"Sam!" Peter y Angemon gritan

"Láser Nuclear!"

"Sam!" Angemon iba a volar hacia Sam pero MetalTyranomon lo detiene

Solo cierra los ojos

"No!!" Alguien mas recibe el golpe

"Puppetmon!" Peter lo sostiene mientras su cruz cae lejos 

Había recibido el ataque

"Porque hiciste eso, porque me salvaste" Le pregunta Sam mientras Angemon sigue peleando junto a Dokugumon

"Un ataque como ese te pudo haber matado"

"Tú estás muriendo!"

"Soy un Digimon renacere, tú no renacerias...." Su cruz se empieza a desvanecer 

"Puppetmon" Peter se aguanta las ganas de llorar 

Puppetmon fue el Digimon que más se encariño

_**"Quién eres tú?" Pregunta un pequeño Peter al Digimon mientras Dokunemon se pone a la defensiva** _

_**"Si nos intentas hacer daño te daré mi veneno"** _

_**"No soy malo seré un virus pero soy bueno soy Puppetmon"** _

_**"Dokunemon también es un virus y también es bueno, que buscas Puppetmon"** _

_**"Amigos"** _

_**"Tus amigos no están se perdieron? Puedo ayudarte a buscarlos también busco a alguien a mi tía me separé de ella y no se donde está"** _

_**"No yo no tengo amigos"** _

_**"Amigos? No tienes amigos?"** _

_**"Nadie es mi amigo" Dice triste** _

_**"Entonces yo seré tu amigo pero no me hagas de malo no"** _

_**"Claro que no, a los amigos no se les lástima incluso te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu tía pérdida"** _

_**"De verdad muchas gracias!"** _

"Somos amigos?" Puppetmon le pregunta a Sam viéndolo antes que desaparezca

"Claro que lo somos!" 

Eran amigos él los ayudo cuando llegaron a la zona del polvo

**_"Sam bájate pesas"_ **

**_Sam había caído sobre Peter_ **

**_"Tengo un Digimon bebé abordo tengo derecho a estar sobre ti"_ **

**_"No respiro!" Grita Dokunemon debajo de Peter_ **

**_"Parker que le pasa!" Grita viendo a su Digimon brillar_ **

**_"Sam estoy feliz de verte!"_ **

**_Poyomon había evolucionado a Tokomon_ **

**_"Oye así te conocí recuerda eras un Tokomon"_ **

**_"Como Tokomon no es un bebé bájate!!" Le grita_ **

**_"Gruño" Se baja y Peter se levanta rápido_ **

**_"Dokunemon Dokunemon!" Lo mueve_ **

**_"Estoy vivo" Dice mareado_ **

**_"Hola amigos!"_ **

**_"Puppetmon!/ No soy tu amigo" Peter y Sam se miran_ **

**_"Competencia por ver quién llega primero"_ **

**_"Me leíste la mente cubeta"_ **

"Es bueno saberlo.... Gracias Peter por ayudarme a hacer más amigos...." Cierra sus ojos

Se desvanece 

"Puppetmon...." Peter ve que ya no hay nada en sus brazos

"No!!!!" Grita Sam su emblema empieza a brillar

"Has matado muchos Digimons inocentes solo por nosotros no te perdonaré!!!!"

**Angemon mega digimon a MagnaAngemon**

"Pagaras por todos tus pecados!"

  
**MagnaAngemon ,es la** **digievolución** **perfecta de Angemon, tiene forma de ángel con un cinturón de 4 alas y con la espada sagrada (Excalibur) en la mano derecha. En la cabeza posee un casco con la cruz latina en el medio. Es un digimon de nivel** **Ultimate** **con un poder muy superior a la media, ya que puede encarar una lucha con un Hiper Campeón, como** **Piedmon** **.**

Antes que ataque a MetalTyranomon ve a Peter 

El cual seguía en shock 

"Peter?" Una energía oscura lo envolvía

"No te lo perdonaré, no lo haré NO TE PERDONARÉ POR ESTO!!!!" Sus ojos no tenían brillo y su expresión era una de pura irá

"Peter....." Dokugumon lo ve

"Digievoluciona" su emblema es rodeado por la oscuridad

Dokugumon solo lo mira triste

**Dokugumon digimon a**

"Sam, Peter y Dokugumon emiten una energia maligna"

**Lilithmon**

Sam ve al Digimon

"Es el mismo que atacó hace años"

  
**Lilithmon, un Digimon Señor Demonio, que tiene la apariencia de una mujer. Se cree que en origen fue del mismo tipo de Digimon que Ofanimon, pero cayó del cielo y llegó a ser conocida como la "Diosa de la Oscuridad". Confunde a sus oponentes con su encantadora y hermosa apariencia, y se dice que aquellos que se han dejado llevar por sus tentaciones han aceptado su inevitable muerte. Su reputación como la "Diosa de la Oscuridad" es apropiada, ya que ofrece la generosidad hacia el vicio, pero sólo crueles ultrajes hacia la virtud. La demoníaca Uña Nazar en su mano derecha corrompe todo lo que toca. Su movimiento especial consiste en pudrir el cuerpo del oponente con un suspiro oscuro (Dolor Fantasmal). Se dice que si alguien es afectado por esta maldición, sus datos se disipan desde la punta de su cuerpo y sufren dolor incluso en la muerte**

"Muévete MagnaAngemon" Se pone enfrente de MetalTyranomon

Antes que lo ataque ella hace su movimiento

"Suspiro Malvado" Exhala una niebla que daña al Digimon 

"Emperatriz Emblaze"

Convoca un demonio que aniquila a su oponente

"Espera Lilithmon!" Ella lo mira con odio

"Acabarlo" Ordena ella 

"MagnaAngemon haz algo!" Le grita mientras intenta hacer que Peter reaccione

"Puerta del Destino!" 

MagnaAngemon crea un gran portal que aspira en los datos del demonio 

"No estorbes" 

"Giga Destruct....!"

"Dolor Fantasmal!"

Pudre el cuerpo de su oponente con un suspiro oscuro.

Se dice que si alguien recibe esta maldición, sus datos se desintegrarán a pedazos de su cuerpo, muriendo de manera muy dolorosa.

"Duele... Duele...!" Empieza a gritar de agonía 

Desaparece teniendo una muerte muy dolorosa

"Ahora sigues tú!" Se lanza a MagnaAngemon

"Sam Lilithmon no piensa bien está corrompida!"

"Puedes hacer algo!"

" Uña Názar!" Corrompe cualquier cosa que toca con la garra dorada de su mano derecha

Antes que lo toque MagnaAngemon lo hace

"Desinfección Sagrada!" 

Desde sus alas superiores emite un haz de energía multicolor que empieza a purificar a Lilithmon

Esta grita y cae al suelo

Regresa a ser un Dokunemon

"Parker reacciona Dokunemon está mal!" 

Peter despierta dejando la oscuridad de lado

Ve al Digimon en manos de MagnaAngemon

"Dokunemon! Dokunemon!" 

MagnaAngemon se lo da y lo abraza con mucha fuerza

"No mueras por favor" Le dice llorando 

"Curación Celestial" MagnaAngemon cura sus lesiones y las de Dokunemon

"Peter? No estoy muerto, no llores"

"Soy un idiota" Se deja caer

"Otra vez deje que la oscuridad me controlara, Dokunemon es mi culpa que te haya pasado eso" Empieza a llorar

"Soy patético, Sam tienes razón"

"Hey Peter"

Sam lo abraza

Dokunemon se acerca para abrazarlo con fuerza 

Ese día muchos digihuevos llegaron a la ciudad del inicio

Habían terminado su propósito, volverían al mundo humano cuando se reunieran

***

"Si uno quiere hacer algo bien lo tiene que hacer por si mismo" Ve una parte de los digimons artificiales

**Continuará....**


	18. El amor de Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recuerda como activo su emblema

"En las tierras gélidas hace mucho frío, Sam si me da frío me abrazarias para darme calor"

"Claro no quiero que mueras congelado"

"Siempre hay nieve Sam" Le dice Peter viendo cómo se alejaban de ese clima cálido

Mientras caminaban hacia las tierras gélidas Peter empieza a recordar la vez que se perdió en el digimundo

Pasó hace años antes que de tener sus poderes

_"Donde estamos Dokunemon?" Pregunta viendo el lugar_

_"Ni la menor idea"_

_"No se supone que deberías saber"_

_"No olvides que nací en tú mundo aún no conozco bien este mundo"_

_Peter se acomoda los lentes_

_"Nos perdimos no"_

_"Si, estamos perdidos"_

_"Cuantas veces ya nos ha pasado"_

_"Esta sería la cuarta vez"_

_El digimundo se estaba recuperando de la guerra que sucedió hace poco_

_"La tía May debe estar preocupada preguntemos si alguien la vio" Carga al Digimon para empezar a caminar por esa larga y calurosa sabana con postes telefónicos en lugar de árboles, y desde el cielo se pueden ver grandes marcas de engranes en el suelo_

_Habían preguntado a muchos Digimons si la habían visto describiendo con detalles su apariencia_

_"Peter ya caminamos muchos deberíamos descansar"_

_"Dokunemon como te cansas si te llevo en mis brazos"_

_Llegan a una fábrica_

_"Peter eso da miedo no podemos ir a otro lugar"_

_"Querías descansar no descansemos"_

_Se adentra en la fabrica_

_"Da miedo ver tantas máquinas Armando y desarmando"_

_"No es tan malo mira"_

_Ven a un gran Digimon_

_"Un Andromon"_

_"Que hace un niño humano aquí?" Pregunta el Digimon viéndolos_

_Después_

_"Entonces te perdiste"_

_Mueve su cabeza avergonzado_

_"Ninguno de los dos aún puede recordar todos los lugares"_

_"Les puedo hacer un mapa"_

_"Enserio"_

_"Me gusta ayudar eh ayudado a humanos también"_

_Les da un mapa que había imprimido_

_"Gracias entonces estamos en Pueblo Industrial" Señala el lugar_

_"A donde quieren ir?"_

_"La ciudad del inicio seguro la tía May debe estar ahí" Dice Dokunemon_

_A ella le gustaba ayudar a los Digimons bebés_

_"Los Digimons son bueno con los humanos son pocos los que no les agrada, tengan cuidado_

_"Gracias por la advertencia, lo tendremos y si vez a mi tía le podrías decir que estuve aquí, por favor"_

_"Ten seguro que lo haré"_

_"Muchas gracias Andromon, nos vemos" Se despide para irse_

_****_

_Habían caminado mucho_

_"Aún nos falta mucho" Peter mira el mapa_

_"Espera estamos llendo en la dirección contraria...."_

_"Que?!"_

_"Mira" Le enseña el mapa_

_"Peter lo tienes de cabeza"_

_"Oh entonces estamos bien"_

_"Estas seguro que tus lente están bien"_

_"No te burles" Le saca la lengua_

_Se escucha un rugido_

_"Es muy temprano para que los lobos salga a cazar no"_

_"Dokunemon no hay lobos en el digimundo"_

_"Pero hay Digimons que se parecen a lobos y qué tal si nos quiere comer"_

_Se empieza a imaginar a Peter y el en un plato de comida como postre principal_

_"Deberíamos caminar más rápido"_

_"Dokunemon no seas miedosos"_

_De los arbustos sale.un Digimon que suelta un grito_

_esto asusta a Peter el cual del asombro ca_ _e sobre su trasero_

_"Oye....!!!" Mira al Digimon_

  
_**Orgemon** _ _**, un Digimon que tomó la forma de un 'demonio' que aparece en las leyendas orientales. Los ataques que salen de su musculoso cuerpo tienen poderes terriblemente destructivos. La fuerza impulsora detrás de estos ataques son teóricamente venidos de su ira, debido a su carácter violento, que también alimenta sus límites destructivos. Debido a que desafía a rivales muy belicosos en momentos aleatorios en lugares al azar, se le conoce como el "Cazador de Digimon", y audazmente desafiará a los que tienen un mayor poder de combate que él para pelear** _

_"Hace mucho que no peleó"_

_"Hubo una guerra"_

_"Dokunemon no ayudas" Le susurra_

_"Eh conocido humanos fuertes así que probemos si eres uno!" Lo iba atacar_

_Dokunemon Digimon a Dokugumon_

_"Pete sube!" Sube en su espalda y se agarra_

_Escapan_

_"Lo perdimos?"_

_Voltea su mirada viendo que lo seguía_

_"Nos sigue debemos ir por otro lado"_

"Maza de Hueso!"

_Utiliza su mazo de hueso como un arma y golpea a Dokugumon_

_Peter cae_

_"Eso dolió, Dokugumon estas bien?!"_

_Orggemon estaba enfrenté de él sosteniendo su hueso_

_Él grita_

_Una piedra le cae en la cabeza a orgemon_

_"Aléjate de mi sobrino!" Le grita una mujer_

_"Tía May!"_

_Él aprovecha la distracción y corre para abrazar a su tía_

_"Peter me tenías muy preocupada como te volviste a perder"_

_"No lo sé"_

_"Ya dejen de hablar golpe del mal!"_

_Dispara un rayo de energía oscura desde su puño_

_"No le hagas daño!" Dokugumon se pone enfrete suyo recibiendo el ataque_

_"Dokugumon!" Peter lo veo el cual estaba caído_

_"Es fuerte"_

_"Ahora sigue la anciana!"_

_"A quien llamas anciana ogro!"_

_"No te le acerques a mi tía!" El emblema de May empieza a brillar_

_Ella se sorprende_

_"No te dejaremos lastimarla!" Grita Dokugumon levantándose_

_**Dokugumon Digimon a Archnemon** _

_"Dokugumon?" Mira al Digimon_

_"Peter ahora soy Archnemon, te protegeré a ti y a la tía May"_

_"Esto ya no me gusta"_

_"No querías a alguien fuerte pues aquí lo tienes soy la reina de las arañas!" Se acerca a él_

_"Telaraña Trampa!" Lanza múltiples hilos de sus muñecas afilados como alambres_

_Este los esquiva_

_"Una tregua?"_

_"Pegaré duro!" Grita Peter_

_"Ya oíste a mi compañero, niebla ácida"_

_"Yo me voy!" Se va corriendo para evitar la niebla_

_"Y no regreses!" Le grita Peter sacando la lengua_

_Archnemon hace lo mismo_

_"Peter sabes que le acaba de pasar a Dokunemon"_

_"Evolucionar?" Ella lo mira_

_"Pasa algo malo?" Vuelve a su forma normal_

_"Tía May Dokunemon es de nuevo un Motimon"_

_Lo carga viendo a su Digimon_

_"Eso debe haber pasado porque a gastado mucha energía en llegar a la evolución mega"_

_"Evolución mega?" Dicen confundidos_

_Ella se saca su collar viendo el emblema del amor_

_"_ _Frigimon_ _hubiera querido que lo tuvieras, con este collar y el emblema podrás hacer que Dokunemon alcance la evolución Mega"_

_Él la escucha muy atento_

_"Ahora es tuyo Peter" Le pone el collar_

_"Ahora tú tienes el emblema del amor"_

_"Eso significa qué Dokunemon podrá llegar a ser otra vez la reina araña"_

_"Quiero ser una reina araña!" Grita Motimon muy feliz_

_Ella se ríe viendo la alegría de esos dos_

_"Sí pero es hora de regresar a casa el Ben debe estar muy preocupado"_

_"Cuando lleguemos a casa le podemos contar todo"_

_"Si Peter le podemos contar"_

_"Le contaré cómo Dokunemon fue un héroe" Le da la mano a su tía mientras empieza a caminar hacia la salida_

"Llegamos" 

Peter mira a Sam

Habían llegado a una gran región de tundra nevada, está nevando constantemente y el suelo esta cubierto de nieve.

"Hace frío" Dice Patamon

"Ven aquí" Sam lo abraza para darle calor

"Tengo frío Peter"

"Dokunemon no controlo el clima" Le dice cargandolo 

Empiezan a caminar

"Están brillando" Dice Sam viendo su digivais el cual brillaba 

A lo lejos

"A empezado a brillar" Ava agarra su digivais

"Seguramente deben estar cerca" Gatomon le dice intentado ver si estaban a la vista 

Los dos grupos estaban cerca sin darse cuenta

Empiezan a acercarse hasta que

Sam choca con Luke

"Chicos" Los ve feliz

"Parece que el equipo se reúne" Dice Peter sonriendo 

"Y no solo eso" Luke muestra su collar

"Encontraron sus emblemas eso es genial!!" 

"Parece que ahora no serás el único Digimon que llega a esa evolución Dokunemon" Le dice presumido Patamon

Lucemon sonríe 

"Se nota que Sam es tu compañero" Peter se ríe 

Ya extrañaba esos momentos

"Entonces creo que después de estar casi dos meses separados deberíamos ir a casa ya cumplimos nuestro propósito"

"Si ya extraño estudiar"

"Ya quiero ver un partido de fútbol"

"La meditación sería muy buena en estos momentos"

Abajo de ellos se abre un portal 

"No esta vez no!" Grita Peter tomando la mano de Sam el cual tenía la de Danny la cual sostenía Luke y Ava

Los Digimons hacen lo mismo 

Todos caen juntos

**Continuará....**


	19. Recuerdos de una guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recuerda sucesos de la guerra

"Cuando encuentra al Digimon que nos hizo esto no quedará ni huevo para que salga" Ava dice mientras Gatomon choca sus garras

"Chicos" Dice Peter tranquilo

"Pasa algo amigo mío" Dice Danny tranquilo

"Bajanse de mí antes que me rompan la espalda!" Grita 

Todos estaban encima suyo 

"Y antes que digas algo Sam Patamon no es un bebé"

Se bajan de él

"Siempre terminamos aplastados" Dice Dokunemon recuperando el conocimiento

"Oigan donde estamos?" Pregunta Luke viendo la zona 

"Oh" Dice Lucemon reconociendo el lugar 

"Es la zona muerta del digimundo" Gaomon dice recordando que todos los Digimons jamás se acerca a esa zona 

"La zona que jamás volverá a tener vida" Gatomon mira el suelo el cual tenía marcas de quemadura 

Todo era gris con rastros de quemaduras 

"Aquí se desató la gran guerra Digimon" Peter se acerca a los árboles rostizados tocandolos

Árboles que jamás volvieron a vivir

Todo en esa zona estaba muerto

"La gran guerra Digimon fue la segunda guerra que hubo entre humanos y Digimons por la supervivencia" Lucemon recuerda eso, él estuvo en esa guerra

"Muchos Digimons murieron y jamás volvieron" 

"No se supone que renacen?" Le dice Sam viendo a Gaomon

"Los humanos crearon un Digimon artificial el cual tenía la capacidad de matar a los Digimons y hacer que sus datos desaparezcan para siempre evitando que volvieran a la vida"

"Fue una guerra sin sentido entre humanos y Digimons" Dice Peter viéndo en particular un lugar

"Aquí fue no" Le susurra Dokunemon recordando ese lugar

"Sam siento energía oscura" Le dice Patamon 

"Energía oscura? Que no habías purificado ya a Dokunemon" 

"Chicos de que hablan?" Pregunta curioso Lucemon

"Eres muy chismoso sabías"

"Gatomon soy pacifista pero tú me harás cambiar de opinión"

Peter solo mira a la nada 

Los recuerdos empiezan a invadir su mente 

Peter estaba haciendo su tarea en su cuarto 

_"Termine!" Grita orgulloso_

_"Peter baja a almorzar!" Le grita su tía_

_"Sí tía May!" Guarda sus cosas_

_Cuando iba a bajar mira su cama_

_"Que es eso?" Mira un huevo el cual frotaba y caí en su cama_

_"La tía May tiene uno de estos también" Ve a su costado un objeto_

_Un digivais_

_Lo toma y este brilla_

_Se cae del susto pero se levanta y agarra al huevo_

_"Es un huevo muy grande, ya se le diré a Frigimon que lo cocine para que todos comamos huevo frito" Se lleva él huevo_

_****_

_"Entonces no podemos comerlo?" Dice inocentemente_

_"No Peter no puedes comerte ese huevo" Le dice su tío Ben_

_"Si es un huevo Digimon" Dice su tía_

_"Peter de ese huevo nacerá un Digimon" Le dice Frigimon_

_"Tendré un amigo gracioso también" Dice sonriendo_

_"Si Peter" Ve su digivais en mano_

_"Le tendrás que dar mucho amor para que nazca"_

_"Lo haré!" Abraza el huevo_

***

_Peter junto a su tía estaban en el digimundo más específicamente en la ciudad del inicio viendo a los Digimons bebés_

_El Digimon encargado los dejaba ayudar_

_Asi se podría tomar un descanso_

_"Dokunemon pásame su biberón" Dice Peter mientras ve a un Digimon llorar_

_"Aquí está" Su compañeros se lo pasa y se lo da al bebé_

_"Cada día te vuelvas más experto en cuidar de Digimons bebés"_

_"Lo aprendí de las mejores" Dice orgulloso_

_****_

_"Peter ya es hora de irnos" Le dice su tía May junto a su Digimon con apariencia de oso_

_"Sí tía, vamos Dokunemon es hora de comer"_

_Empiezan a correr_

_"Peter no corras cuando hay huevos de Digimons cerca"_

_Se tropieza con un juguete_

_Peter se iba a caer_

_Un Digimon la atrapa_

_"Gracias Frigimon"_

  
**_Frigimon, u_ ** _**n Digimon hecho de nieve helada cuyo cuerpo está cubierto de cristales de hielo y nieve. Contrariamente a su apariencia fría, es de buen corazón y es suave en la naturaleza. Frigimon odia a luchar contra aquellos a los que le gusta, y los Digimon que quieran hacer amistad con él encontrarán su cálido corazón. Su ataque especial es "Golpe Congelante", que es despedido de su gran cuerpo** _

_"Peter que te he dicho de correr en este lugar"_

_"No debí hacer si no podría romper un huevo"_

_"Y tus lentes"_

_"Dokunemon no me ayudas"_

_"Jamás dije que lo haría"_

_Empieza a jugar con su cara_

_Su tía se ríe_

_"Estas criando un buen niño May" Le dice Frigimon_

_"No me debo llevar todo el crédito, Ben y tú me ayudan mucho, tú me ayudaste a madurar gracias a ti Frigimon"_

_"El amor que hay en ti es muy grande"_

_"Tía May porque el tío Ben no puede venir al digimundo?" Peter le pregunta mientras Frigimon lo carga_

_"Solo las personas con digivais pueden entrar al digimundo a excepción que tengan un portal, y nosotros no tenemos un portal"_

_"Eso es algo injustos los Digimons son muy buenos al tío Ben le gustaría explorar con nosotros"_

_"Si todos pudiéramos entrar también lo harían las personas malas que quieren dañar a los Digimons"_

_"Cierto Dokunemon tú eres bueno no"_

_"Claro que lo soy!"_

_"Todos los Digimons somos buenos solo que algunos les gusta parecer malos" Les dice Frigimon mientras vuelven al mundo humano_

_El día de la guerra llegó sin avisar_

_Alguien había creado un portal al digimundo y no fue gente buena_

_Todo lo contrario era gente que odiaba a los Digimons_

_Odiaban su existencia y su presencia en su mundo_

_Eso llevo a una guerra por la supervivencia_

_"Peter debemos irnos ahora" Le dice May viendo como el bosque se quemaba_

_Habían ido a jugar con los Digimons que vivían en el bosque_

_Ese fue el lugar donde empezó la guerra_

_"Pero tía y los demás"_

_"Esto es muy peligroso para ti incluso para mí por el momento debemos irnos" Lo agarra de la mano para llevárselo_

_Frigimon carga a Peter mientras corre al lado de May_

_Debían irse antes que los Gizumons los vean y los eliminen_

_"Tía May no está Dokunemon" Lo empieza a buscar con la mirada_

_Lo encuentra tirado entre unos árboles_

_"Dokunemon!" Salta de los brazos de Frigimon_

_Corre por su Digimon_

_"Espera!" Le grita Frigimon siguiéndolo_

_"Vámonos Dokunemon" Lo carga en sus brazos para escapar pero un Gizumon lo ve_

_"Peter!" Grita May viendo a su sobrino apunto de ser tocado por el rayo_

_El mencionado voltea viendo el ataque_

_Este solo grita y abraza a Dokunemon fuertemente_

_Siente como alguien lo abraza_

_El Gizumon es destruido_

_"Frigimon?" Peter ve al Digimon el cual cae_

_"Frigimon!" May se acerca al Digimon caído_

_"Frigimon vamos despierta" Peter lo empieza a mover junto a Dokunemon_

_"Vámonos Frigimon antes que vengan más ayudame Peter tía May"_

_La cargan para llevársela pero pesaba mucho_

_"Frigimon que pasa" Le pregunta May viendo a su Digimon_

_"Los Gizumons eliminan los datos deben irse"_

_"No te dejaremos" Peter le dice_

_"Gracias por ser mi compañera May, gracias por dejarme ayudar con Peter, los quiero a los dos"_

_"Gracias a ti Frigimon por todo" Empieza a llorar_

_Frigimon se transforma en un huevo y se desintegra_

_"Tía May lo siento" Abraza a su tía llorando_

_"No es tu culpa Peter, vámonos antes que nos vean"_

_Empiezan a caminar para irse al mundo humano_

_Mundo humano_

_"May Peter estaba preocupado.... Que paso?" Les pregunta Ben viéndolos_

_"Tío Ben!" Peter lo abraza_

_"Paso algo, donde está Frigimon"_

_May lo mira con tristeza_

_"Ben...." La abraza_

_***_

_Una semana había pasado_

_La guerra seguía pero algunos Digimons fueron al mundo humano a destruirlo por venganza_

_El odio y rencor por ver a sus cámaras caídos habían hecho que algunos Digimons se corrompieran llegando al mundo humano_

_Peter abraza con fuerza a Dokunemon_

_Estaba viendo las noticias en su habitación_

_Estaban pasando como los Digimons destruían algunas zonas y como algunos mataban a los Digimon_

_"Odio está guerra" Dice enojado_

_Esa guerra se había llevado a Frigimon y a muchos Digimons_

_En su pecho se deja ver un dibujo de corazón que pasa de rojo a morado_

_"La odia mucho porque no pueden vivir en paz"_

_Una energía oscura se apodera de él_

_De Dokunemon empieza a emitir una energía oscura_

_"Quiero que acabe"_

_Peter ve como algo pasa a su lado_

_Levanta la mirada viendo a un mujer con apariencia diabólica_

_Pero aún con esa apariencia lo reconoció_

_"Dokunemon?"_

_Lo ignora_

_Sale por su ventana para irse volando_

_****_

_"Peter!" Su tío grita buscándolo junto a su tía_

_Se había escapado_

_Estaba corriendo a buscar a Lilithmon_

_La vio en las noticias destruyendo todo a su paso_

_***_

_"Papá que es eso?" Pregunta una pequeña Ava abrazando a un Salomon_

_"No tengo idea Ava pero no es nada bueno"_

_***_

_"Porque estamos viendo eso sería mejor ver fútbol"_

_"Luke están pasando eso por todo el mundo si no logran derrotarlo podría venir a nuestra ciudad" Le dice su padre_

_"No te preocupes seguro todo se arreglará" Le dice su madre_

_***_

_"Mamá porque esa mujer ataca?" Le pregunta un pequeño Sam abrazando a un tokomon_

_"No lo sé Sam, no lo sé"_

_***_

_Danny veía todo en silencio intentando analizar la cosas_

_"Un demonio interesante"_

_***_

_"Niño no debes estar aquí!" Le grita un hombre con parche_

_Estaban atacando con armas a su Digimon mientras está destruía una parte de la ciudad_

_Ya había derrotado a los otros Digimons_

_"Lilithmon para!" Grita_

_Nada_

_"Para por favor!"_

_Lo ignora hasta que escucha un sollozo_

_Peter estaba llorar_

_Ella lo mira y su mirada se vuelve triste mientras se empieza a desintegrar_

_Con la aparición de Lilithmon la guerra termino_

_El portal fue destruido y solo humanos con digivais podían ir al digimundo_

_"Dokunemon" Peter empieza a llorar_

_Su Digimon murió y en esos momentos no podía volver al digimundo_

Sam mira a Peter

Ve como se empieza a desvanecer?

Hasta que ya no está

"Parker!" Grita viendo que no está

Sus compañeros voltean viendo que no estaba

"Peter! Donde estas!" Grita Dokunemon

"Genial perdimos a Parker de nuevo" Ava se golpea la frente 

"Ahí está" Señala Sam

Estaba dentro del mar que había visto

"Sam ahí no hay nada" Luke solo veía nada

"Patamon tu lo ves no"

"Sam siempre te apoyo pero no veo nada"

"Acaso no ven el mar!" Señala el mar el cual solo ve él

"Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza" 

"Entonces nos dividimos para buscar a nuestro amigo Peter"

"Me leíste la mente Danny"

"Patamon y yo buscamos haca, vámonos Patamon" Se lo lleva a donde está él

Si ellos no lo veían y lo haría solo

Peter lo ayudo y aunque odie admitirlo se preocupa mucho por él

Ahora es su turno de ayudarlo

**Continuará....**


	20. Las tinieblas de Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam va en busca de Peter llegando a la zona de las tinieblas

Sam había visto el mar con claridad

No estaba loco ellos estaban ciegos por no ver algo tan obvio

"Patamon debes ver que Parker esta.... Patamon?" Ve que estaba en la orilla del mar solo

No había ningún Digimon

"Patamon?"

Silencio

Ve el mar el cual se acercaba lentamente

Empieza a escuchar voces que le susurran cosas

Las tinieblas se acercan a él

"Peter!" Lo ve dentro del mar sentado

Las tinieblas se alejan de él con rapidez

Su emblema lo estaba protegiendo de las tinieblas

***

"Sam estas....."

Ve que no hay nada

En pocos segundos había entrado en pánico

"Sam! Sam!" Empieza a gritar Patamon mientras vuela de manera histérica en busca de su compañero

"Red!"

Se cae ya que una red lo había atrapado

"Dokunemon deja ir!... No me comas!" Le grita recordando que no habían comino nada

_**"Tengo tanta hambre que te comeria" Le dice Dokunemon viendo al gordito y rellenito digimon** _

_**"Sam!"** _

_**"Parker controla a tu virus"** _

_**"Sam tambien te comería si no como nada espero que no seas alto en grasas" Lo ve con una sonrisa** _

_**".... Patamon vamonos se estan volviendo canivares!"** _

_**Se van corriendo** _

_**"Sam espera hay un....."** _

_Lo ignora y choca con un árbol_

"Primero tranquilízate y te dejare libre, no te voy a comer eres algo en grasas"

"Oye!"

"Escúchame los dos acabos de perder a nuestros compañeros en el mundo de las tinieblas"

"Tinieblas?"

"Te lo explicare pero deja de estar histérico"

***

Sam estaba caminando por el mar

"Es tu culpa que Patamon alla muerto"

"No puedes ser un héroe si ni siquiera confías en ti"

"A quien engañas eres un perdedor"

"No escuches a las voces" Se susurra así mismo intentando no caer en las tinieblas

"La la la la la no las escucho!" Empieza a decir la la la para ignorar las voces

Hasta que llego con Peter

El cual estaba sentado murmurando

"Parker por fin te encuentro"

"Sam? Que haces aquí no importa" Baja su cabeza

"Estas mas deprimente de lo normal que te pasa"

"Soy basura es mi culpa que estén aquí y estén pasando tantos riesgos"

"Te sientes bien?"

"Que sentido tiene ahora somos solo datos"

***

"QUE?!" Gritan oyendo la explicación de Dokunemon

"Que están en la dimensión de las tinieblas que están sordos o que?"

"Como podemos ayudar?" Pregunta Luke

"Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Sam lo logre traer devuelta"

"Mejor esperemos en otro lado vamos Danny muévete " Le dice Lucemon empujándolo

"Que pasa?"

Antes que responda se oye un grito

"Oigan regresen me tienen que pagar por toda la comida que se comieron!" Les grita un digimon con apariencia de huevo

"O es eso, somos heroes pero parece que no hay descuento para nosotros" Ava agarra a Gatomon y empieza a correr

Todos corren

No lo iban a matar

Excepto que atacara a otros digimons o se volviera maligno

***

"Ya Parker hay que irnos"

Se había cansado de esa situación

Toma su mano

Peter levanta su mirada

Sus ojos no tenían brillo y su mano estaba helada

Su expresión era de tristeza

"Sam porque debería irme solo causo problemas"

"Peter deja de decir eso ahora mismo" Le dice enojado

"Solo causo problemas es mi culpa que Frigimon el digimon de mi tía May haya muerto, que Dokunemon se transformará en Lilithmon por segunda vez, que mi tío Ben haya muerto" Empieza a llorar mientras el mar lo consume más

"Peter deja de decir eso ahora!"

"Soy un desastre de persona no merezco ser Spiderman Jameson tiene razón soy una amenaza"

"Cabeza de telaraña me estoy cansando"

"Solo vete y déjame aquí me ahogare y moriré, le hare un gran favor al mundo humano como al digital"

Sam lo mira molesto

Se escucha un golpe

Sam le había metido una cachetada

"Sam?" Lo mira sin dejar de llorar

"Tú una vez me dijiste que no me culpe, no seas hipócrita es gracias a ti que puede ver de nuevo a Patamon, gracias a ti pudimos volver a ser unidos con nuestros digimons, tenemos nuestros emblemas"

"Pero...." Peter se soba la mejilla donde le había golpeado

"Jamás abríamos venido a este mundo, tu tío Ben hubiera querido esto o que le diríamos a tu tía May y Dokunemon"

Su emblema empieza a brillar

"Eres mi amigo Peter Parker" Lo abraza

El brillo de los ojos de Peter empieza a volver

Le corresponde el abrazo

"Te quiero mucho Sam" Sus emblemas brillan pero se ve en símbolos en su pecho

Sam lo ayuda a levantarse

Peter se intenta ir pero unas manos agarran sus piernas

"Las tinieblas no me quieren dejar ir"

Había pasado muchos años ahí

_**Un pequeño Peter estaba llorando por la muerte de su digimon** _

_**"Es tú culpa"** _

_**"Frigimon estaria vivo si no fuera por ti"** _

_**"Dokunemon no merecia ese destino"** _

_**"Es mi culpa" Se abraza a si mismo mientras las tinieblas lo consumen** _

Sam lo empieza a jalar

"Suelten a la cabeza de telaraña!" Pisa las manos pero solo las traspasa

"Alguna idea o quieres otra cachetada para ver si te sueltan"

"Sam no aún no las dejo aún me siento culpable si te hubiera advertido de la evolución corrupta...." Sus ojos vuelven a perder brillo

"Eres todo un caso Parker si sigues así jamás dejaras este lugar, lo pasado es pasado el presente es el presente mientras sigas viviendo con las culpas de tu pasado jamás podrás ver tu presente y ni hablar de tu futuro"

"Suenas como Danny" Suelta una risita sin soltar su mano

"Ahora alguna idea para salir de este lugar seguramente Patamon debe estar buscándome"

"Tengo una idea ahora déjame mostrártelo"

"Vas vale que sea buena o...."

Se acerca a él y baja su cabeza

El amor es mas fuerte que las tinieblas

De la amistad al amor hay un camino

Las manos lo sueltan

El mar se esfuma

"Regresamos" Dice Sam viendo que estaban el mismo lugar

"Claro que sí cabeza de cubeta o no ves"

"Volviste a tus chistes malos"

"Si ahora ya soy yo"

Y así Peter Parker por fin quedó libre de las tinieblas

Spiderman y Peter Parker ya eran libres de ese mundo

"Y los demás?"

Ve su digivais

"Caminemos si brilla es porque estamos cerca"

Peter le da un golpe en el hombro a Sam

"Porque eso!"

"Cachetada"

"Tu también me metiste una"

Empiezan a discutir sin darse cuenta que sus digivais brillaban

"Que sorpresa" Dice con sarcasmo Ava

"Jamás maduran" Gatomon dice para ver si ya notaron su presencia

Seguian discutiendo

"Aprendan" Dice con arrogancia Dokunemon

"Que lindo una pelea de pareja!" Grita para llamar su atencion

Los dos vol

"No somos parejas!!" Gritan los dos voltean la cabeza

"Chicos donde se habian ido"

Patamon iba a responder pero es callado

"Fuimos a buscarte" Danny le dice con serenidad

"Ya nos encontramos entonces vamonos antes que...."

Se escucha una explosión

"Algo pase" Suspira

"Suerte Parker" Se dice a si mismo para ver quien había disparado

**Continuará....**


	21. Devuelta a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos regresan a casa

  
"Ya nos encontramos entonces vámonos antes que...."

Se escucha una explosión

"Algo pase" Suspira

"Suerte Parker" Se dice a si mismo para ver quien había disparado 

****

"Cuidado!!!" Esquiva un rayo

"Hagan lo que hagan que no los toque el rayo!" Grita intentando mantener la calma

"Que debemos pelear no hara tanto daño!" Le grita Sam mientras Patamon evoluciona

"No no entiende morirán y no volverán a la vida!"

Antes que le griten un digimon aparece

"Ahi estan deben pagarme!" 

  
**Digitamamon es un Digimon con forma de Huevo, de nivel perfeccionado. Sus piernas son muy similares a las de los dinosaurios, y sus ojos son color oro. El utiliza su huevo como caparazon de proteccion, se cree que dentro de ese caparazon existe un espacio tan grande como el universo.**

"Déjenme adivinar vieron su restaurante comieron mucho y no tenían como pagar, el los iba a obligar a pagar cierto y se escaparon"

"Correcto amigo mío"

"Como sabes eso" Ava lo mira de brazos cruzados

"Digamos que algo similar me pasó a mí pero en su restaurante de comida china"

"Nosotros llegamos al de comida mexicana"

El Digimon los ven y corre hacia ellos

"Ahora deben....!"

El Digimon artificial lo ve

El rayo le da

"Solo quería que me pagaran..."

Se convierte en huevo y este se desintegra 

"El jamas volvera ese es Gizumon"

  
**Gizumon es un Digimon artificial y con su rayo puede destruir los Digimon sin convertirlos en huevo. Ataca con un rayo destructor**

"Ese es su láser PT, dispara un rayo láser desde su ojo amarillo capaz de destruir los datos de cualquier Digimon, de manera que dicho Digimon afectado por el láser, regresa al estado de digihuevo y todos sus datos son eliminados"

"Facil nosotros lo distraemos y ellos lo atacan"

"Bueno nosotros somos datos también en este momento eso significa si nos da morimos permanentemente"

"Esta es la última que te escuchamos sin preguntar todos los detalles, gatomon!"

Hacen evolucionar a sus digimons

"Recuerden que no los toquen!"

****

Ya habían destruido al Digimon artificial

"Solo era uno? Usualmente vienen en pares o cuartetos"

Sam patea su cabeza destruida la cual desparece

Sentido arácnido 

"Atrás!" Dokugumon lo salva

"Electro!" Gritan viendo al humano? Frotando en su electricidad 

"Veo que el humano les contó sobre mi gran presencia"

"Nosotros nos encargamos ustedes escondandose!" Les grita Archmon

"Hace mucho que no tengo una pelea"

Ava arrastra a Peter al arbusto más cercano junto a los demás mientras los digimons pelean

"Tienes que ver con esto no"

Lo miran

"Quieres la versión corta o larga"

"Versión corta"

"Cuando pele con Electro por accidente lo convertir en digimon"

"Solo tu haces eso cabeza de telaraña"

"Podemos concentrarnos en este pelea en vez de juzgarme"

"El no nos eliminará pero si peleamos y reconoce nuestro estilo de pelea podría sospechar que somos superhéroes" Danny dice pensando

"Electro solo es una fusión si lo derrotamos de una forma definitiva el volverá a ser humano y será divido de su lado Digimon siendo expulsado al mundo humano" Peter dice recordando las historias que le contaban un anciano que vive en el digimundo

"Hay que distraerlo y hacer que todo los ataquen al mismo tiempo"

Sienten una descarga eléctrica

Escuchan gritos

Al fusionar un Digimon y un humano se vuelven muy fuertes 

Electromon lo estaba mostrando

Estaba creando utilizando su descargar eléctrica en tierra y cielo

Los más afectados son los Digimons 

"Tengo una idea solo vean que los demás estén bien"

"Parker!" Le grita Sam viendo correr

"Oye cabeza de electricidad!"

Electro lo mira sin dejar de atacar

"Se que buscas a Spiderman y tengo información que te podría ayudar"

"Te escucho mocoso"

"(Debo distraerlo más)" Se muerde el labio pensando 

"Electro yo sé quién es Spiderman!" Le grita 

Se golpea internamente

"(Bien hecho Parker ahora te buscará por la información y no escondite tu rostro bi voz)"

Detiene su ataque para verlo

"No miento soy el mejor amigo del hombre araña!" Levanta las manos en señal de distracción

Ava mueve sus manos indicando un ataque máximo

"Sabe con quién hablas humano"

"Con un ex Digimon"

"Ex?"

"Bautismo de Amor!"

"Bastón Santo!"

"Soplo Espiral!"

"Aullido de los Cielos!"

"Veneno de Aguijón!"

Todos los ataques le dan

Electro cae y a su costado hay un digiehuevo el cual desaparece

"Donde estoy?'"

Electro es expulsado el digimundo

Todos los recuerdos del digimundo fueron borrados para el 

"Ganamos, ahora vámonos antes que más cosas nos pasen, solo digan de vuelta al mundo humano"

Los digimon vuelven a su forma normal

"Devuelta al mundo humano!" Peter de su detrás tenia un teléfono el cual servía como portal 

***

"Porque siempre termino en esto" Dice Peter siendo nuevamente aplastado

"Esta vez no termine hecho papilla" Dice Dokunemon encima de la pila

"Ahora levántese no pesan como una pluma saben!"

Se bajan de él

Peter se empieza a limpiar

Apaga su laptop cerrando el portal

"Ya es domingo y ninguna llamada Nick, esto queda entre nosotros"

"Tienes mi silencio" Le dice Danny 

Lucemon hace la señalar de silencio

"Nadie sabrá de nuestras vacaciones" Ava dice estirandose

"Yo me voy a bañar necesito una ducha" Luke se va seguido de Gaomon

Los demás también se van 

"Bueno parece que volvemos a nuestra vida" Peter carga a Dokunemon y se tira en su cama

"Si Spiderman vuelve al juego del mundo humano"

"Aun nos queda mucho camino" Suspira

Esto seria divertido

"Parker mueve tus comics!" Le grita Sam

"Estan estorbando el lugar!" Grita Patamon

"La telaraña normal o eléctrica"

"La normal" Bajan rápido 

***

"El digimundo" Dice el Doctor Octopus viendo el portal enfrente suyo el cual tenia forma de circulo

Sonríe de manera macabra adentrándose

Iría a buscar los datos de los antiguos villanos que intentaron destruir ese mundo y el suyo

Junto con la manipulación mental

En lo más profundo de las tinieblas estaban siendo armados los Gizumons 

Aunque están desactualizados solo les falta alguien quién les ordene 

****

Muchas más amenazas se aproximan pero esa es otra historia que será contada


	22. El vengador Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salto de tiempo  
> Spiderman obtiene un puesto como vengador pero empieza a dudar tras ver a su antiguo equipo

Voy a resumirles que aventuras que tuvimos hasta llegar a este punto

Nos enfrentamos a los seis siniestros batalla épica hasta debería tener una canción de fondo, fue poseído por un symbiote y me convertir en carnage pero estoy bien, conocimos a los guardianes de la galaxia bueno menos Sam el ya los conocía, nos enteramos de que Danny dentro de un año se iría a gobernar K'un-Lun, conocí a deadpool no hablare de eso,...

Mi equipo con sus digimons se convirtieron en el globin...

No le digan a Sam pero volví a caer en las tinieblas 

***

"Vencimos a Octopus y sin necesidad de evolucionarlos" Dice Spiderman muy feliz 

"Te dije que mejoraste como líder"

"Saludos hombre araña y bestias de otro mundo, tal vez cuando termines puedas unirte a nosotros" Thor dice bajando junto a los Vengandores

"Los Vengadores y tú" Le dice Nova viéndolo mientras pone el ceño fruncido

"No les dijiste no" Le susurra Dokunemon

"Dijeron que yo les interesaba pero no creía que fuera tan pronto"

"No se si estoy listo"

"Cuando sueltas a tu héroe interior te vuelves un héroe invesible" Puño de hierro le dice 

"Deberías aprovechar la oferta" Lucemon le dice viendo al doctor Octopus

"Nosotros nos encargamos de la basura"

"Ustedes no se preocupen los digimons nos encargamos"

"Dokunemon" Pone enfrente su digivais

"Los veré después" Se convierte en datos

"Necesitamos una guía sobre esa cosa" Dice White tiger 

"(Jamás creí que despedirme de mi equipo seria tan doloroso)"

***

"Bienvenido a los Vengadores Spiderman" Le dice el capitán América 

"(Esto será emocionante)"

Unas horas después

"Dokunemon tu crees que ellos estén bien"

"Hemos pasado por muchas cosas ellos son fuertes y mucho"

"Dokunemon eres la voz de la razón sabias"

"Siempre me lo dices ahora ya no hables conmigo ya llegas a la sala" 

"Hola Vengadores!"

Ve unos robots

"(Porque esto se me hace familiar)"

***

"Es raro pelear sin ti sabes" Le dice Spiderman a Dokunemon mientras se columpia

"Sabes que los vengadores no pelean con Digimon ahora estas en las ligas grandes te acostumbraras"

"No lo se ver a mis amigos así de enojados"

"Pude sentir el enojo y la frustración"

"No era mi intención llevarme el crédito"

"Lo se pero Spider ya eres un vengador"

Solo suspira

Esquiva un rayo

"Dok...." El rayo le da y choca con una pared

"Loki" Lo mira 

"Yo no llamaría a esa cosa tuya yo puedo destruir sus datos como su existencia"

Se queda quieto

"Estas tan indefenso sin tú equipo"

"No necesito a mi equipo" Dice enojado lanzándole una telaraña 

Pero Loki lo tira a la torre de los vengadores

"Duerme araña duerme"

Empieza a seder

Cae dormido

"Spider!"

***

"Hola Octopus"

"Spiderman"

"Tranquilo soy yo Loki, querias el cuerpo del hombre araña aquí lo tienes" Hace un poco de magia

"Pagaras por esto!" Grita Dokunemon encerrado en digivais

"Cambio de mentes, debo tomar nota de eso, muestra el rostro de Spiderman es lo que mas quiero"

"Lo que mas quiere, veras el rostro despues de vencer a los vengandores"

"Porque?"

"La lealtad requiere sacrificios" Se va pero algo pica su trasero

"Eso dolió" Dice viendo a Octopus con la sangre de Spiderman

"La ciencia también requiere sacrificios"

Loki mira el digivais y el collar

"Me pregunto que le pasara a esta cosa si utilizo magia sobre ella" Sonríe debajo de la mascara

"(Spider regresa por favor)"

***

"(Jamás pensé recibir una paliza de los Vengadores)" Piensa Spiderman en el cuerpo de Loki

"Y para colmo saco un ejercito de Venom"

Ve como Loki tenia su cuerpo intentando apoderarse de la ciudad

"Porque Loki no vuela pero lo que mas me preocupa es Dokunemon"

Ve un autobus

"(Yo y mi suerte)"

***

"Devuélveme mi cuerpo!" Le grita a Loki golpeandolo contra la pared

"Eres consciente que es tu cuerpo te doladera cuando cambiemos"

"Cierto... No importa te tengo"

"Esta cosa no es tuya" Le enseña su digivais y collar

Pero el digivais era completamente negro mientras el collar estaba bien

"Que le hiciste!" Lo golpea de nuevo contra la pared

"Habla!"

"Lo mismo que con los demás esta infectado con Venom" 

Lo iba a golpear en la cara pero se detiene

"Cuando te entregue lo primero que harás será devolverlo a la normalidad"

Lo señala con su centro

Loki lo toma pero Spiderman lo golpea

"Aun no lo sabes usar" Lo agarra con mas fuerza

Una luz sale del cetro

Los Vengadores que peleaban abajo lo ven

"Spiderman y Loki están ahí" Iroman dice para ir volando

"Duele" Dice Spiderman de regreso en su cuerpo

Loki sonríe 

"Vengadores soy yo Spiderman tengo a Loki!" señala a Spiderman

"(Mal momento para tener su cetro)"

***

"Loki tiene el cuerpo del hombre araña es una gran amenaza, deteganlo"

Spiderman había logrado escapar de lo Vengadores y había ido a buscar a su antiguo equipo

"Hola aracno amigos y digimons que cuentan denuevo" Dice saludandolos

"Es Loki!" Grita Wihte Tiger

"Doble revés!"

"Burbuja de aire!"

"A esto le temía"

Es arrogado por la puerta

"Tenemos cuentas pendientes farsante!"

Esquiva los golpes

"No soy Loki hablo enserio!"

Se había pegado al techo para evitar los golpes

"Eso diría Loki" Le dice Nova cerca de él

"Lo provare miren" Saca su digivais y emblema

"No eres Spiderman el digivais esta negro" Le dice Lucemon

"Eh ya se Nova tú le temes a los conejos"

"Que no!"

"Nova mentir es malo"

"Patamon no me ayudas y no es verdad!" Ataca a Spiderman

"Loki contraatacaría yo no"

Nova lo iba a golpear pero se detiene

"Tenias que decir eso no" Lo ayuda a levantarse

"La pureza de sus actos te convención"

"Nada de eso tú eres la pureza, el verdadero Loki no hubiera venido por el desagüe"

"Necesitas un baño" Gaomon le dice tapándose la nariz 

"Que le paso a Dokunemon" Le pregunta Patamon volando

"No se que le hizo Loki aun no lo eh llamado"

La pared se rompe

"Ahi esta es Loki y quiere engañar a mis amigos!"

"Enserio sueno asi"

"Si"

"Muevanse venimos por Loki"

"Lo siento pero el es nuestro"

"Loki debe estar controlándolos"

Nova cargar a Spiderman al estilo princesa

Puño de Hierro golpea el suelo

"Cruz Suprema!" 

La explosión les da tiempo para escapar

"Ahora que hacemos?" Pregunta Power man

"Son los Vengadores hagamos la mega evolución así estaremos a la...." No termina ya que el escudo del capitán América lo golpea 

"Nova!!" patamon va a búscalo

"No me digan que capitán cubeta es el líder"

"Eso cree pero tu eres el verdadero líder"

Los Vengadores llegan

"Evoluciona!"

Las bestias digitales aparecen

"Caturamon vamos!" Tiger empieza a pelear con Black Widow

"Gaogamon Power man por Iroman el tiene una debilidad"

Spiderman lo distrae

"Que piensas hacer" Iroman voltea su mirada viendo que le lanzan un autobús

Lo lanza a otro lado

El autobús había golpeado el soporte del tren

Unos váganos llenos de pasajeros cae

"NO!" Spiderman lo atrapa

Los demás lo miran 

"Me ayudan! Por favor!" Grita sosteniendo el vagón

"Loki jamás salvaría a inocentes tenemos al hombre equivocado"

Lo van a ayudar

Bajan el vagón con cuidado 

"Ahora su hombre esta ahí" Señala a Loki el cual baja flotando

"Ahora que Spiderman tu reputación esta manchada, mi hermano Thor vencido no ganaron, Octopus esta trabajando en mas experimentos"

Desaparece

"No esta muy lejos" Dice Angemon bajando

"Un ángel?" Pregunta el Capitán América

"Larga historia" Dicen los digimon

***

La torre de los Vengadores tenia la cara de Loki

"Eso es horrendo"

"No tan horrendo como eso"

Ven a un ejercito de Vemon

"Octopus no tienes una de esas bestias digitales para ayudar a mi ejercito y tus creaciones"

"Tardara en llegar mi portal esta lejos"

***

Miles de klm lejos del lugar 

"El mundo humano jamás creí pisarlo nuevamente" El digimon sonríe con malicia para ir volando a la ciudad donde estaban los superheroes

****

Loki estaba rodeado por los Vengandores y los Ultimates

"Esto termina ahora!"

Les iba a lanzar un hechizo pero un rayo lo golpea

"No me gusta pelear contigo pero si tratas de invadir la tierra no me dejas opción!"

"Octopus ayuda!"

"Anda te siguero como buen perrito de 8 patas"

"Tendras que esperar" Le dice para ver a Spiderman

"Eres un... Ven a mi!"

Spiderman nota que le falta algo

Su digivais fue volando a la mano de Loki

"NO!"

Loki tenia su digavis

"Si no ganare al menos te dejare un obsequio!"

Lo deja caer y lo golpea con su cetro

Este se rompe en miles de pedazos

"NO!!!!" 

"A ti también amigo!" Grita para quitarle la armadura a Octopus

"LOKI!" Spiderman se lanza a golpear a Loki pero este desaparece en el portal de Thor

"No te preocupes hombre de las arañas donde fue le dará una gran sorpresa"

"....." El solo mira los pedazos de su digivais

"Spiderman" Nova se acerca a él

Había recogido todos los pedazos de su digivais

"Se supone que son imposibles de romper.... Dokunemon estaba dentro ahora" Mira los pedazos

"Ahora esta muerto...."

"Y no será el único!"

Del cielo baja un digimon

"Que es esa cosa?" Pregunta el Capitán América

  
**Piedmon** **, un digimon Hombre Demonio que está completamente envuelto en el misterio. Como Digimon Hombre Demonio tiene muchas cualidades misteriosas, y ya que los Digimon Demonios y las especies de Muertos Vivientes son básicamente seres de otra realidad, sus verdaderas formas no se comprenden totalmente. Por lo que aparece, y el propósito de su existencia también son poco claros, y actualmente hay ningún medio para aclarar esas preguntas. Sin embargo, su punto fuerte es sin igual, y si por casualidad se tropieza con** **Piedmon** **, probablemente no será capaz de hacer nada más que maldecir su suerte. Su movimiento especial es una técnica ineludible en el que** **teletransporta** **a las cuatro espadas que atraviesan la "Caja Mágica" en su espalda, haciendo que** **ensarten** **a al oponente en el instante siguiente (Espadas del Triunfo).**

"Hulk aplasta!"

"Espera!"

"Truco del Payaso"

"Donde esta Hulk?" Pregunta Power man viendo que desaparecio

"No será el unico" Enseña un llavero de Hulk

"No se acerquen ese ataque posee diferentes efectos, pero el más conocido es el de convertir a sus víctimas en llaveros, además de causar explosiones. Entre sus otros efectos mágicos, están el de devolver ataques el de transformarse en lo que desee!!" Les grita Spiderman pero algunos ya habían corrido

"Patamon!" Nova ve que era un llavero junto con Lucemon y Gatomon

"No pienso que ese ángel me mate"

Lanza pequeñas dagas

Se las devuelven pero estas dan la vuelta

"Alguna idea!" Le grita Power man el cual es llavero ahora

"Alguna idea chico?" Le pregunta Iroman

"Nova era el que tenía el arma que lo derrotaría pero ahora nos quedan pocas opciones aun no a sacado sus ataques maestros"

Iroman se convierte en llavero pero Spiderman lo atrapa

"Se siente raro ser un llavero" Oye su voz

"Ahora que araña" Le pregunta Nova a su lado

"Debemos atacar es lo unico que nos queda"

Nova lo empuja

"Nova no es momento para tus bro....!!!"

Ve el nuevo llavero de Piemon

"Serán buenas adicciones para mi colección sabes los héroes serán mi mayor premio"

"Spiderman?" Danny sienta su Chi el cual era de ira y enojo

"No lastimaras a mis amigos!"

Una energía roja lo rodea con forma de datos

"NO LO HARAS!!"

La energía hace que Piemon suelte los llaveros los cuales vuelven a ser humanos y digimons

Del digivais roto sale algo

"Archmon!" Grita el digimon apareciendo

"Hulk aplastara a la otra araña"

"Tranquilo es de los nuestros" Dice Nova 

"Esta vivo" suspira aliviado Lucemon 

Jamás lo diría pero si se preocupaba mucho por ellos

"Esa cosa esta de nuestro lado?" Pregunta Falcon viendo a las dos arañas

"Estas vivo Archmon"

"Como dices no es fácil matar a esta araña"

"Cartas espada!"

Arroja las cuatro espadas mágicas que lleva sobre su espalda hacia su Spiderman, pudiendo manejarlas a voluntad con una velocidad asombrosa, causando cortes, clavándoselas en el cuerpo, o propinando dolorosas descargas eléctricas

"Vamos amigo" Chocan las palmas

El digivais roto se repara cambiando de forma

  
Se va volando a la mano de Spiderman

"Matrix Evolution!" Lo dice sin saber que significa

Archmon digimon a **Justimon**

  
"Donde esta la araña? Hulk no ve a las arañas?"

"La justicia es mi deber!" Grita el digimon/ humano

  
**Justimon** **es un Digimon azul y blanco con un brazo mecánico y un pañuelo rojo androide humanoide. Es un Digimon tipo "Héroe de la Justicia" que lleva una bufanda roja** **ondeante** **. Su sentido de la justicia arde, y como es un Digimon que nunca pasa por alto actos injustos o malas acciones, es una existencia a la que aspiran los Digimon novatos. Viene como el viento, lanza su martillo de Justicia y se va como el viento. Además, parece que le gusta tomar una pose decisiva en la cima de un acantilado frente al sol ponient** e.

  
"Estamos fusionados?" Pregunta Peter dentro del digimon

"Ahora somos uno solo"

"Sus chi se han combinado en uno solo"

"Es como si ahora fueran uno solo" Lucemon mira a Piedmon

"Cuidado!" Grita Thor 

"Hechizo Final!" Dispara una potente bala de aire concentrado con ayuda de sus dos manos hacia Nova el cual era el mas cercano

"Hoja de voltaje!" Justimon aparece enfrete de él

Ataca con la hoja de energía en su brazo evitando el ataque

"Atento cabeza de cubeta"

"Spiderman?"

"Piedmon! Tus actos de injusticia acaban ahora" Salta así él

"Máscaras Cuadradas!" 

Están en un campo virtual

"Esto es normal en midgar?"

"A creado un campo virtual en el que todas nuestras comunicaciones y ataques pueden ser leídas por él mismo. Esto le permite teletransportarse y controlar sus ataques a voluntad desde cualquier dirección, tengan cuidado"

"Ataque máximo" Dice Iroman

"Ataque máximo" Dicen los demás

"No tenemos esas bestias pero somos Vengandores"

"Tiger Caturamon ataque trasero, Nova Angemon y Darcmon ataque aéreo los demás cubran los demás lados, claro si me lo permiten" Dice refiriéndose a los vengadores 

"Vengandores unidos!"

"Piedmon!" Esquiva las dagas

"Thunderclap!" golpea su brazo contra el suelo y crea ondas de choque

Las dagas retroceden

"Porque siempre los elegidos tienen que estar metiéndose en mis planes"

Le lanza espadas mientras los demás alistaban sus ataques 

"Justice Burst!" Justimon dispara orbes de rayos

Antes que se le trasporte tenia los pies pegados por flechas 

"Ganan esta vez pero volveré"

Todos los atacan a la vez

Solo se ve un huevo

"Hulk aplasta a payaso malo!" Iba aplastar al huevo pero este desaperece

"Hulk no pudo aplastar el huevo"

Spiderman vuelve a la normalidad

"Porque me miran todo? Hice algo malo?" Pregunta

Antes que alguien le responda Dokunemon se lanza abrazarlo

"Spidie!!!"

"Necesito uno de esos" Dice Iroman refiriéndose al digimon

***

"Te vamos extrañar" Le dice White tiger 

"Yo también los extrañare"

"Les despedidas me dan ganas de llorar"

"No exageres Dokunemon los podremos ver tal vez..."

"Chico"

"Ya se fueron no"

Ve el helicarrie partir

"Tony no has sentido una vez que cuando tienes lo que quieres pero no te sientes bien"

"Si cuando sali con una italina preferia a la tailandesa"

".... Spide estas seguro que es un Vengandor" Le susurra Dokunemon

"Pero no estamos hablando del mismo no"

Spiderman solo lo mira

"Siempre serás bienvenido en la torre, nos vemos Spiderman"

Se va volando

"Gracias"

"Te lo dije Spidie a veces tu suerte es buena"

"Dokunemon casi me da un infarto cuando el digivais se rompió"

"Pero ahora tienes uno actualizado incluso podrás desbloquear una fusion"

"Vamos a hacer una visita entonces"

***

"La alarma un intruso!"

El equipo va corriendo 

"Esperen esta energía" Lucemon mira el techo donde Spiderman y Dokunemon estaban de cabeza

"Nos extrañaron" Dice alegre Dokunemon

"Se tardaron mucho sabían alguien los tiene que ayudar"

"Algo me dice que los Vengadores lo expulsaron" Dice Gatomon 

"No descubrí que mi lugar aun esta aquí"

"Si lo expulsaron" Dice Tiger divertida

"Asi que lentos Patamon!"

Todos se lanzan a él

"(Como en los viejos tiempos)"

***

"Dokunemon ven"

El digimon se sube a su cabeza

"Gennai nos envió un correo"

"No sabía que Gennai podía enviar correos"

"Ni yo"

Empieza a leer el mensaje

"Puerta al digimundo abrete"

Desaparece con Dokunemon

***

"También le podremos preguntar sobre el nuevo digivais" Dice viendo su nuevo digivais el cual habia cambiado de forma y color

"Y la fusión aunque me gusto mucho debemos saber si es normal"

"Me diste un gran susto sabes"

"Ya me lo haz dicho como mil veces"

"Y seguiré" Los dos se ríen

***

"Una gran amenaza se acerca" Le dice Gennai

  
Gennai no es humano aunque tenga apariencia de uno, está compuesto por datos, aunque no con los mismos atributos que los Digimons

"Que clase de amenaza?" Tenía a Dokunemon en sus brazos

"No lo sé, solo te puedo decir que esto afectará al mundo digital como al humano"

"Entonces todos los elegidos están activos"

Ve los collares los cuales estaban en una roca 

"Los emblemas también se activaron en alguna parte de la isla file están dispersos"

"El valor, la sinceridad, la esperanza, la luz, los milagros y el destino"

Cuento los collares

"Están completos"

"Peter tú eres el humano en quién más confío te encargó esto" Le da los collares

"Espera..."

"Tú busca a los demás elegidos"

"Como sabré quiénes son?"

"Los collares brillarán cuando estén cerca, tu lo sabrás en el momento que sea indicado sé que podrás hacerlo"

"...." Ve lo collares

Los toma

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Sabría que podrías, solo era eso, muchas gracias"

"Soy su amigable amigo el humano Peter Parker me agrada ayudar"

El solo se ríe por su lema

"Una pregunta mi digivais se rompió pero se reparo cambiando a esta apariencia" Saca su digivais

"Peter y yo nos pudimos fusionarnos"

"Peter debes saber que hay diferentes tipos de digivais, todos pueden hacer que lleguen a la fusión pero cada digivais tiene su ventaja evolutiva, en el caso tuyo seria la fusion"

"Entonces los demás elegidos podrían tener otro tipo de digivais?"

"Si, esa era tu única pregunta"

"Si gracias nos vemos, vámonos Dokunemon"

Se van

"Si todos se han activado es porque el digimundo corre un grave peligro, espero que no sea peor que otras amenazas" Gennai dice recordando por todo lo que ha pasado el digimundo que involucra al mundo humano 

***

"Ahora tenemos una nueva misión espero que los elegidos sean superhéroes y no villanos así nos facilitan las cosas"

"Quien sabe Peter el mundo siempre te sorprende"

**Continuara...**


	23. Agente Vemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Agente Venom hace aparición

Spiderman se estaba enfrentando contra el escorpión 

"Vemon aumenta sus ataques y defensa alguna idea Spidie"

"Sacarle a Venom de encima"

"Red electrica"

La esquiva

Alguien lo golpe pero ni se inmuta

"Aparte soy el hombre araña 2 no espera la araña escarlata"

"Admítelo Spidie Flash es tu fan numero uno hasta quiere ser un superhéroe"

"Dokunemon no lo apoyes, Flash hazte a un lado!"

"Identidad Spiderman"

El Escorpion lomira para correr hacia el

"No!"

Flash es salvado por Dokugumon

"Ten cuidado chico"

"Eh dicho cuanto me gustan las arañas"

"Spidie estas seguro que..."

"NO!" LE grita mientras Pelea contra Escorpión

"Dokugumon quédate con Flash y no intervenga" 

Vemon sale del cuerpo de Escorpion el cual cae

Se aproxima a Flash

Spiderman lo atrapa

"Creía que estabas con los Vengadores, y yo solo quería ayudar quise ser igual que tú" Le dice con palabras sinceras

"Te lo agradezco pero vete antes que venga SHIELD no quiero meterte en problemas"

"Gracias por la ayuda Flash para ser novato eres bueno" Le dice Dokugumon para subirle los animos

"Gracias creo" Se va...

Se habia quedado a ver irse a Spiderman

"Creo que esta haca llego mi carrera de superheroe" Suelta su mascara mientras una masa negra se acerca a el de manera siguilosa

"Porque esta brillando esta cosa" Dice viendo un objeto de manera ovalada con una antenita

***

"Y como te fue"

"Su digimon me reconoció pero Spiderman" Suspira echándose en su cama

"Y esta cosa brillo intensamente cuando estuve cerca de Spiderman"

  
"Que es un digivice Flash"

Flash tenia un digimon

"No entendiendo estas cosas sabes, no conozco a nadie que tenga un digimon como compañero wormmon"

  
**Wormmon** **, un Digimon Larva con una personalidad tímida y cobarde, se dice que como la larva frágil puede convertirse en un poderoso** **imago** **,** **Wormmon** **algún día puede convertirse en un Adulto rebosante de energía. Definitivamente, se puede decir que es un Digimon que ha ocultado potencial para el futuro. Sus movimientos especiales son escupiendo los hilos de una red resistente, adhesiva, restringiendo completamente los movimientos del oponente (Red Pegajosa), y escupiendo hilos rígidos que son tan delgados como un hilo de seda, pero apuntadas como una afilada aguja (Hilo de Seda)**

"Ya encontraras uno"

***

Al dia siguiente

"Peter que te paso" Dice con horror Mary Jane al lado de Harry

"Alguien me mantuvo despierto en la noche" Suelta un bostezo

"Ok?"

"Peter Peter Parker hola" Lo saluda Flash

"(Lo se Flash y Peter amigos sorpréndete no, ah mejorado como persona desde que imita a Spiderman)"

"Que haces con ese equipo no hay pruebas de futbol estos días" Le pregunta MJ

"Estuve practicando haciendo cosas"

"(Si cosas)" Piensa Peter mientras se dirige a su clase pero su sentido aracnido se activa

"Cuidado!" El techo se destruye

El escarabajo sale 

"Corran!" Empiezan a correr pero el escarabajo peresigue a Flash

***

"Alguien quiere hacerle daño a Flash" Wormmon dice viendo el digivice

"Flash porque me dejaste en casa"

***

"Porque esa cosa te persigue!/ me persigue!"

"Ya se mejor preguntémosle a el"

El escarabajo lo empieza a atacar

"Dokunemon!"

"Oye escarabajo me debes una!"

Spiderman se lleva a Flash

Lo mete en el cuarto del conserje

"Quédate ahí"

"Pero quiero ayudar"

"Dokunemon!" Lo atrapa

"Estoy bien pero"

Una explosión de luz los deja aturdidos

El escarabajo lo golpea

"Quiero ayudar pero como... Spiderman Vemon volvio!" 

Antes que el escarabajo lo golpe alguien lo salva

"Flash?"

Lo habia mandado a volar

"Mira esto Spiderman no es genial!"

"(No es para nada genial)"

Spiderman salta donde el escarabajo para tirarle su telaraña y detenerlos

"Flash te tengo que sacar de Vemon"

"Que no"

"Escucha Flash no es bueno"

"Pero ahora te puedo ayudar"

"Y lo aprecio pero Vemon puede tomar el control el es pura maldad"

El escarabajo escapa

"Después hablamos es hora de trabajar" Flash se va

"Dokunemon tenemos mucho trabajo"

"Ni lo digas"

***

"Ese es el Vemon que conozco el que solo quiere lastimar!"

Estaba peleando con Flash

Dokunemon se había ido a buscar a alguien }

"No soy el mismo!"

"No quiero lastimarte pero esto debe acabare!"

"Yo diré cuando acaba"

"Solo Vemon!"

"Somos uno solo!"

Una bomba de luz los aturne

"Venom por fin te encuentro"

Ese de ahí es taskmaster

Carga a Vemon en su hombro

"Ahora Vemon será mío

"Dejalo ir!"

Flash lo golpea

"Escarabajo encárgate yo me quedo con la araña"

***

El escarabajo empieza a tirarles ondas de sonido

Lo empieza a alterar haciendo que destruya algunos soportes

"Flash concéntrate! No dejes que Vemon tomo el control!"

"Hilo de Seda!" 

"Red eletcrica!"

Una telaraña eléctrica junto con hilos de seda golpean al Escarabajo dejando de hacer las ondas

Flash vuelve en si

"Te tardaste Dokunemon"

"Fue difícil hallarlo"

"Wormmon que haces aquí!"

"Quiero ayudarte somos compañeros"

"Dejalo Flash ahora creo que si podemos ser compañeros" Le dice Spiderman mientras Dokunemon evoluciona

"Eso es genial! Como hago para que Wormmon haga lo mismo!" Le pregunta sosteniendo enfrente a su digimon

"Despues hablamos de eso por ahora luchemos"

"Eres perfecto no quieres unirte"

"Jamas!" Intenta golpear a taskmaster pero este lo atrapa

"Flash! Sueltaro!" Wormmon también se lanza pero taskmaster los tiene a los dos

"Que desperdicio te quitare el symbiote y se lo daré a alguien más" Lo empieza a electrocutar

"Flash! Wormmon!" Grita Spiderman mientras ataca al escarabajo con su digimon

"No! No me rendiré el hombre araña no lo haría! Wormmon y yo no nos rendimos!"

Su digivice empieza a brillar

Wormmon digimon a Stingmon

Stingmon lo golpea haciendo que libere a Flash

"Wormmon?"

"Ahora soy Stingmon"

  
**Stingmon, un Digimon Insecto muy raro, que posee una forma humanoide. Posee movimientos ágiles y el característico exoesqueleto duro de los Digimon Insectos. Se destaca en sus habilidades como asesino, buscando signos vitales del oponente con precisión y discierne profundamente la forma de llevar su cuerpo, y se especializa en ataques que silencian al oponente con un solo golpe. Es muy inteligente por su serenidad extrema, y es el dueño de una disposición fresca. Su movimiento especial es una técnica terrorífica en la que ensarta al oponente con los pinchos en sus dos brazos (** **Aguijonazo** **Final)**

"Aguijonazo Explosivo!"

taskmaster es arrogado

Flash lo lanza al agua pero escapa

"Bien hecho" Le dice Dokugumon mientras vuelve a la normalidad

"Eso fue increíble aunque será mas difícil esconderte Stigmon? Stigmon?"

"Aquí Flash" Ve a Wormmon

"Lo hiciste bien Flash, Vemon puede controlar no solo tu cuerpo también tu mente pero de algún modo tu lo controlaste, si aun eres mi fan crees poder rendirte"

"Esta bien" Deja ver su cara pero el traje se queda

"Eh Vemon sal? adiós vemon"

Nada

"Araña una ayuda?"

"Hay no"

***

"Como que se quedara"

"Vemon es una amenaza y ahora que son uno solo"

"Es solo porque es negro el symbiote no"

"Dokunemon no ayudas"

"Se quedara ahí esta que lo controle y no sea una amenaza"

"Lo ayudaran"

"Si lo haremos pero no es el unico que juega a ser tú sabes"

"Espera hay mas?" 

"Sigueme"

"Ahora te alcanzo tengo que hacer algo"

Fury se va mientras Spiderman se acerca a la celda de Vemon

"Spiderman?"

Abre su celda

"Sabes esto me enseño a hackear" Dice señalando su digivais

"Soy libre?"

"No pero te traje a alguien que quiere verte"

"Flash!" Wormmon salta a sus brazos

"Wormmon" Lo abraza

"Esto también es tuyo" Le da su digivice 

"Que me pasará?"

"No te preocupes nada malo te pasara convencí a Fury"

"Eso es genial"

"Nos volveremos a haber eso es claro después de todo" Saca un collar el cual brillaba

Se lo entrega y este deja de brillar

"Que es esto?"

"Eres un elegido, Flash trabajaremos juntos después" Cierra su celda mientras se va

"Wormmon en español?"

"Eso es muy bueno Flash"

***

"Hay mas personas que quieren ser yo?"

"Te lo dije Spidie eres grande"

Spiderman ve la computadora

"Antes que Coulson se fuera a su misión especial dio este informe de nuevos superhéroes"

"Porque no los reclutamos, los entrenamos como a Flash"

"No es lo mismo ustedes hice una excepción no podemos reclutar a todos"

"Si no los guiamos por el buen camino alguien mas los puede reclutar, gran poder gran responsabilidad"

***

"La nueva generación de héroes esta afuera y nosotros aqui"

"Spidie vas por un progreso Flash esta de nuestro lado y tienes uno menos que buscar"

Ve a Flash entrenar con Wormmon

"Ok me convenciste busca a los nuevos reclutas" Le dice Fury

"Si! Vamos Dokunemon!"

**Continuara...**


	24. La araña de hierro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La araña de hierro llega

"Necesito unas vacaciones"

"Ni lo digas Wormmon hace demasiadas preguntas"

"Y eso que no sabe de la fusión"

"Cuando se enteren no solo tu equipo te preguntara"

"Además tener que reclutar a Amadeus Cho" Se golpea contra su cama

"No olvides que un collar brillo"

"Dokunemon a este paso seré un anciano"

"Aunque seas anciano me quedare contigo"

"Dokunemon crees que los demás lleguen a la fusión" Ve su digivais 

"Nosotros tenemos un lazo demasiado fuerte ellos también deben llegar a tener ese lazo"

"Es hora de ir a la escuela Peter" Escucha a su tía

***

"Parece que la armadura que hice si que llamo la atención" Murmura Spiderman viendo a Taskmaster

"Solo tu haces ese caos" Le dice Nova al lado de Luke

taskmaster estaba encima de él pero alguien lo salva

"Tu traje cobro vida?" Le pregunta asustado Patamon

"No hace eso"

"señor hay alguien dentro"

"Se quien sea es de los nuestros"

"Creo que se quien es"

"Te lo dije Spider"

"Es Amadeus Cho" susurra

taskmaster termina debajo

Los demás ayudan para sacarlo y capturaro

"Se fue"

"Quien esta dentro de ese traje"

Deja ver su cara

"Amadeus cho"

"Veo que sabes quien soy araña"

"Como llego ahi un niño" Nova le dice

"Muy bien sácate el traje y devuélvelo"

"Que claro que no ahora soy un superhero"

Mira a Spiderman

"Un superhéroe de verdad amenaza"

"A quien llamas amenaza!" Le grita Dokugumon enfrente de él

"Tu tambien eres una amenaza"

"Spider creo que me equivoque"

"Mira no es un me encuentro me lo quedo"

"Dos arañas 2 Novas estarían bien pero 2 arañas"

Amadeus lo ataca

"Me ayudan!"

"Gaom...." antes que haga algo le arrojan a Nova encima 

Choca contra una pared

"Esto ya no es un juego Dokugumon"

"Veneno de Aguijón!"

Antes que lo traspase le pasa una descarga eléctrica que lo deja nocao

"No! Ahora si tú!"

***

"Esto no es solo por la armadura araña"

"Solo hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar" Recoge a Dokunemon

Amadeus había escapado

"Solo no quiero que el se valla por el camino equivocado"

Se va

***

"No confíes en una calavera!" Grita pateando a taskmaster

"El es nuestro enemigo que no te quite la armadura!"

Lo ataca pero hace que los soporte de la gran pantalla detras caiga

"No!" Lo atrapa con sus telarañas 

"Dokunemon!"

"Archmon!" Lo ayuda 

taskmaster lo iba a atacar pero un laser lo impide

"Estamos del mismo lado!

"Yo se de que lado y no hay que ser un genio para saber eso" Lo ataca

taskmaster le mete un virus

Amadeus cae desmayado por las descargas eletcricas

"Amadesu?" Archmon lo esquiva

"Ataque trasero tienes algo mas" Lo apunta con una espada

"Spide debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada"

"Están rodeados arañas"

"Piensalo denuevo!" Grita Power llegando con Gaomon

"Estas bien Archmon"

"Si gracias por preguntar Angemon"

"Ustedes encargase de él y yo de Amadeus"

Amadeus lo ataca

"Amadeus! Estas ahi!"

"Que paso?"

"Me hablaste eso es bueno podrías dejar de atacarme"

"No tengo el control taskmaster le metió un virus"

"Crees poder apagarlo"

"Claro el modo invernacion!"

"Mientras tu lo entiendas bien por ti" Esquiva los proyectiles 

"Lo siento!" Se disculpa mientras lo golpea

"No te asustes tu puedes hacerlo"

"Reinicio completado" Vuelve a tener el control

"Golpe de fé!" taskmaster termina cayendo mientras Archmon lo envuelve

"Eso por todo" Chocan los cinco

"Por que no lo atacas"

"Reinicio"

"Creen que me han vencido"

"Si hasta que dijiste eso"

"Sí la armadura no es mía no será de nadie" Presiona un botón

Amadeus le pasa una descarga electrica

"Que paso?"

"La armadura se sobre calienta va explotar!"

"Si la armadura explota media ciudad lo hace"

"Entonces alguna idea" Pregunta Nova

"No puedo desactivarlo"

"Lo tendré que hacer manualmente" Spiderman se acerca a él

***

"Tenias razón no me corresponde tenerla ten" Se la devuelve

"De que hablas naciste para tener esa armadura hoy aprendí dos cosas que la inteligencia es un poder y que la toma de buenas decisiones es importante"

"Me la puedo quedar"

"Si pero no nos llames amenaza" Le dice Motimon

El sonríe 

"Que es esto?" Pregunta viendo un objeto pequeño que aparece en su mano

Era idéntico al de Flash

"Un digivice, cierto Amadeus esto es ahora tuyo"

Le da el collar el cual deja de brillar

"Esto viene con el traje"

Su digivice brilla

"Por fin!" Grita una criatura abrazandolo con sus orejas

"Que es esta cosa!" Intenta apártalo

"Amadeus Cho bienvenidos a los elegidos"

"Elegido?"

"Soy Terriermon tu compañero"

  
**Terriermon** **, con un cuerno que crece de su cabeza, es un Digimon envuelto en el misterio. Se puede clasificar como un Digimon Bestia por su estructura corporal, pero todavía no se entiende qué tipo de forma evolucionada asumirá. Además, se rumorea que a veces nace con un gemelo. Es un tipo muy lindo de Digimon, y de su comportamiento tranquilo, no parece como una "Especie de combate" Digimon, pero en el caso de la batalla, se demuestra que es más poderoso de lo que parece. Su Movimiento personal está generando un pequeño tornado girando sus oídos como una hélice (Mini Tornado). Su Movimiento especial está escupiendo un** **diparo** **de aire sobrecalentado (Fuego Ardiente).**

"Compañero? Spiderman?"

"Sabes que son los digimons"

"Algunas cosas"

"Debo de escribir una guía de esto" Suspira

"Siéntese esto tomara tiempo empecemos por el principio"

***

SHIELD

"Araña de hierro y Terriermon les presento al Agente Vemon y Wormmon"

Los dos saludan

"Vemon es bueno y tiene un digimon"

"Ustedes son los primeros integrantes del nuevo equipo, de los nuevos guerreros"

"Un equipo también con elegidos!" Dice feliz Dokunemon

"Eso es genial es como lista de taskmaster aunque no se con la parte de los elegidos"

"Espera que?"

***

"Es la misma lista, de algún modo taskmaster se infiltro en el sistema o tenemos un traidor"

"Esto ahora es una carrera" Le dice fury viéndolo

"Espero llegar primero no quiero pensar que pasa si llego segundo"

Se va

"Y que tal si hay un elegido entre ellos"

**Continuara...**


	25. Los nuevos guerreros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nuevos guerreros llegan

"Nuevos guerreros ellos son mi equipo clásico de SHIELD, equipo clásico ellos son los nuevo guerreros"

"Porque soy el único sin digimon" Murmura Ka-zar el cual era el único sin digimon

"No todos pueden tener uno y ya tienes a tu león"

"Dokunemon no lo ayudas, ahora alguien quiere oír mis motivadoras palabras"

"Nadie quiere eso, solo entrenen" Les dice Nick Fury

"Son novatos no puedes esperar a que lo hagan"

"Les tengo fé por eso entrenaran con ustedes"

***

"Lo admito tus nuevos guerreros tienen potencial" Dice Nova 

"Con entrenamiento podrán lograr grandes cosas"

"Puño de hierro tiene razón, y ustedes para ser pequeños son muy fuertes" Lucemon dice refiriéndose a Wormmon y Terriermon

"Somos fuertes como nuestros compañeros" Wormmon dice desde el hombro de Flash 

"Ya están casi listos" Dokunemon les dice saltando 

"Les tengo que explicar algunas cosas sobre los Digimons, sentido arácnido" Spiderman voltea viendo que hay un portal

"Daga, Capa, Buitre y Taskmaster"

"Esto no es bueno" Dokunemon dice poniéndose en pose de batalla 

"Como lo ensayaron destruyan a Spiderman"

Daga le tira sus dagas

"Bien movimiento Dokugumon" Había hecho una red muy resistente

"Como hiciste eso sin ya sabes?" Nova le pregunta

"Hemos aprendido a trabajar más rápido sin la necesidad de decirlo"

"Araña que esta pasando?" Le pregunta White tiger

"Los conozco déjenme hablar con ellos"

El buitre empieza a gritar haciendo que la red se rompa y todos se tapen el oído por el ruido 

"Llevateros lejos" 

Capa captura al equipo original y desparece

"Mi equipo!" 

"Mis amigos!"

****

"Ustedes quedan fuera"

Los expulsa y desparece

"Gatomon" Estaba desmayada al igual que Gaomon

"El grito debe haberlos afectado" Puño de hierro los revisa

"Gatomon y Gaomon tienen un super oído a ellos les afecto más que a nosotros" Lucemon los mira

"Patamon crees poder ver dónde estamos"

"Enseguida"

"Lucemon acompaña a Patamon por favor"

"Vamos Patamon"

***

"Daga que pasa soy yo Spiderman"

"Lo siento no es nada personal pero..."

"No olvides que nos quiso reclutar a SHIELD, hacernos su soldados" Capa aparece detrás de él

"Aléjate!" Grita Archmon tirándole su red

"Esto no es entrenamiento" la araña de hierro dice viendo a sus enemigos

"Ayudemos! Wormmon!"

"... Porque no te transformas?"

"(Olvidé decirle como hacerlo evolucionar, nota para mi mismo primero explicarles todo sobre los Digimon)" Piensas Spiderman

Venom intenta golpear al buitre pero empieza a gritar

Termina en la pared

"Venom!" Wormmon se acerca a él el cual ya había caído

"Terriermon no puedes hacer lo mismo que Dokunemon"

"Aún no puedo, no hasta que tú lo hagas"

"Eso que significa!"

"Porque me atacan?!" Le grita Spiderman 

"El Taskmaster, nos dijo la verdad no podemos confiar en nadie"

"Eso es ilógico no están confiando en él ahora?" Les dice Archmon

"...."

"Bien hecho los hiciste pensar ahora...." Ve a Taskmaster en la computadora

"Escuadrón vámonos" Capa desaparece llevándose a sus colegas y Taskmaster

"Estamos encerrados como insectos" Dice Flash enojado

"Oye!"

"Lo siento Wormmon no quería ofenderte"

"Cometimos muchos errores de novato" Dice Amadeus 

"No se culpe hicieron lo que pudieron y Taskmaster no sabe de algo" Sube una palanca revelando una salida secreta

"Primera regla de SHIELD siempre tener una salida"

***

"Agente Venom debes decir digievoluciona, Araña de hierro tú tienes que hacer evolucionar de ahí las siguientes veces serán fáciles"

"Pero como?"

"Tú solo sabes eso, en el momento que llegue lo sabrás"

"Entiendo Terriermon estás listo"

"Si" Dice colgando de sus hombros 

"Ka-zar tu con Kazu ya son fuertes, trabajemos juntos y salvemos en heliecarrie"

***

"Que hemos hecho" Dice el agente Vemon

Habían liberado a los villanos que capturó SHIELD

"No podemos funsionarnos spider"

"Justimon es demasiado grande para entrar aquí, ayudariamos a que escaparan" Esquiva los brazos del Doctor Octopus

Agente Venom se acerca para ayudar pero los gritos del cuervo lo dejan en la pared

"Venom!" 

Wormmon Digimon a Stingmon

"Tirador lunar!" El cuervo esquiva la aguja

"Ahhhh!!!!" El duende verde tiene a la araña de hierro y destruye su armadura

"Un niño enserio" Lo iba a golpear 

"Déjalo ir!"

Terriermon Digimon a Witchmon

  
**Witchmon, un digimon que tiene el aspecto de una bruja, vino a lo largo de witchelny, el Mundo Digital de otra dimensión, en busca de su rival, Wizardmon. En su natal Witchelny dominó la hechicería (lenguaje de programación avanzada) de viento y agua, y con el fin de obtener una ventaja sobre Wizarmon, que aspira a convertirse en un gran mago, lo siguió diligentemente y entrena en este Mundo Digital. Es un poco cruel, tiene mucho orgullo, y desprecia las costumbres y normas. Sus movimientos especiales son un viento fuerte que lleva el poder mágico (Vendaval Baluluna), y agua de ultra-alta de su "Presión Aquary", suficiente como para penetrar el acero.**

"Vendaval Baluluna!" Ataca con un viento fuerte de poder mágico el cual manda a volar al duende Verde

"Amadeus estas bien"

"Terriermon? Cuando?"

"Ahora soy Witchmon, estas seguro que no tienes ninguna herida"

"No, gracias"

"No hay de que"

****

"Somos unos perdedores" Amadeus dice 

Se habían retirado 

"No lo eres Amadeus aún si armadura eres fuerte" Terriermon lo intenta animar

"Los nuevos guerreros somos un fraude" Ka-zar dice suspirando

"No todo está perdido"

"Que caso tiene nos humillaron"

"Flash no hables así vamos ánimo"

"No tan fuerte Wormmon recuerda estamos de escondidos" Archmon le dice mientras se cuelga de cabeza

"No debemos rendirnos aún tenemos oportunidad solo debemos ideal un plan, Amadeus Flash denle esto a sus Digimons"

"Barras energéticas?" Pregunta Amadeus viendo la barra

"Flash no es para ti, sus Digimons necesitarán energía para lo que haremos"

Su comunicador suena

"La comunicación volvió"

***

"Tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos"

Frente a ellos estaban el duende verde, Daga, Capa, el Buitre y Taskmaster

"Evoluciona!" 

"Stingmon!"

"Witchmon!" 

"No te parece un poco injusto" Dice con burla el duende verde

"Matrix Evolution!" 

**Archmon digimon a Justimon**

"Spiderman?" Pregunta Ka-zar sin verlo

"La justicia es mi deber!" Grita el digimon/ humano

"Ahora sí estamos listos!"

"Ah patear traseros Stingmon!"

"Sube Amadeus!"

"Espera Witchmon no...ahhh!!!" Witchmon lo sube en su escoba 

Empiezan a pelear

Justimon iba a atacar al duende pero Daga se interpone

"Esta vez no ojitos" Lanza telarañas a sus ojos pero es teletransportado a otro lugar

"Capa!" Daga ve como cae en una de las hélices del heliecarrie

"No!" Justimon detiene las hélices con sus manos para adentrarse por Capa

"Tenemos que ayudarlo" Taskmaster empuja a Daga

"No es mi problema"

"Pero confiamos en ti"

"Te lo dije no confíes en nadie"

Se va junto con la otros villanos mientras los héroes intentan salvar a Justimon y Capa

"Araña resiste!" Flash intenta sacarlo pero falla

"Stingmon y Witchmon si ellos caen creen poder traerlos aquí"

"Amadeus Justimon es enorme y pesado al igual que Capa" Witchmon le dice

"Somos fuertes pero no tanto" Stingmon dice mientras la hélice empieza a descender

"Spiderman tendrás que saltar a bajo!!" 

Lo hace

"Despierta Capa! Despierta por favor!" 

Caen a máxima velocidad

"Justimon no vuela sabes!"

"Que?"

"Piensa en Daga, piensa en ella!"

Capa reacciona antes que choquen con el piso

Los teletransporta de regresó al heliecarrie

"Que paso?" Le pregunta a Daga

"Spiderman o mejor dicho justimon te salvo"

"Por que me salvaste?"

"A necesitabas ayuda, b es mi trabajo y c su la justicia misma"

"Jamás debimos confiar en Taskmaster"

"Aún hay lugar en los nuevos guerreros saben y creo que llegó su desafío" Detrás de ellos estaba Escorpión, Doctor Octopus y el escarabajo

***

"(Crees que los derroten rápido?)"

"(Archmon ellos pueden hacerlo tienen Digimons de su lado aunque aún no sepan pelear bien, ellos pueden hacerlo y tienen el gran cerebro de Amadeus de su lado, cuanto tiempo hasta que se acabe la fusión)"

"(Máximo nos doy una hora nuestras energías a ese punto estarán en cero)"

"Tiempo suficiente" Susurran corriendo donde a buscar a Taskmaster, el buitre y Duende verde

***

"Devuelve ese duende" Justimon dice viendo que el duende tenía un objeto

"Spiderman tan simpático como siempre aún fusionado con esa base de datos"

"(Pateare el trasero)"

"Brazo bombardeo!" Genera una poderosa corriente eléctrica en su puño para atacar al duende Verde pero antes que le dé escapa en un portal, golpeando la pared

Esta queda con la marca 

"(Escapó)"

****

"Tenemos a todos menos al duende verde"

"Capturaron a la mayoría eso es bueno"

"Gracias a mis equipos, en plural yo confíe en ellos como usted en mí de eso se trata ser un héroe"

"Una pregunta araña te vas a quedar así?" Le pregunta Flash

Una luz envuelven a Justimon y vuelve a ser Spiderman con un Motimon en brazos 

"Estoy feliz de verlos a todos" Dice el Digimon viendo a todos sanados y salvo

"Hubiéramos llegado antes pero a mitad de camino nos quedamos sin combustibles" Dice divertido Nova

Habían venido sobre los Digimons 

"El heliecarrie no es tan grande para tener tantos héroes y Digimons, por eso me tomé la libertad de buscarles un lugar en la base de SHIELD"

Muestra un holograma de su nuevo hogar

"Oh si!"

"Equipo clásico, nuevos tu bienvenidos a la academia SHIELD espero que sobrevivan a la experiencia"

**Continuará...**


	26. Spiderverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El spiderverse llega y Peter encuentra al destino

"Ahora estoy viajando por los multiverso porque el duende verde está en buscar de otras versiones de Spiderman para ir por su sangre ahora debo impedirlo, ya me eh encontrado con una versión mía femenina sin Digimon a la cual ayude"

Cae en otro universo

"Si se preguntan donde está Dokunemon esa es otra razón el duende verde lo arrojó en otra dimensión" Mira su digivais

"No brilla, no está aquí debo ir por el otro Spiderman si hay antes del duende"

Baja su mirada viendo al duende verde conduciendo un auto

***

"Ahora quién me detendrá" Dice con burla el duende Verde esperando al Spiderman de este universo

"Ese seré yo"

Spider noir

"Que en la tienda de disfraces de quedó sin trajes de Santa"

"Te aseguro que soy de verdad" Lo ataca y hace que caiga 

Se agarra del auto

"No te necesito completo puedo recoger los restos que necesito"

Lo lanza y antes que caiga alguien lo atrapa para subir a una azotea

"Gracias, que haces vestido así eres un payaso"

"No pero Nova seguramente ve habría dicho eso, a lo que voy es que te ayudaré a vencer al duende el es un enemigo mio"

"Trabajo solo" Se va

"Fue un gusto conocerte" Suspira

***

"No acabamos con el no?" Le pregunta Spider Noir 

Habían hecho caer al mar al duende verde

"El duende es un experto en desparecer, veo que no es el único"

Spider Noir había desaparecido

"Esto será complicado, espérame Dokunemon iré por ti" Ve su digivais antes de irse

***

"Siempre tienes que seguirme" El duende golpea a Spiderman

"Si, a eres malo y B quiero saber dónde está Dokunemon!" Le mete un golpe haciendo que caiga y empuje una palanca que hace que el diligibre donde estaban se valla de lado

Los pasajeros empiezan a caer 

Spider Noir salva a uno 

"Yo me encargo de los demás tu del duende!" Spiderman salta para salvar a los demás 

***

"Alguien también tiene que cuidar de ti" Mary Jane le dice a Spider Noir mientras pone una mano en su cara

"Ahhh!!!" El duende verde había obtenido su sangre

"Ahora tengo lo que quiero"

"No lo creo!" Spiderman se lo quita pero el duende verde lo golpea mandolo a volar a los controles

"Tonto! Acabas de destruir los controles!" Ya se había ido

"Si el diligibre se estrella media ciudad será destruida!"

"Los ayudaré" 

***

"Buen trabajo chico"

"Gracias"

"Gracias a ti también jajaja!!!!!" 

El duende verde se va en el portal 

"Donde el valla yo tengo que seguirlo" 

Se va

"Nos vemos hombre sombrío!"

"Nos vemos chico listo!"

****

"Espero que el siguiente universo este Dokunemon o al menos una pista de donde podría estar"

Atraviesa el portal

****

"Un mundo animal?"

"Hola forastero"

"Hola cuervos parlantes!.... No estoy en casa ni cerca de Dokunemon"

Cae en el lodo

"Nunca falla siempre que quiero reborcarme en el lodo cae un extraño" Dice un cerdito sacándolo del lodo

"Un cerdito?"

"Guo que buena vista que eres un mono debajo de ese horrible traje"

"Hey! Pero no has visto a un animal con un traje parecido al mío necesito advertirle de algo"

"Ni en un millón de años verás a alguien con ese traje y ahora déjame quiero acarme"

Spiderman empieza a buscar 

"Oh ahí está! Espera es un espantapájaros?" Ve el traje de cerdito araña

"Muy bien me tienes" Ve al cerdito 

"Soy Peter Porker Spider Ham un héroe que incluso se logró unir a los vengadores"

"Déjame animar obtuviste tus poderes por una picadura de araña radiactiva"

"No, picadura de araña sí pero radioactiva no vitaminas"

"Porque dejaste de ser Spider Ham?"

"Porque un día un lobo malo empezó a decir muchas cosas como el fracasado que soy hasta que todos le creyeron y yo también"

"Y sólo te rendiste"

"Si...."

Sentido arácnido

"Araña!" Grita el duende verde

El cerdito corre a esconderse a un gallinero viendo al duende verde ir por él

"Vamos duende cuando nos enviaras al universo donde está mi Digimon" Besa su frente y se va corriendo

***

"Ese cerdito no puede ser una araña eh oído las historias de un valiente guerrero que luchó con los héroes más grandes del mundo esa cosa es una gallina!"

El cerdito frunce el ceño enojado

"Ahora verás que lograre mi cometido!" Lo hunde en el lodo

"Ahora tienes lodo en la piel, ahora lodo en tus pulmones" Se ríe 

"Aléjate del mono, bravucón!" Alguien lo patea

Spider ham

Salva a Spiderman

"Ya no temes ser un fracaso?"

"Si soportas esa humillación porque rendirme"

"Ahora le damos una paliza"

"Claro!"

****

"Ni por los pelos de mi barbilla te dejaré ganar!"

El duende verde sonríe y le arranca los pelos

"Mi barbilla!!!!" Se la agarra con dolor

"Con esto basta" Se va volando dejando que Spiderman caiga sobre Spider Ham

"Guo ese el duende que preguntaba por ti en la ciudad, necesitas ayuda"

"Irom mouse" Spiderman ve al iron Man de ese universo

"No mi amigo mono y yo lo vencimos"

"Tu salvaste mi rabito, no te ofendas"

"Que dices Spider Ham estás de regreso"

"Tu que opinas" Ve a Spiderman

"Es tu decisión pero recuerda un dicho"

"Ser un gran cerdito conlleva una gran responsabilidad!"

"Esta bien?"

"El jamón está devuelta" Choca los 4 con Iron mouse 

"Nos vemos chicos" Se lanza al portal

****

"Ahora en que universo terminaré"

Su digivais empieza a brillar

"Por fin el universo donde está Dokunemon, espera amigo ya hoy por ti"

****

"Espera estoy en casa?" Ve un tejado y ve un Digimon junto a 

Spiderman?

**Flymon** **, un Digimon Insecto que posee alas gigantescas, funestas. Con sus alas gigantescas es capaz de volar alrededor en una ultra-alta velocidad, y genera un gran ruido** **aullante** **llamado zumbido en vuelo, que es totalmente** **adormeciendo** **el sentido del oído de aquellos que lo escuchan. Su cuerpo está protegido por un caparazón duro, y aprieta al oponente entre sus garras gigantes y provoca la muerte con el super-poderoso aguijón en la cola. Su movimiento especial es disparar el aguijón en su cola (Aguijón Mortal), y se dice que los Digimon que son picados con este aguijón tienen todo su cuerpo paralizado, entonces su cuerpo se vuelve violeta y mueren. Por cierto, esto no es un problema para él porque se dijo que el aguijón vuelve a crecer indefinidamente**

"Que sorpresa un pequeño hombre araña junto a un digimon"

Spiderman

"Yo soy pequeña que te paso a ti hiciste dieta"

"Quieres sentir terror" Le lanza sus bombas

"Aléjate de el!" 

"Flymon cuidado!"

Gruñe de molestia

El hombre araña de ese universo ve a Spiderman

"Peter Parker?"

Lo golpe por la distracción

"Aléjate" Flymom intenta atacarlo pero lo esquiva

"No!" Grita Spiderman viendo que no iba a llegar

"Nadie acaba con el hombre araña excepto yo!" El duende verde de ese universo golpea al otro duende

"Déjame explicarte yo soy tu de otro universo"

"Eres un falsante!"

***  
"Tranquilo vengo en paz los ayudaré"

"Como puedo confiar en ti"

"Yo tambien tengo un digimon está en alguna parte de este lugar no miento y soy de los buenos"

"(Tiene la misma energía de Peter) Está bien"

****

"Oye estas bien"

"Que paso? kunemon"

**Kunemon, Un Digimon Larva que tiene patrones de rayos por todo su cuerpo. Aunque no se sabe si los patrones de rayo en la parte de su cara pueden considerarse órganos equivalentes a los ojos, porque cambian su forma en conformidad con sus emociones, se dice que probablemente son ojos. Su personalidad es bastante maliciosa. Su movimiento especial es un hilo eléctricamente cargado de seda escupido desde su duro pico (Hilo Eléctrico). Si se enredan en este hilo pueden ser** **noqueados** **por el intenso choque eléctrico**

El Digimon lo abraza

"Estaba preocupado por ti"

"Oye porque te pareces a Peter Parker?"

"Conoces mi identidad o claro tú debes ser el Peter Parker de este universo"

"Guo espera tú no yo por eso... No es posible pero estas vivo"

"Estoy vivo?"

"No te espantes" Se quita la máscara

"Ah?"

"Soy Miles Molares y soy el hombre araña estamos vivos si no es así estoy tan muerto"

"Peter..." El Digimon se le había quedado viendo 

"Pero eres muy joven"

"Tengo trece, 14 en 11 meses"

"Mira no creas que estoy loco soy Spiderman de otro universo"

"Eso tiene lógica seguiste a tu duende, veniste a ayudar a las versiones alternas tuyas"

"Eres inteligente"

"Gracias"

"Porque me creíste un fantasma"

"Tu no sabes que pasó contigo?"

"Que paso guo" El Digimon lo había abrazado

"Eres Peter Parker de otro universo pero aún así"

"(Es como Dokunemon)"

****

Están el cementerio

"Dokunemon!" Grita sorprendido

"Peter!" El Digimon lo abraza

"Te estado buscando" 

"Tú debes ser su compañero de su realidad"

"Quién eres tú" 

"Soy Kunemon compañero de Miles Molares"

"Entonces morí guo es solo guo" Ve su lápida 

"Peter Parker dio su vida salvando al mundo yo apenas tenía mis poderes me dio miedo ir"

"Hey no te culpes como siempre le digo a Peter"

"Yo vi sus últimos momentos el estaba al lado de Kunemon, el era su compañero, me dijo que cuidara de su Digimon y me dio estos objetos"

Le enseña su digavis igual al de él y un collar con emblema 

El emblema del destino

"Peter vio potencial en Miles y le heredó su collar"

"Espera" Saca otro collar el cual brillaba

"Miles puede tomarlo"

"Esta bien?"

Lo toma y este brilla más fuerte 

Los dos collares se fusionan

"Esto es increíble de algún modo el digivais sabía que te encontraríamos"

"Porque yo?"

"Miles tu eres el indicado si mi yo alternó te eligió es por algo debes saber que un gran..."

Sentido arácnido

Esquivan un golpe del duende verde de ese universo

"Dokunemon!" 

"Si!"

"Kunemon viste eso" 

"Archmon!"

***

"Ya no tendré miedo!" Grita decidido viendo a Spiderman pelear mientras su collar brilla

**Flymon Digimon a Astamon**

**Astamon, es un príncipe del área oscura que gobierna una legión de Digimon Demonios. Muestra crueldad ante sus enemigos y amabilidad para sus amigos, y debido a su carisma, se espera que gane un número considerable de seguidores entre Digimon Demonios. Las balas disparadas desde su orgullosa ametralladora, "** **_Oro Salmón_ ** **", poseen su propia voluntad, y definitivamente perseguirán al oponente hasta el "fin del infierno". Sus Movimientos Especiales son disparar cada una de las balas de** **_Oro Salmón_ ** **(Infierno), y una patada que desata todo su propio** **Qi** **oscuro acumulado**

"Jamás creía llegar a esa evolución solo la vi una vez cuando Peter me salvó"

"Menos charla más pelea!"

"Maverick!" Libera todo su poder oscuro en una sola patada

El duende verde cae

"Spiderman! Archmon" 

Lanza sus telarañas

****

"Bien hecho" Chocan los cinco

"Eres muy bueno en esto Astamon"

"Gracias Archmon"

Vuelven a la normalidad

"Creo que deberías ir tras de el"

"Oye recibiste el impulso que necesitabas un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y tu ya lo sabes manejar"

"Me esforzaré para ser el mejor hombre araña, el mejor Peter Parker"

"No necesitas ser el mejor Peter Parker está bien ser Miles Molares"

"Kunemon estoy segura que llegarás muy lejos"

"Gracias Dokunemon"

"Adiós!" Se despide mientras se va en el portal

 **Continuará**....


	27. Adiós duende verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por fin regresamos a casa?"
> 
> "Parece que si?" Dokunemon le dice viendo el lugar
> 
> "El comunicador está roto no podemos contactar a SHIELD, vamos por el duende"

"Por fin regresamos a casa?"

"Parece que si?" Dokunemon le dice viendo el lugar

"El comunicador está roto no podemos contactar a SHIELD, vamos por el duende"

****

"Sabía que debíamos eliminar a Electro"

"Dokunemon que hemos hablado de asesinar" Le susurra

"Que está mal" Ven como el duende verde entra en una máquina

Spiderman empieza a descontar los cables 

"Spiderman que--?!" La máquina hecha humo

"Impedimos lo que fuera que iba a hacer"

"No lo sé"

"Claro que no Peter Parker" El duende verde dice saliendo 

"Que?! Yo no"

"Fui en busca de tu ADN descubrí tu identidad en el proceso me sorprendió al principio pero mientras más lo pienso más sentido cobra!" 

Lo intenta atacar

"Ahora tengo tus poderes, tu velocidad tu fuerza"

"No eres tan fuerte"

Lo aplasta

"Bueno tal vez si lo seas" Lo golpea contra la pared rompiendola

"Dokunemon" Lo guarda en el digivais

"Peter?!"

"Recupera tus energías" 

Se esconde

"Vamos Peter sal a jugar donde quedaron tus chistes!"

Lo sigue buscando

"Con ser Spiderman tu tía debe estar muy sola me pregunto si le podré hacer compañía"

"No metas a mi tía en esto!!!"

***

El duende verde lo tenía contra la pared

"Serías capaz de lastimar a tu hijo! Creía que lo amabas!"

"El amor te hace débil! El duende verde no ama a nadie!"

"Eso crees!" Lo patea 

"Es irónico sabes porque yo soy la representación del amor!" Su emblema brillaba

"Estás listo Dokunemon!"

"Archmon!" Le lanza su telaraña

"Tendrás mis poderes pero no podrás tener a un compañero"

Una electricidad empieza a pasarle al Duende

"Que rayos?!" Ve como le salen patas

"Estoy mirando tengo más poderes ahora soy el Spider-Globin!"

"Archmon vámonos!" Se escapan mientras el Spider-Globin empieza a totales ácido

"Spiderman?"

"Electro" Ve que estaba en el artefacto que robo el duende 

Lo toma

"Que quieres?"

"Spider ayuda!" Archmon estaba esquivando el ácido

Le lanza su telaraña pero la derrite

"Spider!"

"Espera!" Esquiva el ácido 

"Que quieres Electro"

"Por fin fui libre del mundo digital y termine en este artefacto, quiero mi libertad y venganza"

"Te liberare pero primero tráeme refuerzos"

Esquiva el ácido que casi le da

"Duende di queso!"

Esquiva el rayo

"Tienes pésima puntería"

Lo toma con sus patas

"Yo no creo eso, Duende verde te presentó a la red de guerreros"

"Flymon!"

"7 arañas y dos bestias alguien me explica"

"Lo pide un cerdito parlante este es el mejor día primero logramos la mega evolución y ahora"

"Tranquilo chico" Le dice Spider Noir 

"Creo que ya saben porque están aquí"

"Si para derrotar a esa cosa!" Grita Spider Girl

****

"Algún plan?" Pregunta Spider Ham corriendo con los demás Spiders

"Aparte de huir?" Dice Spider Girl

"No estamos huyendo solo necesitamos más espacio"

"Esa cosa es horrible saben" Dice el Spiderman medieval

"Un lugar como este"

"Sentido arácnido!!!" Gritan todos

Esquivan el ácido del duende 

Todos lo empiezan a atacar

"Flymon ayúdame!" 

"Como ordene reina" 

Archmon solo rueda los ojos

Utiliza su telaraña mientras Flymon lo lleva volando 

Todas las arañas estaban tirando su red

"Sostenganlo!"

"Sueltame ahora!" Flymon la suelta 

"Matrix evolution!"

"Justimon!"

"La justicia es mi deber!"

"Eso es brujería!"

"No lo es ahora" Retiene al duende con la ayuda de los demás

"Electro esta es tu parte!"

Lo deja caer sobre el duende

Una onda de electricidad los manda a volar y solo mueve levemente a Justimon

El duende vuelve a ser Norma

"Soy libre al fin ahora acabaré con él!"

"No le harás daño" Justimon se pone en frente

"Gracias arañas ahora tengo todo el lugar para mí"

Se adentra en la máquina

"(Peter siento una sobre carga de electricidad)"

Todo el lugar se empieza a mover

"Que clase de brujería es esta?!"

"No lo sé pero no nos quedaremos a averiguar!" Señala una salida 

Toma a Norma y salta para salir

Las demás arañas lo siguen

****

"Ahora tenemos a Electro en un robot gigante intentandose apoderar del mundo"

"Tranquilo Spiderman tienes un plan"

"Ahora mismo ninguno yo ya no se que hacer" 

"(Peter relájate piensa tranquilo)"

"Amigo araña aunque estoy contra la hechicería tu marcaste la diferencia en nuestros mundo ahora hazlo aquí"

"Tiene razón eres Spiderman podrás hacerlo" Miles le dice mientras Flymon baja

"Hiciste que mi compañero y amigo logrará aceptar su destino"

Peter sonríe

"En ese caso llevamos a Norma a un hospital y vallamos por Electro"

****

"Entonces eres una fusión entre Digimon y humano"

"Es la evolución donde nos funcionamos"

"Yo podré hacer eso"

"Eso creo"

"Flymon podremos lograr eso" 

Estaba sobre su espalda

"Aún no entiendo esas bestias" Dice Spiderman del futuro

***

Electro estaba acabado

"Autodestrucción!" Grita mientras hace que el robot suba a una torre

"Toda New York desaparecerá!"

"Necesito que alguien entre a dentro"

"Yo iré" Dice Spider Girl

****

"No te das cuenta que también tu morirás!"

"En eso te equivocas yo soy energía!"

"Brazo Crítico!" Genera una poderosa cuchilla de calor para atacarlo

Corta una de sus brazos

Las demás arañas hacen una telaraña para atrapar esa parte caída 

"Dokunemon estas bien" 

La fusión se acaba

Se había desmayado

"Usaste demasiada energía y no has comido" 

Lo regresa a su digivais

"Que tierno pero ahora perezcan!!!"

Esquiva un rayo pero los demás no

"Kunemon..." Miles cae algo igual que los demás

Kunemon lo empieza a mover

"Electro!" Spiderman lo intenta golpear

****

"Que haces aquí!" Le grita spider girl a Spider ham

"Quería usar el baño obviamente viene a ayudar"

"Sígueme"

"Pero hay baño?"

***

"No puedes tocarme!"

"Red eléctrica!"

"Enserio intentas usar la electricidad contra un ser de electricidad!"

Le tira un rayo pero lo golpea

"Sabes algo!" Le tira un golpe

"Mis guantes son anti electricidad!"

Le da unos golpes y lo toma de la camisa?

"Dijiste que si tocabas el suelo perdías"

Empieza a subir hasta llegar a una señal eléctrica

"No!" Toca el metal mientras sujeta a Electro

Toda su energía es drenada

Cae inconciente 

Los demás Spiders llegan

"Aún hay energía para que vallan a casa" 

Utiliza la joya y crea los portales 

"Gracias por salvar mi mundo"

"Gracias a ti por ayudarnos"

"Aún con brujería fuiste de gran ayuda"

"Peter muchas gracias de verdad Kunemon y yo te lo agradecemos"

"Lo mismo digo" Susurra

Todos se van a sus dimensiones

****

"El duende verde ya no existe, Electro está en prisión el heliecarrie del duende no sirve y las demás arañas están en su casa"

"Con una araña me basta pero con 7 es una pesadilla" Le dice Nick Fury

"Enrealidad cuando los vi a ellos recordé muchas cosas, mi vida y mi legado (mi responsabilidad) no sé cómo explicarlo"

"Que hay que explicar, buen trabajo"

Se va

"Lo hiciste bien vez Peter te lo dije" Dokunemon se sube a su hombro

"Gracias amigo, sea cual sea la dimensión siempre va a haber un hombre araña que ayudará a los demás"

***

"Como es posible eso?" Le pregunta Peter a Gennai

Había ido al Digimundo a aclarar lo del emblema del destino

"Hace mucho años Peter hubo dos emblemas del destino, uno era de oro y el otro de plata"

"El de Miles era de plata, que paso con el de oro?"

"El de plata se perdió para siempre de este universo, de algún modo termino en el universo de ese chico, el de oro sigue aquí en una alguna parte sígueme Peter"

"A veces Gennai puede ser algo confuso" Dokunemon le dice mientras está en sus brazos 

"No se sabe nada de este emblema, no es como los demás Emblemas; su nombre describe su mismo significado, ya que al acepta tu destino puedes lograr la evolución"

Llegan a una cueva donde en el centro había un Digimental dorado

"El emblema del destino de oro está dentro del Digimental" 

Peter lo intenta levantar 

"Solo el chico del destino puede levantarlo"

"Algo más que deba saber"

"Los demás Digimentals están aquí si alguna vez lo necesitan estos aparecerán"

"Gracias por la información Peter ya debemos volver"

"Cierto, gracias Gennai" 

Se van

 **Continuará**...


	28. El regreso de los guardianes de la galaxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A veces tienes que tomar riesgos"

Spiderman y Nova tenían una carrera

Spiderman en su moto araña y Nova utilizando sus poderes

"Vamos Nova es todo lo que tienes"

"Patamon sujetate fuerte"

"Que crees que hago!"

Vuela más rápido

Peter utiliza sus motores para igualarlo

"Eso es trampa"

"No no lo es"

"Sabes a veces tienes que tomar riesgos" 

Vuela más rápido

"El amor"

"Dokunemon deja de decir tonterías" Choca con algo

"Y tu fíjate en el camino"

"Hay un insecto en parabrisas" Dice un mapache parlantes

Spiderman iba a caer pero Nova lo atrapa

"Gracias, quién deja una nave en esta ciudad"

"Conozco esta nave" Utiliza sus poderes y abre una escotilla

Entran

"Nova está no es la nave..." Antes que Patamon termine la nave se mueve a un lado haciendo que Nova y Spiderman choquen con la pared

"Sígueme" Nova toma su mano para guiarlo

"Más lento Nova"

"Ya entiendes lo que me hiciste pasar en el digimundo"

"Touche, los guardianes de la galaxia que hacen en la tierra? Quieres ayuda para no estrellarte con... Mi casa y mi tía está ahí!"

****

Habían estabilizado la nave

"Entonces ese tigre está en busca del casco de cubeta"

"Efectivamente"

"Vez Sam te dije que el universo reconocería tu poder"

"Hasta Patamon reconoce que esto trata sobre mi"

Spiderman rueda solo los ojos

"Necesitamos un nuevo reactor de energía" Star Lord le dice a los demás

****

"Buenos días" Nova lo golpea

"Porque fue eso"

"Debes aprender mucho sabes"

"A veces me pregunto cómo es que te amo"

"Que dijiste"

"Que aún me pregunto como te soporto"

"Igualmente"

"(Eso estuvo cerca)"

Tenía a Rocket en su mochila

La única fuente de energía que necesitan está en SHIELD 

Resguardo en un lugar muy seguro

****

"Necesitan mejorar la seguridad" Rocket vuelve a la mochila después de tomar lo que buscaba

"Eso fue fácil" Patamon dice en la cabeza de Nova

"Demasiado fácil diría yo" Dokunemon responde en el digivais

Salen del lugar pero estaban rodeados por agentes de SHIELD y Nick Fury

"Quiero un explicación ahora"

"Bueno verás"

Antes que termine una pared se rompe

****

"Ahora quiero una explicación...." Se habían ido

"Debes alejar está pelea de ellos" Dice Justimon cargando a Nova y Rocket

"Esto es innecesario sabes"

"Puede ir rápido no puedo volar pero tengo la rapidez ahora debemos acércate a tu nave antes que"

Se detiene cuando un tigre blanco aparece enfrete de ellos

"Denjeme adivinar Titus"

"Denme el casco Nova o su planeta será destruido"

"Nadie destruye mi planeta"

Titus lo apunta con su arma

"Hey déjalo!" Nova le grita al lado de Angemon

"Tu no sabes usar el casco apenas usas su poder!"

"Niño y angel expulsemos de este planeta a Titus" Le dice Rocket

"Un paso y su amigo muere"

"No hagamos movimientos imprudentes" Lo golpea con su brazo haciéndolo caer y le lanza una red a sus piernas

"Como ese"

"Araña se que soy fuerte pero Noe exageres!"

Se separan y Nova le da la mano

Angemon carga a Dokunemon

Se van volando pero las tropas de Titus le disparan

Nova suelta a Spiderman

"Angemon atrápalo!"

Angemon lo atrapa

"Ahora es mi turno de salvar a la araña"

"Dokunemon a veces me pregunto si seré así de presumido"

"Yo me pregunto lo mismo"

***

"Como me meto en estos problemas" Spiderman dice conduciendo la nave

Una descarga eléctrica había dejado desmayado a Nova y Star Lord

"Spidey no te desconcentreces"

Vuela la nave está que los demás despiertan 

"Nova me viste volar la nave"

"A que se refiere a que solo utilizo una fracción de su poder" Dice ignorando a Spiderman mientras se quita el casco y lo mira

"Es como tú cerebro o la digievolucion solo usas una fracción" Nova lo mira molesto

"Es broma, pero por algo tienes el casco Nova tienes más poder que el de que imaginas, Dokunemon ni te atrevas"

"Pero no eh dicho nada" 

"Por las dudas"

Sam se vuelve a poner el casco

"Eh tomado una decisión da la vuelta Rocket"

"Nova estarás bien?" Le pregunta Patamon 

"Si, Patamon esto lo tengo que hacer solo araña puedes cuidar de él y ver que no me siga"

"Claro, sea lo que vayas a hacer lo harás bien"

"Gracias"

***

"Nova dejo esa nave como queso suizo"

"Porque me tengo que quedar en tus brazos" Murmura patamon

"No quiero que te escapes le prometí a Nova que no te dejaría intervir hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo y está es una de ellas"

"Spidey el amor te a cambiado"

"Por favor ignore lo que acaba de decir" Spiderman dice refiendose a las frases de Dokunemon

Ven como la nave explota en pedazos y las piezas caen en el agua

"Nova!!!!" Grita Patamon safandose del agarre de Spiderman para salir volando

"Nova, debemos ir a salvarlo"

Spiderman empieza a correr con los guardianes de la galaxia

"Debemos salvarlo antes... Que aparezca frente a nosotros brillando y sano?"

Su casco había pasado de dorado a negro

"Sam te vez"

"Asombroso" Dice emocionado

"Sam! Me diste un sustos!" Le dice su Digimon llorando

"Te dije que ese casco tenía secretos de Nova Corps"

"Se te ve bien el negro" Spiderman le dice

"Enserio... Digo si enserio se me ve bien" Dice con orgullo

"Extrañaré la versión amarilla era llamativa está es más para sigilo"

"Es una algo araña"

"Se podría decir"

"Se están coqueteando?" Pregunta Rocket confundió como los demás 

"Les dije amor" Dokunemon le dice a los guardianes

"No entiendo el amor terrícola" Dice Gamora

***

"Guardianes vámonos!" 

Nova y Spiderman ven como se van los guardianes después de vencer a Titus

"A la próxima invasión alienígena avísenme primero"

"Si!" Dicen los cuatro en pose militar

"Como haces para hacer la pose" Le susurra Patamon a Dokunemon

"Ni idea"

****

Spiderman y Nova tenían una carrera mientras sus dos Digimons se quedaban el la casa de Peter 

"Jamás creí poder volar una nave"

"Jamás creí tener tanto poder, si piensas que me ganarás estás soñando"

"Vale soñar carrera a casa!"

****

"A que te referías cuando dijiste de la digievolucion" Sam le interroga caminado a la puerta de su casa

"Vez que Dokunemon y yo podemos funsionarnos gracias, al parecer cuando mi digivais se rearmo me desbloqueo la fusión, aún hay muchas cosas que le tengo que enseñar de la evolución"

"Eso significa que el digivais cambiará como el tuyo"

"Tal vez o puede ser otro modelo aún no lo comprendo bien"

"Voy a recoger a Patamon y me iré a SHIELD"

Antes que abra la puerta Peter ve que no había nadie en la calle

Los dos solos

Y con lo que pasó ayer 

"A veces tienes que tomar riesgos" Susurra

"Sam"

"Que quieres ahora"

Peter se acerca a él

****

"Dokunemon que te pasa?" Le pregunta Patamon volando a su alrededor

"Mi sensor de romance suena algo pasa entre Peter y Sam"

"Tienes un sensor?"

"Es como el sentido arácnido me avisa cuando Peter da un paso más para estar cerca de su alma gemela"

"Mientras entiendas lo que dijistes?"

***

"A veces tienes que tomar riesgos" Peter le dice sonriendo con las mejillas rojas

"Peter tú" Sam también tenía sus mejillas rojas

"Yo solo tú bueno yo..."

***

"Sam y Peter están afuera no" Le pregunta Dokunemon sobre la mesa de la cocina

"Si también siento su presencia"

"Quieres una fruta antes que entré"

"No te acabaste la comida?"

"Guarde algunas municiones"

Los dos Digimons se van a comer sin saber que los emblemas del amor y amistad brillaban intensamente como un foco

****

"Entonces"

Se forma un silencio algo incómodo 

"Creo que me puedo quedar unas horas más el toque de queda es tarde así que podemos hablar" Sam le dice

"Sobre lo que pasó hace unos momentos" Le dice sonriendo

"Si y no, primero háblame sobre las evoluciones y después hablamos de lo que pasó afuera"

"Bueno entra" Abre la puerta y lo mete adentro de un jalón

**Continuara...**


	29. Academia SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La academia SHIELD abre sus puertas

Triskelion o también conocida como la academia SHIELD

"Porque no vinimos que Justimon y hacíamos una entrada genial"

"Dokunemon necesitamos tu energía por si algo pasa algo no olvides eso"

Llega a la academia

"Hola chicos" Saluda a sus compañeros

Los nuevos guerreros y su equipo

"Spiderman! Que esperan una invitación para recoder el Triskelion"

"Vamos chicos"

***

"Ser yo tiene sus privilegios" 

"Si porque te dejan llevar a tu Digimon y yo no necesito clases"

Las clases eran divididas los compañeros Digimons estaban en una clase especial mejorando sus habilidades en su forma normal

"Estas seguro que no quieres ir con los demás?"

"Prefiero quedar contigo"

"Que hacen Terriermon y Amadeus ahí" 

Estaban entrando al cuarto de los archivos

Se supone que nadie entra ahi

"Amadeus que haces aquí y Terriermon no deberías estar con los demás"

"Quiero saber quién intenta hackear mi armadura"

"Yo quería ver a Amadeus"

Entran hasta llegar a un panel

Lo abre revelando una parte de una armadura 

"Esa cosa ni señal de cable recibe" Le dice mientras su comunicador suena

"Spiderman no deberías estar en clases y lleva a tu Digimon a sus clases"

"Enseguida" Cuelga

"Ya oiste a Fury vámonos Amadeus Terriermon"

"Tengo que ir ahí"

"Son las reglas Dokunemon pero hey en la noche dormirás conmigo"

Se van dejando el panel abierto

***

"Concéntrate" Susurra Peter a Dokunemon

Se habían escapado al digimundo para estar ahí dos días

"(No lo tomen mal, ser educados por los vengadores es genial pero también tengo que entrar con mi Digimon)"

Alguien lo golpea con un bastón 

"Gennai! Porque eso"

"Tienes que mantener la mente concentrada, deben escuchar el latido de sus corazones"

Suspira para seguir sentado mientras Gennai lo intenta desconcentrar

"Si quieres mejorar el tiempo de fusión necesitas hacer esto"

"Ser uno" Dicen los dos

"Gennai tu debieras dar las clases sobre Digimons"

"No puedo abandonar este mundo y no sería el indicado, ese eres tú"

"Que??" Lo vuelven a golpear 

"Tu deberías enseñar clase ahí especializadas en los Digimons, si una amenaza está por venir necesitaremos todo su potencial"

****

"Solo pasaron dos minutos"

Sentido arácnido

"Mi sentido arácnido no falla y Amadeus no está"

"Tampoco Terriermon, crees que estén ahí"

"Vamos a averiguar"

Van al lugar donde habían ido ayer

"Amadeus que estás haciendo"

"Investigando esa cosa" 

"Terriermon que hablamos sobre hablar de más"

"Que no es bueno"

"Amadeus esa cosa no funciona porque guo" Mira al parte de la armadura la cual le aparece una cara

****

"Genial liberamos a un antiguo villano de hydra" Amadeus se golpe la cara y Terriermon lo imita

"Tenemos que decirle a Fury"

"Es lo mejor que podemos hacer"

"No quiero ser expulsado porque nos escapamos de nuestros dormitorios"

"Eh hecho cosas peores pero bueno, dividamos para investigar"

****

"Quién es la caja de televisión?" Le pregunta Peter a su profesor Whizzer

"El Arnim Zola un antiguo agente de Hydra un gran científico"

"Que le pasó?" Le pregunta

"Despareció guardamos sus piezas para investigación pero porque preguntas más de él"

"Curiosidad, gracias por la información"

Se va rápido

***

Peter estaba hackeando uno de los robots para revisa las grabaciones 

Ve a Nova coqueteando con Daga

Presiona el teclado dejándole una marca

"Hasta haca huelo tus celos"

"Dokunemon haz silencio" Sigue revisando

"No hay nada, Arnim Zola sigue aquí"

"Eso pensaba iré a buscarlo Terriermon sígueme"

"Espera Amadeus que pasa con tu armadura la última vez te dejaron pegado a la pared"

"Pensé en eso y modifique mi armadura, está vez tengo mi digivice"

"Esta bien entonces esto será una misión secreta_

"Una misión secreta cuenten con nosotros" El agente Vemon dice con su Wormmon

"Baja la voz intentan despertar a todos"

"Que pasa compañero" Luke le dice uniéndose a su grupo

"Señor no hay nadie más despierto a excepción de los presentes"

"Uhg está bien será un trabajo grupal pero eso sí no vamos a evolucionar a los Digimons si no es necesario haríamos demasido ruido mayor mente tu Power Man"

****

"Estas seguro que este es el lugar?" Estaban en un sótano

"De aquí viene la señal"

"Luz"

Wormmon prende sus antenas y Terriermon su cuernito

Amadeus utiliza un reflector de su mano

"Este lugar si que es antiguo ni hay cámaras"

"Es el escondite perfecto"

"Dokugumon" Spiderman de sube en él

"Hay una presencia a lo lejos"

"Estas rodeado capitán TV rindete"

Enfrente de ellos estaba el villano

"Estas equivocado ustedes están rodeados"

"Para ser listo no sabe de matemáticas"

"Señor algo está pasando"

***

"Nada los destruye" Stingmon dice mientras lanza sus agujas

"Estos mocos son molestos!" Witchmon los ataca con sus escoba pero se la intentan comer

"Doble revés!" 

"Estoy es más molesto que Vemon!"

"Power eso dolió" Flash le dice 

"Jamás derrotaran a mis creaciones son guerreros perfectos y lo mejor estan bajo mi control

"Entonces debo hacerte caer!"

Spiderman lo intenta golpear

"Cuidado!" Archmon lo salva

"Esas cosas absorben mis redes y mi veneno no les hace efecto" 

Archmon tenía a 4 guerreros reteniendolo

"Ya es suficiente de trabajo en grupo necesitamos a los demás" Su comunicador no sirve 

"Las comunicaciones cayeron"

"Y están bloqueando la salida no puedo salir" Witchmon estaba siendo absorbida

"Amadeus manda un mensaje!" 

"No hay señal!"

"Manda un mensaje!" Le gritan Archmon y él

"Esta bien pero no sé de qué servirá" Lo manda

Alguien llega de manera rápida

"Aún tengo fuerzas saben" El profesor Whizzer con su traje

"Mientras tenga mi anillo la señal llegará"

Spiderman sonríe bajo la máscara

"Si es mi viejo enemigo Whizzer haz envejecimiento mientras yo me mantengo inmortal y veo que no tienes a esa molesta criatura"

Whizzer se acerca a él pero la sustancia verde lo retiene

"La antena de su cabeza destruyaran!"

Los Digimons lanza ataques de distancia pero un campo lo protege

"Crees que no estaría preparando"

Siguen luchando

"Me estoy quedando sin energías" Archmon vuelve a ser un Dokunemon

"Ese último ataque nos dejó cansados" Witchmon vuelve a ser un Terriermon al igual que Stingmon que es un Wormmon

"Mi campo observé la energía digital de ellos"

"Energía, eso es Amadeus tu armadura tu mejora utilizará!"

"Tengo que hacer un protocolo más" Utiliza su mejora

Los guerreros se empiezan a destrozar volviéndose la sustancia que eran 

Los tubos empiezan a explotar

"Tontos! Están destavirisandolos!"

"Chicos que creo que deberíamos...." Todos se habían ido menos él y Dokunemon

"Irse?" Whizzer los había llevado a todos 

"Pero antes!" Corre hacia Arnim Zola y lo golpea pero una explosión lo manda a volar

El lugar sigue explotando

Spiderman lo agarra para sacarlo

Sale del sótano dejándole en el suelo

"Profesor está bien"

Terriermon pone una de sus orejas sobre su frente

"Tus orejas son muy suaves"

"Si está bien, Spiderman lo salvaste... Spiderman?" Flash ve que no estaba ahí 

Spiderman estaba en el sótano viendo a Arnim Zola abajo de unos escombros

"Este mundo aún vale ser dominado" Su cara empieza a fallar

"Ya estás acabado" Dokunemon dice enojado

"Aún hay muchas cosas el mundo digital y el mundo humano serán de Hydra, Hydra siempre se levanta Spiderman" Se apaga

***

"Te debo la vida Spiderman"Whizzer le dice sonriendo

"Crees poder pagarme no diciendole a Fury sobre esto"

"No dicendome que?" Pregunta Nick Fury

"Rayos" Dicen Digimon y humano

***

"Explícame cómo Arnim Zola se activo y porque no dijiste nada"

"Fue culpa mía solo mía estaba revisando los archivos y una cosa llevo a la otra"

"Tu mi alumno estrella necesitarás más entrenamiento"

"Más! Desde que pide un pie aquí todos me han estado provocando" 

"Incluso me presionan a mi!" Grita indignado Dokunemon

"Ser el mejor Spiderman con lleva mucho esfuerzo no popularidad o fama, ustedes son el ejemplo de los demás, un gran poder"

"Conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Dice los dos 

***

Spiderman estaba caminando por los pasillos hasta que alguien lo jala a un aura

"Profesor Whizzer? Hoy no tenemos clases"

"Lo sé pero quería enseñarte algo"

Le ensaña una foto

Era el junto a un digimon y Gennai

"Usted conoce el digimundo, y tenía de compañero un caballero sagrado"

"Eso es increíble" dice Dokunemon

"Gennai es un viejo amigo mío" Saca algo

Un digivais negro destruido 

"Yo alguna vez también tuve un Digimon pero seguro sabes de la guerra contra los Gizumons"

"Usted estuvo ahí"

"La mayoría de humanos con compañero fue a esa guerra mucho cayeron y otros sobrevivieron"

"Esto le pasa a los digivais cuando el Digimons desaparece" Ve el digivais a detalle

"Si ya no puedo regresar al digimundo pero veo que tú tienes un emblema"

"Como yo"

"Debes mejorar tus escondites"

Solo gime de frustración

"Spiderman muchas personas te presionaran en esta escuela pero no es por mal ellos quieren que tú mejores" 

"Gracias profesor sus palabras mejoraron mi ánimo"

"Spidey debemos volver a nuestro dormitorio" Dokunemon le dice

"Si, nos vemos profesor"

Se va

"(Gran poder gran responsabilidad)"

**Continuará...**


	30. La venganza de Arnim Zola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título lo dice todo

Resumiendo las cosas después de muchas aventuras

Arnim Zola reemplazo a todos mis compañeros, los capturó y atacó la academia SHIELD

Ahora tiene el heliecarrie donde están mis compañeros

Sin mencionar que les quito sus digivais 

Ahora Capa, agente Venom con Wormmon y Rhino el cual está reformando quedamos libres

"Capa llevanos por favor"

****

Terminan dentro del heliecarrie

"Alguna idea de donde podrían estar?" Dokugumon pregunta viendo el lugar vacío

"No parece haber nada?" Dice Wormmon

"La escuela llego a su fin" Dice Arnim Zola desde todas las pantallas

"Asi pues...."

"Agente Venom déjamelo a mi se me dan las charlas"

"Sabes me divertí tanto reemplazando a tus amigos y profesores que así algo más" 

Una puerta se abre dejando ver a la masa verde trasformandoce en un híbrido de Octopus con otro villano

"Eso no es bueno" Dokugumon se pone en pose defensiva

"No es el único"

Otro híbrido sale

"Wormmon!"

"Enseguida!"

"Dividanse y ataquen!"

****

"Debemos trabajar en equipo si queremos salva a alumnos y maestros" Spiderman le dice a Agente Venom y Rhino

"Vemon por favor"

"Esta bien Stingmon, vámonos"

"Eso trabajo en equipo" Dice muy feliz aunque no se le note

Spiderman solo suspira

"Debe ser difícil trabajar con dos personas que no se soportan en nada"

"Dokugumon tu y yo sabes si ellos trabajan juntos lograrán grandes cosas"

****

"El reactor de energía seguro Arnim Zola debe estar aquí"

Su sentido arácnido enloquece

"Espere"

"Muy tarde araña mientras estabas distraído mejore algunas cosas"

Flash se lanza a atacarlo pero su campo de fuerza se activa

Cae al suelo

Spiderman le tira su red en su cara

"Dokugumon necesito que destruyas los cables de energía mientras lo atacó"

"Enseguida" 

Spiderman lo ataca pero el campo le impide que lleve su golpe

"Stingmon recuerda que pasa si atacas!" Le grita viéndolo apuntar su ataque

"Absorción de energía, en estos momentos soy inútil Vemon necesitas....." 

Stingmon ve como estaba pelando con Rhino

"Agente Venom!" Le grita Stingmon en regaño al verlo pelear 

"El empezó!" Gritan los dos

"Ya dejen de pelear!" Le grita Archmon intentando cortar los cables 

Arnim Zola lo ataca

Lo esquiva

"Oye dejala!" Arnim Zola lo carga 

"Chicos ayuda!" Flash y Rhino siguen pelando

"Spiderman!" Grita Stingmon para llamar su atención

"Spiderman!!" 

Arnim Zola lo arroga a los generadores donde sería vaporizado

"Gracias pero hoy no quiero ser araña al horno!" Con su red tocó un reactor y com el otro extremo a Arnim Zola

Junta las red y salta para ser atrapado por Archmon

Arnim Zola se electrocuta y se apaga 

"Gracias por la ayuda a vencerlo" Dice con sarcasmo viendo a sus compañeros

"Lo siento"

"Lo sentimos" Se disculpan

"Perdonados pero no vuelvan a pelear tenemos trabajo"

***

Habían llegado a una sala con tubos

"Sentido arácnido"

Arnim Zola aparece en todas las batallas

"Enserio cuántas vidas tienes?!"

"Mientras haya tecnología podré estar en cualquier computadora o dispositivo, ahora mira a tus queridos compañeros y maestros"

Deja ver qué hay dentro de los tubos 

Estaban atrapados sus amigos y maestros

"Todos ellos estan con vida, viven en Armin Zola"

"Ok no se que significa eso pero no está bien"

Su cara desaparece para estar en una armadura nueva

"Alguna idea araña?"

"Cerebro con mucho miedo" Dice

"Stingmon cubreme!"

"Enseguida"

"Espera!" 

Flash se lanza a atacar 

El tubo de Nova brilla 

Arnim Zola le lanza un ataque de nova 

Este le da y es arrojado

El tubo donde estaba Patamon brilla

Una burbuja de aire es expulsada haciendo que Flash caiga pero Stingmon lo atrapa

"Gracias amigo"

Spiderman esquiva las dagas?

"Espera ahora entiendo les robas sus poderes!" 

Esquiva el ataque

"Ahora son mis poderes!" Lanza una espada de luz

Archmon lo salva

"Si tiene el poder de los Digimons podemos darle un virus"

"Un virus informático" Le dice Archmon a su lado mientras Rhino y Vemon luchan

"Si le damos un virus eso le dejaría indefenso pero cabe la posibilidad que también infecte a todos nuestros compañeros"

"Pero si hacemos también una cura"

"Podría funcionar...." 

Spiderman ve como el agente Venom y Rhino son metidos en los tubos

"No!" Se lanza y empieza a golpear el tubo del Agente Venom

"Archmon! Stingmon! Corran Archmon ya sabes que hacer!" Arnim Zola lo agarra con los poderes de Vemon

"Pero!"

"Vámonos Stingmon!" Archmon lo atrapa con su red y escapan

"Corran los atrapare de todos modos"

Spiderman se libera y corre a golpear los tubos

Se electrocuta

"Anticipe tus movimientos"

"No todos" Ve los tubos de Rhino y Vemon

Empieza a arrancar los cables pero Arnim Zola lo impide 

***

"No!!!" Arnim Zola lo tenía 

Lo mete dentro de su armadura

Mucho cables se oegan a él

Su mente es llevada a otro lugar

"Donde estoy?" 

Era como una base

Las banderas tenían el símbolo de hydra

"Estas en mi mente" 

Aparece la versión digital de Arnim Zola

"Esto es como un mundo digital"

"(Como el digimundo)"

"Y aún así te ves feo" 

Lo golpeó

"Un feo con fuerza"

****

"Archmon mira que encontré" Stingmon le enseña su hallazgo

"Parece que Arnim Zola no pudo lograr hackear los emblemas ni los digivices así que los dejo tirados"

Todos estaban ahí 

"Guardarlos cuando los salvemos les devolveremos, por ahora sigamos el plan"

"Y cual es el plan?"

"Virus, un virus informático, somos virus así que crear uno será fácil"

"No es peligroso?"

"Quieres salvarlos o no?"

"Si pero como creamos el virus"

"Aquí está la respuesta" Le enseña el digivais de Peter

Se lo había dado antes que se fueran

"Solo ayudame"

***

"Que me pasa?" Spiderman estaba empezando a desparecer 

Arnim Zola cambia de apariencia a la de Spiderman

"Estamos cambiando de cuerpos"

"No"

"Sí entre poco tendré tu cuerpo"

"(Porque todos los villanos quieren mi cuerpo)" 

****

"Archmon sabes lo que haces"

Estaban sobre Arnim Zola

"Claro en alguna vida pasada le servía al señor de los virus"

Ingresa el virus pegando el digivais 

Un virus es descargado dentro

"Tardará en hacer efecto hasta entonces intentemos sacar a Spidey"

Ven como de las dos cápsulas salen cayendo Vemon y Rhino

"Vemon!" Stingmon lo abraza

"Estas baboso"

"Y no es el único" Archmon señala a Rhino

"Donde esta Spiderman?"

"Parece que dentro de ahí" Señala la armadura la cual brilla de rojo

"Que esperábamos para salvarlo!" 

***

"Algo malo pasa" Archmon dice viendo que Peter no despertaba 

"No despierta" Flash lo empieza a cachetear

"Eso no ayuda!"

"Devuelvamen a Spiderman!!!"

****

"Hay alguien!" Tenía sus manos atrapadas 

Estaba más profundo en la mente de Arnim Zola

"Chicos" Ve a su equipo

"Araña nos está adsorviendo" Nova le dice débil 

"Toma nuestros poderes" Puño de hierro le dice igual de débil

"También los nuestros ya te haz fusionado con un digimon antes debes tener más facilidad" Lucemon le dice

"Chicos no los defraudaré" Le tira sus redes

Le dan sus poderes

Del pecho de los chicos aparecen sus símbolos

La amistad, la bondad, la pureza y la inteligencia

Del pecho de Spiderman aparece el del amor

Ve algo acercase a él

Era una marcha oscura con forma de datos 

"(El virus de Archmon y Stingmon, si lo llevo pero si eso hago yo...)"

"Eso es" Susurra agarrando el virus

***

"Araña si estas fingiendo estar dormido no es buen momento"

"Y es mal momento decir que ya no tenemos energía" Dice Dokunemon balonceandose mientras sostiene a Wormmon

"El virus nos agoto"

"Que virus?" Pregunta Flash mientras deja caer a Spiderman ya que Armin Zola lo había golpeado

"Ayuda no crees!!" Le grita Rhino golpeando a su oponente

Este lo lanza y cae sobre Flash

"Sus últimas pala..." Antes que termine su cara empieza a fallar 

"Transmisión interrumpida" Dice Spiderman 

"Spider estas bien!"

"Araña estás vivo"

"Si lo estoy, mi mente está aquí Arnim Zola quiere mi cuerpo pero yo no lo permitiré"

"Eso ya lo veremos!" Armin Zola vuelve a tomar el control 

Atrapa al agente Venom y Rhino

"Y esta vez no los dejaré" 

"Sueltame!" Grita Dokunemon siendo levantado

"Hilos!" Wormmon es atrapado

Arnim Zola toma el cuerpo de Spiderman y lo vuelve a meter 

***

"No te puedes esconder de mi Spiderman!"

Spiderman salta detrás tuyo

Armin Zola sonríe

"Estas acabado

"Eso crees tú" 

****

Los demás emblemas empiezan a brillar

Una luz sale disparado al emblema de Peter

"Que es eso?" Pregunta el agente Venom

"Poder" Dice Dokunemon feliz 

****

"Es bueno tener amigos" 

Empieza a cambiar

"Que le haz hecho a tu cuerpo!"

"Soy la fuerza de todos los Digimons de mis compañeros y sus poderes" 

"Soy Splashmon"

  
**Splashmon, es el General del Ejército "Tigre de Agua" de las "Grandes Estrellas de la Muerte". Mediante el cambio de sí mismo en un líquido y en movimiento de líquido a líquido, es capaz de tomar la forma de un humano o Digimon a voluntad. Su "Ahogo Perla", que al instante reúne elementos traza y los convierte en líquido alrededor de la cabeza del oponente, posee técnicas que pueden causar condiciones anormales. Cuando** **Splashmon** **está herido y se encuentra arrinconado, se baja las cremalleras de las pinzas de todo el cuerpo y revela su verdadera forma acostada en su interior. Los que vieron esta forma, y aun más quienes le hirieron, son conducidos a la muerte con su "Tifón de Tigre", que consume todo. Sin embargo, debido a que su verdadera forma es, contra su voluntad, simplemente horrible, absolutamente odia la exposición de esta forma.**

"No importa que hayas cambiado el nombre aún estás en mi mente!"

"Esto es de Tiger!" 

Lo golpea con sus poderes felinos

"Esto es de puño de hierro con Lucemon!"

Le da una patada

"Con la fuerza de Power Man" esquiva un golpe

"Y la agilidad de Gaomon!"

Mientras lo golpeaba se deja ver qué en sus puños hay energía de virus 

"Esta es la fuerza de Nova!" 

Lanza la fuerza Nova pero está se tiñe de morado 

Estaba combinada con él virus

"Ahhh!!!!!" Empieza a fallar hasta desparecer

"Que se siente ser vencido en tu propia mente!" Grita orgulloso

Vuelve a la normalidad

"Gracias chicos"

***

El cuerpo de Arnim Zola cae 

Sus amigo colgados son liberados

"Spiderman!" 

Lo saca del cuerpo de Arnim Zola

"Será muy tarde"

Rhino grita cerca de su cara

Dokunemon le lanza su red eléctrica

"Oigan eso dolió"

"Araña amiga" Rhino lo abraza

"Rhino no respiro!"

Lo suelta

"Creímos que te habían fritos los sesos"

"Fritos no pero aplastados sí'

Las computadoras se prenden mostrando

"Enserio!" Grita viendo a Armin Zola

"Mala hierba nunca muere"

"Dokunemon no es momento para eso"

"Mientras haya tecnología yo seré invencible....!!!" 

Empieza a fallar

"Que me eh eh eh estaa estaaa pasaandoo"

"Te deje un regalo" 

El virus lo empieza a afectar

"Son unos unos---"

"Aprovechen y ataquen!"

Golpea el tubo donde estaba Amadeus

Lo libera 

"Despierta araña de hierro"

Nada

"Lo siento pero necesito esto"

Le quita la armadura y se la pone

Su cara se empieza a calentar

"(El virus debe estar afectadome también, debo apresurarme)"

"Armadura a mi señal quiero que lances un agujon electromagnético"

Salta y lo golpea

"Tonto que haz he he hecho!!!!"

Se apaga y el virus lo consumen totalmente gracias al magnetismo que funcionó como acelerador

"Te dije que era bueno ponerle el detalle de propulsión magnética" Wormmon le dice a Dokunemon

Los tubos explotan liberando a todos

"Parece que Arnim Zola fue cancelado" dice riendo Flash

Wormmon se ríe con él

Spiderman rueda los ojos 

Se acercan a un televisor

"Que-que me-ee haz hec-cho!!"

Dice en ek televisor mientras falla

"Algo para que jamás vuelvas a molestar o hacer esto"

"Estuv-ve tannnn cerrrcaaa"

Se apaga 

"Su shows fue cancelado!" 

"Spidey te roban los chistes malos"

***

"Fue un largo proceso pero la escuela está reconstruida" 

"No sabíamos si reconstruirlo los adolescentes destruyen todo"

"Eso dolió" Dice Spiderman feliz que todo vuelva a la normalidad

"Spiderman?"

Cae desmayado

"Spidey!" Dokunemon mira como empieza a jadear mientras su cuerpo deja ver unos datos morados

El virus le había hecho efecto al fin

***

**"Bienvenidos a la clase del profesor Dokunemon!" Dice un chibi Dokunemon con sombrero de profesor**

**"Ahora se preguntaran porque el virus tardó tanto si en Armin Zola lo destruyo en un segundo, eso es fácil"**

**Señala una pantalla**

**"Arnim Zola fue una base de datos y al infectarse fue más fácil dado a su composición de datos, Peter al ser humano el virus apenas le hizo efecto pero gracias al propulsor magnético hizo que el cuerpo de Peter tardará en manifestar el virus"**

**"Eso fue todo de las clases del profesor Dokunemon!"**

***

"No se acerque el virus es contagioso!" Dokunemon le grita

"Que virus, ahora mismo quiero una explicación!"

"Pero no primero deberíamos enviarlo a la enfermería?"

"..."

**Continuará....**


	31. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El virus hace efecto y Sam entra al rescate

"No se acerque el virus es contagioso!" Dokunemon le grita

"Que virus, ahora mismo quiero una explicación!"

"Pero no primero deberíamos enviarlo a la enfermería?"

"..."

***

Enfermería

Spiderman estaba aislado en una cápsula mientras la fiebre aumentaba 

Tenía su máscara levantada hasta su nariz

"Es mejor no decirle a los demás" Dokunemon le dice a Fury

"Sería malo si ellos se enteran"

"Muy tarde" Nova le dice abriendo la puerta 

Su equipo original había llegado junto con Agente Venom y la araña de hierro

"Guo que chismoso" Dice refiriéndose a Fury

"Yo no eh dicho nada"

"De algo sirve tener un buen oído" Dice Gatomon 

"Spiderman!" Nova se acerca a la camilla pero Dokunemon le impide el paso

"Detén tu cohete Spidey está en estado delicado y es contagioso si te acercas"

"Es como esa vez que Ava y Luke se enfermaron" Dice Danny bajo

"Aún exigo una explicación" Fury le dice viendolo para que hable

"Eh bueno" 

Wormmon el cual estaba en el hombro de Flash salta para aterrizar en el suelo 

"Dokunemon y yo creamos un virus y Peter debe haber absorbido todo para que no los afecte!!!!"

"Wormmon!!!!"

"No soportaba la presión!"

"Chismoso!"

"Una explicación AHORA!"

"Bueno...."

***

"Que tienen en la cabeza!!!"

"Datos" Dicen los dos Digimons 

"Wormmon haz silencio" Flash le susurra cargadolo y tampando su boca

"Dokunemon... Nova..." Empieza a decir entre murmullos Peter 

"Spidey...." 

"Que tan crítico puede llegar a estar"

"Muerte"

"...."

****

"Malo" Murmura Dokunemon con pequeñas lágrimas le habían dando unos golpes en la cabeza los demás Digimons 

No era su culpa 

Ve a Nova caminar fuera de la enfermería 

"Nova quieres ayudar a salvar a Peter" Le dice acercandosele

"Obviamente"

"Sígueme y trae a Patamon, solo ustedes"

***

"Donde estoy?" Ve que estaba en su mente?

Era un espacio casi vacío con telarañas

"Debería estar inconsciente no aquí, donde sea que sea este lugar"

"Tienes que enseñarle a programar mejor a Archmon te hizo un virus pero también de algún modo tu conciencia está en las vidas pasadas de los enemigos de los elegidos"

"Gennai estoy en digimundo"

"Más bien en los archivos"

"Arnim Zola él!"

"No te preocupes el si fue destruido"

Suspira aliviado

"Peter?"

"Miles! Que haces aquí y no en tu universo"

"No se, estaba en casa con mi mamá y de repente me desmayo y ahora estoy aquí"

"Interesante, tu eres el elegido del destino"

"Elegido?"

"Versión resumida si tienes un compañero Digimon eres un elegido"

"Ok?"

"Deberían volver a casa cuando tú recibas la vacuna necesaria y tú despiertes" Gennai desaparece

****

Sam había llegado al digimundo

"Entonces que tengo que hacer para salvar a la cabeza de telaraña"

"Debemos ir con el experto será un camino largo"

"Que suerte que vuelo" Patamon dice volando al costado de Sam

"Experto? Más te vale que no sea una trampa"

"Estamos del mismo lado y Peter está en peligro"

Empiezan a caminar

"Sabes Sam, Peter te quiere, te quiere mucho más que los demás, no le digas que te dije esto" Empieza a moverse más rápido

"Espera que?"

***

"Esta ropa es como mi traje pero con estilo callejero" dice Miles viendo su ropa

"Parece que cuando viajamos al digimundo cambiamos de ropa como quisiéramos que fuera" Peter tenía una camisa con logo de Spiderman en el centro con unos guantes 

"Guo esto es...." Mientras caminaban ven que era el mundo humano y Digimundo destruidos 

Como si se quisieran fusionar

"Bueno Miles te contaré la historia del digimundo espero que hayas traído lápiz y papel para tomar nota"

"Rayos no traje nada"

"El digimundo tiene millones de años de existencia, cuando los primeros elegidos aparecieron para salvar al digimundo, también salvaron el mundo humano de los Digimons que quisieron apoderarse"

"Son solo niños, más pequeños que yo" Ve a los elegidos en pose de batalla junto a los Digimons apuntando a un gran Digimon

"Es enorme" Dice con algo de miedo viendo a un digimon enorme

"Él es Myotismon, casi destruye el mundo pero todos los elegidos con el poder de esto" Señala su collar 

"Pudieron ganar pero el no era la mayor amenaza" 

Siguen caminando hasta llegar al digimundo

"Un payaso, un dinosaurio negro, una marioneta y dragón de agua?"

"Ellos son los Dark Masters, causaron muchos problemas incluso hizo que los elegidos pelearán"

****

"Entonces los dos mundo se separaron, que paso con los Digimons?"

"Se quedaron en el digimundo pero eso no duró mucho"

"Que son esas cosas?" Intenta agarrar al digimon pero lo atraviesa

"Son recuerdos Miles, yo también quisiera ayudar pero son solo recuerdos, son aros malignos los Digimons se convierten en malos"

"Eso es cruel quién hizo eso?"

"Como te dije no duró mucho porque apareció él"

Un niño los atraviesa y latiga a un digimon

"Él apareció, el emperador de los Digimon"

"Emperador, porque nadie los ayuda"

"Nadie sabía de esto hasta llegar a la batalla final"

***

Sam cae de trasero aplastando a Dokunemon

"Bajate!!!"

"No hubiera caído si no me hubiera guiado mal!"

"Te dije cuidado!"

"Es cierto te lo dijo"

"Patamon! De que lado estas!"

"Del que tiene experiencia y razón, la vejez Sam"

"Gracias Patamon.... Oye!"

***

"Esta es la guerra"

"La primera guerra" Peter mira con odio a hombre algo mayor con lentes redondo

Un científico que creó un Digimon para destruir Digimons 

Siguen caminando

"Mi papá es policía también" Miles dice sonriendo viendo policías 

"En este siglo hubo una organización policial que trabajaban con Digimons"

"Otra vez ese sujeto" Miles también frunce en ceño

Ese hombre había cerrado el cuartel policial 

****

"Solo han pasados 5 días y tú avance me sorprende"

"Gracias" Dice Sam concentrándose en el antídoto

"La amistad y el amor quién lo diría" susurra Gennai viendo a Sam poniendo los últimos retoques al antídoto

Los últimos días había estudio todo lo posible para saber de los virus 

"Si algún día quieres fusionarte con tu compañero el debe aceptar lo que siente" Gennai le dice a Patamon

"Lo mismo a ti Dokunemon si quieres llegar a la fase X"

"No entiendo Dokunemon me explicas"

"Creo que entendí'

***

"Guo dónde estamos" Miles ve que estaban en un tubo

"Se siente como si estuviéramos en un laboratorio" Miles le dice tocando el vidrio del tubo

"Enrealidad de algún modo estamos dentro" Toca el vidrio

Ve que estaba desnudo

"Y no estamos solos" 

A sus lados habían dos chicos y una chica en el tubo

Sentados mientras el científico estaba presionando unos botones 

Los tubos se empiezan a llenar de un líquido rojo

"Ellos fueron convertidos en Digimons"

Fueron fusionados con su ADN

"Es parecido a lo que haces con Dokunemon?"

"No, no lo es nosotros somos dos seres diferentes que se fusionan ellos solo tienen los datos"

"Eso es posible?"

"A veces lo imposible es posible"

***

Ya habían salido de lso archivos y estaban caminando en el bosque del digimundo

"El mundo de kunemon si que paso por mucho" Empieza a brillar

"Que me pasa?"

"Debes estar regresando"

"Nos volveremos a ver?" Miles le pregunta desapareciendo lentamente

"Ten seguro que nos veremos solo espero que no sea por otro problema"

Chocan los cinco

Miles desaparece

"Bueno ahora que haré aquí solito" 

***

"Spiderman"

Peter despierta

"Que rayos" 

Su hombre le dolía un poco como si lo hubieran pinchado

"Spidey!"

"Bien hecho Nova" Patamon lo felicita

"Claro que lo haría"

"Que no..." Nova lo mira diciéndole con la mirada no digas nada 

"Me siento que como si estuviera muerto"

"Estabas para morirte eres un idiota como se te ocurre un virus, un maldito virus"

"Tranquilo Nova estoy bien"

"Gracias a Nova el ayudo a hacer la vacuna a espalda de todos"

Peter lo ve sorprendido

"Sam gracias"

"De nada Parker" dice muy bajo aunque Peter escucho 

Sonríe mientras siente calor en sus mejillas

"Nadie sabe la pequeña aventura que hice para hacer la vacuna"

"Muchas gracias capitán cubeta"

"Lo que sea no soporto tener en cama si no después con quien compito"

"Y lo arruinó" Dokunemon lo dice mientras Patamon asciente

"Nova arruiste un lindo momento"

"Spider debes aprender a como no arruinar también los momentos"

"Callense" Dice los dos 

**Continuará....**


	32. Concurso de campeones

"Peter llegaremos tarde al almuerzo de tia May"

"No me lo recuerdes Dokunemon"

Peter estaba llendo a un almuerzo con su tía después de tanto tiempo sin verla

"Es mi idea o no hay personas?"

Ve a su tía y ella lo saluda

"Tía May!"

"Peter por fin llegas temprano cuando fue la última vez que no llegabas a tiempo"

Peter iba a responder pero su tía desparece

"Tía May!" Ve a su alrededor

Las personas que quedaban también desparecen

"Dokunemon!" Lo mete al digivais

"Queda ahí no quiero que desaparezcas, estarás seguro ahí"

"Ten cuidado Spidey te veré por aquí"

Lo guarda para ir a ver qué pasa

La ciudad estaba vacío 

***

Había ido a la torre de los Vengadores en busca de ayuda

"Hay alguien?" 

Ve tres siluetas y suspira aliviado

"...."

Eran tres villanos

"Abominación, Escarabajo y Skurge, que hacen aquí, donde están los Vengadores que le hicieron"

"Oh Spiderman nosotros venimos por ti"

"Por que me pasa esto a mi"

***

Spiderman estaba escapando

"Dokunemon informarme"

"Aparte de que las señales de tu comunicador estén bloqueadas, el digimundo también está bloqueado es como si hubiera un campo de energía que evita que nos comuniquemos con el mundo digital"

Spiderman choca con algo pero su red lo salva

"Tienes razón hay un campo de energía por toda la ciudad"

Los villanos llegan

"Y los tres torpes llegan a la acción"

El escarabajo lo ataca pero empieza a esquivar los ataques 

Hasta que Abominación lo golpea y cae al suelo

Un robot volador pequeño se le acerca 

Lo escaneo 

"Espera conozco eso no quiero ser..."

Es teletransportado a una nave

"La nave del coleccionista"

"Me da miedo este lugar y estoy dentro del digivais"

El coleccionista se le aparece 

El retrocede

"Araña espera esto estoy, nada es lo que parece"

Otro anciano aparece

"Que está pasando"

"Spiderman él es el gran maestro, mi hermano"

"Impacto" Dice Dokunemon para aligerar la tención

"Somos ancianos del universo"

"Que haces tú con Spiderman"

"Yo lo recolecte primero"

"Quedatelo, no será nada contra mi equipo"

"Equipo? Que está pasando? Donde esta la gente de la ciudad? Quiero una explicación"

"Venimos a jugar un juego muy viejo, un juego de batallas, héroes contra villanos el ganador se quedará con la tierra, si mis villanos ganan ellos dominarán el planeta" Dice con superioridad el gran maestro

"Eso quería oír" Le lanza su red pero no le hace daño

Es golpeado con su bastón

"Lo lastimaste y es parte de mi equipo"

"Donde queda la diversión"

"No lo desafies el es poderoso"

"Que le pasará a los yoyorquinos"

"Verás como te dije mi equipo los villanos enfrentarán a tu equipo los héroes, si gana se quedan con la ciudad y habitante"

"(Tía May!)"

"No queríamos que salgan heridos, creeme yo también estoy siendo obligado"

"Si hermano y si no juegas me divertirse rompiendo a cada uno de los héroes, empezamos decide a tus héroes"

"Eligo a Spiderman el cual viene con su Digimon, Ironman y Hulk" 

"Vienes con uno extra ese Digimon te recomiendo que lo entregues"

"Que? No!"

"Espera hermano el no lo sacará excepto que sean uno"

"(El lo sabe)" 

El coleccionista sabia de la fusión

Tenían una ventaja pero la guardaría hasta que la necesitará

"No lo sacaré doy mi palabra de superhéroe"

"Esta bien, si lo veo fuera te aseguro que terminara igual que los demás, yo eligo a Kraven el Cazador, Molten Man y el Rey Wendigo"

"El rey de que?"

Es teletransportado

***

Aparece al lado de Hulk y Ironman

"Le voy a resumir lo mejor posible de lo que pasa"

Llegan los villanos

"Explicaciones después Hulk aplasta!"

"Y me lo imaginaba" 

****

"Perdimos a Hulk"

Ve como era llevado

"Peter confía en ti, aún nada está decidido"

"Dokunemon gracias por el apoyo"

"Oye se que podras ganar eres Spiderman"

"Pero también soy humano"

"Y yo un Digimon"

***

"Señor Stark!!!" Ve como también es llevado 

Molten Man había fundido su armadura

***

"Mi Ironman lo arruinaste" El coleccionista dice

"Son solo heridas de guerra"

"(Spiderman utiliza una jugada)"

****

"Spidey debes usar la fusión"

"Aún no momento"

"Si no lo utilizas no habrá momento!"

"Dokunemon si lo utilizo les daré la ventaja, el tamaño me haría más cazable"

"Umh... Ahora que Spidey?"

"No lo se, no lo sé..." Estaba rodeado

***

"Te lo dije Dokunemon podía lograrlo"

Había vencido a los tres

Solo con su ingenio y consejos de Dokunemon

"Bien hecho Spidey"

Son teletransportados a la nave

"Gane libera a todos"

"Esto recién comienza"

"No esto termino liberalos"

"Olvidas lo que puedo hacer, podría lanzar a estos humano al espacio ahora mismo"

Abre la nave listo para tirarlo

Spiderman cierra sus puños

"Spidey..."

"Esta bien jugaré, ganaré y este juego terminara"

***

Después de un descanso

"Modifique un poco el juego estas cápsulas cambiarán el ambiente a mí parecer"

"Dokunemon no digas lo que ibas a decir" 

"Esta bien...."

"Esta vez será atrapa la bandera"

El coleccionista elige a su jugador

"Spiderman de nuevo"

"Que puedo decir es mi favorito y el que me trae más sorpresas"

"Traeré la bandera"

Es teletransportado

****

"Solo debo tomar la bandera"

"No te estreses"

"Dijistes eso Dokunemon?"

"No hay alguien aquí"

El hombre arena aparece

"Pero tú eres bueno? No quieres ser un villano"

"El gran maestro me prometió libertad cosa que tu ni SHIELD hacen solo me mantiene encerrado!"

***

"Esto termino tan pronto que aburrido"

"No sí utilizo más cartas" El coleccionista manda ayuda a Spiderman

***

"Vamos Spidey! No te rindas!"

El hombre arena lo iba a golpear pero un escudo lo impide

"Puño de hierro y Hulk rojo ayuden al hombre araña"

"No saben lo feliz que estoy por verlos"

***

"Lucemon debe estar bien no preocupes Puño de hierro"

Le había preguntado por su Digimon 

"Debemos ganar si queremos que todos vuelvan"

"Spidey de verdad de vez enseñarles como hacer esto" Dokunemon le dice desde el digivais

"Sí, bueno debemos hallar una bandera"

Dos villanos más aparecen

"Y ellos son?"

"Blastaar e Ymir" El capitán América dice 

"Bueno ya se conocen"

***

"Me siento inútil"

"No digas eso Dokunemon, tu apoyo verbal me sirve mucho y además"

Agarra la bandera

"Ganamos"

***

"Volví a ganar me estoy acostumbrando" el coleccionista dice feliz

"No te acostumbres ahora empezamos el tercer juego"

"Acaso no hay un descanso"

"Spidey tu barra enérgetica, cometerá"

"Gracias pero después ahora"

"Ahora será simple el equipo en pie gana elige"

Saca sus cartas

"Déjame adivinar Spiderman de nuevo, solo era más dulce mi victoria"

***

"Al menos tengo un equipo, Power Man, Black Widow y Skaar"

"Y antes que preguntes Gaomon está bien"

"No iba a preguntar eso pero gracias por la información, dinos que hacer"

"El que quede en pie gana"

"Huelo a personas"

"Y ahí están nuestros enemigo el Doctor Octopus, Hombre Absorbente y Zzzax"

***

"Black Widow, Power Man y Skaar salven a los civiles!!"

Las cápsulas habían traído civiles entre uno de ellos su tía May

Sin mencionar el agua que subía 

***

"Esto es injusto! Su tu puedes alterar el juego yo también lo haré trayendo algo de mi colección personal"

El coleccionista empieza a modificar el campo mientras su hermano sonríe 

***

"Tiburones gigante!!!" Grita con miedo el hombre absorbente

"Ahora tiburones!"

"Peter ve el lado positivo no son Digimons"

****

"Sueltara!" El doctor Octopus tenía a su tía

"Spiderman de todos modo me soltara cuando lo noques!"

"No creo que deba meterse señora"

"Esto me enseñaron en mis clases asiáticas" Le da un cabezazo

La suelta

Spiderman salta y la salva

La pone en una zona segura

"Esta bien no le duele nada"

"Si estoy bien ahora acaba con ellos, cuídate Spiderman" Desparece

"Lo haré tía May"

"Peter ten seguro que lograrás ganar"

***

Habian ganado

"Spidey ganaste y esta vez no fue solo"

Black Widow también había ganado 

Los dos estaban en la nave

El gran maestro y el coleccionista discutían

"Solo somos peones sabes, nuestro fracaso está sellado"

"Aún hay esperanza y eso es lo que basta"

"Spidey estás seguro que no eres la esperanza en vez del amor"

"Ignora a mi compañero, ganaremos de alguna manera"

**Continuará...**


	33. Fin ddl juego

"Los dos somos peones de este juego"

"Porque no lo terminas, liberando a los yoyorquinos?" Spiderman le pregunta al coleccionista

"Ellos están en la nave del gran maestro"

"Por eso no los puedes liberar interesante" Dokunemon dice desde el digivais

"Parece que te diviertes con tu juguete favorito" El gran maestro dice apareciendo

"Elige tus jugadores"

"Spiderman, Agente Venom y Araña de Hierros"

"Un equipo araña, acaso es tu animal favorito, eligo a Annihilus, Terrax y Attuma"

"Quienes?"

"También eligió a Thor"

****

"Un subterráneo, Spidey los enemigos se acercan"

"Ni lo digas ya los vi"

***

"Wormmon está dentro de esta cosa"

"Digivices, digivices Agente Venom"

"Es bueno que hayas aprendido a hacer eso Araña de hierro?"

"Terriermon también está dentro deberíamos liberarlo"

"No, si lo hacemos el Gran maestro se los llevará es mejor mantenerlos ahí"

"Huele a problemas" 

El suelo se rompe mientras sale uno de los villanos

***

Habían dejado copias suyas en la batalla para salir del campo de batalla

"Ya salimos de la tierra que tenemos que hacer"

"Las conexiones con el digimundo también han sido restablecidas" 

"Fácil cambiaremos los factores de este juego"

"Explotaremos la tierra?"

"Que claro que no"

"Vemon necesitas prestar más atención" Wormmon le dice 

***

Habían logrado entrar a la nave del gran maestro

Claro que casi mueren por un choque

"Tengo un ma presentimiento sobre esto"

"Amadeus no seas tan negativo" Terriermon le dice desde su cabeza

"No te preocupe no tiene comunicación así que no hay que preocuparnos tanto"

"Excepto por eso" Flash señala unos robots

"Robots espías como del coleccionista"

Sacan láser y los atacan

"Con mejoras"

"Terriermon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Enseguida!" Los Digimons evolucionan

"Dokugumon listo"

"Siempre"

***

"Vamos a negociar con ellos" La araña de hierro le dice

Estaban con dos de las personas más inteligente del planeta 

Los cuales son villanos

"Dejen de hackear a Araña de hierro o verán la ira de esta bruja" 

"Ya dejen de pelear, háganos un trato"

Los villanos lo miran

"El Líder y M.O.D.O.K. nos ayudan a liberar a los civiles y nosotros los liberamos"

"Podemos confiar en ellos Spidey?"

"Somos sus únicos boletos de salida excepto que puedan respirar en el espacio"

Los dos villanos se miran y aceptan

***

Habían logrado liberar a la mayoría de rehenes pero el gran maestro los descubrió

Y los dos villanos escaparon

Ahora estaban esquivando sus ataques mientras salvan rehenes

"Muy bien civiles sigan a la bruja, insecto gigante y araña!" Witchmon dice volando en su escoba mientras señala la salida

"Peter!" Su tía May lo llama

"(Tía May)" Salta así ella

"Debe irse no es seguro este lugar"

"No me iré sin mi sobrino"

"Él estará bien"

"Peter no quiero perderte"

"Tú lo sabías" Le dice sorprendido

"Te reconozco Peter, ya perdí a Ben, a Frigimon no quiero perderte a ti ni a Dokunemon alguien más puede arriesgar la vida"

"Si me conoces debes entender porque hago esto"

Su emblema brilla 

"Peter, por favor cuídate"

"Ten seguro que lo haré, llegaré tarde a cenar!"

"Cuidate Peter!" Desparece en el portal 

"Te llamo Peter?" Le pregunta la Araña de hierro al lado del Agente Venom

"Eres Peter Parker?" Amadeus deja ver su cara como Flash

"Flojo Parker? No espera no puede ser" Flash se golpea la cara 

"No es el cambio que esperaba pero es bueno"

"Esto no a acabado!" El gran maestro aparece

****

Ya estaban en casa pero

"Perdí...." El coleccionista había perdido el juego

"Perdiste hermano ahora la ciudad es mía" 

El sentido arácnido de Spiderman se activa

"Que está pasando"

"Tengo miedo Flash" Wormmon es abrazo por el agente Venom

"Tu ciudad es propiedad del gran maestro" El coleccionista los mira triste 

"No puede ser" 

****

"Me quedaré con tus juguetes" 

Desparece a los héroes 

"Menos con él, tomaro como premio de segundo lugar" Empuja a Spiderman con su bastón 

"El segundo lugar es el primer perdedor"

"Porque te llevas la ciudad esto no estaba en las reglas!" 

"Tomaro como compensación por lo de mi nave"

****

"Debe haber una manera de ganar"

"Siempre pierdo contra mi hermano es imposible ganarle"

"Podemos ganar"

"Aún no usamos nuestra arma secreta" Dokunemon le dice 

"Será hora de usarlo, solo necesitamos ideal un plan"

***

Habían ido a retar al gran maestro

El cual acepto

"Pero tengo dos condiciones"

"Esto no me gusta Spidey"

"Es obvio que darte a Spiderman fue un error, un error que quiero remediar, el ganador se queda con Spiderman"

"Me gusta ser querido excepto en esta situación"

"La segunda condición es que tú participes"

"Que?" El coleccionista lo mira

"Pero yo no quiero"

"Es eso o nada"

"Acepta o solo pelarlas con él" Le susurra Spiderman

"Esta bien acepto"

****

Spiderman estaba inmovilizado por Doctor Octopus

"Sueltenme" 

El hombre absorbente tenía a su tía May la cual se había metido a la pelea para ayudarlo

"Me faltaste el respeto nadie me falta el respeto"

"Aléjate de ella!" 

Su emblema brilla 

"Matrix evolution!!!"

El doctor Octopus es lanzado 

"Justimon la justicia es mi deber!"

"Oye" 

"No molestes" Dice el hombre absorbente 

"Oye"

"Que no me...!!!!" Es lanzado a un lado por un puño

"Venga conmigo" Carga a su tía para llevársela

"Tía May estas bien"

"Peter mirate lograste llegar más haya de la evolución está en la fusión" 

"Eh aprendido mucho tía"

"Prométeme que les patearas el trasero"

"Ten seguro que lo haré Dokunemon y yo somos uno ahora tenemos más poder, gracias tía May"

Se va saltando

Llega al lado del coleccionista ahora era de su tamaño

"Esta es tu arma?"

"Si la es, mi Digimon y yo somos uno ahora así que no es trampa, usa tus poderes no le temas a lo que tú hermano le hará"

El coleccionista utiliza sus poderes para pelear

"(Buenas palabras de apoyo Peter)"

"(Gracias eh estado practicando)"

"Parece que tú hermano se dio cuenta de tu habilidad"

"Parece que Spiderman si tiene demasiado trucos jamás pensé que un digimon y un humano pudieran ser uno"

"Hay una primera vez para todo, coleccionista encárgate ya vuelvo"

Se va rápidamente

"(Donde vamos Spidey?)"

"(Tenemos desventajas de número y si algo eh aprendido en equipo las batallas son mejores)"

Llega a la torre de los Vengadores donde estaban las esferas donde están los héroes

"Veamos quién está dentro" Rompe una con su mano

"She-Hulk"

"Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Spiderman es una larga historia pero debemos liberar a los demás"

"Cuidado!" 

Su sentido arácnido se activa

Spiderman sostiene al doctor Octopus

"No te cansas de jugar doc"

"No te cansas de evolucionar"

***

"Gracias por la ayuda She-Hulk"

"Dime qué hacer araña grandota"

"(Araña grandota?)" 

"Esas esferas tienen a nuestros amigos y compañeros debemos romperlas"

"Esa es una de las cosas que más amo"

"Brazo Crítico!!!" Con la cuchilla rompe tres esferas

"Tengo a Power Man con digimon incluido, Ironman y Hawkeye"

"Yo tengo a Thor"

"Liberen a los demás, tengo algo que hacer" Se va saltando 

***

Spiderman contra el gran maestro

Eso era su nueva batalla

"Dokunemon ahora todo cae en mis manos" Lo abraza con fuerza

"Spidey pudiste liberar a tus amigos engañar al gran maestro, haz logrado mucho vas a poder"

"Spiderman una pregunta cuando esa mujer fue a ayudarte acaso la conoces?"

"Es mi familia"

"Pero porque se arriesgo?"

"Es algo familiar un lazo un vínculo, Dokunemon y yo hemos trabajado mucho en formar lazos con amigos y familiares"

"Es amor coleccionista, hay muchos diferentes tipos de amor no solo romántica también maternales"

"No entiendo aún pero jamás había visto esto"

"Prométeme que no coleccionalas más cosas de la tierra cuando ganemos"

"Tiene caso mi hermano jamás pierde"

"Sin negatividad verás que ganaremos, es un todo o nada después de todo"

"Parece que ya llegó el gran maestro Spidey"

***

El gran maestro había derrotado a la mayoría de sus amigos

"Soy Justimon el amo de la justicia!" 

"Crees que no sabía de los Digimons! Yo tengo también mis trucos Spiderman!"

Saca un digivice morado de forma rectangular

"Entre los villanos muertos vi a uno muy interesante que creo esto"

"Bio híbrido!"

"No puede ser"

"(Peter tenemos de tener cuidado no olvides que también las habilidades se fusionan pero en este caso no se que pasará)"

"Que le pasa a mi hermano"

"Tu hermano acaba de fusionar su ADN con la de un Digimon esto no es nada bueno"

"ShadowSeraphimon!"

  
**ShadowSeraphimon es un** **Seraph** **Digimon. Es un Digimon híbrido que robó sus datos de** **Seraphimon** **y** **Mercurymon** **. Tiene diez alas de murciélago y ejerce un poder dirigido hacia el mal. También tiene los trucos de** **Mercurymon** **. Es otra forma de** **Seraphimon** **manchada por el mal, la corrupción y la malicia.**

"Ahora será un duelo justo Spiderman"

"Brazo Trinidad!" Transforma su brazo derecho en un arma 

Le dispara

El no se mueve

"Reflector de Contrarresto!" Absorbe los ataques de Justimon con su mano derecha y después desde su mano izquierda los devuelve con el doble de fuerza

Lo esquiva

"Onda de Choque Sombría!" Lanza una onda de choque oscura que destruye todo lo que se encuentre dentro de su radio de acción

"(Peter!)"

"(Estoy bien tu mejor dicho estas bien)"

"(Estamos estables pero debemos terminar esto está potenciando los ataques)"

"Brazo Crítico!" Genera una poderosa cuchilla de calor para atacar

ShadowSeraphimon lo espera

"(Algo anda mal, Dokunemon)"

"(Presiento lo mismo)"

"Siete Infiernos!" Une sus manos y crea 7 esferas de energía oscura que lanza 

Justimon las corta con su cuchilla

Toca el hombro de Justimon mientras cortaba la última esfera

"Testamento!" Crea una potente descarga eléctrica alimentada por la oscuridad, dejando paralizado y sin fuerzas para luchar a Justimon

Cae al suelo

"Mira hermano como acabaré con tu mejor jugador"

"(Peter no tenemos fuerzas)"

"(No debe haber algo!)"

"(Si hay algo)"

"(Dime qué es ahora)'

"(Debes aceptarlo Peter si quieres llegar a otra fase!)"

"(A que te refieres!)"

"(Tu amor Peter tu amor! Acepta tu amor! Cuando tu mente y corazón sean uno podrás lograr la fase X)"

"(Hablas sobre el asunto de Sam, que no es eso!)"

"(Solo acéptalo!!!!)"

"No eres tan fuerte como decías! Siete infiernos!"

"(Peter!!!)"

"(Esta bien!!)"

El ataque le iba a dar

"(Acepto mi amor!)"

Una esfera le da

"(Sinceridad!!!)"

"(YA! Yo amo a Sam Alexander!!)"

Su emblema empieza a brillar

Las otras esferas se desvanecen

"(Vez no era tan difícil)"

"Aún no acabado gran maestro"

Se levanta con una nueva apariencia

Justimon (Anticuerpo X)

  
**Ya no necesita cambiar entre sus tres brazos; se han convertido en el "Brazo Bombardero" en su brazo derecho, el "Brazo Crítico" en su brazo izquierdo y la "Pierna Aceleradora" en su pierna izquierda. Cada pieza del equipo aparece y se activa mediante la hebilla de su cinturón, e invoca un movimiento especial una vez que lo presiona nuevamente durante la activación. Esos movimientos especiales son el "Golpe de la Justicia X", liberado de su Brazo Bombardero, la "Cuchilla de la Justicia X", que corta al enemigo con su Brazo Critico, y la "Patada de la Justicia X", donde realiza un salto con su Pierna Aceleradora. Se dice que la fuerza destructiva de la Patada de la Justicia X alcanza las 100 toneladas. Además, el "ABC-sert" que activa a los tres es extremadamente poderoso, pero su tiempo de actividad es limitado**

Vuela hacia él

"Siete infiernos!"

"Cuchilla de la Justicia X!!" Corta todas las esferas con su Brazo Crítico

"Testamento!" Lo iba a tocar pero lo esquiva

"Esta vez no fallare!"

Le intenta dar con su chilla

ShadowSeraphimon se defiende con su armadura

"Reflector de Contrarresto!"

"Golpe de la Justicia X!!!!" Un golpe desatado de su Brazo Bombardero

Esto neutraliza el ataque de contrarresto

"Patada de la Justicia X!!!" Realiza una patada de salto con su Pierna Aceleradora que se dice que alcanza las 100 toneladas en fuerza destructiva

El digivices se rompe

"No mereces ese poder"

Había caído y vuelto a la normalidad

Pero se levanta cansado

"Ya terminó hermano"

"Me cansé de tus juegos!" 

"Nosotros también"

Justimon tenía su bastón mágico

El coleccionista lo ataca con sus poderes y Justimon le tira sus telarañas para que no escape

Cae derrotado 

"Fin del juego hermano" Rompe su bastón 

***

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad

Heliecarrie

"Recuerda nuestros trato nada de coleccionar objetos de la tierra"

"Por un tiempo lo haré ahora me interesa coleccionar experiencia, lazos y esas cosas que dijiste" 

Su hermano lo sigue 

"Miren el segundo lugar el primer perdedor"

"Hablas como juegas mal, exigo la revancha" 

Empiezan a caminar

"No hermano, me retiro oficialmente de los juegos"

"Que? Tu no..." Desaparecen para irse en su nave

Peter los ve irse

"Hiciste un buen trabajo Spidey" 

"Espero no volveré a verlos"

"Tendremos que pasar por esto seguido amigo" Lucemon le dice a Danny

"Quién sabe"

"Hola chicos de que me perdí" Nova estaba llegando de una misión espacial

"Nova dónde estuviste" 

"Si no sabes la revelación mentar que tuvo Spidey sobre t...." Peter lo mete en su digivais

"Ok? Estuve en Júpiter no se imaginan por lo que pasamos los guardianes de la galaxia, paso algo interesante"

"Después te cuento"

"Si en una ce..."

"Dokunemon!" Los demás se ríen por eso 

Mientras Sam no entendí nada 

"Iré a ver a Patamon lo deje durmiendo"

***

"Desde cuando lo sabes?" Le pregunta Peter a su tía

"No se solo siempre lo supe"

"Tía May esto no cambia nada no?"

Acaricia la cabeza de Dokunemon

"Claro que no sigues siendo el compañero de Peter Parker, tú sigues siendo mi sobrino" 

"Tía May quieres ir a comer"

"Si comida!"

"Estas seguro que no te necesitan"

"Soy todos los días Spiderman por un día quiero ser el inigualable Peter Parker"

"Entonces que esperamos"

"Espera tía haz viajado en Digimon" 

"Suban al expreso Archmon"

Ella se ríe

"Sujetate tía!"

****

"(Si no dejas ese peso jamás podrás lograr estar en paz contigo)" Piensa Peter

Ya había pasado un día 

"Para que me llamaste araña?"

Nova había llegado al tejado donde lo cito

"Nova podemos hablar? Solo los dos Dokunemon se quedó en casa de mi tía"

"Te escucho"

***

"Entonces todo eso pasó mientras estaba en Júpiter"

"Te perdiste de mucho cubeta" golpea con su puño ligeramente su casco

"Y que fue lo que aceptaste para llegar a esa forma?"

"Algo que mi cabeza se negaba a aceptar pero mi corazón aceptaba"

"Y eso es? Quiero saber para poder fusionarme también no quiero que seas el único con esa ventaja"

"Sam"

"Oye sin nombres reales recuerda"

"Por favor quitate el casco"

"Que?"

"Solo hazlo"

"Esta bien sin exigencias"

Se lo quita y Peter se quita su máscara 

"Ahora que?"

Le da el beso esta vez en los labios

"Siempre te eh dado besos en la mejilla, como dice Dokunemon el amor" Le sonríe

"...."

"Mi cabeza no aceptaba el hecho que te amarás pero mi corazón desde hace mucho lo acepto, ahora que los dos estamos de acuerdo ya estamos en paz"

"..." Sam solo lo mira en shock 

"Te entiendo si no me quieres pero solo quiero que lo sepas, ya eh cargado con ese peso por mucho tiempo y por fin soy libre"

Se iba a poner la máscara para irse

"Espera" Toma su mano

Lo mira esperando que hable

Reúne el suficiente coraje y valor

"Peter Parker yo te quiero más no te amo"

"Ouch"

"Espera aún no termino, me has ayuda mucho, tienes confianza por mi, rayos no sueno como yo mismo lo que quiero decir es que"

Toma sus dos manos

Después de tanto tiempo ya le servía lo que veía en las telenovelas que veía su madre

"Podemos intentarlo te quiero más que un amigo pero no sé si es amor, entonces intentemos que este romance juvenil funcione y se transforme en uno de seriedad, que dices"

"Gracias, entonces Sam tu y yo somos"

"Novios?"

"Si novios, llegarás a amarme en vez de quererme"

"Ya lo veremos araña pero con tu actitud algo me dice que lo lograrás"

"Solo no le digamos a nuestros Digimons, son muy chismosos"

"Si no quiero oír sus tontos juegos de Peter y Sam debajo de un árbol y se" Peter le pone un dedo en su boca

"No pensemos en eso mejor hablemos de otra cosa"

Siguen hablando unos minutos riendo y sonriendo

****

Cerca del digivais de Nova aparece una tarjeta verde mientras esté cambia de forma 

Uno parecido al de Peter

**Continuará....**


	34. El ataque de Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra ataca

"Peter Dokunemon a comer, no quiero tener que hablar con Fury de porque llegan tarde" Le dice su tía sirviendo su desayuno

"Ya bajamos tía!"

"Serás Spiderman y tú su compañero fiel pero ni en sueños se me van sin comer"

***

Spiderman estaba patrullando la ciudad

"Y entonces Sam y tú?"

"Dokunemon si vuelves a mencionar eso te juro que te dejaré sin comer"

Escucha una explosión

"Doctor Octopus a la vista Spidey"

"El único villano que no puede atrapar"

Lo van a perseguir

***

"Ustedes no son Spiderman"

"Buena deducción" Le dice la araña de hierro

"Si yo soy una bruja y este es un insecto"

"Y yo soy el agente Venom"

***

Habían atrapado al doctor Octopus

"Se había escapado hace meses pero gracias a ti pudimos capturarlo"

"La araña de hierro y el Agente Venom ayudaron sin mencionar a sus Digimons"

"No sólo ellos todos los alumnos de la academia SHIELD han mejorado"

"Enserio, incluso Nova"

"Sobre todo Nova"

"Te lo dije Spidey el poder del amor junto con el de la amistad es muy poderoso"

"Ignore ya sabe el suele burlarse de mi por mi emblema"

"También haz logrado que los compañeros con un Digimons hayan progresado en las evoluciones cada día mejoran más"

"Ese es mi deber"

"Por eso te nombró instructor, felicidades"

Peter se empieza a imaginar

Se imagina a un Sam chibi trayendole una manzana y el poniendo ojos de corazón

"Spidey!" Dokunemon lo despierta de su fantasía

"Spiderman que esto no se te suba a la cabeza" Fury le dice

"Como cree no pasará"

***

"Esta vez no estoy solo" Dice el doctor Octopus

Había escapado de su celda con ayuda de nanorobots y estaba atacando el heliecarrie

Una pared explota

Se ven a soldados

"Te gusta el nuevo diseño de mi soldado"

"Soldados duendes enserio"

"Esperando órdenes" Archmon le dice 

****

Habían sido salvados por el agente Venom y la araña de hierro

"Gracias chicos" Spiderman le agradece

"Como lo supieron?" Pregunta Dokunemon

"Escuchamos la explosión y vinimos a ayudar" Terriermon dice haciendo mimicas

"Estábamos estudiando el cerebro de Venom" Wormmon le dice 

"Araña de hierro puedes comunicarte con el terriskerion"

"No, las comunicaciones están bloqueadas"

Esquiva un rayo

"Amadeus acaso sentiste eso" Spiderman le dice feliz

"Sentido arácnido digital"

***

"Escaneo completo, tenías razón Spiderman no solo destruyen el heliecarrie también lo modifican"

"Pero en que?" Pregunta Fury

"En tu peor pesadilla" El doctor Octopus responde saliendo de entre las paredes modificadas 

"Esto ya supera tus planes no crees" 

"Oh Spiderman, yo eh aprendido, eh aprendí de ti"

"Spidey te lo dije eres muy inspirador"

"Ahora" Los nanobots lo empiezan a cambiar 

"Esto le pertenece a Hydra" Dice mientras se deja ver el logo de hydra 

Alguien sale de ahi

"Hola Fury"

"Arnim Zola pero tú!!!"

"Ese virus ni fue lo suficientemente f-fueertteee" Se empieza a rayar

Se da una descarga eléctrica

"No fue suficientemente fuerte, ahora la base de SHIELD es de hydra"

"Que le has hecho a mi heliecarrie!!!!" Grita furioso Fury para lanzarse a el 

"Amadeus tu trabajas en algo para controlar los nanobots"

"Aún no está terminado"

Su sentido arácnido se activa 

"Cuidado! Red!"

"Chorro de agua!"

"Sientan mis agujas!"

"El sentido arácnido eso es Amadeus si tú..."

Empiezan a hablar haciendo que Flash se confunda

"Ok están usando palabras demasiado complicadas para mi pero podremos tener el heliecarrie como antes?

"Si pero necesitaré mi laboratorio seguramente deje ser algo de hydra así que necesito llegar al Triskelion pero un ejército de duendes verdes planeadores están afuera Witchmon y yo no podremos con todos"

"No soy lo suficientemente rápida"

"Stingmon y yo te cubrimos yo jugaba fútbol tengo experiencia"

"Mis ataques son rápidos y efectivos"

"Que?" Antes que diga algo más Flash lo toma para saltar

Los Digimons lo siguen

***

"Mi heliecarrie...." Fury dice viendo que estaba totalmente modificado

"Me duele"

"Guo Spidey debe ser serio si le dolió a Nick Fury"

"Pues el arquitecto de esto no tiene buen ojo"

Habían salido al techo 

"Te gusta yo mismo lo diseñe" Arnim Zola le dice llegando con los duendes verdes

"Eso explica mucho" 

"Están rodeados rindase no pueden contra mis duendes verdes"

"Yo no diría eso mira eso" 

Se ven dos "misiles" dirigiéndose al heliecarrie

"Misiles se ve que no tienes cerebro"

"No son misiles son algo más molesto"

"Nova al rescate!"

"Puño de fe!" 

Nova y Angemon llegan

Empiezan a golpear a los duendes verdes

"Llegan a tiempo" Archmon le dice Angemon ayudándolo

"Éramos los las rápidos"

"Menos charla más acción!" Les grita Spiderman atacando 

"Que pasa araña de nuevo en problemas?" Le dice Nova a su lado

"Ya no porque estás aquí, gracias capitán cubeta"

"...." Mira a otro lado avergonzado

"... La araña de hierro me dijo que te diera esta cosa nerd" Le da un dispositivo

"Necesito ponerlo en el punto más alto"

"Quieres que te lleve" Lanza un rayo a un duende verde que estaba detrás de él

"No, Fury necesita atención médica llevaron"

"Angemon se quedará a ayudarlos, estas seguro que podrás?"

"Siempre lo hago"

"Cuidate araña, cuida también de patamon por mi" Le dice antes de irse volando con Fury

"Siempre lo hago, lo cuidare descuida"

Se va columpiando al lugar

Pone el dispositivo

"La victoria es mía"

En el último segundo alguien lo destruye

"Nunca te han enseñado a no cantar victoria antes de tiempo"

"Doctor Octopus!"

"El mismo"

Lo atrapa con sus tentáculos

"Archmon concéntrate vienen más"

"Algo le pasó a Spidey Angemon" 

Ve como algo cae 

"Spidey!" 

Estaba enrerado con uno de los tentáculos de doctor Octopus y había caído al mar

"Archmon no" Angemon la retiene

"Tengo que salvarlo!"

"Ni sabes nadar ni yo tampoco, retiremos"

"Pero...."

"Lo salvaremos de alguna forma" 

Escapan 

En el agua

Spiderman se estaba ahogando 

Ve como alguien se acerca a él

***

"Todo acabo...." Dice bajo viendo que Hydra había tomado el control 

"No aún no puedo hacer algo pero tengo que encontrar a... Dokunemon donde está"

"Hacer que?"

Ve a alguien detrás de él

Un chico con traje de araña

"Quién eres?"

"La persona que te salvo y te saco esto" Con una telaraña le muestra el tentáculo destruido

"Telaraña? Espera eres una araña?"

"No cualquiera la primera"

"Que?!"

***

"Se que eres mi salvador y todo pero quién eres?

"Soy la araña Escarlata solo eso diré yo no pertenezco aquí"

"Espera" Le lanza sus telarañas

"Que no!" Saca una púa de su mano

"Yo no hago eso!"

***

"El doctor Octopus me secuestro y experimentó conmigo logré escapar de él hace unos años gracias a esto" Saca un digivices de color rojo y negro

  
"Desde entonces vivo en las alcantarillas"

"Espera donde está tu Digimon"

"Mi que?"

"Tu Digimon mira eso que tienes es un digivice con eso puedes hacer evolucionar a tu Digimon" Saca el suyo

"Aunque es de modelo diferente"

"No sé de qué me hablas pero está cosa me convierte en un ser poderoso el doctor Octopus uso un término parecido cuando me vio"

"No somos tan diferentes"

"Yo soy un monstruo"

"Si es por los poderes"

"No son los poderes no lo entenderías"

"Te entiendo cosas del pasado pero podemos detener juntos al doc Octopus"

"Que esperas" Le dice entrando por una alcantarilla

No se da cuenta que un collar brillaba 

**Continuará...**


	35. Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araña Escalarta

"Vives aquí?" Estaban paseando por las alcantarillas de la ciudad 

"No es tan malo"

"Ya veo porque te gusta tienes acceso a toda la ciudad" Levanta la vista viendo duendes verdes 

Salen de la alcantarilla para esconderse mientras Arnim Zola así su discurso

"Chicos" 

Sus amigos estaban atrapados

Empiezan a gritar mientras Arnim Zola les lanzaba ondas de control mental

"Que les haces!!!" Grita Lucemon golpeando el vidrio 

"Doble revés!"

"Sueltanos!" Electrocutan a los Digimons como a Flash y Amadeus los cuales habían resistido

"Debemos ayudar"

"No hagas nada si atacamos seremos atrapados"

***

"Debemos ir a Oscorp ahí podremos encontrar mucha información"

Esquivan una lanza 

"Los duendes verdes? Como nos rastrearon"

"Rastrear, algo me dice que no son los duendes verdes"

"Como cazar dos arañas en el agua"

"Kraven el cazador le hace honor a su nombre"

"Vámonos"

Intenta escapar pero antes que se vallan Kraven les lanza una trampa 

Se quedan pegado a la pared 

"New York está siendo atacado y tú crees que es hora de una cacería"

"Cacera dos arañas iguales"

"No somos iguales" Saca su agujon para cortar la red

***

"Se que los Osborn son una familia muy ocupada"

"Que quieres de mí Octavius"

"De ti Norma nada pero del duende verde, quiero hablar con el para hacer un trato"

Saca un inyección

"No le hagas nada!" Le grita Harry 

"No te metas" Le dice acercandose de manera amenazante

"No le hagas nada a Harry"

"Bueno no tengo tanto tiempo quiero ver al Duende"

Le inyecta el suelo

"Papá!"

No le pasa nada

"Que mi fórmula nunca falla"

"Hay Octavius debes saber que tu fórmula no funciona, así una cura soy inmune"

"Me decepcionas pero un Osborn es igual que otro" Ve a Harry

"Su laboratorio debe estar por haya" Scarlet le dice a Spiderman mientras se arrastran por los ductos de ventilación

Escuchan un grito

"Deja a mi hijo!"

"Sueltalo!" Grita Spiderman saliendo del ducto de ventilación

"Spiderman llegas justo a tiempo para ver al nuevo duende verde"

Antes que le inyecte algo pasa 

"Aléjate el único que puedo golpearlo soy yo!!!" Grita un Digimon 

"Noche de Fuego!!" Ataca con esferas de fuego de las tinieblas al doctor Octopus

"Un Digimon?"

"También tengo uno no es cool" Le dice Harry presumiendo

**Impmon, un Digimon infantil que tiene una apariencia como el hijo de un demonio. Ama las bromas, así que disfruta viendo las apariencias avergonzadas de sus oponentes. Además, se dice que cuando aparece Impmon, los aparatos eléctricos se vuelven temporalmente locos, por lo tanto una imagen electrónica que no funciona o que deja de funcionar podría ser porque Impmon estaba haciendo una broma. Aunque es un Digimon que ama las travesuras y la malicia, nunca adula a los fuertes, sino que se levanta ante ellos con una actitud fuerte. Sin embargo, la verdad es que tiene un lado solitario. Su movimiento firma es invocar a los elementos del fuego y el hielo (Invocación). Su movimiento especial es atacar al oponente con flamas de oscuridad (Noche de Fuego).**

"Harry como?"

"Después hablamos de eso papá" 

Spiderman lo libera 

"Spiderman como sabías que Octavius estaría aquí"

"No lo sabía fue casualidad"

"Hora de saltar cuentas Octopus!" Scarlet se lanza a atacarlo

***

"La cura de Norma funciona" Dice Spiderman disparando a los duendes verdes

Su cura funcionaba y estaban liberando a las personas 

Scarlet lo ignora para seguir con lo suyo 

***

Habían liberado a sus amigos 

"Ahora quién nos dentrendra!" Grita el agente Venom feliz

Los demás sólo gritan de felicidad 

"No están libres aún son presos" 

Lanza un rayo a sus compañeros

Se tapan los oídos 

Quedan bajo el rayo 

"Esta mejorado no me puedo mover!" Gatomon se cubre las orejas 

Los demás Digimons estaban ahí 

"Debe haber mejorado para evitar que los Digimons ataquen, el sentido arácnido debe protegernos"

"Terriermon cómo estás?" Amadeus le pregunta a su Digimon en su digivice

"Estoy bien"

"Wormmon"

"También estoy bien"

"(Donde estan Dokunemon y Patamon)"

"Como llegaremos a la base de Hydra para derrotarlos y a Octopus?" Pregunta Flash 

"Octopus es mío ustedes si quieren me acompañan" Scarlet le dice a Flash 

***

Habían subido a la base de Hydra

"La primera vez estaba solo pero ahora los tengo a ustedes"

"Nunca se calla" Scarlet les dice a las otras araña

"Jamás"

"Debemos trabajar...."

"Sabía que Arnim Zola no los había matado"

"Octopus"

"Oh si es mi monstruo"

"Scarlet espera!"

Scarlet se había lanzado a atacarlo 

Octopus lo atrapa y lo deja en el piso 

"Eres un monstruo"

"Te olvidas de algo de este monstruo"

Saca su digivices mientras una energía en forma de anillo sale de su mano 

Pasa su mano por el digivices

"Digimon a!!!"

"Flybeemon"

  
**Un Digimon mítico que se dice que evolucionó de manera mutante debido al poder del Digimental cuando Kunemon surgieron en grandes cantidades. Tiene una territorialidad muy intensa, y en cuanto a aquellos que se** **entrometen** **en su territorio, tratará de** **repelerlos** **incluso si son de nivel definitivo**

"Guo" Dicen Flash y Wormmon

"Spiderman"

"Después les explico ahora veamos el modo de salvar a nuestros amigos"

***

"Scarlet!" Había salido del heliecarrie cuando tiro a Octopus

"Listo!" Amadeus iba a presionar el botón que los sacaría de la situación

Le disparan un rayo

"Araña de hierro!"

"Vemon!" Grita Wormmon

Le habían disparado un misil pequeño

Terriermon presiona el botón 

"Ahora como escapamos!" Grita Amadeus abrazando a terriermon 

"Araña de hierro no respiro"

"Oigan" Miran donde escuchan las voces

"Las arañas no olvidan a los suyos" Les dice Scarlet de vuelta en su forma humana

Suben al jet antes que el heliecarrie se valla volando a alguna parte del espacio

***

"Scarlet gracias por salvarnos y no eres un monstruo cuando trabajaremos de nuevo juntos"

"Creo que esperaré para volver a las alcantarillas quiero aprender a volar esta cosa"

"Antes de eso puedes tomar un baño"

"No abueces de tu suerte"

"Tenía que intentarlo"

Spiderman mira la ventana

"(Los nuevos seis siniestro?)" Piensa en lo que dijo Kraven

"Oye Spiderman quería preguntarte algo"

"Que cosa Agente Venom?"

"Porque tú cinturón está brillando"

"Que?!" Ve su cinturón

Como no se dio cuenta

"Espera Scarlet esto te pertenece"

Le da un collar

"No lo quiero"

"Solo tomalo es tuyo si brilla es porque es para ti"

Lo toma sin dejar de pilotear

"Se puede poner algo aquí?"

"Si un emblema pero es difícil de encontrar"

Scarlet saca un emblema 

El emblema de la esperanza

"Así que para esto encaja"

"Como lo conseguiste....."

"Fue en un sueño cuando desperté estaba a mi lado"

"Cuando tendremos los nuestros?" Pregunta Amadeus

"Si Spiderman" Dice Flash mientras Wormmon lo ve

Terriermon cruza sus orejas 

"Uhg... Algún día..... Tienen que estar listos....."

****

"No te preocupes Patamon verás que vendrán" 

Dokunemon y Patamon se encontraban en la casa Parker 

"Espero ver a Sam a que se refería cuando él dijo a Spiderman que me cuidara"

"No hagas drama"

**Continuará....**


	36. Miles a kilómetros de casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles regresa

"Hombre araña?" 

El hombre araña había salvado un helicóptero

"El único y inigualable!" Grita un Digimon

"Kunemon hemos salvado a muchos no"

"Si pero llegas tarde para una cita"

Su sentido arácnido se activa

El duende verde estaba detrás de él

Le lanza su aliento de fuego y le da

Cae

_Soy Miles Morales el hombre araña en estos momentos me pregunto si estaré al nivel de Peter Parker y sus arañadas, incluso esa palabra existe_

"Debes mejorar tus reflejos araña"

"Duende verde no"

"Si, quieres que evolucione"

"No yo puedo"

Empieza a esquivar sus ataques

"Vamos araña ya acabé con el primero ahora te destruiré a ti!"

"No seas egoísta que pasará con los demás villanos que quieren destruirme?"

Se lanza a atacarlo pero un portal se traga al duende verde

"Kunemon viste eso"

"Despareció"

"Porque no termina así todas mis batallas"

"No serían divertidas"

***

"Quién es el Spidey" Le susurra Dokunemon a Spiderman

"Es el Barón Mordo y está utilizando el Sitio Peligroso para algo muy malo"

Ve al doctor Octopus a su lado

Unos truenos empiezan a sonar 

El doctor Octopus ve la silueta de los dos

"Spiderman y su apestoso insecto han cometido un error al venir"

Del portal que estaba encima de ellos sale alguien

Le lanzan una bola de fuego

"Esto no está bien!" Cae pero Dokugumon lo salva

"Parece que tenemos una visita"

"El duende"

Ven al duende del universo de Miles 

"Tú no eres mi hombre araña que le hiciste!"

"Me hechas la culpa no viste al mago con bata"

"No!"

****

"Spidey!" Dokugumon lo atrapa pero están cayendo

"Jamás creí que decir esto pero extraño a nuestro duende"

Una burbuja magia los salva

"Hubo una interrupción en la red de realidades y tú eres el centro del problema" Le dice el Doctor Strage

"Porque todo me echan la culpa"

"Es Spidey eres llamativo" 

"Tu presencia alteró el orden de nuestro mundo" Alguien lo ataca y la burbuja se rompe

"Dokugumon!" 

"Enseguida!" Lanza su telaraña y se salvan de la caída

Archmon lanza un telaraña para salvar al doctor Strage

"Ahora que" Su sentido arácnido

Esquiva un tentáculo

"Porque siempre tienes que ser tú" Archmon dice viendo al doctor Octopus

"Arañas insignificante deben sab-" Antes que termine un hechizo lo golpea arrojandolo lejos

"Gracias por la ayuda Spiderman y Archmon"

"Al menos es agradecido"

El barón Mordo se acerca viendo al doctor Strage

Se quedan viendo 

Empieza una batalla de hechizos

"No soy de interrumpir batallas de hechizos pero esto no es tuyo" Le quita la zona peligrosa al barón Mordo y se lo da al doctor Strage

"Insecto!" 

Archmon le lanza telarañas y lo atrapa en la pared 

Le saca la lengua 

Un portal se abre

"No podré mantenerlo por mucho tiempo el duende tiene que regresar a su realidad"

"Tengo un plan, oye feo!"

"Tu plan en molestarlo"

"Pero funcionó tengo su atención"

Se empieza a columpiando para traerlo al portal

"Araña!"

"Araña equivocada!" Le mete una patada para que se diriga al portal

"Tu presencia está rompiendo las realidades!"

El duende iba a entrar al portal pero sus alas lo ayuda a a escapar

"No me iré hasta que estes muerto!"

Es encerrado en una burbuja

"La realidad se está alterando porque yo no soy su Spiderman, tengo un nuevo plan crees poder mantenerlo por más tiempo"

"Sí, y espero que esté plan sea mejor que ofenderlo"

"Si lo será" Archmon lo sigue 

***

"Ahora como encontramos a un adolescente araña" 

"Spidey te olvidas el digivices también sirve de radal si estamos cerca de la dirección de Miles brillará"

"Gracias por hacerme recodar Dokunemon" Ve su digivices el cual brillaba cuando apuntaba a una dirección

Casa de Miles

"Kunemon que quede bien limpio el techo"

"Son tus pisadas no las mías"

"No soy el único que camina por los techos" Miles le dice a su Digimon mientras limpia lo demás 

Hoy es el cumpleaños de su mamá y la estaba ayudando haciendo algunos deberes

"Miles tu digivices brilla"

"Brilla?" Antes que mire su digivices mira la ventana y suelta un pequeño grito 

"De verdad eres tú?" Dice viendo a Spiderman y Dokunemon

"Los mismos, hola Kunemon"

"Hola Dokunemon"

"Aún no me acostumbro a verte ya sabes estas muerto aquí pero si estás aquí eso significa que venciste a tu duende"

"Si lo hice pero vengo porque tu duende está en mi realidad y está alterando las cosas, te necesito para vencerlo"

"Pero es el cumpleaños de mi mamá"

Se escucha un trueno 

"Olvide decir que la realidad será desgarrada!" 

Miles ve el portal 

"Será rápido dos arañas y dos Digimons podremos contra el duende como ese día"

"Si necesitas ayuda" Ve la foto de su familia

"Lo haré pero rápido quiero pasar el día con ella"

"Y lo será ahora vamos"

Salen para columpiarse

"Rápido Strage no resistirá mucho"

Atraviesan el portal 

***

Spiderman tenía la zona peligrosa

"Eso es mucho poder tu no sabes usarlo!" Le grita el barón Mordo

"Tienes razón hey Spider atrapa!" Se lo lanza a Miles

Miles lo atrapa

El doctor Octopus lo empieza a atacar 

"El doctor Oct de tu mundo es viejo cuántos años tiene!"

"Spiderman sin edad" Le dice Flymon

"Pero si está viejo" Dokugumon le dice

"Una edad que tú no alcanzarás!" Le grita el duende golpeando una pared ya que Miles había esquivado su golpe

Un portal se lo traga

"Eso no es bueno" Dice los dos Spiderman y Digimons 

"La zona peligrosa esta siendo mal usada va destruir el universo"

"Siempre quise destruir el universo" Dice el duende golpeando más cosas 

"Tu duende estás loco" 

"Dokunemon! Para que sepas no te traje para ver cómo destruye el universo"

"Oh eso es bueno si no sería cosa de villanos"

"Spidey eso tampoco es bueno"

"Dokunemon tiene razón eh estado poco tiempo en tu dimensión y también pienso que no es bueno"

Ven el cielo

"Algo malo está pasando" Dice el doctor Strage en su burbuja para no ser llevado por los portales 

"El digimundo está también siendo afectado también"

Empiezan a caer algunos Digimons mientras el cielo se empieza a agritear 

"Si no acabamos con esto los daños serán irreversibles"

"Miles tu yo nos quedamos, Dokugumon!"

"Archmon lista para todo"

"Flymon!" Hace lo mismo que Peter 

"Astamon listo para la batalla"

"Archmon y Astamon rescaten a los Digimons que caigan"

"Astamon ve a ayudar Spiderman y yo lo tendremos bajo control"

"Te guiaré Astamon" Se van mientras el cielo se sigue agrietado 

****

"La única manera de atacarlo es quitarle el sitio peligroso o destruirlo para eso necesitamos una gran descargar eléctrica"

"El aún no a conocido mi red eléctrica" Mile dice mostrar su electricidad

"No es muy peligroso no podrás volver a casa debemos hacer otra cosa equipo araña"

"Equipo araña"

El duende estaba pelando con el doctor Octopus y el barón Mordo

Ellos no querían que destruye su mundo 

"Hey feo!" Spiderman le lanza su red 

Lo atrapa del cuello 

"Acabaré con lo que no pude"

"Hey feo!" Mira a Miles

"Hey si funciona" 

***

"Por suerte son solo esos los demás Digimons se han refugiado" 

Habían ido al digimundo a traer a los Digimons que habían caído

"Falta un huevo"

"Que?" Estaban en la guardería 

"Un huevo cayó donde está"

"Lo iremos a buscar Astamon"

"Algo le pasa a Miles"

"Te traeremos el huevo después" Se van

***

El duende golpea al barón Mordo

"Que hiciste!" Un portal se forma en su cuerpo

Explota en pedazos y desaparece

"Sigues tú!" Iba a golpear a Spiderman

"Duende!" Miles tenía su mano y estaba utilizando su red eléctrica

"No Miles no podrás volver a casa!"

"Es lo que un héroe hace poner primero a los otros antes de él mismo eso lo aprendí de mi papá y de ti!"

Una red se forma encima de ellos 

"Los diferentes universo Spiderman medieval, un robot"

Miles mira la red 

"(Mamá)"

Peter ve e una realidad donde estaba un Spiderman del espacio.... 

Se sonroja debajo de la máscara porque estaba al lado del Sam de ese universo y se habían besado mientras la gente de ese universo aplaudía 

Era una boda

La zona peligrosa es destruida

La explosión lanza al duende y Miles a diferentes direcciones

"No te dejaré caer!" Antes que Spiderman lo atrape alguien le gana

"Lo siento Spidey pero Astamon ganó" 

"Rápido aún tengo poder para enviarlos a su dimensión" Dice el doctor Strage usando sus poderes 

Se abre una ventana mágica de forma circular

"Mamá"

"Miles" 

"Solo es una ventana que no puedo sostener por mucho"

"Donde estas hijo"

"Tenía que ayudar"

"Era tu deber lo entiendo"

"No sé cómo pero regresaré te lo prometo"

"Kunemon cuida de él por favor" 

"Lo haré mamá de Miles"

"Te quiero hijo" Pone su mano y Miles también

La ventana desparece

Spiderman pone su mano en el hombro de Miles 

***

"Este será nuestro nuevo hogar" Dice emocionado Kunemon viendo el lugar

"El Triskelion aquí vivirás hasta que te regresemos a tu hogar"

"Si que es increíble"

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que hiciste"

"Spidey tiene buenas ideas"

"Después de ser reconstruida por el ataque de los duendes verdes en una explosición

"Que?"

"Vamos a conocer al equipo"

"Espera quiero saber más!"

***

"Miles te presento a la red de guerreros Araña de hierro junto a Terriermon, Agente vemon y Wormmon, y claro Spider Scarlet"

"Uno más de donde lo sacaste"

"Lo dice el sujeto que salió de una alcantarilla"

"Te odio" Le dice a Flash 

"Soy Kunemon"

"Hombre araña" Dice Miles 

"El es él hombre araña" Le dice Amadeus señalando a Peter 

"Enrealidad los dos lo somos"

"Pero no puede haber dos"

"Yo hablé primero seamos justos"

"Que tienes trece"

"Tal vez y tú 150"

"Guo guo el es el hombre araña de otra dimensión se quedo atrapado"

"Temporalmente"

"Bienvenido hombre araña" Las demás áreas se acercan 

"Esperen yo soy el hombre araña"

"El hombro primero es lo justo"

"Kunemon tiene razón" 

"Esperen chicos"

**Continuará....**


	37. El buitre de hierro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buitre

Triskelion

La red de guerreros (Web Warriors) estaban en la sala de entrenamiento sentados 

Entrando junto a sus Digimons 

"Porque hacemos otra vez esto?" Pregunta Flash 

"Es aburrido"

A Wormmon y a él le cae un golpe en la cabeza

"Los estoy entrenando" Spiderman le dice mientras Dokunemon los veía 

"Solo meditamos" Le da un golpe en la cabeza con un bastón

"Amadeus concéntrate a mi me tomó tiempo llegar a esto"

"Por eso puedo evolucionar fácilmente lo que mas importa es lo mental" Le dice Dokunemon

"Yo no tengo un Digimon tengo que hacer esto"

"Si" Le responde los dos viendo a Scarlet

"Tu te transformas en un Digimon y según se para eso necesitas más que nada concentración"

"Miles" Kunemon intenta despertarlo antes que se den cuenta

"Y como Miles duerme!" Grita Terriermon

"Chismoso!"

Le caen un golpea a los dos Digimons 

Y uno a Miles 

"Que paso!"

Peter suspira 

"Deben concentrarse chicos"

"Y tu porque no lo haces" 

"Cuando empecé esto termine con muchos golpes, Amadeus Flash concéntrese y intenté oír sus corazones"

"Eso es científicamente imposible"

"Vamos intenta no pierdes nada"

"Esto no tiene sentido"

Flash se concentra

"Escuchen su respiración tengan la mente en blanco"

"Ustedes también" Dokunemon señala a los Digimons con su palito

"Lo escuché!" Grita feliz Flash

"Ahí fue mi concentración" Dice Amadeus suspirando ya casi lo había logrado aunque aún no lo creía 

"En verdad lo escuché era como un bom bom"

"Bien hecho Flash ahora debes intentar oír el corazón de Amadeus"

"Que yo que?/ Que él qué?"

"Sus digivices son del mismo modelo con ellos ustedes dos podrían llegar a fusinar sus Digimons"

"Aún no puedo desarmarlo" Murmura Amadeus viendo su digivece 

"Amadeus siéntate quiero inténtalo"

"Qué? No"

Flash empieza a persuadirlo

"Miles tu debes forjar un buen lazo con Kunemon para hacer la fusión como la mía y de Dokunemon"

"Entiendo lazo forjado" Dice viendo a Kunemon

"Tienes algo que decir sobre mí?"

"Solo no tengas emociones negativas, concéntrate para poder llegar a la evolución mega ya tienes emblema y collar, presenten atención"

Los web Warriors lo miran 

"Siempre recuerde jamás tengan pensamientos negativos cuando intenta hacer evolucionar a su Digimon ni lo fuercen las consecuencia son terribles"

Ellos lo miran confundidos

"Solo no lo hagan"

****

"Pesticida"

"Claro si quieres que te llamen peste"

"Chico piernas largas"

"Miles debes buscar un mejor nombre" Kunemon le dice en su digivices

"Papito piernas largas"

"En primer lugar no tienes piernas tan largas y segundo no eres papá" Le dice el agente Venom

"Tiene razón" 

"Ya se red enredada"

Hace un chiste con su nuevo nombre

"Alguien noto la broma?" Dice con sarcasmo Scarlet

"Jamás las noto"

"Spidey debes ayudarlo es un crimen de los nombres"

"(Él es Miles Molares o también conocido como el Spiderman de otro universo, es como mi hermano menor que intenta robar mi nombre de superhéroe)"

Aterrizan en un techo

"Spiderman"

"Que?" Pregunta Mile y Peter

"Veo a la persona que activo la alarma silenciosa"

"Quién es ese loco?"

"El Batroc el saltarín, el bueno salta"

"Es mío!" Grita Miles saltando 

"Espera" Spiderman lo iba a seguir pero Flash lo detiene

"Déjalo tener una victoria a pasado por mucho recientemente"

"No te preocupes tanto Spidey tiene a Kunemon de su lado"

"No yo estoy aquí" 

Las arañas se sobre saltan 

"Queri tomar aire y ahora iré a seguirlo" 

Se va columpiando 

"Wormmon estás ahí no?"

"Si Flash" Le dice desde su digivice

***

"Eh Spiderman podrías dejar de mirar tanto la armadura tengo que llevar a Batroc" Le dice Flash

"No es sólo tecnología de Hydra" Golpea un punto exacto de la armadura

Esta se convierte en datos

"Tiene también datos de Digimons" Susurra

Se aparta para que Flash se lo lleve y Scarlet lo sigue

Se queda con Miles

"Lo tiene solo y Kunemon está conmigo"

"Lo siento instinto entre arañas debemos cuidarnos"

"Pero es que es tan"

"Frustrante? Tienes mucha vida de superhéroe que te parece si nos tomamos un descanso para tener una vida normal, dime te gusta la pizza?"

"Que es pizza?"

"Spidey debemos llevarlo ahora"

"Era broma soy de otra dimensión no de otra galaxia"

***

"Cuando no soy Spiderman soy Peter Parker, suelo visitar a mi mejor amigo él no sabe mi identidad pero es muy agradable"

"Y Peter donde está Patamon?"

"La tía May lo está cuidado está que Nova regrese"

"Quién es Nova?"

"Es otro héroe aunque también lo puedes llamar capitán cubeta, es un buen chico" Dice sonriendo 

"Nova es su crush y futuro esposo" Dokunemon agrega

"Oh... Espera qué?"

"No le hagas caso a Dokunemon tiene esa manía de emparejarme con Nova (aunque sea cierto)"

"Kunemon tu no harás nada similar"

"Hasta que encuentres una chica no"

"Que bueno...."

"Llegamos aquí vive mi amigo normal"

Miles ve el edificio

"Dime qué está detrás del edificio"

"No es ese"

"Harry Osborn es tu amigo normal"

Le sonríe

***

Miles se estaba divirtiendo con Harry en un videojuego

Había ganado 

"Me ganaste a mí pero aún te falta vencer al campeón"

Alguien llega

"Norma Osborn" Miles le susurra a Peter

"Es el duende"

"Ya no eres está reformado, el duende no existe está curado"

Miles solo lo ve incómodo

****

Norma le había ganado a Miles

"No te alteres estuvo años practicando en su aerodeslizador" 

Se escucha un chirrillo

"Eso fue un chirrillo?"

El sentido arácnido se activa

"Cuida-"

Las ventanas se rompen 

"El buitre" Dice Peter viendo que tenía una armadura y no cualquier de Hydra

"Quédense atrás!"

"Norma Osborn el doctor Octopus te manda sus condolencias por tu muerte"

Lanza un grito sónico

"Todos al cuarto seguro!"

Activa un protocolo de emergencia

Se van corriendo

"Porque no peleamos" Le susurra Miles a Peter 

"Identidad secreta ellos no pueden saberlo no los Osborn y Buitre"

"Harry! Que está pasando" Le dice su Digimon saliendo de su habitación por el ruido

"Impmon no te separes de mi" Le da su mano para llevarlo

"Eso es?"

"Larga historia"

El buitre llega

"Atrás mío" Pete se pone enfrente de Miles

"Atrás? No soy un bebé"

"Ahora no Miles"

"Que mal que mi último ataque será lo que recordarán Impulso Mach!" Bate sus alas y dispara dos chorros de aire caliente

"Summon!" Impmon convoca a los espíritus del fuego y del hielo para crear una gigante bola de fuego y hielo para disparar al Buitre

Sus ataques se contra restan 

"Que decías pajarraco"

Le tira su grito sonico

"Abajo!"

Se agachan esquivando el ataque

"No me importa que Doctor Octopus te haya enviados pero debes saber que Harry es protegido por Iron Patriot!" Grita Norma en su armadura 

"Miles ve con Harry al cuarto seguro"

"Que no"

"No quiero verte herido"

"Si me permites opinar Miles puede defenderse muy bien" Dice Kunemon desde el digivice

"Vamos Peter el es el hombre araña de otro universo"

"Esta bien solo mantente cerca ahora veamos cómo hacer que Harry valla al cuarto seguro"

"Que tal si los cuatro vamos al cuarto seguro" Harry dice llevandoselos sin haber escuchado 

***

"Listo esta abierto" Harry dice abriendo la puerta 

Miles entra

"Porque no lo ayudamos" Dice Impmon sentado de grados cruzados

"Impmon ya hablamos de esto" Dice Harry entrando

Peter pone su mano en el código siendo rechazado

"Ya volveré" 

Antes que se cierre Miles sale

"Esperen!" Se cierra

"Me ibas a dejar de lado después de lo que me dijiste primero Bratroc y ahora esto no soy un bebé"

"No sólo es complicado" Se va rápido

"Disculparlo Miles" Le dice Dokunemon que estaba a su lado 

"Porque se comporta así, es así desde que llegué a esta dimensión"

"Peter se preocupa mucho por ti se siente culpable que estés aquí, no quiere verte lastimado o muerto" Dokunemon le dice

"Pero puedo ayudar"

"Y lo haces, eres el destino Miles pero Peter es el amor y el amor no es sólo romántico también está lo fraternal el te quiere como un hermano menor"

"Enserio?"

"Miles cada Spiderman a perdido a alguien" Kunemon le dice

****

"Que haces Harry?" Le pregunta Impmon viéndolo en la computadora

"Quiero ver que mi papá este bien, si algo está mal tendrás que evolucionar para ayudarlo"

"Estoy listo"

"Vamos papá no te rindas" Dice golpeando la computadora

La computadora deja ver más armaduras

"Harry se nota que tú papá tiene mucho tiempo libre"

****

"Hombres arañas con esas cosas son un fastidio"

"El fastidio es otro" Dokugumon dice al lado de Flymon

"Oct me dijo que no resistirán al llamado, Tornado Supremo!" Este ataque es creado por sus alas provocando una ventisca que lanza plumas 

Dokugumon crea una red para atraparlo mientras Flymon crea otra ventisca

"Buitre porque trabajas para Octopus el fue el que te hizo esto, te robo tus recuerdos!"

"No lo entenderías, nadie entiende la oscuridad que hay en mi"

"Profundo" Dice Miles con algo de burla 

"Crees que quiero destruir vidas?"

"No lo hagas te ayudaré, SHIELD te pue-"

"SHIELD no me da lo que quiero! Octopus si puede darmelo!" 

"Sabes que te está mintiendo el es experto en eso, aún no es tarde"

"Si lo es!" Iron Patriot le mete un golpe 

Rompe el suelo 

El buitre rompe una estatua y queda atrapado

"Algo bueno es que odiaba esa estatua"

"Buitre llevamos con Octopus, podremos recuperar tus recuerdos te podremos ayudar solo llevanos con él"

El símbolo de hydra que había en su armadura brilla

"Creo que es al revés"

El doctor Octopus aparece rompiendo la ventana 

"Los villanos no tienen otra forma de entrar"

"Dokugumon no es momento"

"Hiciste bien Buitre en llamarme, puedo enviar a cualquiera a matar a Norma Osborn pero a Spiderman y al chico arácnido de ellos me encargo yo"

"Chico arácnido, me gusta crees que me veo como un chico arácnido"

Peter le sonríe 

"Si, ahora vamos a derrotarlo"

"Pan comido" Dice Flymon

"Traje un regalo especial para ellos"

Otras ventanas se rompe dejando ver dos Digimons 

Tenían los ojos rojos y un collar negro

"Aros malignos...." Susurra viendo a los dos Digimons

**Holsmon**

  
**Holsmon es un Digimon Tipo Bestia. Es conocido en occidente como Halsemon Su proviene de Horus, un dios pájaro de la mitología egipcia.**

  
**Kyubimon, u** **n Digimon bestia hechizante en forma de zorro gigante con nueve colas. Aunque se teme como una bestia hechizante que provoca la destrucción y la ruina, en tiempos antiguos, era venerada como un mensajero que aparecía en tiempos de paz. Si bien su poder de ataque no es realmente alto, a su vez se especializa en técnicas mágicas que utilizan su tremenda fuerza espiritual. Se dice que incluso puede correr a través del cielo con sus cuatro pies ardiendo en llamas azules**

"Archmon destruye su collar, una vez destruido volverán a la normalidad"

"Entiendo vamos Flymon"

Antes que responda un cabezazo electrizante lo golpea

Los Digimons ya habían atacado

"Listo Chico arácnido"

"Desde hace mucho"

Golpean al doctor Octopus

"Buitre tu eres más fuerte que yo, tus recuerdos están en Osborn acabarlos y los obtendrás"

Se levanta para soltar su grito

"Tornado de Águila!" Utiliza sus alas para crear un tornado

"Creo que te equivocaste de ave!" Le grita Spiderman debajo de un gran pedazo de escombro

"Ahora te tengo araña"

***

"Si atacas a un Osborn atacas a todos!"

El buitre ve de donde proviene la voz

"Tú quien eres?"

"El patriota ese soy yo"

Harry tenía una armadura 

"Es héroe hace 2 segundos y ya tiene un seudónimo"

"Guo Harry con armadura pero ni siquiera sabe conducir"

Harry empieza a atacar al buitre

"Debemos ayudarlo es peligroso"

"Te das cuenta que nos acaba de salvar"

"El no tiene entrenamiento como nosotros"

****

"Quién eres tú?" Pregunta Archmon esquivando los ataques de Kyubimon

"Soy su salvador DeathMeramon"

  
**DeathMeramon, Una evolución de Meramon. El cuerpo de este Digimon está envuelto en llamas azules de alta temperatura. Las llamas que surgen de su cuerpo brillan en azul, ya que estas llamas arden más que las de Meramon. Sus habilidades ofensivas y defensivas han aumentado considerablemente, lo que, junto con la fuerza de sus llamas, le otorga a este Digimon poder un tremendo poder destructivo. Aunque los Digimon de tipo Llama tienden a ser débiles contra los Digimon de tipo Acuático y Hielo, combatir con estos elementos la fuerza de las llamas de DeathMeramon es tan inútil como verter agua en una piedra caliente.**

"Suenas más como nuestra perdición!" Le grita Flymon esquivando las garras de Holsmon

"Porque no los atacan"

"No son malos están siendo controlados la cosa es"

"Amatsu-kitsune!" Reúne sus bolas de fuego azules en una gran bola de energía que cae sobre un Archmon y desata un anillo de luz

"Quitarle el collar" DeathMeramon la libera del anillo

"Gracias, alguna idea"

"Yo que se apenas llegó"

"..... Mi héroe"

****

"Harry sal de aquí!"

"Y quedarme de brazos cruzados no papá, incluso DeathMeramon está ayudando"

"Harry...."

Mientras Spiderman y Chico arácnido estaban peleando con un robot de Doct Oct

"Lo acabamos pero aún nos falta los dos"

El buitre tenía el casco de Iron Patriot

"Archivos de Doctor Octopus"

"No hay ningún archivo" Dice la computadora

El mira furioso al doctor Octopus

"(Mentiroso)"

Doctor Octopus iba a acabar con Harry pero el Buitre lo golpea

"No están! Donde están mis recuerdos!"

"Norma debe haberlos borrado más razones para matarlo"

"Buitre en el fondo de tu cabeza hay una voz que te dice que está mintiendo"

Lo mira

"Spiderman tiene razón me mentiste"

Antes que lo golpe el doctor lo agarra con uno de sus tentáculos

"Te veías tan prometedor para ser uno de mis nuevos seis siniestro que desperdicio"

"Que me estás haciendo!" 

"Mis nanorobots se encargarán de todo"

Su armadura fue consumida al igual de su libertad

"Acabalos buitre"

El buitre ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo o mente 

***

"Que le hiciste!" Grita mientras el Buitre lo tenía 

"Solo lo prive de su libertad"

Ve a Miles que se acercaba en su modo inviabilidad

"Hazlo"

"Claro que lo haré"

"Me habla a mi!" Miles le da un golpe con su electricidad

Deja al buitre inconsistente

"Veo que ya me dejaste entrar al campo"

"Que puedo decir es tu destino"

***

Ya tenían al doctor Octopus

"Vamos hazlo te lo ganaste"

Miles le mete un golpe a Doctor Octopus dejándolo O.K

Escuchan un jadeo 

"Buitre" 

Corren hacia el

"Él está tomando... El control"

"Hallaremos una forma de ayudarte"

"Araña debes saber algo... Doct Oct tiene un espía...."

"Que? Quién un estudiante o un maestro"

"Una... Araña..." 

Termina de hablar para irse volando

Spiderman lo mira

"Spidey" Ve a los Digimons 

"Ganamos" Dice sonriendo con algunos raspones pero los Digimons eran libres de los aros malignos

***

"No olvides Spiderman que paso la última vez"

"Si destruiste el lugar por eso lo reconstruimos con mejoras esos láser no te lo dicen"

".... Aún tengo trucos Spiderman viste a los Digimons hay cosas que ni tú puedes hacer"

Lo mira mal para irse con Miles

****

"Miles sobre lo de antes bueno yo...."

"Te comportaste sobre protector y algo molesto" Le dice carga a su Kunemon

"Si como...."

"Un hermano mayor muy molesto"

"Iba a decir genial pero es justo"

"Peter se preocupa mucho" Le dice Dokunemon en sus brazos 

"Te demostrare que soy un héroe y podrás confiar en mi"

"Que? Miles yo confío en ti y ya eres un héroe"

"Pero porque te comportaste así?"

"Me siento culpable por lo que te pasó fue mi plan mi culpa" Abraza a Dokunemon

El Digimon mira a Miles 

"Fue tu plan pero no tu culpa, sabes porque me esfuerzo quiero que tú también estes a salvo vi al Peter Parker de mi mundo morir me dejó su legado, su digimon a mi, el mundo necesita a Peter Parker"

"Y el tuyo a Miles Molares"

Se sonríen 

"Que tal un trato yo dejo el papel de niñera y tú dejas un poco el autobús"

Chocan los puños

"No es lindo Kunemon"

"Muy lindo"

"Necesitaremos la ayuda de todas las arañas posible si el buitre tiene razón y tenemos un espía"

"Y Digimons"

"Y Digimons" Dice viendolo

****

"Patamon ya duerme"

"Extraño a Sam...." Dice triste 

"Si sigues molestando los demás se levantaron y tú sabe que son irritables más Lucemon si no recibe su sueño de belleza"

"Sam pronto regresara ya verás" Le susurra Peter

El cuida a Patamon como le prometió a Sam

Estaba seguro que iban a regresar solo tenía que esperar

**Continuará....**


	38. Doble Agente Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom

Spiderman y Spider Scarlet estaban en una de las bases de Octopus en busca de Flash

"Dokunemon algo"

"No siento la energía de Wormmon y el digivices no brilla"

El sentido arácnido se activa

Esquivan unos escombros que salieron volando por el rompimiento de una pared

"Esto es una trampa"

"Efectivamente Spidey"

"Torpe"

"Si son dos arañas"

"No él"

De las sombras sale Kraven el cazador con una armadura

"Porque siempre son locos"

***

Kraven había atrapado a Spider Scarlet y creyó que había matado al hombre araña

"Fue buena idea hacerlo pensar que ganó ahora podemos salvar a los tres"

"Una idea de último minuto pero eficaz" 

Estaban dentro de la nave de Kraven la cual se dirigía al espacio donde está la basa de Hydra

"Cuando Spiderman venga lo estaré esperando al igual que Hydra"

"Estas mal si crees que Spiderman vendrá por mí, yo no soy nada para él, yo no le importó lo suficiente para que venga por mí"

Spiderman lo están escuchando en su escondite 

"Scarlet tiene serios problemas de confianza"

"Spidey estás seguro que él no está en las tinieblas"

"Tiene autoestima baja pero aún no llega al punto de entrar en las tinieblas, debemos salvarlo a él y a Flash"

***

"Saca me aquí doctor patas locas" Flash le dice encerrado en una burbuja

"Y liberaba Wormmon de lo que sea que tenga!"

Su Wormmon estaba sentado viéndolo con ojos rojos y collar negro 

"Pronto de liberale de ese parásito y podrás ser uno de mis seis siniestros"

"Jamás traicionare a araña!"

"No te hablo a ti, tú eres el parásito impides que Venom cumpla su función"

"Jamás nos separas y Wormmon se libera sea lo que tenga"

"El será convertido en datos para uno de mis experimentos esto será el éxito, solo necesito la melodía correcta"

Empieza a sonar unas ondas sonoras que lo dejan inconsiste

***

"Viniste por mi?" Scarlet le pregunta a Spiderman el cual era Justimon 

"Claro que si, para que están los amigos, los amigos nos cuidamos entre nosotros"

Kraven rompe la telaraña que le impida cruzar

"También se mantiene con vida"

"No prometo nada" Saca sus púas para golpear a Kraven

"Distraerlos!" Le grita 

"Esta bien, alguna vez han visto a un digihumano" Dice divertido viendo a los soldados de Hydra

Los ataca 

"(Cuidado Peter!)" Esquiva un avión que era conducido por Scarlet

Este lo choca creando una explosición y llamas 

"Expulsión a la atmósfera iniciada" Dice una voz robótica 

Los soldados huyen

"Debemos hacer lo mismo"

"Espera" Vuelve a la normalidad

"Tengo una mejor idea" Dice guardando a Dokunemon

"Eso incluye estar en el espacio"

"Si"

"Respiración te suena"

Presiona el traje de Scarlet y este se pone modo astronauta

"Y te quejaban del uniforme autorizado de SHIELD"

"Cállate"

***

Habían visto todo la base de Hydra desde el espacio

"Estamos cerca Spidey el digivice brilla"

Se escuchan unos gritos

"Flash" 

Lo ve en la burbuja siendo torturado por las ondas sonoras

A unos metros estaba Wormmon solo ahí observando

"Yo me encargo de Wormmon" Dokunemon sale corriendo viendo al digimon

"Debes sacarlo" 

"Ese ya no es tu amigo es una criatura de dolor"

"No no lo es, será tu amigo también una vez a salvó"

Lo libera

"Flash amigo?"

"Déjanos!" Lo golpea

"Lindo amigo Spiderman"

"Soy VENOM!!!!" 

"Digimon a!"

"Flybeemon!" 

Lo acata pero se regenera

Retrocede 

"Octopus debe haberlos tratado de separar por eso está así, lo volvió loco"

***

"Porque estoy aquí?" Pregunta Flash viendo solo el mar 

"Hay alguien! Araña! Wormmon"

Empieza a caminar

"Hola! Alguien!" 

Sienta una pequeña descargar eléctrica

"Eso dolió" 

***

"Que amigo tienes"

"Que te pasa todos valoran la amistad, espera todos tengo una idea"

Se acerca a vemon 

"Flash soy yo Spiderman"

"Que haces te quieres matar!"

Vemon lo toma para golpearlo

"Flash recuerda amigo"

****

"Flash!"

"Araña? Spiderman!" Grita feliz viéndolo 

"Como llegue a este lugar y que pasó"

"Flash dame la mano"

Se la intenta dar pero unas manos lo tienen 

"Sueltenme estúpidas manos"

"Flash" 

"Wormmon" Las manos lo dejan 

Le da la mano a Spiderman

***

"Wormmon?" Deja a Spiderman para volver a la normalidad

"Ven vámonos"

"Rhino por ellos"

El mira a sus amigos

"Rhino porque?"

"Quieres la cura o no"

Lo mira y corre para atacarlo

Scarlet vuelve a ser normal 

Antes que lo ataquen quedan atrapados

El doctor Octopus lo mete nuevamente en la esfera 

"Sueltalo!" Wormmon lo ataca

"Nunca aprendes!" Dokugumon le lanza su red 

Presiona un botón 

Mucho aros oscuros salen disparados

"Wormmon cuidado!" Empiezan a esquivarlos 

Rhino tenía a las dos áreas atrapados 

"Rhino ayúdanos"

"Le pidas ayuda al traidor!"

"Rhino por favor"

Ve a Flash gritando de dolor 

"Los traicione por una cura pero no haré esto para destruirlos"

Corre hacia la esfera para sacarla a Flash

Spiderman lo atrapa

"Vámonos" Se van corriendo

"No dejo a mis amigos atrás" dice bajo Flash

***

Ya estaban en la nave para irse del lugar

"El symbiote" Dice Flash preocupado 

"Flash el symbiote viene" Wormmon le dice

"Que-" antes que Peter termina la nave se mueve

"Creo que tú symbiote no es tan amigable"

Ven a Kraven con el symbiote

***

"Te dije que Flash sería nuestra perdición!" Grita Scarlet

"Lo están lastimando" Dice Flash bajo en la red que habría creado Spiderman y Archmon

Estaba muy débil por las ondas sonoras que recibió 

"El está sufriendo, hacen sufrir a mi amigo" Dice con total sinceridad 

Algo baja flotando al frente suyo 

"Que es esto?" Era un pedazo de cristal 

Lo toma

"Es parecido al de Spiderman" Ve que tenía otro símbolo

"Flash es tu emblema" Wormmon le dice liberandolo de la red

"Entonces va aquí" Pone el emblema en su collar

Este brilla 

"Wormmon me siento mejor, ahora a recuperar a nuestro amigo" Salta de la red recargado

"Asi se habla el symbiote es nuestra familia!"

Kraven estaba atacando a Archmon

"Acaso no escuchas a tu reina"

"Devuélveme a mi amigo!" 

Flash toca a Kraven

El symbiote abandona su cuerpo para volver con Flash 

"El agente Venom regreso y mejor que nunca!"

"Al menos no tendré que cargarte"

"En idioma Scarlet significa que es bueno que estés bien"

"Callense y vámonos"

"Gruñón" Dice ambos Digimons 

****

Habían regresado a le tierra

"Dulce hogar" Spiderman se estira

"Agente Venom" 

Flash ve a sus compañeros los cuales lo saludan muy alegres 

"El que quiera oír la historia que me compré una salchicha a mí y Wormmon"

Se van

"Y qué tal estuvo Scarlet, hacer amigos es buen"

"Tal vez lo sea pero no-" Esquiva una telaraña

"Una pelea Scarlet quiero probar mis nuevos poderes"

"Como sea"

Se van 

"Es un avance" Dokunemon le dice 

"Peter!!!" Un Digimon lo abraza 

"Patamon"

"Donde estabas? Pensé que me dejaste también"

"Fuí a rescatar a un amigo"

"Ya quieres a Spidey tanto como a Nova"

"Le soy leal a Nova pero mientras no esté le seré leal a Peter"

"Hey ese es mi trabajo!"

"Pues ya no"

"Ven aquí Patamon!" Dokunemon le grita saltando

Peter solo sonríe 

Donde quiera que Nova este, está bien 

Si no Patamon hubiera desaparecido

**Continuará...**


	39. Día de playa

"Aquí araña 1 ves algo araña 4" Spiderman dice en su comunicador

"No usaré los absurdos nombres que nos puso Araña de hierro, y araña de hierro no es un hombre clave ya, no hay nada en mi zona" Scarlet dice vigilando

"Vamos los nombres claves son geniales no hay nada aquí, ni una vista del buitre" Flash dice mientras como su helado

Se le cae

"Araña 3 reporta" Dice triste viendo su helado caído 

"Puedo comerlo?" Pregunta Wormmon

"Por fin tengo un nombre y me dan uno nuevo?"

"Si no viste los feos nombre que se puso"

"Kunemon creía que te gustaban"

"Sinceridad ante la duda"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Scarlet en esto"

"Lo siento araña de hierro pero por mayoría de votos no aprueban tus nombres claves, araña de hierro estás ahí?"

"Por desgracia si y los escuché, si no usan los nombres claves, seguiré mi propio camino para encontrar al sujeto B"

"Espera Araña de hierro solo encuéntralo antes que Doc Oct lo reclute como uno de sus nuevos seis siniestros"

****

Spiderman estaba hablando con el Buitre

"Se que dentro de ti aún está ese hombre que es mi amigo"

El Buitre solo lo mira 

"Bui-" 

"Detente ahí sujeto B!" Grita Amadeus atacando al buitre

El Buitre reacciona para atrapar a Spiderman y llevárselo

"Te dije que era malvado!"

"Es una persona!" Le grita Spiderman siendo llevando

***

"Tranquilo Buitre no te haré daño" Spiderman trata de tranquilizarlo 

Habían caído en una isla

"Spidey funciona"

"Spiderman aléjate de ese monstruo!" Grita Amadeus atacando al buitre con sus rayos

"No!"

El buitre utiliza su grito sonico para irse

"Que te pasa" Spiderman le dice

"Spiderman es hora de cambiar tus palametros de liderazgo, estás dejando que los villanos escapen, estas con nosotros o encontra" terriermon cruza sus orejas viendo a Spiderman y Dokunemon

"Lo siento por no compartir tu filosofía"

"Te acabo de salvar de ese monstruo"

"No es un monstruo casi se une a nosotros en la academia"

"Pero no lo hizo es un monstruo, son como los virus de computadora no se razona con ellos"

"Ofensa! Ofensa para mí! Ofensa para Kunemon! Y Ofensa para Wormmon!"

"Amadeus no olvides que la mayoría de compañeros Digimon de nuestro equipo son virus"

"Eso no importa, lo que importa es que el sujeto B debe ser detenido tienes que reconocerlo"

"Mira no comparto tu filosofía pero el es huma-"

La isla se mueve

"Es mi idea o eso fue un pequeño terremoto"

Spiderman toca el suelo

"Dokunemon es arena"

"Cho creo que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza" Terriermon le dice viendolo

"No lo entiendes es-" 

Antes que termine la arena se levanta formando un monstruo

"No es solo arena!"

"Es el hombre arena!"

"Crees que le sujeto B sabía que el sujeto H estaba aquí"

"Basta de nombres claves! El Buitre nos tendió una trampa" Esquiva la mano del hombre arena

Atrapa a la araña de hierro 

"Sueltalo! Fox Terrier!" Dispara una ráfaga de pequeños proyectiles de energía verde de su boca 

La arena lo absorbe

***

"Silenció está abajo" Susurra Dokunemon

El hombre de arena se había divido en dos

En un niño y un monstruo

"No estás siendo amable!" Grita el niño de arena golpeando el piso y haciéndolo temblar 

"Hola Araña de hierro Terriermon"

"Como es posible que el sujeto H se haya divido"

"Esta más inestable y fuera de control seguro está enfermó"

"No les des el beneficio de la duda, alguna idea"

"Puedes crear un campo electromagnético"

"Para anular sus moléculas de arena por unos segundos pero solo tengo energía para un tiro"

"Entiendes algo?" Terriermon le pregunta a Dokunemon

"Ni idea"

"Yo me encargo de esa parte Dokunemon ya sabes que hacer"

"Enseguida"

"Terriermon te debes sujetar muy fuerte de mi"

"Esta bien"

"Juguemos a las escondidas" Spiderman dice bajando viendo al niño

"Esta bien uno..." Empieza a contar mientras se va sobre Dokugumon 

"Algo no está bien no?'

"Si pero no sé qué es"

****

El ataque había sido exitoso 

"Tenemos poco tiempo como lo ayudaremos"

"Te das cuenta que es de los malos hay que llevarlo a SHIELD"

"No lo es deb-" Antes que Spiderman termine la arena se vuelve a formar 

"Se recupero rápido incluso para él"

Se forma cuatro figuras

"Y sus cuatro personalidad ahí están"

Una de las figuras los encierra en un laberinto

"Witchmon!" 

"Enseguida!" Ayuda a Amadeus llevándolo en su escoba mientras ataca a la criatura de arena de forma de Monstruo

"Ten cuidado Spidey!" Dokugumon esquiva una flechas mientras Spiderman los picos 

Salen del laberinto

"No se detiene, como detuviste a este virus antes"

"Dale con lo del virus sigue así y no dudare en perforar tu armadura"

"Hey si se haces daño yo te atacó"

"Tranquilos, Dokugumon no digas eso y Cho ese "virus" tiene nombre y es Flint Marko"

"Que importa eso"

"Importa mucho, todos son diferentes, pero tienen algo en común son facetas del original la cosa es-"

"Si vencemos al original los demás caerán, Witchmon!" Grita sujetando su escoba la cual había movido de manera veloz

Un puño de arena había salido

"Cho te salve no te quejes"

"Que raro no suele haber faros y menos reforzados con plomo, Witchmon acercarme a ese lugar" Dice viendo el faro a la distancia

"Palabra mágica"

"Por favor"

"Araña de hierro! Witchmon!" Se había ido 

"Quedamos solos Spidey" Archmon dice viendo a los monstruos de arena

"Vamos Archmon esto dolerá"

***

"Spiderman este no es un faro me está llevando a una base secreta" Amadeus dice bajando por el ascensor

"No vayan los dos solo aquí hay algo más grande de lo que creemos"

"Y sé que es el hombre de arena original está haciendo esto Witchmon y yo acabaremos con el de manera definitiva"

"Creo que el hombre de arena no controla nada"

Spiderman estaba equivando todo

Hasta que es lanzado con Archmon al mar

Los monstruos de arena se acercan 

"Oigan creo que tengo algo que les gustará" Etab cargando sus redes con agua

"Telarañas con agua!!!" Se las lanza y se quedan en lodo

"Ahora que lo pienso Witchmon no tiene un chorro de agua... Porque no lo utilizo!!!" Grita Archmon dándose cuenta

"Ugh cierto me lo olvidé" Witchmon dice al lado de Amadeus saliendo del ascensor

"Araña de hierro me escuchas"

"Te oigo pero no te escucho y como siempre yo tengo razón"

Ve al hombre de arena dentro de una gran burbuja 

"Hombre de arena ya no controlarás a tus monstruos tus crímenes terminan aquí"

Lanza unos misiles 

"Cho no creo que estes en lo correcto"

El hombre de arena es liberado

"Ayudame!"

"Que?"

"Araña de hierro!" Escucha el grito de Witchmon

La ve tirada y se convierte en un terriermon

"Que-" Alguien lo golpea

***

"Araña de hierro? Me escuchas!"

Nada

El faro explota y se ve a la araña de hierro

"Araña de hierro"

Lo apunta listo para disparar

"Spidey no es Cho no está con Terriermon"

Com su telaraña le quita el casco 

Era arena

"Debí suponerlo Archmon tienes suficiente energía"

"Si solo hagamoslo no sabemos con quién puede estar nuestros amigos"

****

El doctor Octopus lo había atrapado en la misma burbuja donde está el hombre de arena

"Déjame salir!" Golpea el vidrio

"Después vendré por ti primero quiero acabar con Spiderman después verás como tú Digimons es convertido en un base de datos que será corrompida" Se va

Terriermon estaba en una jaula inconsciente

"Terriermon digitalizar!"

El Digimon regresa al digivais

"Descansa amigo" Patea el vidrio

"Es inútil ya lo intente eh estado semanas aquí"

Iba a tocar su hombro

"No me toques monstruo!"

"Tranquilo chico, tranquilo con todo los experimentos que me hicieron estos científicos ni yo mismo quisiera estar cerca mío"

"No estoy estresado por ti, bueno los de arriba"

"Será peor cuando regrese experimentará con nosotros"

"Yo no soy un fenómeno como tú"

"Tranquilo"

"Cho" susurra Tierremon sintiendo las emociones negativas 

***

"Cuanto de estas cosas hay!" Grita Justimon viendo más 

Su sentido arácnido se activa

"Lo que faltaba"

El doctor Octopus había aparecido con dos grandes robtos

"Debí suponer que estás detrás de esto acaso es uno de tus nuevos seis siniestro, quieres que lo derrote"

Se empieza a reír 

"Esto es solo un experimento estoy creando al hombre de arena definitivo y uno de estos lo sera, será uno de mis nuevos seis siniestro"

"(Sin duda está loco)"

"(Eso es más que obvio pero también significa que Cho y Terriermon deben estar atrapados)"

***

"Pensé que controlaba esta cosa, Spiderman tenía razón"

"Si trabajamos juntos podremos salir"

"Sigues siendo un villano sujeto H"

"Lo sé la culpa aún me persigue nadie cree que soy una persona solo quieren mi poder"

"Calcula la masa corporal Cho, resuelve está ecuación Cho" Dice imitando todo lo que le decían

"(A veces pienso que terriermon es mi único amigo)"

"Jamas me han invitado a jugar bolos o cosas normales"

"Nunca jugué bolos" 

El techo se rompe dejando ver a un gran Digimon

"Es bueno ver a mis amigos llevarse bien"

"Quién e-"

"Es Spiderman se puede fusinar con su Digimon, aprendí mi lesión liberanos!"

"Enseguida"

Golpea la burbuja y esta se agrieta pero no lo suficiente

"Un golpe más!" Esquiva unas flechas de arena

Ve un ejército de monstruos de arena

"Cho eres un genio piensa en algo tienes a un hombre que puede tomar cualquier forma, yo los distraigo!" 

"Veamos esta cerradura" Sonríe ya teniendo un plan 

"Cuanto puedes estirarte Flint"

"(No importa cuanto los destruyamos vuelve más)"

"(No pierdas la fe Archmon)"

Justimon voltea viendo la burbuja la cual se abre

El hombre de arena sale y mete un golpe en el suelo desvaneciendo a otros hombres de arenas

"Trabajaron juntos bien hecho los abrazaría pero ya saben gigante"

"Después de todo tenías razón"

"Piensa en algo mientras distraigo a Octopus pero por favor rápido"

Se va a distraerlos

"No los controlas"

"No lo hago no mientras Octopus tenga ese control"

"El control eso es"

Una especie de huevo aparece enfrete de ellos tenía un símbolo 

  
"Que es esta cosa?"

El hombre de arena intenta levantarlo

"Pesa una tonelada o más"

"Enserio? No es una trampa?"

Lo levanta como si nada

"Oye no mientas"

Terriermon sale del digivices 

"Chico tu bolsillo brilla"

Amadeus saca el objeto de su bolsillo

Ve la tablet con forma de videojuego la cual brillaba

"Amadeus grita digievoluciona!" Justimon le grita golpeando el piso haciendo que todo se mueva 

"Digievoluciona!"

"Witchmon armon Digimon a!"

"Rapidmon Dorado el destino aceptado"

  
**Rapidmon Dorado, un Digimon Caballero Santo que** **Armor** **evolucionó de Terriermon con el "** **Digimental** **del Destino". Rapidmon es normalmente un Perfecto que evoluciona de** **Galgomon** **, pero gracias al "** **Digimental** **del Destino", es capaz de brillar dorado y sublimar su poder hasta el Nivel Definitivo.**

"Esto es una evolución diferente"

"Después podemos estudiarme dime qué debo hacer"

"Ayudame a acercarme a mi armadura"

"Enseguida, Misiles del Destino!!" Lanza misiles de sus brazos como el Rapid Fuego pero estos son dorados y más potentes

Los monstruos se cengan

Justimon vuelve a golpear el piso ayudando 

Amadeus corre a su armadura 

Justimon había sacado al monstruo de arena de ella

Saca el reactor

"Spiderman o quien seas necesito tu telaraña-"

"Enseguida!" Lanza su red eléctrica al reactor

Una una magnética golpea a los monstruos de arena

"No no!" Habían destruido también el control que los controlaba 

La arena vuelve al original

"Rapidmon Dorado protege a Cho yo terminaré con Octopus"

"Nada eso modo autodestrucción alfa!" Se escapa mientras el lugar se derrumba

"Mal momento para ser yo de nuevo" Atrapa a Dokunemon el cual estaba cansado 

"No puedo llevarlos a todos volando"

"Odio este lugar" El hombre de arena dice para cubrirlos y protegerlos de la explosión

***

Ya estaban en el Triskelion

El hombre de arena los había salvado

"Es difícil sacarse la arena" Amadeus dice con su traje 

"Aún tengo arena en las orejas" Terriermon se golpea las orejas dejando caer mucha arena 

"Jamás controle tanto mis poderes se sintió bien"

"Quieres quedarte en l academia SHIELD te podríamos ayudar"

"Y es muy divertida" Dokunemon agrega

"No gracias necesito estar un tiempo solo aún no estoy listo para estar en un grupo"

"Creo que tengo un lugar para ti"

****

"Siempre dije que necesitamos una playa"

"Es increíble aquí podré expandirme" Se convierte en arena y se expande

"Y cuando estés listo la academia está a tu espalda"

Estaban a las espaldas de la academia 

"Lo admito tenías razón Spiderman no todo es blanco y negro, no todos los villanos son monstruos y tampoco todos los virus"

"Perdonado"

"Tu también tenías razón el buitre solo fue demasiado bueno y nos llevó a una trampa"

"Tal vez no, el nos llevó con alguien que necesitaba ayuda, tal vez para el no pero para otros si"

"Entonces aún hay hombre en ese cuerpo, debemos evitar que forme a sus nuevos seis siniestro tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"Antes de eso podemos ir a los bolos"

"Te sientes bien?"

"Si solo quiero expandirme"

"Esta bien araña dos pero primero iré por Patamon no quiero dejarlo solo Dokunemon viajas en digivices Patamon se queda en la mochila"

"Que?!"

**Continuará...**


	40. Anti Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sinceridad

"Que?" Dice Peter escuchando las palabras de Gennai

Había ido al digimundo por lo que obtuvo Amadeus

"El día que el universo casi es destruido hizo que los mundos del digimundo y mundo humano tuvieran una conexión más fuerte, por eso un emblema y digimental aparecieron en tu mundo"

"Un emblema? Espera" 

"Peter Wormmon me chismoseo que Flash tiene su emblema aunque aún no lo sabe usar"

Peter se golpea la frente

"Esto es bueno o malo para mí ya sabes aún me faltan encontrar a los últimos elegidos"

"Las dos cosas"

****

"Eres un prodigio Patriota y tú también Impmon" Spiderman felicita a los dos héroes

El Patriota o también conocido como Harry Osborn era un superhéroe que ayudaba en la ciudad junto a Impmon

Y acaba de hackear al Escarabajo el cual estaba en el suelo 

"Espero que prodigio sea un insulto porque nos robo la victoria" Flash se voltea 

"Si" Dice Wormmon imitandolo 

"Oh no el escarabajo intenta tomar el control, acaba de borrar unos archivos"

La armadura del escarabajo cae 

"No se que era tan valioso para borrar sus archivos"

"Lo sabremos cuando decodifiquemos su armadura"

"Lo siento pero ese no es mi fuerte"

"Pero el de SHIELD sí, quieres acompañarnos?" Spiderman le pregunta al Patriota mientras el agente Vemon lo mira sorprendido

"Enserio siempre quise conocer el Triskelion"

"Yo voy donde está cabeza hueca vaya"

"Quiere decir que iremos nos vemos ahí" Toma a Impmon para irse volando

"Estas seguro de darle acceso a un principiante verá toda nuestras cosas de agente secreto" Flash recoge el cuerpo del escarabajo

"Si, mostró potencia tal vez lo invite a la academia vamonos Dokugumon"

Se van en su telaraña

"Que te molesta Flash?" Wormmon le pregunta viéndolo 

"Se supone que yo soy el amigo de araña no novato novatero"

****

"Guo está computadora es increíble" Dice Harry impresionado 

Impmon jugaba con una flama 

"No juegues con fuego"

"Hago lo que se me da la gana"

"Impmon"

"Si sí" Apaga su flama y se cruza de brazos

"Una de las mejores tecnologías de SHIELD, mientras la computadora hace el trabajo quieres que te muestre las instalaciones"

El sonreí

"A mi nunca me las mostró" Susurra Flash viendo a los dos héroes con los Digimons 

"Flash" Wormmon dice triste viéndolo 

***

"El lugar es Increíble con quien debo hablar para unirme" Harry dice emocionado

Aunque Flash intento arruirle la experiencia 

"Nick Fury?"

"Acepta la comida está excelente" Impmon tenía unas brochetas que había hecho 

"Fury está en fuera en una misión encubierta"

"Y quien está acargo de la academia?"

"Supongo que yo, estas aceptando"

"Que bien" Dice bajo Flash con sarcasmo

Suena una alarma

"Es el cometí de bienvenida, mira Harry ya tienes un cometí de bienvenida"

"No es eso alguien está intentando entrar"

Sale corriendo

Una pared se ve como un láser empieza a hacer un círculo

"Preparados podría ser un cualquier villano doc Oct o"

La pared cae dejando ver a Iron Patriot

"Papá?"

****

Después de una charla de padre eh hijo Norma había aceptado que Harry se uniera

"Spiderman eres responsable del bienestar de mi hijo tienes una gran responsabilidad"

"No se preocupes estoy acostumbrando" 

Se va volando

"Nos quedamos osea mas brochetas"

"Dokunemon debemos resguar mejor la comida"

"Entendido"

La computadora suena 

"Parece que tenemos una posible localización"

****

Habían encontrado una base secreta

"Es muy peligroso no crees Spidey"

"Si por eso vamos a llamar refuerzos antes de-" 

"Muevanse perdedores"

Impmon y Harry ya habían entrado

"Te dije que era un novato y ahí fue tu responsabilidad"

"Harry es bueno solo es algo impulsivo"

"Te dije que era un novato"

"Había otro novato en el sabes" 

Se va columpiando

"Enserio? Hablas de Cho"

"Flash debes madurar" Wormmon le dice en su hombro

***

Habían derrotado a los soldados Hydra

"Te dije que era un novato"

"Solo necesita mejorar algunas cosas, es genial estar en una misión con mi mejor amigo aunque el no lo sepa"

"Sí debe ser genial estar con tu mejor amigo...." Se va columpiando mientras Wormmon se sujeta fuerte de él

"Flash?"

"Spidey acabas de lastimar sus sentimientos"

"¿?"

"Lo entenderás después"

***

El equipo estaba encima de una ventila oyendo los planes de doctor Octopus junto a su asistente

"Esa cosa quiere destruir a Spidey"

"Impmon y yo iremos al frente para protegerte araña"

"No Wormmon y yo iremos al frente y protegeremos a araña"

"Aprecio todo pero hagan silencio" Ve a Impmon apunto de estornudar

"No Impmon"

El Digimon estornuda

La ventila no resiste y cae 

"Como en los viejos tiempos no Oct"

"Guardias!" Grita su asistente asustado

"Tranquilo Morbius esto es normal ahora sal mi pequeño monstruo y haz tu trabajo"

Deja salir su experimento

"Spiderman yo te protego"

"Ni en sueños Osborn"

Los dos se ponen enfrete de Peter

"Se olvidaron que yo te protegere" Dokunemon dice celoso 

"Que ironía este symbiote no te busca a ti"

"Ah no?" 

El Symbiote se lanza a Flash

"Vemon!" Wormmon empieza atacar a la masa blanca 

"Busca a tu querido amigo dime qué se siente verlo sufrir 

Los tentáculos lo atrapan a él y a Dokunemon, lanza a Harry a un lado 

"Me llamo su querido amigo!" Dice Flash luchando con el symbiote no podía alcanzar su digivices para hacer evolucionar a Wormmon

"Patriota si ayudas!"

"El symbiote el una vez me controlo, alejate de mi" Dice con miedo

"Impmon evoluciona"

No pasa nada 

"Porque no funciona!"

"No puedo evolucionar! No mientras tengas miedo!" Impmon le grita sintiéndose impotente

"Veo que le hijo de Osborn tiene miedo patético"

"No!" 

Impmon digievoluciona a DeathMeramon

"Con mi papá y amigos no te metas!" Grita con valor golpeándolo mientras una luz sale de su pecho momentáneamente

"El valor, Harry es el valor" Susurra Spiderman feliz mientras es liberado

"Dokunemon!"

"Dokugumon listo"

"Ayúdenme!" Grita Wormmon intentado quitar el symbiote blanco 

Van a ayudarlos 

"Que es está cosa!"

"Les presento al anti-Venom, un ser tóxico para el original"

"Bueno anti-Venom el agente Venom no quiere ser tu amigo!"

"No lo dejaras tener a Vemon"

"Cadena de Llamas!" DeathMeramon usa unas de las cadenas de su cuerpo como un látigo ardiendo en llamas

Octopus pone enfrete a Harry

DeathMeramon mueve su cadena golpeando la pared 

"Le daré su huésped Original" Saca la tapa trasera del traje de Harry 

El anti-Venom entra en su armadura

Octopus lo deja

"No otra vez!"

"Harry no tengas miedo recuerda eres un héroe"

"Si! No no!" El anti-Venom empieza a tomar el control

"Spiderman ayudame!"

"Harry!" 

El anti-Venom lo controla dejando ver 

Este ruge

"Evoluciona" Flash dice con todas sus fuerzas el anti-Venom lo había dejado muy débil 

"No te acerqueras a él!" El anti-Venom estaba acercandose a Flash 

Stingmon lo empieza a atacar 

Esquiva una cadena 

"DeathMeramon que te pasa! Estamos del mismo lado!"

"No lo están lastimando!" Una energía oscura lo cubre y sus ojos se vuelven rojos

"Esto es malo Archmon ayuda a Stingmon yo me encargo del anti-Venom"

"Libera a Harry los sentimientos de DeathMeramon deben estar descontrolados al ver a su compañero así"

***

"Donde esta mi hijo" Iron Patriot había llegado a ayudar 

"Dentro de ese symbiote"

"Cuando esto termine tú y yo hablaremos"

"Ugh esta bien ire a ver cómo detenerlo y ya se con quien ir"

Se va buscar al asistente de Octopus

***

Iron Patriot había dejado solo a Flash para ir a pelear con Octopus

"Ahora te necesitaba Stingmon para estar vivo" Se va corriendo pero el anti-Venom lo atrapa 

Empieza a destruir su symbiote

Grita de dolor mientras partes del symbiote caen 

"Harry eres él peor amigo, para mi si estás serán mis últimas palabras quiero decirte que estaba celoso de ti te llevabas tan bien con Spiderman, a mi me tomó tiempo llegar a ese nivel y tú solo vienes y lo logras, tenía celos que me robaras su amistad por eso me comporte así realmente lo siento" 

Su collar empieza a brillar

****

"Archmon que me está pasando!" Le grita Stingmon sintiendo una fuerza nueva

"Debes estar evolucionando!" Le grita siendo sostenidas por las cadenas de DeathMeramon

Stingmon mega digimon a Jewelbeemon

**Jewelbeemon** **, un Digimon insecto que emite un brillo de color** **arcoíris** **como algunos insectos. La armadura con forma de prisma que cambia de color según el ángulo de visión no solo es resistente, sino que también es efectiva para cegar al enemigo. Es un experto en combate y le gustan las batallas hermosas. Su movimiento especial es "** **_Spike_ ** **_Buster_ ** **", que causa una onda de choque al balancear la lanza en u mano derecha a la velocidad de la luz**

"DeathMeramon debes entender que es por el bien de Harry" Lo apunta con su lanza 

"Heat Chain Midareuchi!!"

****

"Lo siento Harry pero no puedes matar al agente Venom" Spiderman le pone un microscopio con carga de energía

Le pasa una gran descargar eléctrica

Cae al suelo

"Flash" Spiderman lo carga 

"Agente Venom y Spiderman un duo de amigos sin igual" dice antes de desmayarse

"Flash resiste debemos ir al Triskelion"

"Flash!" Grita Jewelbeemon cargando a un Impmon inconsistente

"Archmon debemos irnos Norman síguenos"

Se van en su red y Jewelbeemon se va volando

"Harry" Su padre lo ve para llevarlo

***

"El agente Venom está estable pero es todo lo que puedo hacer" El doctor Connors le dice a Spiderman

Flash estaba el una cápsula inconsciente

"El despertará no?" Dice Wormmon al borde del llanto

"Lo hará mi mejor amigo no me dejara, no mientras Doc Oct esté libre"

"Cuánto tardará en recuperarse?" Norman pregunta viendo a su hijo en un tubo 

En otra camilla estaba su Digimon aún inconsiste

"Tardará pero aún tiene signos vitales"

"Que hay de Impmon?" Le pregunta Dokunemon viendo al Digimon

"El está bien pero si niega a despertar, no despertará hasta que su compañero Harry despierte"

"Impmon..." Los dos Digimons lo ven 

Después de su batallas ellos sabían que para Impmon Harry es su familia 

"Esto es mi culpa después que te prometí cuidarlo, ahora mis dos mejores amigos están en este estado yo lo siento, lo resolveré"

"Eso espero" Le dice furioso llendose

Solo suspira para quedarse con los dos Digimons

"Peter no todo es tu culpa"

"Si lo es, atacarme a través de mis amigos debemos acabar con el cuanto antes, no quiero ver a ninguno de nuestros amigos así de nuevo"

"Flash..."

"Wormmon hasta que Flash despierte te cuidare, acompañanos a mi y Dokunemon, Patamon también está"

"Esta bien" Wormmon abraza la cápsula por última vez

"Despierta Flash por favor"

"Vamos que quieren de comer por hoy pueden comer cualquier cosa"

"Podemos ir por una pizza o una hamburguesa que dices tú Wormmon"

"Pizza?"

"Esperen que Patamon debe elegir también"

"El que duerme se lo pierde"

**Continuará...**


	41. Fuerza de la naturaleza

El equipo web Warriors estaban en una misión por una señal de socorro que vini de un centro comercial abandonado

"Este lugar es aburrido" Dice Miles caminando

"Espera Miles!" Kunemon le grita cuando ya era muy tarde

Suena un alarma

"Ups" Había activado una trampa

Robots salen y empiezan a disparar 

"Hey Miles esto te parece aburrido!"

"Dokugumon!"

"Flymon!"

"Witchmon!"

"Algo me dice que estás cosas no están programadas para enfrentar Digimons!" 

Los estaban acabando con facilidad gracias a los Digimons

"Y ese era el último" 

Habían destruido todos los robots 

"Que haces?" Spiderman le pregunta a Miles que estaba de cabeza viendo un mapa

"Busco una base de SHIELD que valió el intento" Kunemon y Spiderman se golpean la frente 

"Debe haber un lugar abierto en esa barbería" Araña de hierro señala una barbería que estaba abierta

"Busquen pistas" Spiderman dice agarrando un peine y finge peinarse

"Creen enserio que SHIELD tenga una base aquí" Scarlet dice sentándose en una silla

Una entrada secreta de abre bajo ellos

"Ahhh!!!!!"

"Spidey te tengo!" Dokugumon lo atrapa con su red 

"Flymon ayuda!" 

"Witchmon ayudame!"

"Te tengo!" Gritan los dos Digimons pero terminan chocando entre sí 

Spiderman y Dokugumon aterrizan de pie

"Que decías Scarlet"

"Tienen medio segundo para bajarse de mi" 

Scarlet había sido aplastado por los demás 

"Entendido levántate Witchmon" Amadeus se la lleva

"Rey de los Digimons eres tú" Estaba mareada por la caída

"No hagas el ridículo Fury podría estar aquí no quiere que piense que somos niños"

"Pero solo niños"

"Ese no el punto Cho"

Empiezan a recorrer el lugar hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada

"Cerrada herméticamente alguna idea para abrirla"

"Que tal esta" Spiderman saca su comunicador para empezar abrir la cerradura de la puerta

La puerta se empieza a abrir 

"Como tienes acceso" Amadeus le pregunta

"Tal vez Fury me reconozcan"

Los demás lo miran con ojos en blanco

"Spidey esa ni yo me la creo"

"Esta bien no lo sé"

La puerta se abre 

"Que es esta cosa" Flymon llevo volando a Miles para ver la gran cápsula que estaba en la habitación

"No se les hace familiar"

"Si fuera una película de terror tal vez haya un fantasma"

"Los fantasma no existen"

"Silencio el fantasma puede oírte"

"Cho y si el fantasma viene"

"Miles asustada a Witchmon"

"Ya callense" Les dice Scarlet

"Una cápsula de retención" Amadeus dice analizandola

"Parece estar muy protegida" Witchmon golpea con delicadeza la cápsula

"Tal vez Fury este adentro pero prepárense para cualquier cosa"

Iban a abrir la cápsula

"Cuidado Cho no sabemos que está adentro"

La cápsula se abre 

Era una pequeña habitación

"Parece que a los fantasmas le gusta la televisión" 

"Alguien estuvo aquí recientemente"

"Como lo sabes no puedes deducirlo solo por una televisión encendida" Amadeus le dice señalando la televisión

"Pero el sándwich a medio comer si" Spiderman señala el alimento

"Hola fantasma no queremos tu sandwich ya comimos"

"Habla por ti" Flymon se lo iba a comer

"No Flymon es de mala educación para el fantasma"

"Este lugar está muy húmedos" 

El sentido arácnido de Peter se activa 

Lanza su telaraña al agua

"Le enseñas su lección a es tubería"

"Algo extraño pasa aquí"

"SHIELD necesita llamar a un primero este lugar es muy húmedos" Dokugumon dice revisando las tuberías 

"Mejor vámonos Fury no está aquí"

"Se los dije fantasmas el agua está poseída!" Grita Miles mientras un puño de agua lo sostiene 

"Brazos Aguijón!" Flymon intenta contar el agua pero en vez de eso el agua lo atrapa

"Podría ser cierto!"

"Spidey!" Dokugumon lo salva ser atrapado por el agua

Los demás quedan atrapados

Un hombre de agua se forma y lo ataca 

"Sueltalos lagrimitas!" Le grita esquivando el ataque

"Ese no es mi nombre!"

"Entonces cuál es!" Le grita Dokugumon

"Eso no les importa ustedes me estan atacando!"

"Esa cosa de agua necesita lentes"

"Es de agua, eres una genio Witchmon tengo un truco para eso"

Lanza su láser y el ser de agua se desvanece 

Caen al suelo 

"No sabía que los fantasmas estaban hechos de agua"

"Por última vez no es un fantasma!"

"Odio estar mojado"

"Tú odias todo" Spiderman le dice a Scarlet

"Mis las estan mojadas no puedo volar" 

El ser de agua empieza a inundar el lugar 

"Seguro debe estar llendo a la dimensión fantasmagórica adiós fantasma" Susurra Miles

"Adiós fantasma"

"Witchmon no es un fantasma!"

Se forma seres de agua 

"Que hacemos no tenemos fuego, se puede golpear el agua que hacemos"

"Ahora quisiera tener un sentido Fury"

"Esperen conocen a Nick Fury?"

"Si"

"Trabajan para SHIELD?"

"Si alguna problema" Scarlet saca su púa sin que se de cuenta 

"Aliados de Nick Fury, lo siento por el atque mi nombre es Morris"

****

"Termine haciendo lo contrario de lo que haría Nick Fury" Spiderman se golpea la frente 

Había liberado a un villano peligro llamada Hydro-Man

Y el Spider-jet donde iban se estrelló 

Sin mencionar que aterrizaron cerca de su casa 

Empieza a llover

"Ahora sí DeathMeramon sería nuestra salvación" Dokunemon dice viendo cómo el agua toma forma de humano 

"Vine el gua y se las llevo"

Una gran ola de agua se los lleva

"Algún Digimon de fuego! O algo parecido!"Grita Spiderman salvando a Miles

****

"Escarlata tengo que confiarte algo ve a avisar a mi tía May que vive a unas cuadras de aquí protegerá por favor"

"Tu tía May?"

"Spidey te está confiando su identidad tenemos que quedarnos a ayudar a Miles y Flymon hasta que Amadeus y Witchmon regresen" Dice Archmon viendo el remolino de agua que estaba formando Hydro-Man 

"Yo me encargo" Se va

"Sería bueno usar a Justimon"

"No lo creo aún no tenemos que esperar"

***

Scarlet había llegado a la casa de la tía May

"Sabía que lloveria pero no tanto"

La tía May ve una persona que se acerca columpiandose

"Tía May, señora May no sé cómo llamarla, Spiderman su sobrino me dijo que la protegiera"

"Oh no debe ser algo serio si Peter te envío, pasa"

***

"Entonces aquí se crió Spiderman" Scarlet ve unas fotos

"Si, su tío Ben y yo lo creíamos"

"Entonces de aqui sacó su terquedez"

"Me gusta pensar que Peter es héroe con los valores que aprendió"

"Aún no entiendo eso, se preocupa demasiado"

"Tu también"

"No lo hago"

"Lo haces justo ahora estás poniendo tu vida en riesgo por una completa extraña te criaron bien"

"Nadie me crió no soy bueno"

"Eres una buena persona lo reconozco"

Una ventana se rompe

"Debo sacarla de aquí"

La carga y la saca de la casa rápidamente

En la acerca Miles cae al suelo 

"Chico araña que te parece si me haces mega evolucionar sería más útil"

"Cierto mega evoluciona!"

Flymon mega digimon a Astamon

"Otro hombre araña y un digimon" Dice la tía May sorprendida

"Tenemos una especie de club" Astamon lo ayuda a levantarse 

Amadeus llega junto a Witchmon

"Pónganse estos lanza telarañas"

"No gracias"

"Solo pontelo" Le da uno a Scarlet

"Vamos Astamon" Se van 

"Cuantos hombres arañas hay?"

"Nos falta uno que esta en reposo, necesitaran mi ayuda póngase a salvo"

****

"Me pregunto si son arañas acuáticas" Hydro-Man empieza ahogar a Archmon y Spiderman en una burbuja

Las demás arañas llegan para salvarlo

Lanza las telarañas de hielo a la burbuja y a Hydro-Man

Spiderman sale libre

"Te encuentras bien Archmon"

"Ya entiendo porque Scalert odia el agua"

"Ahora Hydro-Man congelate!" Grita 

Intenta escapar 

"Ah ah ah donde vas" Astamon le impide el paso 

Es atrapado por las redes de hielo

"Ahora quién está atrapado" Archmon le saca la lengua

Hydro-Man se libera y ve a una persona cerca

Se mueve rápidamente hacia esa persona la cual es 

"No!!!!" Grita Spiderman

Iba a darle a su tía May un golpe

Flybeemon aparece lanzado la telaraña de hielo a Hydro-Man salvando a la tía May justo a tiempo

Ella suspira aliviado

"Bien ahora como lo llevamos"

La tía May se acercq al digimon

"Muchas gracias Flybeemon"

"Como sabes enrealidad yo..." Vuelve a la normalidad

"Gracias pero no se como se llama la persona que acaba de salvar mi vida"

"Araña escarlata"

"No tu nombre real"

"No tengo uno"

La tía May intenta quitarle la máscara pero Scalert no la deja

"No le gustara lo que verá"

"No seas tonto"

Se la quita dejando ver el rostro de Scalert

"Yo veo a un buen hombre, que te parece Ben"

"Podría usarlo Ben suena bien"

"Eso no es bueno" Todos voltean a ver a Amadeus 

"Se derrite!"

Hydro-Man se derrite

"Siempre pasabas por esto" Astamon le pregunta a Archmon

"Ni te imaginas"

"Ahora estoy pesando en vacaciones" Witchmon dice 

"Ya intentamos al estilo Fury ahora sigue el estilo araña!"

***

Triskelion

Habían vencido a Hydro-Man y ahora estaban en casa

"Ves Spidey todo salió bien"

"Tu compañero tiene razón pareces tener todo bajo control hasta el agente Venom se está recuperando lo haces bien torpe"

"Gracias Ben choca los cinco"

"Puedes llamarme Ben pero no chocare los cinco"

"Yo lo hago Spidey" Los choca con Dokunemon

"Spiderman recibimos informes que el avión que transportaba a Hydro-Man a sido derrumbando"

El agente nuestra las imágenes

"Sabes que la señal no fue de Fury Doct Oct debe haberla enviado, seguro lo reclutara para sus nuevos seis siniestros"

"Fue una trampa ese pulpo me las pagará"

"Ahora todo recae en nosotros"

**continuará...**


	42. Los nuevos seis siniestros

"Como te olvidaste del cumpleaños de la tía May hasta Patamon lo recordó"

"Cosas de la academia y porque no me hiciste recodar que debia recoger el pastel al menos ya lo tengo"

Unas puertas explotan 

"Ahora es hora de detener un atraco"

Una villana sale con dos bolsas de dinero

"Oye Shriek eso no es tuyo"

"Spiderman"

***

Peter estaba llegando a casa de su tía May

Mientras adentro los guerreros arácnidos estaban jugando mimicas con la tía May

"Yo lo sé duende verde" Flash dice

Ya se había despertado 

"Flash eres pésimo en esto" Wormmon le dice 

"Concuerdo en eso" Patamon dice volando

"Tía May llegue" 

"(Esta es la sede no oficial de los guerreros arácnidos y casa donde Patamon pasa tiempo con la tía May hasta que Sam regrese)"

"Peter puntal como siempre" Besa su mejilla

"Tia May arruinas mi reputación" Le susurra

"Enfrentas monstruos y dementes vestido de Spiderman pero no das besos ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños"

"El solo le da besos a-" 

A Patamon le cae Dokunemon

"Dejen de decir tonterías" Dice con las mejillas rojas 

"Porque me lanzaste!"

"Ibas a decir algo sobre eso"

"Tal vez"

Peter besa la mejilla de su tía

"Peter arruinas mi reputación"

Los demás se ríen 

Se va a la cocina

"Trajiste el pastel?" Ben le pregunta

"Si hasta fue otro compañero" Abre la bolsa

"No preguntaré por eso" 

Peter ve la bolsa donde en vez del pastel había dinero

"Dokunemon debe haberse equivocado de bolsa eso significa que.... Iré con la policía les dale el dinero y ellos el pastel o se lo quedarán como evidencia"

"Tomando en cuenta que te conozco vine venir eso por eso traje esto" Saca otro pastel

"Pastel de repuesto" 

"Uno de repuesto" Peter lo abraza

"Oye"

"Gracias por ser alguien en quien pueda confiar"

"Tienes suerte de tener una tía tan genial"

****

Todos los guerreros arácnidos le estaban agradeciendo por todo lo que ella hizo por ellos

"Gracias por dejarme hacer compañía hasta que mi compañero regrese" Patamon y Wormmon le agradecen

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a Cho a entender cosas con lo testarudo que es"

"Terriermon!" Le grita el mencionado

"Gracias por no permitir que Peter no me comiera cuando aún era un huevo y por criarnos"

La tía May se conmueve

Ben le entrega su regalo

Ella lo abre 

Era una foto de todo ellos juntos

Otra de todos los Digimons que cuido con un cartel que decía "muchas gracias por todo"

"Chicos no sé qué decir muchas gracias"

"No sólo esto SHIELD y Connors te envían esto" Saca la llave del arma más peligrosa de SHIELD

Ya había encontrado un lugar que nadie hallaría la llave

"Guo es lindo?" Ve la llave que hizo pasar por pieza de arte

"Es feo" Miles se queja

"Es arte el arte no es feo"

"Es horrendo" Kunemon dice

"Sin duda" Dicen los demás Digimons 

"No se sincronicen así dan miedo" Flash dice

Sus comunicadores suenan 

"Señal de auxilio del Triskelion" 

Todos miran a la tía May

"Que están esperando vayan mi fiesta puede esperar"

Empiezan a irse

Peter detiene a Flash que estaba en la silla de ruedas

"Quedate hasta estar recuperado al 100%"

"Enserio"

"Tú tienes el trabajo más importante vigilar a la tía May"

"Con gusto nadie le hará daño Wormmon y yo nos encargamos"

"No se olviden de mi" Patamon dice 

"Nos vemos!" 

***

"Debemos tener cuidado puede ser un ejército de lunáticos... O uno solo" 

Habían llegado a la cubierta del Triskelion

"Doctor Octopus si eres inteligente entregate o te estás entregando"

"Jajaja muy gracioso araña te traje viejos amigos que quisieran saludarte"

De las sombras personas empiezan a salir

"Electro, Rhino, Kraven el Cazador, Ultimate Duende y Hydro-Man, si sabes contar ya sabes quiénes son"

"Lo lograste formaste a tus nuevos seis siniestros"

"Esperamos órdenes araña" Ya estaban en posición de pelea

"Spidey Digimons esperando una orden también"

"(Debo pensarlo bien la última vez deje a mi amigo en silla de rueda)"

"Retirada"

"Por fin espera que-" Antes que Ben se queje una escotilla se abre y caen 

"Porque nos retiramos" Dice Miles caminando

"Que pasa?" Dice la chica ardilla llegando junto a Daga y Capa

"Ustedes no fueron?"

"Deberion hackear las comunicaciones fue un trampa" Cho dice analizando la situación

"Alguien me dice que está pasando"

"Doct Oct está aquí y trajo a sus nuevos seis siniestros, vámonos Fury tiene unos planes de evacuación"

Nadie se mueve

"Oye" Ben pone una mano en su hombro

"Formaste un equipo de superhéroes los trajiste aquí este es su hogar, no queremos los planes de evacuación de Nick Fury queremos que tus nos líderes, puedes hacerlo?"

Detrás de la esperanza hay una gran mentira

****

Se estaban enfrentando a los seis siniestros

"Rapid Fire!!" Rapidmon Dorado disparar misiles de gran alcance de sus cohetes lanzadores de su brazo

Le da a Electro 

"Buen trabajo" Amadeus le dicen metiéndole un golpe a Electro

Mientras Spiderman, Archmon y chica ardilla peleaban contra Rhino

La chica ardilla le chilla en el oído 

Rhino empieza a gritar por el sonido y se cubre las orejas mientras miles de ardillas lo rodean

"Porque nos traicionaste Rhino, siempre fuiste el espía"

"De que hablas Doc me uso solo para escapar" Se cubre sus orejas

"Que! Tu no eres el espía! Entonces quien e-" 

"Cuidado!" Archmon lo salva de una ola de agua

"Archmon necesitamos hallar al espía pero primero acabemos con ellos"

"Bien dicho Spidey"

***

Scarlet y Spiderman estaban corriendo al laboratorio del doctor Connors

"Debe estar llendo por el arma anti Hydra" Dice Spiderman corriendo

"Deben buscar un mejor nombre" Dokunemon le dice desde su hombro

Llegan al lugar

"Pero miren quien tenemos aquí tentáculos abajo" Spiderman dice señalando a Doct Oct

Intenta entrar pero tenía un campo de fuerza 

"Silenció está operación es delicada a decir verdad con el poco intelecto de Connors se superó está vez"

"Scarlet Rhino no era el espía no confíes en nadie" Le susurra 

"Estas paranoico"

Empieza a golpear el campo de fuerza

"No puedo romperlo con mi fuerza norma digimon a-"

"Flybeemon!"

"Aguijón Aguja!" 

Lo rompe

"Parece que el escudo no fue programado contra Digimons pero no estoy desprotegido"

Una pared explota y uno de los escombros le da a Flybeemon

Vuelve a ser Scarlet

"Scarlet!" Antes que lo ayude el duende verde se deja ver lanzado a un Miles derrotado junto a Kunemon 

"Ahora de saltar cuentas Dokunemon descansa después te necesitaré"

"Ten cuidado Spidey no quiero verte terminar como el otro Spider"

***

Había derrotado al duende 

"Cuanto tiempo crees que te dejaré con eso" Doct Oct tenía el arma del doctor Connors

"El tiempo que el lo decida"

Su sentido arácnido se activa 

Se escucha una risa

"Eh vuelto!"

"Araña a academia Hydro-Man regreso y es enorme me copian"

"Te das cuenta que aún control la comunicación"

****

"Cho algo se acerca" El voltea viendo a Hydro-Man

"La zona de impacto estamos en ella sujetense! Terriermon digitalizar!"

La gran ola choca con todo el Triskelion

***

"Tu si sabes hacer una entrada Hydro-Man verificar que nadie entre ni salga"

"A sus órdenes Doc"

Spiderman estaba atrapado entre unas vigas que cayeron

"Spidey" Dokunemon se pone enfrete suyo 

"Según mis informes Fury tiene un plan de evacuación cosa que no seguiste"

"No nos rendiremos"

"Eso!"

"Justo lo que pensaba todo mi plan está acomodado, dime confiad en tu equipo"

Spiderman ya se había podido de pie

"Gracias Dokunemon, y si confío en mi equipo les confiaría mi vida"

"Justo lo que pensaba"

"Ya dejemos nuestra charla para otro día Dokunemon listo.... Dokunemon?"

Lo he tirado inconsiste

"Dokunemon!"

"Acaba con la presa"

Alguien lo golpea por detrás y lo atrapa

"Que Ben? No tu no puedes no tu"

"Vamos torpe no te das cuenta cuando alguien te apuñala por la espaldas"

"Rhino jamás fue el espía siempre fuiste tú pero eres la luz...."

"Sabes porque después que me diste el collar no lo saco porque es negro mi collar es negro y el emblema su símbolo se borró"

"(Se corrompieron)" 

"Nunca quisimos ser los seis siniestros siempre quisimos ir por más, ser los siete siniestros"

Scalert lo levanta para quitarle la máscara 

"No Ben somos amigos"

"Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos no somos amigos mi triste historia fingir unirme a tu equipo"

"Araña escarlata revela su mayor secreta rebela su identidad secreta"

"Ben te conozco no vas-"

Le quita la máscara 

Lo deja libre

"Su nombre es Peter Parker"

"Que bueno que te conozco Peter Parker" 

Empieza a llorar

Dokunemon empieza a mover sus antenas 

"Spidey..." Susurra

**Continuará...**


	43. La esperanza de Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

"Tú equipo fue tu ruina tu debilidad fueron ellos y está cosa"

Tenía a Dokunemon en sus tentáculos

Lo estaba apretando está dejarlo inconsistente en su estado infantil era muy delicado

"No metas a mi tía y Digimon en esto!" Lo lanza contra la pared y lo sostiene con su tentáculo

"Tiene mucho que ver araña"

****

Scarlet había ido a la casa de su tía

Ella tenía la llave de la máquina

Entra a su casa por la ventana 

Agarra la llave que estaba al lado de las fotos que les regalo

"Ni te lo entrar" La tía May dice viendolo

"Entre por la puerta estaba abierta"

"Acabo de ponerle llave"

"Entre por la ventana no sabía si estaba despierta y no quería despertará"

"Es una broma que te envío a hacer Peter la llamada de SHIELD era una sorpresa?"

"Scarlet que tienes en la mano" Pregunta Patamon volando cerca

"(Olvide a esta cosa)"

"Peter me envió por ella SHIELD lo necesita"

"Entonces entregaselo y la próxima vez toca la puerta siempre eres bienvenido aquí"

"Patamon aléjate de él todo este tiempo fuiste tú porque no me sorprende" Dice Flash en su silla de ruedas junto a su Wormmon que tenía cara de enojo

"Flash que está pasando?" Pregunta la tía May

"Porque no nos explicas Scalert"

"No tengo tiempo para esto Peter necesita esto"

"No mientas, Peter nos apartó y diji que atacara a la persona que intentara llevarse está llave" Lo apunta con las armas de la su silla de ruedas mientras Wormmon lo mira

"Torpes"

***

Peter estaba en el techo recuperandose

"Como te encuentras Dokunemon"

Estaba en el digivice recuperandose

"No muy bien Ben me clavó su aguijón venenoso entre unos minutos estare bien gracias a que soy un virus no me hace tanto daño"

"Recupérate necesitamos a Justimon para ir a salvar a la tía May-" 

Doctor Octopus lo encuentra y lo atrapa con su tentáculo

Lo lanza contra la pared una y otra vez

****

"Flash no voy a perder una batalla contra Oct solo por un jueguito Peter necesita está llave el me envió" Deja la llave en el piso

"Y porque no me envió un mensaje"

"Está ocupado salvando al mundo" 

La tía May se da cuenta 

"Si es cierto lo llamaré Wormmon Patamon no despeguen su vista de él"

Le lanza su telaraña a él y los dos Digimons

"Ben que paso contigo" Le dice la tía May agarrando la llave y retrocediendo 

"No quiero hacerte daño May"

Se quitan las telarañas

"Y no lo harás"

"Burbuja de aire!" 

"Hilo de Seda!"

La silla de ruedas de Flash lanza unos lásers

La tía May se esconde 

Scalert esquiva los ataques

***

"Que se siente saber que por tu culpa tu tía ahora está en peligro"

"Ya perdí dos veces a alguien en las manos de un villano a mi tío Ben y Frigimon, no habrá una tercera vez!!" Rompe su tentáculo que lo tenía

Con la red toma su máscara para salir corriendo 

Se la pone

"Siento haberte poniendo en peligro Dokunemon y a mí tía May"

"Spidey después te lamentas aún hay tiempo no perdamos la luz ya perdimos la esperanza"

"Vas a alguna parte no puedes atravesarme soy una fuerza de la naturaleza" Le dice Hydro-Man enseñándole su cara 

"Yo también soy una fuerza de la naturaleza y el H2O no me detendrá de salvar a mí tía!" 

Se lanza al agua que estaba en forma de remolino por todo el Triskelion

Es expulsado y cae en arena

Hydro-Man se ríe 

"Necesito ayuda si quieres enfrentar a Oct esta es tu oportunidad"

"A quien le hablas niño"

"Ya terminamos destruye el Triskelion" Doct Oct le ordena a Hydro-Man

El sonríe 

"Por favor te necesitamos yo te necesito" Dice agarrando la arena

Una gran ola se deja ver

"Hasta nunca fracasos de SHIELD"

Antes que la ola les un monstruo lo impide

"Mi nombre es Flint Marco pero puedes llamarme hombre de arena, ve por Oct yo me encargo de él"

****

"Donde esta ese pulpo malformado"

"Tienes al hombre de arena no es mejor que mi araña Escalarta que ya debe estar en la casa de tu tía May obteniendo mi llave"

"No es tu llave y Ben no dañaría a mi tía May"

****

Adentro de la casa Parker se estaba desarrollando una pelea 

Ben iba a dañar a Flash 

Había dejado a Wormmon y Patamon hechos bolitas en el techo como si fueran moscas en una red de araña

"Alguien que está pasando!"

"Ben basta se que eres un buen hombre se que no me conoces pero no me equivoco"

"Tu no entiendes" Le dice a la tía May cuando la puerta se rompe dejando ver un tentáculo

"Llego el doctor Octopus" 

Rompe la entrada arrojando los pedazos a Flash

Wormmon se libera y se lanza para que no golpen tanto a Flash

Los dos reciben el impacto

"Flash! Wormmon!" 

"Hola tía May"

Ella corre

Doc Oct la persigue

"Tía May!" Patamon también se había liberado

Los sigue

Alguien patea a Scalert

"Más te vale no haberla dañado!" Le grita Spiderman llegando 

"Solo queremos la llave"

"Porque haces esto sabes que es malvado con lo que vez!"

Empieza a a pelear

Ben golpea los cuadros de fotos rompiendo el regalo que le dieron 

"No entiendes Oct me rescató cuando a nadie más le interesó es como tu tío Ben yo le debo todo"

"Espero que eso sea todo lo que quieras"

***

"Burbuja de aire! Burbuja de aire!" 

"Muévete criatura insuficiente"

Lo golpea haciéndolo chocar con la pared

La tía May estaba acorralada

"Mi querida señora porque la prisa quiero conocerla más"

"No eres mi tipo"

Antes que le haga algo Spiderman llega y la salva

Se la lleva columpiandose

Alguien lanza otra red

Ella cae pero Spiderman la atrapa

La deja en un techo

Scarlet le había quitado la llave

"Porque se te hizo tan difícil quitarle una llave a una anciana"

"Lo siento"

Inserta la llave en el invento

"Por fin mis cadenas se romperán"

Lo utiliza y dispara al cielo

Mucha gente sale de su casa asustada

"Que está haciendo?" Pregunta Dokunemon aún si ver nada

"Oh no la isla Hydra"

***

"Ni en tus derrotadas dejas de hacer chistes" Dice Flybeemon mostrándole sus aguijones

"Ansiaba tener esto desde que Scalert robo el informe para mí sabes lo que hace Spiderman" Le dice Doc Oct viendo el rayo 

"No pero no es tuyo"

Intenta atacarlo pero Scalert lo impide

"Estos aguijones tienen veneno y no temo usarlos"

"Esta máquina controlo los nanobots de la isla Hydra permitiendome controlará te presente a la isla Octopus"

Uno de los tentáculos de la isla empieza a destruir el barrio

"Dokunemon estás listo"

"Si sacame Justimon debe estar aquí"

"Me serás más útil como Archmon en estos momentos necesito que me ayudes a salvar gente"

***

"Spiderman Flash, Patamon y Wormmon siguen adentro"

El tentáculo iba a golpear la casa

"No!!!" Entra en ella junto a Archmon

El tentáculo aplasta la casa

"Flash despierta!"

"Despierten!" Grita Archmon sosteniendo a los.dos Digimons desmayados

El tentáculo vuelve a caer

"No!" Grita su tía 

Desde la nave el doctor Octopus sonríe 

"Peter" Ella susurra llorando 

Ve una luz brillante 

Era Justimon y tenía a salvo a todos

"Spiderman digo Justimon"

"Todos están bien?" Los deja a su lado

"Yo cuidare de ellos ve por el son los únicos que pueden con él" Su tía May señala la nave

"(Listo Spidey)"

"(Dejémosle una lección de paliza a los villanos)"

Empiezan a subir con sigiloso aunque es difícil con su tamaño

****

"Esto acabará ahora Octopus!" Le grita Spiderman listo para volver a ser Justimon

"Al fin acertaste algo" Muestra a su tía May atrapada

"No!" 

"May" Scalert la ve

Se lanza a golpearlo pero los rayos los impiden

"Detente!" Grita Archmon lista para atraparlo en sus patas

Varios aros oscuros salen de las paredes 

"Oh oh oh" Empieza a escapar de ellos

"No Archmon! Regreso digitalizar!" Grita antes que uno de los aros le de 

Regresa al digivices

Doctor Octopus lo atrapa y lo empieza a golpear mientras se ríe 

"Ben ayúdalo" Le súplica su tía May

"Esta es tu debilidad Spiderman!"

"Acaso nadie te importa!"

Lo lanza

"Ni araña Escalarta?"

"El es un leal súbdito"

"...."

Lo atrapa

"Escalarta te concedo el honor acabarlo"

Se acerca a él

"Peter" Dice su tía May viendolo

"Esos momentos juntos no significan nada para ti, se que tienes esperanza en tu interior"

"Cree lo que quieras" Saca su aguijón

Doct Oct desde el reflejo ve lo que pasa

Scalert había liberado a Spiderman y su tía 

"Traición! Siempre tan patético araña Escalarta"

"Mi nombre es Ben Reilly" Se quita la máscara 

"Yo te inventé!"

"Pero ellos me hicieron quién soy!"

Su emblema brilla junto a su collar 

Vuelve a su colar normal

El lo toca

Flybeemon Digimon a-

**Duskmon**

"Es hora de hacerte pagar!"

  
**Duskmon** **, un Digimon que posee poder sobre la oscuridad que lleva el poder de uno de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. El lamento de varias especies extintas de Digimon y los "Datos Prohibidos" en la red se transformaron en energía oscura intensa, y se fundieron en** **Duskmon** **. La energía oscura existe con el fin de oponerse a la luz de los seres sagrados, y el que posee poder sobre la Luz es la otra cara de la misma moneda. Es invencible en batalla cuando blande sus espadas, y no duda en sus ataques inhumanos. Por cierto, debido a la capacidad de las tres cabezas y siete ojos en su armadura para actuar como si fueran criaturas separadas, el verdadero mal está sellado en ellas.**

"Tormenta Conquistadora!!!" Lanza una poderosa onda de choque de color rojo desde sus espadas

El doctor Octopus cae y el invento es destruido

"Debemos salir de aquí"

La nave se empieza a destruir

"Por eso trabajo solo" Escapa

"Que le pasa a la nave?"

"Sin que Oct la controle se caerá a pedazos y destruirá gran parte de la ciudad"

Empieza a caminar rápido

"Son capsulas de escapen entre"

Empiezan a entrar 

"Date prisa torpe" Empuja dentro a Peter y cierra la puerta 

"Ben! Que haces Ben!"

"Alguien debe quedarse a vigilar que la nave de destruya media ciudad"

"Déjame ayudarte!"

"Ya lo hiciste" Dice viéndose 

Había logrado Mega evolucionar gracias a él y la tía May

"Cuida a May y gracias por devolver la esperanza!"

Presiona un botón y la cápsula es expulsada

"Ben" Dice la tía May

****

"Lo siento por el aterrizaje movido estaba ocupado" El hombre de arena se disculpa había vencido a Hydro-Man

Ayuda a sacar a su tía May

Abre la puerta y ve la nave de Octopus caer

"Cho ve por el Spider-jet, Dokunemon digitalizar"

"Listo Dokunemon!"

"Siempre"

"Matrix evolution!" 

Se trasforma en Justimon

Empieza a correr rápidamente sobre el agua

Debía ayudar a Ben

Estaba llegando y el Spider-jet con su equipo arácnido

Adentro Ben veía la foto que se tomaron 

"Duskmon ve a la arriba" Le dice desde su comunicador 

"Ya es tarde para mí Peter, dime el hubiera hecho esto"

"Quién?"

"El otro Ben, el que me dieron su nombre"

"Si seguramente el hubiera arriesgado su vida"

"Peter Doct se equivocó tu compasión no es tu debilidad es tu gran fortaleza, no dejes de ser un héroe, torpe"

Las comunicaciones se cortan

"No!" 

Llegaron demasiado tarde

La nave se unde

****

"Escaneando escaneado nada"

Amadeus sale a cubierta

Spiderman sale del agua 

"No hay nada algo del escaneo"

"Ningún signo vital y es mi séptimo escaneó"

"Kunemon y yo no vimos nada" Miles dice saliendo del agua

"Volveré a entrar"

Amadeus lo detiene

"Peter se fue"

"Peter" Dokunemon lo abraza 

Terriermon también lo abraza 

****

"Araña ahora que haremos?" Le pregunta Miles viendo los restos de la nave

"No lo sé, pero algo es seguro cumpliremos sus palabras y no dejaremos de ser héroes como Ben Reilly"

**Continuará....**


	44. La agente Web

Todos los estudiantes de la academia estaban en su playa divirtiéndose

Mientras los Digimons se relajan y juegan

Claro todos menos Spiderman 

El cual hacia el papeleo de Nick Fury

"Gracias por ayudar chicos" Peter le dice a los dos Digimons que movían el papeleo

"Es un gusto ayudar"

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que haces por mí" Patamon le pone otra pila de papeleo

"Vamos Peter si terminas podrás ir a divertirte con los demás"

"Si" Suspira 

Peter mira a su lado y se sorprende

Se le forma una gran sonrisa debajo de su máscara 

"Nova esta llegando" Peter dice viendo el brillo de su digivais

"Nova!" Grita feliz Patamon volando de alegría

"Alerta gran proyectil aproximándose impacto inminente"

Voltea viendo un meteorito?

Se escucha un impacto 

"Vamos!"

Salen rápido

"Apartense todos no sabemos que es esa cosa" Spiderman dice de manera protectora

"No si sabemos" Luke dice 

Ve el hueco

Era Nova el cual abraza algo

"Nova!!!" Grita Patamon para volar cerca suyo

"Interesante no sabía que los humanos hacían eso" Lucemon dice viendo a Nova

"Nova!" Peter baja rápidamente

"Que te pasa estas bien" 

Nova le extiende lo que tenía 

"Toma las llaves eres el único araña que puede salvar a Fury"

Se desmaya

"Nova.... Rescatar a Fury? Dokunemon...."

"Archmon médica trabajando" Había hecho una camilla de red, Patamon y ella tenían los extremos 

Suben a Nova

****

"Cuidate cariño" susurra besando su cabeza antes de entrar a la enfermería

Archmon ve a Patamon

El solo sonríe 

****

"Nova debería despertar pronto"

Spiderman lo ve en la camilla inconveniente

Patamon estaba volando a su costado 

"Nova arriesgó su vida para traerte esos objetos"

Spiderman ve la caja que traía en mano

"Son llaves para rescatar a Fury un metro, una flauta y un perfume, como estas cosas pueden ser llaves?" Le echa el perfume a Dokunemon

Este cae como si hubiera muerto 

"Espero que no sea la loción de Fury" Dice Connor por el horrible olor

"Spidey veo a Frigimon voy a la luz"

"No exageres"

"Tenemos que salvarlo con chatarra de esta caja, espera hay una inscripción, es Inhumano"

"No había considerado originales extraterrestres"

"No son extraterrestres son inhumanos"

"(Hablo de una raza de super humanos que viven escondidos son super poderosos y super irritantes)"

"Iré a ver Tritón nuestro humano residente, Dokunemon lleva la caja!"

"Enseguida nos vemos"

"Cuídense" Se despide Patamon

****

Había encontrado a Tritón

"Estas seguro que no tocaste la flauta"

"Por última vez no lo hice pero lo estoy pensando"

"Sonaría horrible"

"Porque dudan de mis habilidades musicales, solo dime puedes leerlo o no"

"Se útil" Dokunemon le dice

"Esta bien es lengua antigua, es de la ciudad de atarog"

"Atarog bien vámonos"

"Irnos?"

"Si a atarog los dos"

"Es una ciudad sagrada no se permiten humanos no inhumanos" Dokunemon iba hablar 

"Tampoco criaturas digitales"

"Racista"

"Ahi está Fury debemos ir, el no nos abandonaría ni nosotros a él, si no puedo llevar un equipo iremos solos"

"Si" Se van 

"Me estoy arrepentido de esto" Tritón dice 

****

"Tengo que quedarme aquí" Dice Dokunemon desde el digivice

"Si pasa algo malo te sacaré, Tritón estas seguro de tener bien la dirección?"

Habían ido en el Spidey-jet

"Las ciudades inhumanas están ocultas incluso las abandonas" Atraviesa una roca

"Spidey son como los árboles del digimundo"

Lo atraviesa

Era una ciudad abandona

"Busquemos a Fury para irnos"

****

"No hay nadie aquí Spiderman"

"Fury debió estar aquí estoy seguro espera mira eso"

Encuentra una estatua la cual tenía dibujada el símbolo de SHIELD

"Vez Fury estuvo aquí" Presiona el dibujo 

Una puerta se abre debajo 

Empieza a bajar por las escaleras

"No entiendes la ciudad tiene trampas inhumanas" Le dice Tritón siguiéndolo

"Mi sentido arácnido me ayudara"

"Con trampas humanas no inhumanas"

"Hemos enfrentado peores cosas" Dokunemon dice en el digivece 

"Si pero estas trampas tienen niebla... Oh no" 

Una niebla roja se deja ver y las escaleras desaparecen 

****

Habían caído en una trampa

Las paredes soltaban vigas 

"Algún interrumptor para apagar esto!"

"Si aquí" Tritón señala la pared

La cerradura era muy delgada 

"Tu mano no entra"

"Lo sé"

"Spidey la caja saca el metro!"

"Buena idea Dokunemon"

Saca el metro y empieza a utilizarlo 

Desactiva las trampas 

"Cubeta tenía razón esto si es una llave"

***

Habia utilizado el perfume para vencer la segunda trampa

"Ahora vallamos por Nick Fury"

Ve una plata y la abre 

De ella sale una mujer

"Quién es usted señora y que hizo con Nick Fury"

"Soy Madame Web y si los llevaré con Nick Fury, después de vencer al Mecano"

"El Mecano es sola una leyenda para niños"

"No es real y en segundos vendrá"

"Alguien nos dice que pasa"

"Un digimon insecto lindo, el Mecano es como el Minotauro pero peor"

Un robot como un Minotauro aparece 

****

"Utiliza las llaves que te di!" Le grita Madame Web

"Espera usted las envío?"

"Menos charla más acción!"

"Spidey solo hazle caso!"

"Ahora verán mi don de flauta!"

Saca la flauta y empieza a tocarla

"Basta bata por favor!"

"Spidey mis oídos!" 

"No está funcionando"

Sigue tocando y el Mecano se va tranquilamente

"Que decían de mi toque de flauta al Crossbones le encanto"

"Mis oídos no dicen lo mismo"

"Ahora señora Madame Web donde está Fury"

"Queremos respuesta" le dice Dokunemon en su hombro 

"En 80 segundos este cuarto estará lleno de inscetosnoides así que mejor vámonos"

"Inscetosnoides no!"

***

"No veo el futuro, veo todos los posibles futuros"

Empiezan a correr 

"Mientras más trampas activemos la familia real sabrá de esto"

"Ahora no Tritón, me puedes explicar?"

Ella suspira

"Nick descubrió mis poderes cuando fue a SHIELD, me mantuvo oculta, fuí su recurso secreto hasta que Hydra apareció"

"Eso significa que Zola no quería solo el heliecarrie"

"Me quería a mi, Nova y Fury tuvieron que esconderme, me protegieron de Hydra"

"Te creo pero aún así necesito pruebas"

"Habia un 80% que dirias eso"

"Una del 100%?"

Mueve sus manos y una telaraña aparece

"Esta es la telaraña de las diferentes realidades yo solo juzgo cual es más probable"

"Ese es Dokunemon como Lilithmon"

"Ugh Spidey no me lo recuerdes"

"Tranquilo amigo ya estamos bien con tu evolución dark"

Empiezan a caminar 

"Debes sacar a Nick donde está"

"El 98% de probabilidades es que esa puerta explote"

"Acepto el reto"

Pasó lo que dice

Se adentran 

"Esto será fácil?"

"Nada es fácil en mis predicciones, no olvides eso cuando estés con Crossbones"

"Crossbones quien cuidado!" Dokugumon y Spiderman hacen un escudo de telaraña

Se ve al mencionado

No sólo el traía soldados que estaban apuntado a una cápsula

La cápsula tenía a Nick Fury

"Fury estás bien!"

"Te parece que estoy bien?!"

"Spidey a la próxima no preguntes"

"Este el el trato entregamos a Madame Web o Nick Fury no volvera a ver el sol, el intercambio es oferta limitada" Crossbones un mercenario de Hydra 

"Tick Tack mi oferta se acaba a quien eliges a Web o a Fury"

"No hay una para todas!" Salta para enfrentarse

"Oigan prueben mi niebla ácida!" Lanza por la boca una nube ácida paralizadora

Spiderman libera a Fury antes que la niebla los alcance

Este ataque también puede servir como una pantalla de humo para huir cuando es necesario

Cosa que Tritón y Madame Web hicieron

"Buen trabajo Spiderman ahora ve por Madame Web"

"Pero usted me dijo que ningún hombre se queda atrás"

"Después que te dijera que obedezcas mis órdenes, ahora largo!"

Se va con Archmon

***

Con Madame Web y Tritón

"Estamos rodeados"

"Espera solo un minuto" 

Dos redes lo suben 

"Gracias" Tritón agradece

"Ahora vamos por Fury, Madame Web sigo sus órdenes que sigue

"No lo sé demasiados cambios, yo solo le daba opciones a Fury el decidia"

"Probabilidades de salir?"

"Déjame ver 50%"

"Con eso me basta pero que debo hacer"

"Utiliza la última llave"

Abre el cofre y ve que no hay nada

"Es de esas situaciones que la última llave soy yo mismo?"

"Quién sabe"

"Spidey tu no eres Nick Fury no actúes como el se tu mismo"

"Les recuerdo que Hydra podría venir en cualquier momento y hay trampas inhumanas que pasar, mejor sigamos las órdenes de Fury y vámonos"

"Ya lo hicimos modo Fury ahora sigue el modo araña"

****

"Hoy no es tu día Fury tu equipo te abandono"

"Ellos son inteligentes seguirán mis órdenes, seguramente deben estar ahora en algún lugar a salvo" Dice con seguridad

"Oh torpes veo que el veneno no les duró mucho efecto"

Crossbones voltea

"Oh están al final del pasillo"

"Enserio volteaste calaverita quien te hizo ese traje no sabes que para Halloween aún falta, juguemos a las escondidas o mejor a tu las traes!" Los cuatro empiezan a correr 

Fury Resopla

"Esa es el Spiderman que conozco!" Grita feliz Tritón 

"Ya hacía falta tu humor"

Se separan 

"Listo Archmon"

"Por eso siempre me como un triple desayuno"

"Ignorare eso por hoy"

****

"Escuadrón delta me escuchan" Crossbones Resopla

"Tienes un mal dia" Fury le dice con burla

"Ya quisieras aún te tengo a ti y ellos volverán por ti"

Alguien aterriza enfrente suyo

Era un chico algo grande con una bufanda roja

"Quién eres tú!"

"Me presento soy Justimon, la justicia en persona y vine a hacer un trabajo aunque también me conocen en mi forma normal como Spiderman"

Alista su puño

"Brazo Bombardeo!" Genera una poderosa corriente eléctrica en su puño para atacar a Crossbones

Antes que escape con su telaraña lo atrapa 

El golpe le da 

Cae al suelo

"A eso es le llama justicia"

"Dime qué tiene un plan"

"Estoy pesando en uno"

Se escuchan unas explosines

"Segundo round" Crossbones le dice levantandose con dificultad

"(Lista para el plan B)"

"(Siempre Spidey)"

Agarra a Nick Fury y sale corriendo

"Madame Web cómo vamos"

"52%"

"Genial" Baja a Nick Fury y lo libera de sus esposas

Vuelve a ser solo Spiderman con Dokunemon

"Digitalizar"

"Lo que voy a hacer Dokunemon no le gustara a tus oídos"

"Ugh tengo un mal presentimiento"

Estaban rodeados por mas agentes de Hydra y Crossbones el cual aún no estaba al 100% recuperado 

Spiderman le lanza una red pero el lo esquiva

"Alguna vez le aciertas"

"La mayoría de veces"

Había atrapado la flauta

La empieza a tocar

Todos se cubren los oídos

"Dime qué este no es tu plan!" Nick le grita

El Mecano aparece

Rompe la flauta y el Mecano empieza a atacar

"La mejor parte soy autodidacta"

Se van corriendo 

****

Habian salido

"Todo bien hijo?"

"No casi lo arruinó trate de ser un líder verdadero ser estricto con planes pero nada funcionó"

"No hasta que actuaste como el inigualable Spiderman no hay mejores manos en las cuales pueda estar SHIELD"

"No volverá?"

"Madame Web y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, conseguimos lo que buscamos" Muestra una caja pequeña

"Me verás cuando ella está a salvo de Hydra"

Suben al Spidey-jet

"Hay un 99% de probabilidades que una nave nueva nave venga por ustedes, al igual que hoy irás al digimundo después de divertirte"

"Espera?"

"Spidey se llevaron nuestro transporte"

"Nos dejaron"

"Mira el lado positivo otros Inhumanos no nos descubrieron, están atrás de mi no"

Tritón asiente 

Spiderman voltea viendo a los inhumanos

"Mi rey lo lamento"

"Ni culpen a Tritón fue mi culpa yo le insistí"

"No venimos a regañarlos vinimos a llevarlo a casa"

"Que?" Dicen los dos

"Que giro de trama"

"Protegieron nuestra ciudad es lo mínimo que podemos hacer"

****

Habían llegado al Triskelion

"Hola araña, listo para ser vencido por el fuego del voleibol" Nova le dice feliz 

"Vamos Tritón, Dokunemon ve a divertirte también"

"Si diversión!!!" Se va con los otros Digimons 

"Araña no tenías papeleo?"

"Quién crees que soy Nick Fury" 

Se van a divertir 

****

"Sam"

"Paso algo Parker no me abrazas con tanta fuerza"

Estaban en una habitación solo los dos 

"Quieres hablar?"

"Si...."

Le empieza a contar todo 

"Ese pulpo me las pagará" 

"Puse en peligro a mi tía May y por mi culpa otra persona no solo persona si no en parte Digimon murió"

"No es tu culpa Peter, salvaste a mucha gente, al menos no estas en las tinieblas con todo lo que pasó"

"Sam volvió"

"Que?"

"Volví a ese lugar todo tu esfuerzo fue en vano, que pasa si un día no salgo?" Le dice llorando 

"Volveré por ti y te traeré devuelta" Limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo

"Estoy para apoyarte, tú me apoyaste cuando lo necesitaba ahora es mi turno"

Besa su cabeza

"Dejame ayudarte araña"

"Podrías darme un beso, no eh probado tus labios en meses"

"Esta bien" No tenía su casco así que era más fácil

Peter baja un poco su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Sam

"Sam podrías hacer algo por mi"

"Somos una pareja no"

Se acerca y le susurra algo 

Las mejillas de Sam se sonrojan a más no poder

"Estas seguro quiero decir se que me fue por un largo tiempo pero"

"Por favor Sam hazlo no te obligare a nada"

"Esta bien solo no te arrepentirás o me evites"

"Jamás" Baja su cabeza 

Se besan 

****

"Ellos saben que nosotros sabemos que están saliendo"

Patamon le dice a Dokunemon

Estaban en la cima del Triskelion

"No lo saben dejemos que ellos mismos nos digan"

"Que están haciendo" Lucemon pregunta volando

"Charla de comida"

"Ustedes dos solo hablan de comida" Gaomon dice llegando

"No hablen de eso o asaltare el almacén" Gatomon dice 

El equipo original de Digimons estaba reunido

"Que tal una misión de asalto de comida quién se anota" Dokunemon dice

"Mientras haya pescado"

"Será divertido"

"Luke ahora está ocupado así que entró"

"Esto no terminara bien"

"Lucemon no te quejes y ayúdanos"

****

"Vamos Dokunemon"

Todos estaban durmiendo

"Estoy listo"

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete"

****

"Que rayos....." El digimundo parecía vacío 

"Peter que paso?" Había varias zonas grises 

"Gennai!" Estaba tirado 

Corren hacia él y lo ayuda a levantarse 

"Que está pasando?" Le pregunta Dokunemon viendo todo

"Alguien quiere volverse emperador de los Digimons de nuevo y está vez es solo un humano"

"Vamos a otro lugar no es seguro y más si no puedes evolucionar" 

Habían agujas de control 

Se lo llevan a un lugar seguro escondiéndose de los Digimon que estaban siendo controlados 

***

Después de encontrar un lugar seguro

"Explica por favor que paso?"

"Hace unos meses un hombre llego proclamándose rey de los Digimons, el tiene los datos de los anteriores villanos que enfrentaron las diferentes generaciones de héroes"

"Por esa hay agujas de control y aros oscuros"

"No sólo eso" Dokunemon había regresado

Había ido a ver algo

"Hay Gizumons, uno en cada zona"

"Que les pasó a los demás Digimons?"

"La mayoría se esconde los que no logran ser controlados son borrados"

"La ciudad del inicio"

"Los guardianes Digimons la ocultaron nadie puede entrar a ahí"

Suspira aliviado

"Gennai que hay de ti"

"Estare bien pero escuchenme bien"

Los dos miran a Gennai esperando su declaración

"Tu mundo los Digimons están llendo al mundo humano, deben estar listo"

El traga duro 

"Espero que lo estemos"

**Continuará....**


	45. Ataque digital

"Peter" 

"Agumon como te encuentras"

Peter y Dokunemon se habían ido al digimundo a ayudar después de lo que vieron

"Estoy bien pero los demás no" 

Ven que había diferentes Digimons con aros oscuros

"Vámonos antes que un Gizumons llegue"

Se van corriendo a buscar un escondite

****

"Que crees que pase con los emblemas que falten encontrar y los digimentals" Archmon le pregunta

"Aún siguen ocultos y solo los elegidos pueden encontrarlo o invocarlos, los digimentals solo puedes ser cargados y usados por sus dueños"

Ven un Gizumons

"Archmon"

"Listo solo no me dejes sola"

"No lo haré, Dark evolution"

Archmon evolution a Lilithmon

****

Había regresado a casa pero ahora los dos estaban caminando por el techo

"Alguna actividad"

"Nada lo computadora aún no detecta nada"

Peter había actualizado la computadora para detectar los Digimons malvados

"Oye araña, que haces ahí arriba?" Nova le pregunta llegando 

"Dokunemon tú también que haces ahí?" Le pregunta Patamon

Una alarma suena

Peter ve la computadora la cual tenía una advertencia en rojo 

Salta para acercarse y desactivar la alarma

"Que está pasando web?"

"Dokunemon está pasando" 

"Oímos la alarma que está pasando" Flash dice llegando con los demás 

"Algo muy malo" Archmon dice 

"Cuando evolucionaste!" Le grita Wormmon viéndola

"Entrenamiento" Dice viendo los puntos rojos

"Los chicos sin Digimons vallan ahora mismo a la ciudad y verifique que no haya nada fuera de lo común ahora"

"Pero" 

Se quita la máscara para verlos con seriedad 

"Enseguida" Se van 

Se vuelve a poner la máscara para tomar aire 

"Estas bien Peter?" Miles le dice viendolo 

"Que son esos puntos rojos en la ciudad" Amadeus ve la computadora viendo cómo aparecen más 

"Alguien encienda la televisión" 

Luke lo hace 

"Noticias de última ahora estamos siendo invadidos por bestias, están apareciendo por toda la ciudad los vengadores acaban de llegar a una de las zonas, nos acaban de informar que hay más superhéroes en otras zonas y unas torres negras están apareciendo"

"Que pasa Spiderman?" Pregunta White tiger ya queriendo saber que está pasando

"Esto se que es pero no recuerdo" Lucemon dice intentando recordar 

"Son agujas de control" Dice mientras sigue viendo todos los puntos los cuales solo estaban en la ciudad 

Suspira aliviado 

Ve que puntos aparecen por el mar 

"Vienen hacía aquí" 

Alguien pone una mano en su hombro

"Dinos que hacer Spiderman" Flash le dice sonriendo 

"Hay algo que debo decirle es sobre los Digimons verán lo que-" Antes que termine Dokunemon le grita

"Spidey! Spidey se acerca cada vez más!"

"Mierda" Dice 

"Spiderman!"

"No es momento para eso ahora hagan evolucionar a sus Digimons Dokunemon!"

"Patamon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Kunemon!"

Los demás no hacen nada 

"Si los demás lo hacemos no podremos entrar en la sala" Amadeus dice viendo a los Digimons evolucionados

"Espero que sean fuertes en esa forma" Archmon dice cruzada de brazos

"Porque?" Pregunta Stingmon al lado de Flymon

"Que está pasando?" Pregunta MagnaAngemon

"Dokunemon y yo fuimos al digimundo hace unos días, alguien está intentando apoderarse de él utilizando antiguos recursos de anteriores villanos"

Toda la ciudad estaba siendo atacado por diferentes Digimons 

Todos tenían los ojos rojos y y aros oscuros 

Aunque algunos solo lo hacían por maldad

"Mínimo son 20 y están destruyendo todas la ciudad" 

"20?!" Gritan 

"Alguien intenté hacer evolucionar a su Digimon"

"Gatomon!"

"Gatomon digimon a Caturamon....." Nada 

"Lo que pensé" Ve cuatro puntos 

"Estos puntos están alrededor de la academia son agujas de control"

"Eso que tiene que ver con qué Gatomon no evolucione"

"Las agujas de control hace que los Digimon no puedan alcanzar el nivel Campeón por medio de la Digievolución"

"La cosa seria destruirlo" Gaomon dice 

"Sí, además, si se destruyen todas las Agujas de una zona pierde su poder oscuro, permitiendo la Digievolución"

"MagnaAngemon y yo nos encargamos de destruir las agujas de la academia"

"Yo iré contigo, los demás irán a la ciudad los Digimons están causando muchos desastres, Amadeus intenta hacer evolucionar a terriermon a Rapidmon dorado"

"Ok? Evoluciona!"

Terrier armon Digimon a!

"Rapidmon Dorado el destino aceptado!"

"Aún así, no pueden impedir la Armordigievolución bien debemos destruir las agujas de control que están en ciudad, Flash crees poder ir sin tus poderes"

"Yo lo cuidare" Stingmon responde

"Estaré bien araña mi silla de ruedas es muy fuerte"

"Esta bien, Flash y Amadeus van juntos a la zona sur intenté hacer la evolución DNA"

"Entendido vamos Cho!"

"Espérame!" Ya se había ido en su sillas de ruedas a maxima velocidad

Stingmon recoge a Rapidmon dorado para llevárselo

"Luke Miles zona norte, Ava y Danny van al oeste" 

"Que pasará con el este?" Pregunta Lucemon

"Nova y yo iremos una vez terminemos de destruir estas agujas de control"

****

"Telaraña Trampa!" Archmon lanza múltiples hilos de sus muñecas afilados como alambres para aprisionar una de las torres 

Spiderman y ella empiezan a jalar hasta hacerla caer 

Cae y desparece 

"Una menos ahora la que sigue" Iban a derribar otra torre pero

"Soul Banish!" Se escucha ese grito a lo lejos

MagnaAngemon estaba atacando, sus manos se iluminan con la energía como santo que dispara múltiples haces de poder destructivo a las demás torres

Incluyendo la suya 

"Nova esa era nuestra!" Le grita Spiderman de brazos cruzados

"Lo siento pero se dice gracias" Le saca la lengua

El hace lo mismo

"El amor" Archmon dice mientras MagnaAngemon asciente

"Ya deberíamos ir al oeste...."

Su sentido arácnido

"Abajo!" Tira a Nova abajo

MagnaAngemon se pone enfrente de Archmon para protegerla de las espinas 

"Que cactus gigantes!" Grita Nova viendo a cactus con guantes de boxeo

"Son Togemons y son varios, pongamos a los agentes a salvo para encarganos de ellos con libertad"

"Ahora si hablas mi lenguaje"

Solo rueda los ojos

"Vamos cubeta como en los viejos tiempos"

"Como en los viejos tiempos araña"

****

Zona Sur

"Vamos Araña de hierro concéntrate"

"No es tan fácil!" 

"Solo piensa en lo que yo pienso"

"Por eso! Y más cuando hay Digimons atacandonos!" 

"Podrían dejar de pelear!" Le grita Hawkeye, había dos vengadores en la zona que lo ayudaban

"Hulk aplasta!" Destruye una torre

"Si no se sincronizan no lograrán nada" Stingmon dice atacando a los Digimons que estaban destruyendo la zona 

"Y aún queda muchos Digimons!" Grita Rapidmon dorado 

"Odio esto!" Grita esquivando una bola de fuego 

Su sentido arácnido se activa 

"De dónde viene eso" No había nada 

"Hierro cuidado!" 

Una red lo atrapa 

Era Archmon?

"Archmon que haces!" Esta tenía ojos rojos 

"Este no es el Digimon que conocemos!" Grita Flash

Stingmon lo salva

"Podía solo"

"Ya destruimos las torres!" Grita Hawkeye lanzando sus flechas a los pequeños Digimons de baba

"Depredación de Araña!" Arukenimon abre su abdomen y libera una gran cantidad de Dokugumon que proceden a atacar

"Stingmon!" Le grita el Flash escapando del Dokugumon

"Enseguida!"

"Nosotros nos encargamos de los Digimons ustedes salven a la gente" Rapidmon dorado le dice a los dos vengadores

"Ni de chiste"

"Ustedes no le pueden hacer daño completamente y hay personas que necesita su ayuda"

****

"Ya no hay nada" Dice jadeando Flash 

"No aún nos falta uno" Dice cansado Amadeus 

"Por favor que sea uno chiquito" Stingmon dice 

Un ángel baja 

Lucemon modo caído 

"Los humanos son tan miserables como osan traicionarnos ustedes traidores!"

"Porque nos odian" Stingmon dice 

"No es momento para eso!"

"Vivos o Muertos" Crea una esfera de luz con su mano derecha, y una de oscuridad con su mano izquierda, que se fusionan creando un cuadro mágico tridimensional que atrapa a Stingmon en el interior.

"Stingmon!" Flash grita

El cuadro mágico se cierra 

"Stingmon!" 

"La decisión es de 50/50 si el traidor queda totalmente aniquilado o sufre un gran daño veamos qué pasa" Sonreí con malicia 

****

Zona norte 

Luke y Miles

"Es malo que diga que ahora somos mejores de los Vengadores" Miles dice con orgullo

"Si ellos te escuchan así pero nadie está"

Los Vengadores no podían hacer nada contra los Digimons sus ataques no le afectaban

Black Widow se fue murmurando algo sobre ver como conseguir un compañero también

"No hay ninguna aguja de control" Flymon dice llegando 

"Señor todas las agujas fueron destruidas pero aún nos queda encontrar a los Digimons jefes" Gaogamon dice llegando 

Se escucha un cacareo

"Sabes porque la gallina cruzó el camino Power Man"

"No es momento de chistes"

"Cruzó el camino para atacarnos!" 

Una gallina gigante empieza a correr así ellos

"Es un Akatorimon" 

"Doble Garra!" Gaogamon utiliza sus garras para detener a Digimon

"Flymon!"

Flymon mega digimon a Astamon

"Ahora te ayudo!" Antes que lo ayude alguien lo golpea una bola de hierro con pinchos del extremo 

Cae al suelo

"Astamon!" Lanza sus telarañas contra el Digimon dejándolo atascado por unos segundos

  
**Ankylomon** **, un Digimon** **Anquilosaurio** **cuyo cuerpo entero está cubierto de piel endurecida. No sólo está su piel endurecida, sino que también tiene protuberancias duras que salen por todas partes, por lo que su ataque de carga tiene un extraordinario poder destructivo. Como resultado fundamental de ser un Digimon herbívoro, no es feroz, pero decididamente no es tímido, y posee una personalidad valiente.**

***

Zona oeste

"Agujas destruidas" Caturamon dice mientras White tiger baja de él 

"Nada por cielo a excepción de una mancha roja" Darcmon dice bajando a puño de hierro

Se escucha una música de entrada?

"Haca arriba!" 

Levanta su mirada viendo a dos Digimon 

"Soy su oponente inútiles! Soy el gran BanchoStingmon!"

  
**BanchoStingmon** **, un Digimon Insecto que está lleno de orgullo y sobrevive intimidando constantemente a todos los que lo rodean.**

**Da la máxima prioridad a su propio orgullo de todo lo demás, y se dice que su orgullo de alto nivel es de primera clase entre todos los Digimon. Si alguien dice o hace algo que daña su orgullo, aunque sea un poquito, nunca los perdonará, sin importar quién sea el oponente. Se dice que adquirió el título de "** **Bancho** **" a través de su orgullo, que le impide ceder. Su** **Gakuran** **simbólico fue cosido minuciosamente con los caparazones de varios insectos, por lo que se ha hecho con firmeza.**

"Y yo Bolgmon!"

  
**Bolgmon** **, un Digimon que posee poder sobre el Trueno que lleva el poder de uno de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. Tiene una personalidad cautelosa y prudente, ya que fue descubierto en un sistema de defensa creado en referencia a la cámara del tesoro del escarabajo en la parte más profunda de una pirámide. Cuando lucha, con paciencia sirve como escudo para sus compañeros con su armadura resistente y aguanta los ataques del oponente, pero si llega a su punto crítico pasará a una intensa ofensiva con todos sus troneras hasta que la forma del oponente se reduzca a la nada. Debido a su gran peso disminuye su movilidad, es básicamente el encargado del apoyo logístico. Sin embargo, a batallas de corta distancia destruye al oponente con sus varios armamentos.**

"Caturamon mandalos a volar"

"Enseguida" Alista su ataque pero

"Bloody Finish!" BanchoStingmon utiliza su movimiento xon sus dos taladros intentando perforar la armadura de Caturamon

El Digimon detrocede

"Ahora probaras la fuerza de un ángel!"

"Field Destroyer!" Bolgmon carga y dispara desde el cañón de su cabeza un potente rayo destructor que pulveriza o acaba con todo lo que haya en la zona de alcance del impacto

"Espero que SHIELD tenga mucho dinero" Darcmon dice alistando su ataque

"Intentemos no destruir mucho la parte de esta ciudad" Puño de hierro dice 

****

Zona este

Se estaban dirigiendo a la zona este

"No le dirás de esto a nadie" Spiderman le dice a Nova 

Esta siendo llevado como una princesa por él al igual que Archmon

"No lo haré o otros lo intentarán hacer y yo solo puedo hacer eso"

Solo sonríe 

Llegan a la zona 

"Ya entendió porque están aquí" Spiderman dice viendo al cielo

Había un portal 

"Cómo vamos a cerrar eso web?" Nova le pregunta

"Debe haber un Digimon jefe que está vigilando"

"Creo que ya lo encontré" MagnaAngemon dice señalando algo

"....."

Era un Digimon enorme 

"Web cuanto pueden venir los Digimons?!' 

"No te gustaría saberlo ahora, Matrix evolution!!!"

"MagnaAngemon ten cuidado" Justimon dice

El Digimon se da cuenta de su presencia

Este los mira con un gran odio

**Continuará...**


	46. Jupitermon

Zona Sur

Flash estaba abrazando a Wormmon

"Que hacemos ahora" Dice Terriermon

"Por ahora esperar a que no nos encuentre deben recuperar sus energías" Cho dice 

Estaban escondidos en las alcantarillas

"Como puedo comer en este lugar?" Terriermon dice comiendo disgusto

"Vamos Wormmon"

"Estoy bien Flash solo necesito una buena hamburguesa"

Amadeus solo rueda los ojos mientras ve las gráficas de su armadura

"Lucemon está buscándonos debemos estar listos si no queremos que terminar salvados por otros"

****

Ya habían salido de su escondite

"Stingmon vez algo"

"Parece que se fue"

"Witchmon y yo no encontramos nada" Amadeus dice en la escoba de su Digimon

"Seguro se fue a otra zona"

"Intentaré comunicarme con los demás"

El sentido arácnido se activa 

"Danza Terrible!" Lucemon había aparecido y da una elegante patada giratoria 

Flash la esquiva y la patada destruye una parte del suelo 

"Por fin los encuentro"

"Nosotros nos encargamos" Witchmon dice poniéndose enfrente de los dos

"Ustedes piensen en un plan, Tirador Doble Lunar!!!" Stingmon dispara múltiples y enormes agujas

"Vamos Amadeus piensa en algo!"

"Que yo porque!"

"Eres el genio no!"

****

Zona norte 

"MachGaogamon!" Grita montado en Akatorimon el cual intenta votarlo

Power Man salta 

"Golpe de victoria!" MachGaogamon golpea a Akatorimon con gran fuerza

Se cubierta en un huevo 

"Necesitas ayuda chico Araña!"

"Astamon y yo tenemos esto!"

"Hellfire!" Con su ametralladora, dispara reiteradas veces y con rapidez a Ankylomon

Un minuto después era un huevo el cual regresa al digimundo mientras el aro era destruido

"Los vencimos en su digicara!" Miles grita feliz no le fue tan mal 

"No cantemos victoria antes de tiempo" MachGaogamon le dice 

Un ejército de Ankylomon se acercan 

"...."

"Te dije que no cantaras victoria"

****

Stingmon y Witchmon estaban agotados mientras Lucemon modo caído no parecía nada cansado

"Primero terminaré con esos humanos" Señala a Flash y Amadeus 

"Araña de hierro algún plan!" Le grita Flash 

"...."

"Araña de hierro!"

"No lo sé!" 

Lo mira dejando ver su cara 

"Ni lo sé no lo sé se que soy un genio pero no siempre tengo un plan y menos cuando se trata de los Digimons!"

Flash deja ver su rostro también

"Cho sé que no soy inteligente pero sé que aunque seas un genio debes vivir presionado, se que esto es nuevo para ti la mayoría de información de los Digimons es eliminada no te voy a presionar si no lo quieres, de algún modo lo resolveremos si amigo" Le dice dándole el puño para chocarlo

"Flash" Sonreí y chocan los puños 

Los dos digivices brillan 

"Lo hicieron" Dice jadeando Witchmon

"Será un gusto hacer esto contigo" Stingmon dice sonriendo

Stingmon!

Witchmon!

Digimon DNA a!

Dianamon

  
**Dianamon** **, un Digimon de los Doce Olímpicos que preside el hielo y el agua, y es capaz de luchar incluso cuando su entorno se encuentra por debajo del cero absoluto. Así como la luna tiene dos caras, la luz y la oscuridad, su personalidad es de naturaleza bilateral, y su belleza esconde un terrible poder**

"Listo para el segundo round Lucemon, flecha de Artemisa!" Usa un largo circulo de hielo ubicado en su espalda para atacar

****

Zona oeste

"Alguna idea de porque de repente aparecieron más Digimons?" Pregunta Ophanimon al lado de White tiger

"Algo en la zona este" Mastemon dice regresando

"Hay un portal ahí" Puño de hierro dice bajando del Digimon 

"Nova que pasa en su zona?" Tiger pregunta por su comunicador

"Spiderman y yo nos encargamos ustedes quédense ahí! Palabras de web no mías! Spiderman!" Cuelga

"Terminemos rápido el par de tontos necesita nuestra ayuda"

"Eso será un problema"

BanchoStingmon había traído un ejército de Stingmons

"Esto tardará mucho, ultimo edén!" Ophanimon une sus manos y comienza una oracion con la cual invoca un jardin a su alrederor inundado de energía sagrada el cual la protege de ataques enemigos mientras lianas raices y todo el poder de la Tierra ata y ataca a los Stingmons

Bolgmon tenía un cartel con el número 10

"Presumida, mira esto Puño de hierro" Mastemon le dice mientras se alista

"Holy desire!" Arroja flechas de luz desde su mano derecho para destruir los espíritus malvados de la zona 

Ve a Bolgmon con un cartel 

"5! 5 y a ella le diste 10!!"

****

Zona este

"Web quién es?!" Nova le grita regresando 

Había volado alrededor del Digimon enorme que casi lo golpea si no fuera por MagnaAngemon

"Es Mercurymon"

  
**Mercurymon, un digimon de los Doce** **Olimpicos** **, es un Digimon dios que se jacta de ser el más rápido en el Mundo Digital. Es capaz de superar al corredor más rápido, llegando a ser imposible de percibir a simple vista, por lo que se dice que todas las imágenes de Mercurymon en los registros y documentos son sólo imágenes residuales. Odia permanecer en el mismo lugar, y como siempre está vagando por el Mundo Digital, sin duda es difícil de encontrar a Mercurymon. Además, Mercurymon es capaz de usar su excelencia en el** **chamanismo** **y su cuchillo favorito "Azteca", que puede cortar a través del espacio, convocando a las apariciones de un universo paralelo**

"Brazo Bombardero!" Dispara esferas eléctricas desde su brazo Bombardero

Mercurymon atrapa la esfera

"Que rayos!"

Su sentido arácnido se activa

"(Peter cuidado!)"

Salta hacia atrás cuando la mano del Digimon lo atrapa 

"MagnaAngemon ayúdalo!" Le grita Nova distrayendo a Mercurymon para que suelte a Justimon

"Kerykeion" Utiliza el cetro "Kerykeion" para absorbe la energía de Justimon

"Spiderman!" Nova lo ataca pero Mercurymon con su otra mano lo tira al suelo

"Nova! Soul Banish!" Las manos de MagnaAngemon se iluminan con la energía como santo que dispara múltiples haces de poder destructivo

Mercurymon suelta a Justimon

Lo empieza a pisar con fuerza

Nova quería saltar a ayudarlo pero se había quedado en su lugar

"(Porque no te mueves? Muévete!)" Ve como lo sigue pisando 

Escucha sus gritos de dolor

Mercurymon baja su mirada ya que había sentido un pincho 

"Oye déjalo!" Le había disparado con su fuerza Nova

"Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!!!"

"(Pero eres más pequeño que Spiderman...)" MagnaAngemon piensa viéndolo 

Deja de pisar a Justimon para dirigirse a él

"No te tengo miedo! Ninguno de los dos te tenemos miedo!"

"Deja al mundo humano en paz!" Le grita MagnaAngemon

"Curación Celestial!!" Cura sus lesiones y las de Justimon

"Te metiste con el héroe equivocado! Y con mi amigo!"

"(Amigo? Ouch eso me dolió)"

"(Sabía que salían)"

"(Dokunemon no es momento para eso)"

El digivices de Nova brilla y saca una tarjeta verde

"Que es esto?" 

"Nova pasa la tarjeta en el digivais!" Le grita Justimon levantándose 

"Que?"

"Solo hazlo!!!"

"Ya no me grites!" 

Lo pasa 

"Matrix evolución!" Grita sin saber que hará

"(Sam)" MagnaAngemon sonríe 

"Digimon a....!!!"

"Jupitermon!!!!"

  
**Jupitermon, un digimon de los Doce Olímpicos, es un Digimon que reina sobre el trueno y el clima como el dios que preside sobre los cielos. Siempre está juzgando el bien y el mal en el campo de batalla, y fija pena divina para los que optan por el mal. Toma las decisiones sin pasión, excluyendo totalmente cualquier emoción de sus sentencias. Se dice que si alguien está en desacuerdo con el juicio de Jupitermon, desafía a Jupitermon y gana, el juicio es anulado, pero se dice que aun no existe, quien pueda** **revocarlo** **. Si intercambia golpes con el oponente usando los martillos en sus dos manos, es capaz de convocar a pequeñas nubes de tormenta. Su "** **Mabolt** **", que construye una matriz de estas nubes de tormenta, suelta automáticamente rayos a los que juzga como malos o que obstaculizan su arbitraje. Su "Castigo de Juez" graba un sello en los cuerpos de los enemigos golpeados por sus martillos y otorga un alivio a sus penas. Si decide llevar a cabo la sentencia, son heridos con el estruendo de una corriente eléctrica enorme y el castigo se ejecuta. Su "Amplio** **Plasment** **", que convierte su cuerpo en muy alta tensión de plasma, es el más grande movimiento especial de Jupitermon. Inflige un castigo divino alrededor de Jupitermon, y todos los que son tocados por esto quedan completamente desintegrados**

"(Guo esto se siente raro me encanta)"

"(Si lo es)"

"(MagnaAgemon?)"

"(Sam lograste la fusión)"

"(Enserio, digo sabía que podía ahora ayudemos a mi novio)"

"(Novio?)"

"(Yo dije eso?)"

"(Si, ahora le debo mi almuerzo a Dokunemon y los demás Digimons)"

"(Ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto)"

"(Mejor diganlo ustedes así no tendré que dar mi almuerzo)"

"(Tú no escuchaste nada de mí)"

Vuela hasta Justimon

"Te encuentras bien araña" Jupitermon lo ayuda a levantarse

"Ahora sí, me alegra saber que lograste la fusión te eh dicho que eres mi mejor estudiante"

"Sabía que lo era"

"Kerykeion" Esquivan la mano de Mercurymon

"Patada de la Justicia!" 

Lo golpea y apenas lo daña

"Jupitermon si me ayudas"

"Castigo de Juez!" Golpea con una de sus mazas electrificadas a aquellos que merecen ser castigados por sus malos actos

En este caso Mercurymon

Agarra a Justimon de la pierna para usarlo como escudo 

Lo deja caer 

Empieza a jadear

"Web! Has interrumpido mi juicio y me has hecho ejecutar a la persona incorrecta ya verás!!!"

Mientras en los oídos de Justimon solo oía golpes y los gritos de pelea de Jupitermon

"(Porque porque)"

"(Tranquilo Peter Sam puede hacerlo su evolución es uno de los 12 del Olimpo al igual que nuestro enemigo)"

"(Aún así debemos llegar al anticuerpo X)"

"(No tenemos suficiente energía)'

"Web ayudame!" Jupitermon le grita golpeado a Mercurymon mientras esquiva su cuchillo

"(Por favor denme las fuerzas)" Pide desde su corazón

Los emblemas de los demás brillaban sin que se dieran cuenta por sus batallas 

La energía de los emblemas le da a él

"Justimon anticuerpo X!"

"Interrumpió mi juicio, golpe final"

"Golpe final" Le dice sonriendo 

"Brazo Trinidad!!!" Dispara

Antes que Mercurymon lo detenga Jupitermon ataca 

"Amplio Plasment!" Utiliza sus mazas para crear un campo eléctrico de gran voltaje a su alrededor que evaporará a todo aquel que se le acerque

Estaba rodeado 

Solo gruñe 

Una explosición se deja ver 

****

Zona Sur

"Dianamon que viste?" Pregunta Amadeus 

"No estoy segura solo se que hubo una gran explosición"

*****

Mercurymon había caído destruyendo algunos edificios

Este empieza a subir al portal 

El cual absorbe a los diferentes Digimons que estaban atacando 

***

Zona norte

Los Digimons desaparecen 

"Ganamos?"

Todos los Digimons que habían entrado de manera ilegal estaban siendo absorbidos por el portal

****

Zona este 

El portal estaba cerrado 

La ciudad algo destruida 

"Bien hecho Jupitermon"

"Gracias Justimon" Chocan los puños

Peter vuelve a ser normal mientras atrapa a Motimon 

"Estoy exhausta"

"Eh Spiderman como hago para volver a mí tamaño"

"En unos minutos deberías volver"

Jupitermon desparece dejando ver a Nova caer y Tokomon

Pete atrapa a Sam

"Como haces eso estoy muriendo" Dice dramáticamente

"No es eso Nova es tu primera vez gastaste demasiada energía" 

"Motimon me siento débil" Le dice Tokomon

****

"Con este ataque queda demostrado algo" Spiderman dice enfrete de sus compañeros

La mayoría cargaba a su Digimon nivel bebé 

"Aún tienen mucho de aprender de los Digimons"

"Pero como debemos aprender si en la base de datos no hay nada" Amadeus le dice algo enojado

"Eso deben preguntarse ustedes y no llegaste a le evolución DNA"

"Si lo hicimos!" Grita Flash muy feliz 

Solo suspira divertido

Aún no estaban tan listo para el mundo digital

Solo tenía una pregunta

Quién era el nuevo peligro para el mundo Digimon?

**Continuará....**


	47. Saga Symbiote

"Lo siento MJ por no llamar solo es complicado" 

"Lo sé estas en una escuela especial, la escuela no es lo mismo sin ti, más con lo que le pasó a Harry y el reciente ataque que hubo " MJ estaba en un laboratorio viendo a Harry 

"Cómo está él?"

"Estable pero es como si invernara no se que tiene, deberías venir tú y Dokunemon a visitarlo, y a mí"

"Lo haremos cuando podamos cuidate MJ" Cuelga 

"Este fue un mal mes no Peter"

"Perder a Scalert, el digimundo en problemas y los ataques" 

Los dos suspiran 

"Ellos tienen entrenamiento pero les falta experiencia del mundo digimon"

Se van columpiando a otro lugar 

Escuchan un sí

Ven a Wormmon festejar al lado de Flash mientras el Doctor Connors los veia 

"Porque tan felices?" Pregunta Dokunemon en el hombro de Peter 

"El doctor Connors dice que puedo volver al equipo" 

Se intenta levantar de su silla de ruedas pero cae 

"Estas bien Flash?" Pregunta asustado Wormmon

"El symbiote está recuperado pero tú cuerpo aún no"

"Si el symbiote está bien yo también lo estoy" 

Activa su symbiote y da un salto aterrizando perfecto

"Lo ven vamos Wormmon!" Lo agarra y salta rompiendo la pared 

"Porque nadie utiliza la puerta"

"Yo iré por él vamos Dokunemon"

****

"Flash estas bien?" Wormmon le pregunta habían aterrizado en un techo 

"Flash que te parece si damos pasitos" Spiderman le sugiere 

"Eso es para bebés y es solo un paseo no es como si estuviéramos luchando"

"Si no hay ningún villano"

El sentido arácnido se activa 

"Cuidado!" Lo empuja esquivando un misil 

"Que decías Spidey"

"Que evoluciones" 

"Wormmon"

"Espera Venom es el asistente de Oct el doctor Morbius y parece que Hydra le hizo una mejoras al traje quédense los dos aquí"

"Hola de la acción!" Grita Dokugumon para lanzar su telaraña

Los dos esquivan misiles de la armadura 

"Ten cuidado Spidey estos misiles no con normales"

"No nos quedaremos sin hacer nada vamos Wormmon!"

"Stingmon!" Ayuda a Venom a llegar con Morbius

Pero este le mete un golpe 

"Oye!"

****

"Flash perdió el valor"

Cuando Morbius se acercó a él lo no pudo moverse y eso causó que escapara con una parte del symbiote

"Lo sé Dokunemon el lo recupera de algún modo, estoy seguro" 

Miran las pantalla de la computadora

"Es bueno ver que dejes que ellos solos se encargen de los Digimons que estan llegando" 

Habia mando a algunos de sus amigos con compañeros Digimon para que se encarguen

"Ellos necesitan experiencia, y nosotros confiar en ellos" Peter suspira 

****

Flash estaba abrazando a Wormmon

"El symbiote quiere estar completo debía hacer caso a Spiderman"

"Flash no-"

"Si lo es Wormmon si no fuera por mi yo solo" 

Wormmon lo abraza 

El valor de Flash se desvanecía 

"Flash?" 

Tenia su armadura 

Se va corriendo 

"Flash!"

"No se que pasa!"

****

"Ok que tal si damos la vuelta y regresamos al Triskelion" 

Spiderman está persiguiendo a Flash el cual no controlaba su cuerpo 

"No lo intentes el nosotros nos llama"

"La muestra, estamos llendo con Morbius no estamos listos" 

"Flash vamos a casa" 

"No tengo el control que no entiende de eso!"

****

Habían terminado estrellándose contra el laboratorio de Morbius 

"Spiderman y Vemon con sus dos mascotas"

"No somos mascotas!"

"En su mano ahí está mi symbiote!"

El doctor Octopus aprovecha la distracción para inyectar a Morbius 

Este grita 

"Octopus que me hiciste!" Se arrodilla retorciéndose de dolor 

"Mi nuevo experimento"

"Pues yo también!" Le arroja el frasco donde estaba el symbiote modificado 

"Spidey esto no es nada bueno" 

"Ni lo digas se estan transformando en monstruos Flash.... Flash!"

Estaba congelado 

"Flash despierta!" Le grita Wormmon

"No estoy listo"

"No es el mejor momento" Spiderman esquiva unos rayos 

"Groseros aquí uno está intentando tener una conversación"

"Yo me encargo Spidey, pero tú encargarte se el" 

Spiderman mira dónde señalaba Dokugumon

El doctor Octopus ahora tenía colores negros y rojos 

"Uhg esto me va a doler"

"Wormmon!" 

Stingmon se ponen enfrete de el 

"Esto se puso raro está para mí"

Morbius ahora tenía razgos de murciélago 

"Flash puedes luchar!" Grita Stingmon lanzando sus púas 

"Si!"

Lo intenta golpear pero esquiva sus golpes al igual que las púas 

Sale volando por una ventana 

"Se nos escapó soy de lo peor"

"Número uno estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo y número dos este es el peor!" Spiderman grita esquivando los tentáculos

"Vamos Stingmon ayudemos!" 

Cuando se acerca su symbiote empieza a fallar 

"No ahora"

El symbiote se esconde dejándolo desprotegido

"Porque ahora, a que le temes Venom" 

El doctor Octopus lo golpea 

Stingmon lo atrapa

"Spiderman!" 

Ve como esquiva los ataques 

"Esto es malo no le afectan mis ataques" Dokugumon dice al lado de Spiderman 

"Stingmon pasame eso" Le señala a uno tarros 

Los dos estaban bajo una pared 

"Dokugumon"

"Estoy bien vamos levántate" 

Cuando el doctor Octopus los iba a golpear una lata lo golpea 

"A que no viste esa!" Grita Flash

Dokugumon lo ayuda a salir de los escombros

"Tengo una idea" Con su telaraña trae un parlante

"Solo modificó esto"

"Oye doc cuántos tentáculos necesitas para derrotar a una araña y un insecto!"

"Ninguno!" Grita Stingmon para atacar junto a Dokugumon

Los dos son mandos a un costado mientras va por Flash

"Spiderman?"

"Oye Doct escucha esto!" Utiliza el parlantes y lo manda a volar 

Lo sigue utilizando

El symbiote abandona el cuerpo

"Gracias"

"Gracias también a ti" 

Pone de cabeza al doctor

"Esta inconsciente así que en que..."

"Spiderman detrás de ti" Wormmon abraza con fuerza a Flash mientras Dokunemon se lanza a los brazos de su compañero 

Detrás de estaba el symbiote con apariencia humana mientras hace sonidos extraños 

"Eh hola soy tu amistoso y amigable amigo del vencindario Spiderman, también este es mi amigable amigo Dokunemon, el de atrás era tu huesped y tú eres"

"Cargane y no necesito huésped!"

Se lanza a atacar 

Los dos chicos lo esquivan llendose por diferentes direcciones

"Desde cuándo un symbiote puede hacer eso!"

"Spidey no es normal lo siento así" 

"Esto ya se puso peligroso"

"No te asustes Dokunemon hemos salido de peores situaciones"

Cargane corre para atacar a Flash el cual lo esquiva

"Wormmon digitalizar!" 

Wormmon entra al digivice mientras Flash sigue escapando 

"Spidey ayuda el symbiote no responde como seré un héroe!" 

"Ya eres un héroe sin symbiote o no ya lo eres, no recuerdas la jugada de fútbol que acabas de hacer"

"Es fútbol!" Le responde esquivando a Cargane

Spiderman le tira su telaraña junto a Dokunemon

Cargane se la devuelve con púas para voltear a ver a Flash el cual estaba acorralado 

"Dokunemon digitalizar" 

"Hey porque eso!"

"Cubrete los oídos, hey Cargane! Olvidaste una regla básica nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo!" 

Utiliza el mismo aparato que venció a Octopus pero Cargane solo se ríe 

"No funciona tuve espectativas muy altas de esto"

Cargane se sigue riendo como loco 

Ve una salida 

"Caos" Salta por la ventana 

"Iré por él!" Spiderman lo sigue 

Flash se levanta para seguirlo y lo ve pelear con el enemigo

"Vamos symbiote cubreme" 

El symbiote no le hace caso 

"Spidey nos necesita hazme caso por favor!" 

Mientras la pelea de Spiderman y Cargane estaba desarrollandose dentro de una de las habitaciones del edificio

"Spidey déjame ayudar!"

"Recupera tu energía!" Grita mientras Cargane lo tiraba de un lado a otro con una telaraña negra 

Mientras Flash veía eso 

"Vamos symbiote araña nos necesita! No seas cobarde por favor deja tu miedo!" 

Ve como Cargane golpea fuerte contra la pared a Spiderman

"Reacciona!" 

El symbiote lo cubre 

"Sabía que aún tenías valor" 

Ve a Cargane 

El symbiote se esconde 

"Enserio bueno Flash Thompson salvará a Spiderman con o sin ti Venom!" 

Se lanza a la pelea en el proceso el symbiote lo cubre volviendo a ser el agente Venom

"Sabía que lo harías" 

Pero un objeto aparece entre sus manos 

"Que es esta cosa?" 

El objeto tenía forma de huevo rojo con llamas y un cuerno que sobre salía 

  
"Flash! Ya sabes que hacer!"

Él sonríe 

"Digievoluciona!"

Wormmon Digimon a Stingmon

Stingmon armon Digimon a!"

**Agnimon, el** **valor es trabajo**

  
**Agnimon, un Digimon que posee poder sobre el fuego que lleva el poderío de uno de los diez guerreros legendarios. Debido a que su "** **DigiNucleo** **"" está envuelto en el** _ **Fuego Espiritual**_ **que es llamado fuego sagrado, es capaz de manipular libremente las llamas. Es una encarnación del "Firewall" que defiende la red, y es una deidad protectora. Debido a su personalidad fácilmente entusiasmada, tiene un aspecto similar al soldado que practica el entrenamiento mental con ejercicios de yoga, y su forma de hablar es algo arcaica, como un artista kenpo. En la batalla, lucha libremente usando artes marciales orientales, y acumula llamas en un punto de su cuerpo con un truco que centra su espíritu, para aumentar su capacidad ofensiva**.

Agnimon atrapa a Spiderman el cual iba a caer mientras Flash empieza a golpear al symbiote

"Flash tu-"

"Sola necesitaba inspiración la cual le di"

"Y valor ahora también tengo una evolución armon y soy grande" Agnimon agita su mano donde estaba Spiderman 

"Yo estoy mareado eh inspirado encargase los dos por favor no hagan tanto daño" 

Se va columpiando 

"Que planeas Spidey?" 

Agarra el equipo de sonido 

"Esto no funcionó porque la densidad de Cargane es diferente solo debo cambiarla"

Esquiva a Flash el cual fue arrojado a la ventana mientras Agnimon lo distraía

"Flash toma uno y haz que Agnimon traiga a Cargane aquí"

Flash atrapa el equipo de sonido 

"Agnimon!" 

"Enseguida!" Lanza a Cargane

Las dos arañas activan los equipos

Cargane se empieza a reír 

"Nada puede con Cargane el es perfecto!" Se sigue riendo pero su cuerpo empieza a cambiar

El piso explota 

Agnimon había cubrido a los dos héroes 

"Cargane ahora es cosa del pasado"

"Oh si arañas 1 Cargane 0"

Había explotado 

"Flash no te parece raro parecía disfrutarlo"

"Enserio?"

"Oh no le dimos lo que querían"

Cargane se había divido infectando y convirtiendo a personas en symbiotes 

"No era un symbiote independiente si no una bomba symbiote, nosotros lo ayudamos a expandirse por media New York"

**Continuará...**


	48. Saga Symbiote 2

"Dokunemon ya estás recargado"

"Aún no es toma más tiempo cuando no como, si quieres llegar a Justimon tengo que descansar más pero es tan frustrante!"

Spiderman se había separado de Flash y Wormmon

Ahora estaba corriendo para ir por Harry y MJ, que están en Oscorp

Pero ahora está en el techo al lado del Capitán América 

"Los demás vengadores?"

"Esa cosa nos golpeó duro no queda nadie"

Escucha un rugido 

"Ni Hulk?"

Hulk aparece pero con apariencia de symbiote

"Esto va doler"

****

Después de escapar de los carganes, Spiderman se había reunido con los pocos compañeros que aun estaban bien 

Los cuales son Puño de hierro, Capa y Daga y el Agente Venom 

Y el capitán América 

Estaban dirigiéndose a Oscorp

El celular de Spiderman suena 

"MJ estoy cerca"

"Peter apresurate, ya es muy tarde ellos ya llegaron aquí Lekismon ayudame!" Cuelga 

***

Dentro de Oscorp 

Los Carganes habían entrado y corrían hacia Harry 

"Primero pasarán sobre mi!" Grita un digimon pequeño

Impmon había despertado para proteger a Harry 

Empieza a lanzar sus ataques pero son demasiados 

"Ni con mi ayuda seremos suficientes para vencerlos también tengo que proteger a MJ"

Sucede una explosición

"Oh no, Dokunemon materializar" 

Harry había sido lanzado se convirtió en el anti-Venom

"Enfermedad!"

"Dokunemon vamos!"

"Listo!"

"Justimon la justi-"

"Ahórrate el discurso!" Le grita el capitán América

"Que malo" Muchos Carganes lo rodean 

El anti-Venom empieza a sacar látigos eliminado al symbiote de los demás 

"Nos está ayudando?"

"Parece que si" 

"Es algo confuso!" Grita Darcmon agitando sus alas alejando a algunos symbiotes 

"Enfermedad debe ser eliminada!"

"Chicos me está viendo raro" Flash dice 

"Flash mantente lejos de él hasta que Wormmon este para ayudarte si no quieres volver a estar en la banca"

****

"Alto no lo lastimen dentro de el esta Harry Osborn"

"Lastimalo y verás que tan rudo e peligroso es este Digimon" 

"(Impmon despertó Pet)"

"Lo sabemos señorita" Justimon le dice a MJ que habia llegado cargada por un conejo

"(Peter ella es otra elegida el collar brilla)"

"(Parece que MJ también tiene sus secretos)"

"El busca a Peter Parker, búscalo Harry lo escuchará"

"Lo haremos por ahora ponte a salvo"

"No me moveré casi toda la ciudad esta infectada"

"En ese caso el Bluge necesita a alguien que informe"

"Puedo hacerlo pero necesitaría ir a la escuela pero Lekismon y Impmon no podrán con todos es casi imposible"

  
**Lekismon, Un Digimon Bestia Humanoide que ha obtenido una asombrosa habilidad de salto, y usa sus movimientos rápidos para jugar con sus enemigos. Aunque su personalidad es tan vacilante como las fases de la luna, su apariencia emana un aire un tanto místico. Sus movimientos especiales son crear burbujas de agua hipnóticas desde los "** _**Guantes de Luna** _ **" usados en sus manos, y** **lanzándolos** **para adormecer al enemigo (Moon** **Night** **Bomb** **), así como sacar hermosas flechas de hielo desde las protuberancias en su espalda y** **disparalos** **(** **Tear** **Arrow** **).**

"Tenga señorita esto es suyo ahora y tengo una solución"

Saca un collar el cual brilla 

MJ lo toma y deja de brillar mientras su Digivice cambia sin que se cuenta 

"Sabrás que hacer estoy seguro Capa"

"Los llevaré ahí y dejaré a Daga en un lugar seguro"

Habia sido noqueada 

Capa envuelve a MJ y los dos Digimons que por suerte no eran tan grandes 

"Me prometes que protegeras a Harry!" 

Desaparecen 

"Lo prometo, esto será difícil pero es nuestra especialidad lidiar con esto"

******

"(Ya estamos llegando!)" 

Jabian perdido a sus compañeros mientras llegaban al corazón de Cargane la cual esta en una torre 

Justimon tenía a Flash el cual está inconsiste 

"Ten cuidado Spiderman el anti-Venom está muy cerca espero que el plan funcione"

"Ten fe en nosotros Wormmon"

Entran a la torre donde está el corazón de Cargane

El anti-Venom llega 

"Purificar a Vemon" 

Spiderman y Dokunemon se seperan 

"Mal momento digitalizar" 

"Spidey! Spidey!"

"No y preocupes yo podré con esto espero"

El anti-Venom se acerca pero ve el corazón de Cargane 

"Corazón" 

Vamina hacia el corazón 

Spiderman se empieza a llevar lejos a Flash 

El anti-Venom toca el corazón para destruirlo pero este empieza a absorberlo

"Muy fuerte! Purificar! Eliminar!"

Apuderman deja a Flash para ir por él

"Resiste Harry!" 

"Virus debe ser destruido no importa que le pase al huésped!"

"Harry pelea no escuches a spiderman escucha a Peter Parker" Se quita la máscara 

"Eres mi mejor amigo no hagas esto Harry pelea"

"Pet eres Spiderman?" El anti-Venom deja ver la cabeza de Harry 

"Es una larga historia deja que el symbiote haga su trabajo"

"Hasta bien"

El symbiote abandona su cuerpo 

"Porque no hace nada?"

"Necesita un huésped Pet"

"Yo lo haré tu vete" 

Toma al symbiote pero nada 

"Los dos sabemos que soy el único que puede tenerlo, dejame hacerlo" 

El symbiote toma su cuerpo nuevamente

"La ciudad necesita a Spiderman!" Pisa el piso haciendo que se desistengre 

Peter cae fuera al igual que Flash 

Lo atrapa para dejarlo en un lugar seguro 

Con Harry 

"Quién lo diría mi mejor amigo es Spiderman" 

Toma el corazón de Cargane y es absorbido

Explota la torre donde estaba 

"HARRY!!!!" 

Todo los symbiotes se destruyen 

Peter saca su telaraña para sacarlo de la masa de Cargane 

Lo encuentra y se lo lleva a un techo

"Aún respira Peter tranquilo desde aquí escucho su corazón latir" Dokunemon dice 

"Harry despierta despierta!" 

"Ya amigo no grites tanto acabo de salvar la ciudad"

Peter suspira aliviado

"Si lo hiciste mira"

Se levanta viendo que todos eran normales 

"Entonces Spiderman?"

"Y con Digimon" 

"Tienes un Digimon bueno también tengo uno aunque ya lo conoces espera donde está el?" Se alarma sabía que era muy travieso y estaba seguro que deberían estará robando comida o molestando 

"Tranquilo MJ lo está cuidado"

"Ella sabe lo?"

"No sólo de la existencia de Dokunemon"

"Hola chico que jamás vi" Flash dice llegando

"Ya lo sabe Flash"

"Flash Thompson?" 

Deja ver su rostro 

"Acaso todos los que conozco son superhéroes?"

"No todos ahora debemos ver qué nos aguarda mañana"

**Continuará....**


	49. Saga Symbiote 3

"Entonces ahora estamos en una carrera porque Cargane está llendo a la escuela y Harry se fue a buscar ayuda" 

"Si eso mismo Dokunemon y tú con Wormmon deben recuperar energías algo me dice que esto no terminara bien"

"Tu también tienes ese presentimiento Spidey?"

"Si y la escuela cubierta de Cargane me dice lo mismo"

La escuela donde está MJ estaba toda envuelta con Cargane 

"Vamos Flash entremos"

****

"Stan?"

"No me convertí en directo para usar otra vez la escoba" 

El nuevo director Stan Lee estaba moviendo la escoba para pelear con los restos de Cargane mientras Flash estaba encerrado en un casillero

Una campana suena 

"Odio eso!" Grita Spiderman tapándose los oídos 

Se escucha un grito de Flash 

"Spidey no recuerdas"

"Tu amigo está bien?" Pregunta Stan 

"El odia eso lo odia de verdad" 

Del casillero sale Flash en la forma primitiva de Venom 

Encuentra la campana y la arranca para empezar a golpearla 

"Te odio te odia! Siempre haciéndome llegar tarde! Te odio!" Destruye la campana 

"Te tendré que sansionar por eso"

"Enserio debes irte" Spiderman le dice al director Stan 

Se escuchan pequeños gritos 

Varios pequeños Cargane salen para atacar 

"Veo sabiduría en tus palabras" Stan corre a un casillero para escapar 

"Aún no eh olvidó los planos de evacuación de SHIELD" 

Entra al casillero que es una salida de emergencia mientras Spiderman y Flash luchan con los pequeños Carganes

"Para ser pequeños hacen mucho daño"

"Podemos ayudar ya estamos recargados!" 

"Esta bien Dokunemon Digimon a!" 

"Dokugumon!" 

"Wormmon Digimon a!"

"Stingmon, ahora sí Cargane sabrá de la furia de un Digimon" 

Atacan acabando rápidamente con los Carganes 

"Eso fue rápido"

"Y nada divertido"

"Dokunemon no es diversión, pisadas MJ"

El grupo sigue las pisadas hasta llegar al gimnasio

"Ahora entiendo Spidey porque odias física está horrible el campo"

"Donde esta la chica?" De las sombras sale el doctor Morbius con apariencia de murciélago

"Doctor Morbius? Nuevo corte"

"Donde esta la chica le prometí a Hydra un logro y si no la tienen no me sirven!" 

"Se volvió loco" 

Morbius empieza a atacar 

"Agujas!"

"Telaraña!" 

Esquiva los ataques volando hacia Spiderman

Flash lo agarra para pegarlo contra la pared 

"Con esta jugada me conseguía el almuerzo gratis"

"La metamorfosis que me hizo pasar Octopus no solo cambio mi apariencia" Empieza a succionar la energía de Flash mientras él cae al suelo volviendo a su forma de agente Venom

"También puedo absorber la energía vital"

Spiderman lo aparta mientras Stingmon lo atrapa 

"Esa no es buena habilidad social"

Morbius empieza absorbe la energía del grupo que estaba junto 

"Esa no fue buena movida" Los Digimons vuelve a su forma infantil

Alguien ace sobre Morbius

"Llego tarde a la fiesta"

"Patriota?" 

Harry había llegado 

Morbius intenta absorber su energía 

"Porque no funciona!"

"Mi armadura me protege de ti" 

Se escuchan patas moviéndose rápidamente

"La caballería llegó, debo encontrar a la reina!"

Se va volando 

El equipo corre persiguidos por los pequeños Carganes araña 

"Harry no te ofendas pero que haces aquí!" Grita Spiderman corriendo con su Digimon en brazos 

"Fuí por ayuda, encontré mi armadura y vine a ayudar no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados MJ es mi amiga también y Impmon está aquí también nadie se queda atrás"

"Esto es increíble!" 

"Flash!" Gritan todos 

"Es que lo es todos regresamos a la escuela en una batalla épica para salvar a uno de los nuestros"

"Después hablaremos de eso ahora ahí está el laboratorio"

Entran a la sala 

Patriota une la puerta fundiendora mientras es reforzado por telarañas de las dos arañas y Dokunemon

"Una pregunta los encerramos a ellos o nosotros?" Wormmon pregunta al lado de la pierna de Flash 

El laboratorio era un nido donde hay mucho huevos 

"Esto es asqueroso" Harry dice analizando los huevos con su armadura

"Quien esta ahí?" Una voz femenina pregunta

"Mary Jane estás ahí? Tus amigos estan muy preocupados"

"Los Carganes se han salido.... De control" Harry ve a la figura femenina

"La reina Cargane está en control, Cargane tienen el control!" 

MJ se convirtió en la reina Cargane 

"Irritan a mi mascotas" 

"MJ se que el symbiote te controla pero debes tomar el control se que estás ahí!" 

"No no reina Cargane!" 

Ataca a Flash pero Wormmon muerde si brazo haciéndola retroceder 

"Gracias amigo" 

"Ahí está mi creación las fusiones de todos los symbiote" Morbius pronuncia apareciendo 

"Reina Cargane no creación ella una creadora, acabaré con todos mis enemigos, nadie se salvará de mi ira!" 

Los huevos se abren dejando salir a los Carganes 

"Esto es malo Dokunemon digitalizar"

"Wormmon digitalizar"

Empiezan a pelear 

"Spiderman! Dos de ellos son Digimons!"

"Impmon!" Grita Harry viendo a ese Cargane

"Esta forma de Mary Jane no me gusta!" Grita Spiderman 

"A mi sí!"

Harry y Peter ven a Flash 

"Que? No como reina Cargane pero es linda, son mis gustos!" 

MJ estaba atacando a Morbius pero el le pone algo en su corona 

"Sabia que no tendrías control por eso inventé esto" 

Presiona un botón

Ella grita mientras sus ojos cambian a amarillo

"Espero sus órdenes" Los Cargane dejan de atacar 

"Acabalos"

"Si mi amo" 

Todos las creaciones de Carganes atacan a los héroes 

"MJ despierta!" Grita Dokunemon

"No Mary Jane solo reina Cargane"

"Impmon recuerda por favor!" Harry estaba siendo atacado por si Digimon infectado por Cargane

****

***

"Crossbones? Estamos en la base de SHIELD debajo de la escuela...." 

Había sido llevado ahí cuando fue noqueado, Harry y Flash están encerrados en dos tubos 

Crossbones lo lanza a la computadora para obtener acesso a la base de datos 

Lo lanza a otro lado 

"Esta es la parte donde empiezas a decir tu plan"

"No soy Octopus, Morbius es tu turno"

Morbius empieza a ingresar códigos 

"Los misiles confiscados de Hydra? Esas cosas están desarmadas desde hace décadas"

"No por mucho la bomba Cargane será todo, el mundo será nuestro!"

Una cuenta regresiva empieza 

"Reina Cargane acabarlo"

"Espera reina Cargane tú huésped Mary Jane es fuerte como tú, si las dos trabajan juntas podran salir del control"

"Reina seguir órdenes mientras lleve la corona!" Su mano se mueve pero la detiene 

"Que esperas acabarlo!" 

"Gracias por el tiempo" Spiderman salta y con su telaraña le quita la gema que la controla y la destruye

"Nadie controla a la reina Cargane!"

"Si crees que la podías controlar eres más tonto que Oct" Crossbones se va con sus secuaces para el lanzamiento de los misiles 

Mientras reina Cargane se encarga de Morbius Spiderman libera a a sus amigos 

"Wormmon digitalizar"

"Dokunemon ayuda" 

Rompe las esposas que tenía 

"Tu también me intentaste controlar!" Reina Cargane atrapa a Spiderman mientras Dokunemon y Wormmon estaban siendo pisados por los dos Cargane Digimons

Los Carganes mosquitos atrapan a Harry y Flash 

"Alguna idea?"

"Si la alcanzó con mi propulsor"

"Eso la mataría, tu debes saber más que esto Harry"

A Harry se le viene una idea 

"Mary Jane soy yo Harry Osborn" Empieza a hablar de diferentes cosas 

"Que haces?"

"Recordarle que sus amigos la quieren como una vez Spiderman hizo conmigo"

"Mary Jane soy yo Flash Thompson, se que me recuerdas soy difícil de olvidar"

Reina Cargane suelta a Spiderman mientras se agarra la cabeza 

"MJ soy yo Peter" Se quita la máscara 

"Soy tu amigo soy ese chico que suele faltar al que le hacías esas galletas para alimentar a mi Digimon y que no se coma mis libros, soy yo MJ"

Reina Cargane deja ver su cabeza donde está Mary Jane

"Chicos son ustedes?"

"Si, ahora tú eres la única que puede acabar con ella se que puedes MJ, tenemos fe en ti"

Reina Cargane explota 

"MJ!" 

Peter la atrapa 

"Oigan ellos están normales de nuevo" 

Impmon con otro Digimon están desmayados

"MJ háblame"

Peter empieza a llorar

La lágrima cae en la cara de MJ en forma de corazón la cual es absorbida 

"Formaron un equipo de superhéroes sin mi? Tontos" MJ dice débilmente

Un pip suena 

"Oh cierto los misiles" Cuando voltea Flash ya se había echo cargo 

"...."

"Que también soy agente de SHIELD"

"Impmon!" Harry abraza al Digimon 

"Amigo también estoy feliz pero aire los Digimons también lo necesitamos"

****

"No quería mencionar esto no quería que les hicieran daño" Peter le dice a MJ 

"No temas por eso tigre se cuidarme sola además ahora tengo a alguien" 

"Un digivice?" 

"Te dije Pet, MJ es especial claro no más que Sa..." Le tapa la boca 

"Un día apareció un huevo junto con este digivice, ella es Lunamon digitalizar"

"Un gusto joven Peter"

  
 **Lunamon, un Digimon mamífero nacido de la fusión de datos de observación de la luna, y tiene la forma de un conejo. Puede escuchar los sonidos de cualquier distancia, con sus grandes orejas, y a pesar de su timidez, desarrolla apegos con facilidad y no puede soportar la soledad**.

"Un gusto también Lunamon, tengo que irme hay una ciudad por limpiar gracias fuiste de mucha ayuda"

"Oye también me gusta ayudar es algo que tenemos en común" 

Spiderman se va 

"Como está ella?" Pregunta Harry 

"Esta bien es fuerte"

"Todos tus amigos lo son" Flash le dice 

"Es suerte el que este cerca de mi correo peligro"

"Te equivocas gracias a ti somos héroes" Los web Warriors asienten 

"Ahora que araña?" Pregunta Power Man

"A limpiar y recostruir la ciudad"

**Continuará...**


	50. Regreso al universo araña

"Los chicos juegan videojuegos" Kunemon dice comiendo una fruta 

"Peter aún no descubre cómo regresarlos a casa lo lamento" Dokunemon se disculpa 

Se escucha unos oink oink 

"Dokunemon! Kunemon! Esos fueron ustedes!" Grita Peter sin dejar de jugar al igual que Miles 

"No no fuimos nosotros!" Grita Dokunemon para acercase a los chicos junto a Kunemon 

"Vine de la puerta" Miles pone pausa mientras Peter se acerca abrirla 

"Guo Spiderman Ham? Que haces aquí"

"Mi amigo mono hola"

"Que haces aquí y no en tu extraño universo"

"Extraño?"

"Peter ve esto...." Dokunemon menciona viendo como el caballero araña prendía y apaga la luz 

"Caballero araña? Que haces aquí tu también"

"Hola Spiderman, dime qué es este extraño aparato que prende está vela igualmente extraña"

"Eso es un foco y funciona con energía" Miles dice viendo a la araña medieval 

"Un conjuro muy ingenioso"

"Donde estoy?" Dice una voz femenina

La mamá de Miles 

"Mamá? Mamá!"

"Señora Molares!" Kunemon y Miles se lanza a abrazarla a la mujer que desparece 

La empiezan a buscar 

"Esto es raro hasta para mi" 

"Dokunemon es mi idea o están apareciendo y desapareciendo versiones alternas mías"

"No te equivocas está pasando"

Tocan la puerta, Peter se acerca y la abre 

Un gran tentáculo destruye su puerta y lo toma 

"Sueltaro! Telaraña electrónica!"

"Patada!" Lucemon aparece pateando al tentáculo y desaparece 

"Yo podía hacerlo" Menciona Dokunemon

"Llegamos a tiempo" Puño de hierro dice entrando también por la ventana 

"Danny que está pasando?"

"Nick Fury nos envío, venimos por ustedes"

****

"Kun Lun sigue igual" Menciona Dokunemon desde el hombro de Spiderman 

El grupo había viajado hacia esa tierra sagrada 

"Muevanse tenemos trabajo que hacer" Nick Fury dice pero un portal se abre sacando arañas verdes gigantes 

"Evoluciona!"

"Astamon!"

"Archmon!" 

Empiezan a luchar con las arañas que cada vez son más 

"Que está pasando Fury!" Grita Spiderman esquivando a las arañas verdes mientras Nick Fury disparaba 

"Es complicado"

"No una versión fácil"

"Strage donde estás estamos en una invasión nivel 3!" Grita Nick Fury desde su comunicador

"Que es tan serio para que Puño de hierro y el Doctor Strage tengan que intervenir" Dice Miles al lado de Spiderman 

****

El grupo esta enfrete de Madame Web

Enfrete de ella estaba una gran red de todas las realidades 

"Cuando destruyeron el sitio peligroso las piezas se esparcieron por las diferentes realidades, las piezas buscan reunirse esto destruirá todos los universos, ustedes al ser los que lo rompieron son los unicos que pueden repararlo" Madame Web explica 

"Entonces solo tenemos que reunir las piezas evitan el colapso del universo" Miles menciona 

"Entiendes rápido" Nick Fury dice 

"Eso fue un insulto no"

"Si lo es Spidey" 

"Encontramos esta pieza, está será su guía" 

Nick Fury le da la pieza a Miles el cual la guarza

"Utilizaré la magia de Kun Lun para abrir un pase entre las realidades" Menciona Madame Web

"Yo la estaré potenciando con toda mi magia" El doctor Strage dice alistando sus poderes 

"Dokunemon regresa al digivice no quiero perderte como esa vez"

"Tú también Kunemon esto será peligroso"

"Digitalizar"

Los Digimon regresan a los digivais 

Madame Web toca la red y empieza a crear el portal 

"Sigan la luz de sus corazones" Solo dice eso 

"Esta bien? Estas listo Miles"

"Bromeas salvar al universo y a mí mamá claro que si"

"Vayan!" Grita Nick Fury señalando el portal

Los dos chicos saltan 

"Guoo!!!" Grita Miles cayendo por el portal 

"Te acostumbras!" Le grita Spiderman 

"Gui!!!!" Grita Dokunemon

"Como esto te divierte?!" Le grita Kunemon 

Caen en un tejado 

"Esto parece New York pero mucho más silenciosa"

"Ese es puño de hierro?" Spiderman mira dónde Miles 

"No sabía que venía" 

"Espera Spidey está sin Lucemon"

"Miles el no es el puño de hierro de nuestra dimensión" 

"Danny?" Aún así lo habían llamado 

Este voltea mostrando que es un vampiro 

"White tiger y Power Man, creo que nos confundimos mi error"

Los tres son vampiros 

"Tú último error" Menciona Danny 

"Miles es hora de correr!" 

Los vampiros empiezan a perseguir a los héroes 

"Podemos ayudar!" Grita Dokunemon

"No queremos liderar con vampiros Digimon"

"Es suficiente con ver a las versiones vampiros de ellos, que tal si hacemos como el hombre invisible y desaparecemos"

"Eso es algo difícil" Menciona Peter esquivando una las garras de White tiger 

Ella se desvanece y se escucha un gruñido 

"Blodd Spider" Gruñe Puño de hierro

"Esperabas a alguien más colmillo de hierro"

"Espera no los elimines son mis amigos... Otra versión de ellos"

Blodd Spider lo ignora atacando a Puño de hierro y desintegrandolo 

"No sé quiénes son ustedes pero ellos eran mis amigos y compañeros ahora son los vampiros más poderoso, ellos vuelven todas las noches esto acabo"

"No creo eso" Dice Miles mientras más vampiros salen 

"Creo que ahora sí quiero irme"

Blodd Spider lanza una granada de luz 

"Eso los detendrá por unos minutos vámonos!" 

****

"Entonces eres el Spiderman de aquí?" Pregunta Peter mientras se columpia 

Están en una alcantarilla

"Lo era me llaman Blodd Spider porque quieren mi sangre el último superhéroes de la ciudad"

"Eso debe ser duro"

"Quien dijo eso y como es que tienen mis poderes?" Pregunta deteniéndose 

"Mira esto sonará extraño pero nosotros somos Spiderman de otra dimensión y lo que dijo eso fue mi compañero digital e amigo, Dokunemon"

Spiderman le enseña su digivice 

"El mío también está ahí pero pueden salir"

"Mejor manténgalo dentro este lugar es peligroso y si no quieren tener que lidear con vampiros digitales mejor que se queden ahí"

"Espera es por aquí" Miles señala arriba mientras Blodd Spider se detiene 

"Como sabes no eres de aquí"

"Verás estamos buscando más piezas de un objeto llamado el sitio peligroso"

"Adivino esa pieza tiene propiedades cuánticas y está buscando sus demás partes"

"...."

"Es inteligente" Kunemon comenta divertido 

"Tenemos ciencia saben, los sigo tengo curiosidad"

Se empiezan a columpiar 

"Y dime Blodd Spider es normal tener vampiros aquí"

"En tu mundo es normal tener esas cosas?"

"Sí te refieres a los Digimons no como los vampiros no son comunes"

"Haca lo eran, el mundo digital fue sellado hace años jamás se a vuelto abrir desde entonces, y desde que el rey lagarto tomo control sobre los vampiros son más fuertes"

"Y tomaron control de la ciudad?" Pregunta Spiderman 

"Medio mundo, si no fuera por el sol y la sellacion del mundo digital"

"Por eso hay poca energía digital" Menciona Kunemon 

"Esa era la sensación extraña"

"Tuvimos que despedirnos de nuestros compañeros cuando eso pasó antes que todo esto pasará"

Blodd Spider suspira mientras llegan al centro de las alcantarillas

"Ahí está" Miles señala la pieza 

Muchos vampiros salen de las demás alcantarillas 

"Blodd Spider gracias por traernos más comida" Dice una persona encapuchada 

"Spidey algo se me hace familiar en ese tipo" Susurra Dokunemon

"Ese es Wolf, el cazador del lagarto que me hace la vida más difícil" 

"Ahora es hora Dokugumon"

"Flymon" 

"Ustedes vayan por esa pieza yo con sus Digimons nos encargamos!"

"Vamos Chico arácnido!" 

"Atraperon!" Grita Wolf 

Mientras Blodd Spider pelea con Wolf, Miles recupera la pieza pero se le cae porque un vampiro lo ataca 

"No!" 

"Que asco que asco" Dice Spiderman buscando la pieza entre el agua 

"Te cubro Spidey! Telaraña eléctrica!" Dokugumon lanza su ataque a los vampiros que estaban llendo por él

Spiderman encuentra la pieza y la levanta 

Esta saca una fuerte luz y los vampiros escapan con Wolf

"Oigan las piezas funcionan diferente dependiendo el universo y que asco" 

**** 

Blodd Spider tiene la pieza mientras la mueve a la luz 

"Si pudiera amplificar esto acabaría con todos lo vampiros para siempre"

"Espera si haces eso ellos morirán muchos de esos son nuestros amigos de haber otra manera"

"Los vampiros son no muertos sabes"

"Bien dicho Kunemon sabía que las películas de vampiros te gustarían"

"Igual debe ser un virus o algo más, entregarme la pieza"

"No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de salvar a mi mundo"

Blodd Spider patea a Spiderman mientras se va y lanza una telaraña para evitar que lo sigan 

Flymon la destruye pero ya se había ido 

"Se escapó" Dokugumon dice enojado 

"Y ahí va nuestra pieza ahora como la encontramos"

Miles enseña su pieza mientras monta a Flymon 

"Eso diría no si tuviéramos esa pieza, Dokugumon listo"

"Nací listo"

****

Spiderman hace la señal de silencio

Abajo de ellos están el rey lagarto, Wolf y muchos vampiros

"Mi rey si esa cosa puede generar luz también puede acabarla con sus conocimientos de la alquimia estoy seguro que lo logrará" Wolf dice entregando la pieza 

"Tenías razón Blodd Spider mi hora llego, mi hora de triunfar mientras tu hora llego" 

"No lo creo!" Grita Justimon cayendo 

"A él!'

"(Debimos pensar en un plan no?)"

"(Spidey estabas en el momento)"

"La caballería llegó!" Grita Miles sobre Flymon lanzando telarañas 

Blodd Spider aprovecha para escapar de los vampiros que lo tenían 

"Ahora te arrepientes de haber robado la pieza?" Pregunta Justimon petando a varios vampiros 

"Sí creía que podía salvarlos en vez le di la pieza al lagarto Spiderman lo siento"

"Como sabes?"

"Déjame adivinar llegaste a un nivel de sincronización máxima que te permitió fusionar con tu Digimon"

"Eres muy inteligente" 

"No te daré mi sangre!" Grita Miles apuntando su pieza a un vampiro 

El cual por unos momentos se vuelve humano pero regresa a ser vampiro 

"Ven es un virus!"

***

Habían escapado de los vampiros para descansar

"Dokunemon descansa adentro"

"La energía de este universo debe casarlos más rápido"

Los Digimons regresan a sus digivices 

"Kunemon es mi idea o ya no es de día"

"Tienes razón miren el sol...."

"Se está oscureciendo?" Pregunta Spiderman viendo el cielo 

"El lagarto debe haberlo logrado" Miles dice echado en una banqueta 

"Y no tenemos muestra de sangre"

"La tendremos uno me mordió" Blodd Spider dice mostrando su brazo

"....."

*** 

"Esto es un laboratorio o un arcenal"

"Ambos antes trabajaba aquí, rápido atenme mi trasformación casi se completa"

Las arañas le lanza su telaraña mientras Spiderman saca una aguja 

Le saca sangre a Blodd Spider 

"Sabes algo curioso no me gusta ver sangre"

"A mi tampoco" Dice Kunemon aunque no podía ver 

"La luz puede contra la oscuridad" Spiderman ve una luz ultravioleta

"Miles intenta recargar la energía" 

El lo hace y apunta a la sangre 

"Oye esta vez sí se quedó"

"Combo doble y ahora la prueba" Apunta a Blodd Spider y le dispara 

Vuelve a ser humano 

"Pero no es suficiente energía para la ciudad"

"Creo que puedo hacer hacer algo" Miles sonríe debajo de la máscara 

"Pon aprueba tu inteligencia Miles"

****

Los chicos habían logrado volver a todos a la normalidad y recuperado la pieza

"Gracias por todo Spiderman casi elimino a mis amigos, esto es tuyo" 

Le iba a dar la pieza pero alguien lo patea y tomamos pieza 

"Oye! Pero te dispare deberías ser normal!" Le grita Spiderman a Wolf 

"Yo no soy un vampiro en mi mundo me llaman Wolf Spider!"

Se tripea a una pared 

"Poderes de araña, junto podemos salvar a los universos" Miles dice viendo a Wolf Spider

"Salvarlo? Yo quiero dorminarlos y tú tienes algo que quiero Peter Parker"

"Como sabes mi nombre"

"Por eso tenía esa sensación de familiaridad" 

Wolf Spider se lanza a Miles pero Peter lo salva 

"Tiene algo que me pertenece"

"Miles Spiderman es el mejor momento para irnos y el brillo de la pieza dice lo mismo"

"Eso es buena señal no?"

"Menos charla más portal!" 

Entran al portal mientras Wolf se queda con su pieza 

"Sabes que no solo casamos vampiros" Dice Blodd Spider de brazos cruzados

"No perdere mi tiempo" Se va en otro portal 

"Nadie nos dijo que abría otra araña en busca de las piezas pero ahora será más complicado"

"Es nuestro destino" Dice Miles 

"Espero que el amor nos ayude" Dice en broma Spiderman

**Continuará...**


	51. Regreso al universo araña 2

"Creo que estoy dominado esto de viajar entre dimensiones" Dice Spiderman relajado 

"Pues yo no!" Grita Miles fuera de control 

Spiderman lo atrapa don su telaraña para traer hacia el 

"Siempre será así cuando viajemos quizás acabemos en una tierra llena de zombies"

"Oh un futuro post apocalíptico"

"Miles Kunemon no sean tan negativos"

"Dokunemon tiene razón y estamos por averiguarlo!" 

Los dos caen de cabeza en la arena 

"Miles esto es todo lo contrario a lo que dijiste estamos en un paraíso tropical" 

Spiderman se levanta limpiándose al igual que Miles 

"Oh podemos salir esto será divertido"

"Esta bien Dokunemon"

"Kunemon"

"Mira esto Kunemon es un paraíso tropical será más fácil encontrar una pieza"

"Eso espero"

Spiderman golpea un árbol de donde caen cuatro cocos 

Saca unas pajillas y las pone 

Le da a cada uno un coco 

"Por fin podemos relajarnos al menos" Menciona Miles chocando los cocos 

Estos explotan 

"Largo de mi isla sabandijas!" Grita un pirata con barba que tenía una máscara de Spiderman con una espada la cual se lanza a atacar 

Las dos arañas trepan el cocotero 

"Genial un loco!" Grita Dokunemon desde la cabeza de Spiderman

"Porque no podemos relajarnos por una vez" Dice Kunemon desde la cabeza de Miles 

Las dos arañas saltan algo lejos 

"Quien los envío! Eso no importa solo hay dos maneras de salir de aquí por las buenas esperen solo hay una manera de salir de aquí por las malas!" Antes que ataque el pirata empieza a hablar con sus coco 

"Genial está loco"

"No importa eso Kunemon, siempre quise ser un pirata y así es como se viste es genial!" A Miles le cae una gotita en la cabeza al igual que los dos Digimons

"Así siempre me visto y soy Barba Web, aunque alegres mi ropa eso no los acercara a mi botín y para que lo sepas ustedes son los raros vistiendo esas ropas sin sombreros o barbas"

"Al parecer había español pero no tengo idea de lo que habla" Miles le susurra a Spiderman 

"Todos buscan mi tesoro seguro los envío Howard!" 

Barba Web se lanza a atacar 

"Kunemon Dokunemon me hacen los honores"

"Com gusto" Ambos Digimons lanza sus telarañas atrapando a Barba Web 

Spiderman toma el coco 

"No le hagas daño a coco!"

"Jamás lo haría"

"Eso dicen todos!"

"Ok?"

****

Después de haberle explicado el asunto a Barba Web y haber encontrado el tesoro que tiene un fragmento del sitio peligroso la ex tripulación del pirata había llegado 

"Mientras discuten porque no tomamos la pieza" Susurra Mile 

"Buena idea pero la moralidad Miles"

"Nos rendimos" Spiderman sube sus manos 

"Que?!" Gritan su versión alterna junto a Miles y los digimons

"Spidey!" 

"Confíen tal vez sea más razonable que Barba Web" Miles levanta sus manos 

****

"Debo dejar de confiar en ti" Miles dice con la cara pegada a Spiderman

"Spidey esta vez Miles tiene razón" Dokunemon dice atado a los pies junto a Kunemon 

"Este universo inutilizo mi mandíbula odio esto"

"En mi defensa no sabía que nos iban a lanzar al Kraken"

"Descuiden coco nos salvará, Coco!" 

El coco de Barba Web esta flotando en el mar 

"Es hora de mi plan" Miles utiliza su electricidad para librarse de las cuerdas liberando a sus compañeros y pirata 

Pero hace enojar al Kraken ya que un pedazo de cuerda le dio en el ojo 

***

"Coco!" La fruta estaba volando al Kraken pero el pato Howard lo salva 

El Kraken se lo intenta comer pero Barba Web lo salva 

"Mi enseño Spidey salvaste su amistad!" Grita Dokunemon en una cuerda 

"Soy fantástico lo sé pero eso para después aún nos queda un Kraken por vencer"

"Esto es divertido!" Grita Kunemon en la cuerda dando vueltas a una de los tentáculos del Kraken al igual que Miles 

"Miren que hacen las arañas con esas extrañas larvas! Rocket Raccon y Cosmo el perro espacial tenemos que ayudarlos!" 

Toda la tripulación ayuda para derrotar al Kraken 

Incluso el barco Groot

Y lo logran 

"Bien echo equipo" 

Spiderman choca sus manos con Kunemon, Miles las choca con Dokunemon

"Como muestra de agradecimiento les entrego la gema que tanto buscan" Barba Web entrega la pieza del sitio peligroso a Miles 

"Muchas gracias" 

Un portal se abre 

"Esa cosa esa eso! Debi darles mi barco de oro!"

"Adiós piratas!" Grita Dokunemon despidiéndose

"Digitalizar!"

Saltan dentro del portal

****

Llegaron al lejano oeste 

"Apuesto a que mi otra versión es un sheriff"

Justo en ese momento de una cantina sale disparado un sujeto con poncho de araña, pañuelo de mismo diseño y sombrero 

"Y ustedes los expulsaron del circo o que"

"Grosero para ser sheriff"

"Yo no soy un sheriff el lo es" Señala la cantina de donde sale una versión de Doct Oct 

"Gou/ que?" Spiderman y Miles dicen al mismo tiempo

"Soy Doc Ock Holliday y no sé quiénes son extraños pero están protegiendo a un bandido"

"Spidey esto se puso interesante alguien tiene palomitas"

"Yo quiero palomitas"

"Que hizo este bandido exactamente"

"Verás forastero este sujeto Webslinger desafío mi autoridad y todo aquel que lo haga desafía la ley"

"No soy abogado pero eso es injusto"

"Si buscan problemas lo tendrán, mi ayudante el jinete fantasmas se encargará de ustedes"

"Es hora de una retirada estrategica" Webslinger silba llamado a tres cabellos

Las arañas se suben a un cabello siendo seguidos por el Jinete Fantasma 

Webslinger dispara con sus pistolas de telarañas 

"Amigo que hiciste?" Pregunta Miles 

"Esto me marea" Kunemon dice bajo 

"Que hizo Doc Oct Holliday, venció al último sheriff y desde entonces gobierna con puño de hierro nadie lo desafía con el Jinete Fantasma de su lado es intocable"

"Creo que lo perdimos" 

El jinete fantasma sale de su escondite

"O tal vez no"

****

"Donde estamos?" Pregunta despertando Spiderman 

Esta en una celda con Miles después de recibir una paliza y que Webslinger escapara 

"Donde están mis lanzadores y digivice?" Pregunta Miles despertando 

"Los mismo tampoco están mira ahí están" 

Señala fuera de la celda 

"Dokunemon! Kunemon nos oyen!"

"Sí lo hacemos pero no podemos salir sin que tengan contanto con el digivices!" Grita Kunemon

"Nos hacíamos los muertos para no ser llevados!" Grita Dokunemon

"Ahí están los fragmentos del sitio peligroso pero brillaba cuando me acerque al jinete fantasma que crees que signifique?"

"Spidey tengo una sensación familiar con ese Jinete no se porque pero algo se me hace familiar y además salgan de una vez"

"Nada contra la fuerza de araña" Spiderman intenta abrir los barrotes pero se electrocuta 

"Barrotes electrificados lo inventé yo" Dice llegando Doct Oct Holliday junto al jinete fantasma 

Los digimons se hacen los muertos 

"Y no es sólo eso payasos de circo aún no han visto mis demás experimentos" 

Se escucha una explosición

Doc Oct gruñe 

"Ya regresamos debe ser ese cobarde"

Se va junto al jinete

"Eh visto muchas películas para saber que esa es una distracción para-"

"Un rescaté" 

Un pedazo de dinamita cae explotando y creando una salida donde está Webslinger esperando 

"Nos abandonaste" Reclama Miles 

"Retira estratégica niño"

"Ya tenemos lo nuestro es hora de enfrertarnos a Oct"

Spiderman le entrega su digivice y lanzandores a Miles 

"Guo esperen no los rescate para que vuelvan"

"Alguien tiene que enfrentarlo"

"No se cómo se hacen las cosas en tu pueblo pero aquí los honestos no ganan, mi tío Ben fue el último sheriff se enfrentó a Doc Oct y jamás lo volvía a ver, si el no pudo hacer que voy a hacer yo"

"Tienes razón" 

Doct Oct Holliday dice al lado de él Jinete Fantasma mientras enseña una pieza 

"La pieza del sitio peligroso!" 

"Así se llama no eres el primero que vino por ella hubo otro un tal Wolf, lo expulse del pueblo y ahora verás su poder" 

Pone la pieza en su invento el cual hace mover sus cuatro tentáculos de su espalda 

"Ahora me arrepiento de haber regresado por ustedes" Webslinger dice

"Eres el peor Spiderman"

"Spidey consideración" Dice Dokunemon bajo

Doc Oct empieza a dispara con sus tentáculos

"Mi mano derecha, no puedo no soy un héroe"

Webslinger se sube a su caballo para irse 

"Espera te vas así domas? Que hubiera pensando tu tío Ben sobre esto"

"No está para preguntarle" Se va 

"Regresa aquí cobarde!"

Empieza otra pela 

***

Doct Oct iba a disparle a Miles cuando alguien le dispara 

Webslinger 

"No te habías ido"

"Miles!" Le grita spiderman 

"Lo que dijiste de mi tío Ben, el hubiera querido que me enfrentará hasta el final Doct Oct Holliday quiero un duelo"

****

Hora del duelo y Spiderman estaba tomando el lugar de Webslinger por su mano dañada, después de manipular a Doct Oct Holliday al llamarlo gallina 

Spiderman había disparado al centro donde estaba la pieza quitándole eso y dándole a Miles 

"No eso es mío!" 

Miles junta las piezas y una ola de energía pasa 

El Jinete Fantasma cae quitándose la máscara 

"Soy libre"

"Tío Ben tú eres el jinete fantasma" Webslinger se acerca a él

"Con esa pieza manipulo mi mente lo siento"

Doct Oct Holliday iba a escapar pero Spiderman se lo impide 

"A donde crees que vas" 

Spiderman lo dejo atado como mula de ganado 

"Y esto le pertenece a Ben Parker" Spiderman dice quitándole la estrella a Doct Oct y dandosela al tío Ben de esa realidad 

El sonríe 

****

"Gracias arañas si no fuera por ustedes no tendría a mi tío Ben, lo siento tío te falle fue un cobarde deja que ellos pelearán mis batallas"

"Hey tranquilo lo que importa es que resgresaste todos cometemos errores y los arreglastes"

Webslinger sonríe 

"Nuestro trasporte llegó vamos"

El portal se abre y Miles iba a entrar pero ve a spiderman el cual se quedó viendo a Ben y Webslinger

"Spidey?"

"Spiderman estas bien?" Le pregunta Miles

"Sí solo quiero ver por última vez una realidad donde mi tío Ben aún sigue con vida"

Suspira antes de entrar junto a Miles 

**Continuará....**


	52. Regreso al universo araña 3

El equipo aterriza en un universo conocido para Peter

"Ya estuve aquí"

"Guo parece una película antigua esas de las que veía tu mamá Miles"

"Kunemon! Pero es cierto no hablamos de eso"

"Conozco al Spiderman de aquí el nos ayudará"

"Este sitio se ve peligroso"

"Spidey mira abajo"

En la carretera se desataba una pelea armada 

"El hombre se hace llamar Hammerhead y vamos ayudar no"

"Ese es nuestro trabajo"

Las arañas bajan junto a sus Digimons 

"Spiderman! Con un asiste y dos mascotas"

"Asistente!/ Mascota! /Spiderman!" 

Miles y Kunemon ven a Dokunemon

"Ustedes se llevaron las partes buenas"

En unos segundos ya habían ganado 

"Esperen ustedes se me hacen conocidos" Menciona Spiderman viendo al hombre y chico 

"Mi nombre es Thunderbolt y el chico es Jhonsi"

"Hey cuántas veces te lo eh dicho llámame A-Bombardier"

"(El Hulk rojo y azul)"

Los hombres de Hammerhead se levanta y los todos levantan sus armas 

"Riesgos de muerte Digimon por balas Spiderman" Susurra miles

"Muy altas, manténganme quietos" Susurra sin moverse 

"Muy bien bajen las armas no iniciemos n-" 

Una pared se rompe dejando ver a la versión de Hulk de ese mundo 

"Nadie le dice que hacer a la pandilla de la ciudad!"

"Miles es como las películas que ve la señora Molares esas donde dos pandillas pelean"

"Ya deja de meter las películas de mamá"

"Creo que terminamos en una pelea de Gangsta de Smash"

"Recién te enteras" Dokunemon dice su espalda 

"Había un Hulk y Gangsta cuando veniste?"

"No algo debe estar mal y se pondrá peor" 

La balacera continua 

Las arañas se esconde detrás de un auto 

"Dokunemon Kunemon entren a los digivices, si mueren aquí no podrán regresar a casa" 

"Odio esto" Dice los dos Digimons entrando 

"No podemos utilizar nuestras máximas habilidades y arisgarnos"

"Por ahora debemos ver que nadie salga herido"

"Bien dicho Miles, oigan detenganse hay gente inocente"

"Incluyendonos!" Siguen disparando quedando en medio de ella 

Esquivan las balas

Una telaraña los saca de la balacera 

"A ti te conozco a ti lo dudó" Spider Noir menciona

"Él es Miles lo viste en el portal del duende junto a su Digimon"

"Cierto trate de olvidarlo" 

Desde el techo ve la pelea 

"Vamos ayudar"

"Alto ahí déjalos"

"Que?"

"Hammerhead y su pandillas son una banda criminal sangrienta, dejo que se acaben entre ellos para traer la paz"

"Eso es cruel" Dokunemon menciona 

"Su pelea lleva semanas muchas vidas se han perdido, dejo que ellos se acaben entre ellos" 

"Eso no es de héroes, debemos ayudar"

"Spiderman razón"

"Amigo solo venidos por la pieza"

"Se supone que están de mi lado"

Spiderman se iba a ir pero Spider Noir se lo impiden 

Empiezan a pelar mientras Miles intenta convercerlos que no lo hagan 

"Amigos mismo bando!"

"Miles tu lanzandor brilla una pieza está cerca"

El ve la batalla de verdad viendo una ametralladora

"Spiderman encontré lo que buscamos"

Las arañas dejan de pelear para ver 

"Esa arma e muy poderosa"

"Ni te lo imaginas, eso está destruyendo el multiverso"

"No me importa sus problemas de universos paralelos pero cuando mi ciudad está en peligro se que hay que trabajar juntos"

Peter sonríe viendo a spider Noir 

Las arañas bajan 

Miles le quita la ametralladora de Hammerhead rompiendo la 

Mientras los demás estaban atados 

"Miles la pieza"

"Les mostrare el poder de esto!" Grita el decías de Hammerhead absorbiendo la pieza 

Se trasforma 

"Bien echo Martin dame la pieza"

"Martin se fue" Toca la cabeza de Hammerhead convirtiéndolo en piedra 

"Y yo te decir negativo a ti"

"Señor negativo me gusta"

El Sr. Fizit la versión de Hulk de este mundo ya había liberado a sus amigos 

"Esperen!" Grita Spiderman viendo cómo corrian al Sr. Negativo 

Los convierte en piedra 

"Amigos!" 

"Retirada!" 

****

Apartamento de spider Noir 

"Tiene razón tu lugar es horrible"

"Tienes suerte que la araña este aquí y te hubiera dejado ahí un monstruo menos"

"Guo tranquilos estoy seguro que hay bondad en el preguntaré a Mary Jane ella sabe sacar eso" Menciona Spiderman agarrando una foto de ella que tenia Noir

"Ella ya no está" Spider Noir le quita la foto 

"Que?"

"Preguntaré a Sr. Fixit el lo sabe"

"La reportera, no fue mi culpa pero no quieres escucharme"

"Eres un monstruo"

****

Spider Noir y Sr. Fixit habían pelado hasta llegar a la azotea 

Miles le dio un discurso que los calmo? 

"Vez araña solo hay que saber hablarle" 

"Miles algo malo viene"

"Miles!/ Kunemon!" Un rayo le cae convirtiéndolo en piedra 

Sr. Negativo desde la torre sonríe 

****

"Por su pelea Miles está así"

"Ahora entiendes que se siente perder amigos"

"Mireron fingiendo" 

"Ya basta, ya te dijo que no fue su culpa nos salvó"

"Pero no a MJ"

"Ese día yo la quería salvar, Hammerhead quería que el edificio cayera sobre mi, sostuve el edificio mientras gritaba que su fuera esa reportera era más que eso, salvo a muchas personas yo no resiste suficiente ella no lo logro, yo no pude salvarla no ni lo suficiente fuerte para salvarla, tu amiga fue alguien grande jamás vi nadie igual"

"Spidey cuando volvamos hazme acordar darle un gran abrazo a MJ"

"Yo lo siento, si hubiera escuchado tu amigo y los problemas que cause se pudieron evitar"

"Ya esto resuelto, derrotemos al Sr. Negativo y salvemos la ciudad"

****

Sr. Fixit golpea el suelo con la pieza en su puño 

El golpe suelta una onda de energía que le devuelve el color al mundo y a los de piedra a la normalidad

"Que paso?" Pregunta Miles desde el techo 

"Algo me dice que está película se acabó paea salir a color"

"Guo todo se colorido" 

"Esta cosa tiene mucho poder, llevatera y gracias" 

Sr. Fixit le entrega la pieza a Spiderman 

"Amigo?"

"Este es el comienzo de una linda amistad" Spider Noir y Sr. Fixit se dan la mano 

"Llegue! Me perdí de todo?" Pregunta Miles llegando 

"Vamos a la última página"

"Y eso significa?"

"Aun hay piezas por recoger, vamos"

El portal se abre mientras se despiden para ie a otro universo 

**Continuará....**


	53. Regreso al universo araña 4

"Miles esta es nuestra dimensión"

"Enserio! Podre ver a mi mamá me habrán extrañado habara desfile"

Se escucha sirena de policía y se ve a una chica columpiandose

"Fácil te vas a otra dimensión y todo cambian, Spider-Woman está dirigiendo a la policía yo jamás pude hacer eso"

"Espera la están persiguiendo, oh no ninguna araña será ladrona"

****

La spidergente está peleando con robots de la policía 

"Con quién habla!" Grita Spiderman esquivando robots policiacos

"El punto débil está en el cuello" Spider-Woman dice

"Esto es muy divertido!" 

"Ni lo menciones!"

"Dokugumon!/ Flymon!" 

Logran escapar de los policías al lado de Spider woman o Gwen Stacy

****

"Tú guarida es una alcantarilla?" Pregunta Dokunemon en los brazos de Peter

"Que no, y tú eres tan lindo yo siempre quise un Digimon pero jamás obtuve uno"

"Estoy seguro que algún día lo tendrás, tengo un presentimiento" Spiderman le dice sonriendo 

Spider-Woman abre una compuerta 

Entran viendo toda la guarida

"Bienvenido al nido araña y preguntabas con quién hablaba, ella es"

La silla se gira dejando ver 

"Tía May"

"Peter de otra dimensión, Gwen me habló que trabajas junto a Miles"

"Soy yo" Se quita la máscara y tía May se limpia una lágrima 

"Es bueno saber que hay un Peter en otra dimensión, el mío ya no está pero me alegro de verte"

"Tía May"

"Kunemon" 

El se lanza a abraza 

"Peter cuidaba mucho de él era como su hermano"

"Yo hago lo mismo aunque el mío es Dokunemon"

"Un gusto conocer cualquier versión de tía May"

"Y a mí al compañero de mi sobrino"

"Entonces ayudas a Gwen?"

"Cuando Miles desapareció yo vine por ayuda, y quien mejor que la tía original de Spiderman" 

"Puedo ver todo desde aquí, si hubiera ayudado a mi Peter tal vez el estaría vivo" 

"Tía May" Kunemon ve a la mujer sentía la tristeza de sus palabras

"Puedo hacer una llamada?"

"Quieres llamar a Río no, ahora la llamo"

"Conoce a mi mamá?" 

"Río y yo queríamos saber quién le sigue los pasos a Spiderman, no contestas lo lamento"

"Hey iremos a tu casa después por ahora concentremonos en la misión" Peter pone una mano en el hombro de Miles 

"Misión? Que misión?" Pregunta Gwen 

****

"Lo volveré a decir no va a funcionar" 

"Debo apoyar a Miles en esto" Kunemon dice desde el digivices 

"Que poca fe tienen los dos" Dokunemon menciona también desde el digivices 

"No puedo creer que la pieza está en la estación de policías de papá"

"De todas las cosas esto es lo menos loco que pasamos" Spiderman dice viendo la estación

***

Spiderman y Miles habían entrado encontrando la pieza en un almacén

Se escucha un grito 

"Eso no es bueno"

"Spidey cuidado alguien está ahí"

Abre la puerta 

"Bien hecho ahora dame las piezas" Wolf Spider dice 

"Wolf Spider jamás te la daré"

"Me olvidé tengo una ventaja" 

"Mamá!/ Señora Molares!" Tenía a la mamá de Miles atada con telarañas

***

Wolf Spider se saca la capucha 

"Archmon no se ha hace familiar" Dice Astamon mientras la pelea trascude 

Archmon empieza a ver con detalles 

"Tiene una pieza en el pecho las demás, el sitio peligroso está completo pero sí es como,.... No no puede ser o sí?" 

Astamon ve la mirada de Archmon

"No me digas entonces?!" 

"Chicos vámonos!"

****

Miles está volviendo a disfrutar las maravillas de su hogar mientras Spiderman daba vueltas en la telaraña que había hecho 

Mientras los demad comen pastel menos Dokunemon

"Pasa algo Dokunemon?" 

".... Spidey Wolf Spider el creo que es-"

La pared se destruye 

Es Wolf Spider 

"Como sabías donde vivo?"

"Spidey escúchame"

"Crees que eres único? En mi mundo tenía un Miles Morales y tú morirás como él!!"

"No sé quién eres pero atacar una araña en si propia casa eso no se hace!" 

"Spidey!"

"Te importará en cualquier mundo Spiderman en símbolo de heroísmo excepto" Se quita su máscara 

"Spidey Wolf Spider eres tú...."

"Sí soy Peter Parker, este nombre causa terror todo lo contrario a ti" 

Le quita el sitio peligroso pero Dokunemon no lo suelta 

Lo levanta ahorcandolo 

"Creía que era el único Peter Parker pero parece que no y gracias al sitio peligroso podré encargarme de serlo"

"Sueltaro!"

"Yo también tenía un compañero pero" Se ve de sus ojos negros un fondo blanco pero rápidamente cambian a negro 

"Ellos lo eligieron para que jamas vuelva a vivir" Le arranca la pieza y lo tira para irse 

"Dokunemon!" Peter lo abraza 

"Porque nos dejó con vida?" Pregunta Miles ayudando a su mamá a salir 

"El quiere que lo sigamos es una trampa"

"Y lo seguiremos no?" Dice Gwen poniéndose su máscara

"Es nuestra única oportunidad"

****

Habían llegado a la guarida de Wolf Spider

Ven ina gran red de realidades mostrando a todos los Spiderman derrotado y atrapados en una telaraña con una red en su pecho 

"Ahora todo es mío"

Roba toda la fuerza de los diferentes Spiderman 

"Justimon" 

Gwen mira sorprendido al Digimon 

"Así me quedé la primera vez" Astamon dice asustando a Gwen 

"También me siento chiquito"

"Wolf Spider!" 

Él detiene su golpe y lo lanza 

"Como?!" 

"Tengo la fuerza de todas arañas!" 

"No de todas!" Miles grita electrocutandolo pero el lo lanza y lo atrapa 

"Sueltaro!" Lo golpea pero el rompe su bastón 

"Ahhh!!!" Lo atrapa en otra red volviendo a ser un Kunemon

"Kunemon! Miles!" 

"Que les haces!" Grita Justimon mientras Wolf Spider lo detiene 

"Tanto poder desperdiciado"

"Sabes en que se parecen todos los Peter Parker en que no se callan!" Gwen le lanza una gran roca 

***

"(Archmon el quiere ser el centro, le vamos a dar lo que quiere)

(Que estás pensando? Oh crees que funcione?)

(Es nuestra única opción)"

Se desfuciona

"Si soy el único quién soy para impedirlo"

Wolf Spider sonríe absorbiendo el poder 

Mente 

"Dejaste que te atrapada?" Dice atrapa Spider-Woman 

"Ahora tengo un plan"

"Ya es tarde" Un spider Punk menciona

"Somos Spiderman, tenemos opciones no olviden somos una esperanza" De su pecho se deja ver un corazón 

"No importa cuántas veces caigamos siempre nos levantamos"

*** 

El poder de Wolf Spider empieza a salirse de control y la telaraña dimensional se desconecta 

Spiderman recupera su fuerza como Miles y Gwen

"Que está pasando?!"

"Absorbiste fuerza de diferentes Spiderman y todos ellos son héroes a comparación de ti, tu cuerpo los rechazadas"

"No eres bueno" Dokunemon dice sacando su lengua 

El cuerpo de Wolf Spider se empieza a romper 

Wolf Spider escucha una voz y levanta su cabeza

"Vámonos Pete" Wolf Spider ve a un Dokunemon rosa 

"Dokunemon?" Explota 

De las piezas salen los demás Spiderman 

"Como sabías que funcionaría?" Pregunta Spider Noir llendose a su dimensión

'No lo sabía solo hice lo que mi corazón me dijo"

"Por algo eres el centro de nuestro universo" Blood spider menciona 

"Estoy si es una victoria"

"Necesito vacaciones" Kunemon dice en hombro de Miles

*** 

"Odio las despidas!" Dokunemon dice llorando 

"Tranquilo no me iré bueno si pero" Kunemon le dice a su amigo 

"Spiderman después de hablarlo con mi mamá, este mundo ya tiene un Spiderman"

"No tengo familia aquí a donde Miles vaya yo iré"

"Entonces vamos" Peter sonríe Miles y su mamá se irían con él

"Mandaré saludos a tu tía" 

"Lo haré aunque se confuso"

"Y gracias por la comida y mochila es muy cómoda para viajes interdimensionales"

Cruzan el portal 

***

"Llegamos!"

Nick Fury apunta con sus pistolas a los recién llegados 

"Quien eres?" 

"Spiderman y Dokunemon" 

El Digimon muestra su cabeza 

"No conozco a ninguno"

"Nos equivocamos de dimensión?"

"No desde aquí siento a los demás, es una broma mala"

Madame web y doctor Strage se dejan ver 

"También dije eso" Madame Web menciona 

"Tú cara lo valía" 

"Nick Fury jugándose una broma? Seguro que estamos en la dimensión correcta"

"Bien hecho"

"Pensaban que no lo lograría"

Se van 

"Auch vámonos Dokunemon nos merecemos un festín de comida"

"Me gusta este lugar" Río dice viendo a su hijo

"Y apenas empezamos"

**Continuará...**


	54. Aniquilador de arañas

Peter se encuentra paseando con Mary Jane mientras los Digimons están en sus digivais

"Haz tenido muchas aventuras"

"Eso es parte de ser Spiderman"

"Pensar que esos poderes pudieron haberle tocado a cualquier incluso a mi"

"Sí, te lo imaginas la increíble spider woman"

Ella se ríe nerviosamente mientras Lunamon suspira

Se escucha un ruido de los arbustos 

Peter se acerca 

"Peter hay algo raro en ese arbusto"

"Lunamon?"

"No siento nada pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

Peter mueve los arbustos mostrando a Spiderman?

"Spiderman? Pero si tú eres Spiderman"

"Es una broma Nova novita eres tú?" 

"Peter sabes que no es él" 

Se acerca a la persona intentado quitarle la máscara pero no sale 

"Es como si fuera su máscara"

El spiderman falso despierta y este lo agarra del brazo 

"Oye!" Empieza a pasarle electricidad

"Peter! Red eléctrica!" Dokunemon sale para atacar pero es votado 

MJ lo atrapa 

"Que me está haciendo! No puedo soltarme!" 

MJ lo patea con fuerza haciendo que suelte a Peter 

"Gracias, cuando aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"Lunamon me enseñó"

"Hay que saber defenderse" Menciona el Digimon con Dokunemon en brazos 

"Sentí como si me quitara algo de mi" 

"Vamos a ver el doctor Connors?"

"No hace falta, averigüemos quién es el impostor"

Se cambia rápidamente pasando un árbol 

"Dokunemon listo!" Se sube a su hombro 

El Spiderman falso se acerca 

"Quien eres tú!"

"Quien eres tú!" 

"Deja de jugar dime qué quieres"

"Comida"

"Comida?"

"Comida!"

Salta a Spiderman y empiezan a pelear 

"Dokugumon! Déjame que pruebes mi paralizante!" 

Los dos Spiderman lo esquivan 

El falso Spiderman agarra al original pasándole electricidad 

"Sueltaro!" Dokugumon lo golpea liberando a Peter 

El falso va por MJ y la agarra 

Ella grita 

"Sueltara! Garra de luna!" Una técnica que libera todo su poder acumulado y la dispara con la pistola en su mano derecha 

"Estas bien?" Le pregunta a MJ

"Sí pero dolió" 

"Se escapa iré por él, Dokugumon" 

Se sube al Digimon para irse y MJ salta abrazándolo mientras Lunamon regresa al digivice 

"MJ! Que haces quédate"

"No soy una reportera y está puede ser la noticia del siglo"

"No puedo perderé"

"No lo harías aunque lo quisieras"

"Perdí a Spider Scarlet por esto no puedo perderé a ti" 

"Lo siento por eso Peter pero estaré bien soy fuerte Lunamon y yo hemos estado trabajando en eso"

"Una reportera debe saber defenderse como una señorita pero como guerrera"

****

Habían encontrado la guarida secreta 

MJ empieza a ver la información de la computadora

"Son sintezoides junto a ADN de araña" 

"Quieren crear copias mías?"

"Eres muy famosos Petey" Dokunemon dice viendo otros planos 

Lunamon suspira viendo una masa viscosa 

Esa mesa empieza a moverse 

"Proyecto Kaine, así se llama cuidado!"

Los sintezoides empiezan a formarse 

"Kaine" dice el sintezoide que se enfrento a ellos 

"Archmon"

"Lista"

"Lekismon"

"Cuando estés lista MJ"

"Sabes no solo bastan unas patadas!" Grita mientras lucha Spiderman y Archmon contra los sintezoides

"No tenemos solo eso conoce a!!" Mientras MJ cofre su brazo se convierten en una cuchilla y el otro en una hacha 

"A la increíble Spider woman!" 

"Lo sabías no" Archmon acusa a Lekismon

Ella se encoge de hombros 

"Lo sabías no Lekismon!"

****

"Que son esas cosas?" Pregunta Spider woman viendo el agujero del suelo 

"Spidey son"

"Si Archmon, tentáculos del Doctor Octopus, y si mi tía no a estado intentando imitar a Doc Oct él está aquí" 

Baja el equipo

"Ahy" 

"Estas herido debo llevarte al Triskelion"

"Estoy bien MJ"

"Desearía decir lo mismo de nosotros" Lekismon dice viendo el agujero donde cae otro Kaine

"Kaine hambre Kaine alimentarse"

"Enserio no te cansas"

"Ustedes descanse yo me encargo!" MJ grita golpeando a Kaine pero este la esquiva y va por Spiderman 

Lo toca para absorber su energía 

"Sueltaro!" Archmon lo empuja y MJ corta su mano 

"Lekismon alguna idea para acabarlo?"

"Ninguna por el momento" 

Kaine agarra su mano caída y se la pone 

"Que creppy"

"Archmon muy cierto" 

Kaine lanza telarañas a los dos Spider

Empieza a absorber su energía 

"Sueltaros!" Los dos Digimons lo atacan haciéndolo que los suelte 

Mientras es lanzando alguien lo corta en dos 

Un Digimon rojo 

"Flymon?" Pregunta sin creerlo Spiderman

Este regresa a su forma normal 

"Tienen problemas torpes"

"Spider Scarlet? Ben estas vivo"

"Sí no lo ves" 

"Ese es el tiempo del que me hablaste porque lo veo VIVO"

***

"(Doct Oct jugó con la cabeza de Ben y por eso se oculto, busca venganzas)"

Spiderman suspira 

"Tranquilo Pete nada es tu culpa" Archmon susurra 

"Gracias amigo" Sonreí debajo de la máscara siguiendo a sus amigos a a donde está doc Oct

"Creía que mis sintezoides los retrasarían más" 

Presiona un botón sacando las sintezoides

"Más copias baratas de Spiderman acaso"

"Hey!"

"No estás te gustarán más"

Son sintezoides de Scarlet 

"Lista para pelear a tu lado" Lekismon dice emocionada 

"Lista"

"Idiota" Scarlet alista sus agijones

Empiezan a luchar 

"Les eh dicho que serían excelentes web Warriors?"

"Ya cállate!"

"Spidey spider Scalert corrompe a Spider woman"

"Sí pero también luchemos!" 

"Justicia!" 

"Justimon tamaño medio!" 

En unos minutos todos los sintezoides están derrotados 

"Toda mi información maldito Zola!" 

Un sintezoide lo golpe y aterriza contra la pared 

"Ya estás acabado Doct" Justimon lo apunta con una arma 

"A excepción que hayas creado novasintezoides que-" 

Scalert pasa por el y apunta su agijon a la garganta a Doc Oct

"Estas acabado"

"Espera Scalert has esperado por esto preguntaré lo que quieras"

Doct Oct sonríe 

"Habla mientras puedas" 

"Fuiste una creación de Zola y mía, todo tu pasado todo lo que quieras saber está en la isla Hydra"

"La isla fue destruida"

"(Algo está mal Spidey)"

"Ahí está todo lo que quieras saber yo solo vine por mi investigación la cual Zola me robo, todo lo que quieras saber está en ese lugar"

"Mientes"

"Estas ante la única persona que sabe dónde está regresa a ese lugar"

"Te voy a matar!"

"No Scarlet!"

Scarlet los ataca con sus telarañas que tienen también energía digital 

"Lunamon!"

"Estoy bien tú cómo estás"

"Scarlet no hagas eso no puedes llevar a Doct Oct a la isla Hydra"

"Dijiste que la verdad era más importante que la venganza"

Se lleva a Doct Oct 

Justimon se libera y ayuda a liberarse a MJ y Lunamon

"Iré tras él"

"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, iré por nuestro equipo"

"Entonces te unes"

MJ se rie 

"Primero vensamos a Oct y ya veremos cuídate"

Lo abraza 

"Tenlo seguro" 

MJ se va con Lunamon por los demás 

"(Listo Archmon)"

"(Siempre)"

****  
"Por qué vamos tan lento"

"Esta nave fue diseñada para dos personas no para polizones"

"Hey! Ni siquiera estoy adentro!" Justimon se queja sosteniéndose de la nave mientras se dirigen a la nave hundida de Hydra

"Aún no confío en ti Oct"

"Deberías hacerlo guarde tu secreto Peter Parker, tengo un código de honor y tenemos a un enemigo en común Armin Zola"

***

El "equipo" logro entrar a la nave pasando las trampas

"Dokunemon descansa te podría necesitar después" Peter le da una golosina mientras entra al digivices  
  
"Aún hay más trampas, estoy seguro"

"Cuidado!" Spiderman salva a Doct Oct

"Gracias"

"Un gracias de Doct Oct estoy soñando"

"Te dije puedes confiar" 

Siguen avanzando

"Estoy cansando de esto donde están mis respuestas!"

"Tranquilo ya estamos llegando" Doct Oct sigue avanzando 

"Quiero respuestas!" Golpea una pared con una energía oscura 

"Ben tranquilo, no importa tu pasado eso no te define"

"Es fácil para ti decirle"

"Créeme no lo es para nada"

"Spidey cuidado!" 

Alguien lo patea 

"Genial más trampas"

Tres arañas aparecen todas diferentes

"Alto delta 9"

"Doct Oct quienes son?"

"Los mejores sintezoides jamás creados, yo los diseñé y Armin Zola los termino pueden ayudarnos"

"No obedecemos a nadie, destructores de araña ataquen!" 

Los sintezoides atacan 

"Los destructores de araña no me obedecen"

"Enserio Doc no podías crearme amigos"

Spiderman esquiva las púas 

"Ese es espina araña ya debes saber porque"

"Duele" Se queja por la herida que le causó 

"El del medio es araña goliad y el último es araña fantasma"

**** 

Triskelion 

"Gracias por traerme Lekismon"

"Era la forma más rápida tienes trabajo no reportera" MJ sonríe 

"Chicos araña necesita ayuda" MJ dice viendo a los web Warriors con sus Digimons 

"MJ?"

"Que paso?" Pregunta Wormmon bajando del hombro de Flash viendo a Lekismon con curiosidad

"Araña nos necesita fue con Scarlet y doc Oct a la base submarina Hydra"

"Espera ese traidor esta vivo" Flash dice con rencor"

"Larga historia, Spiderman nos necesita vamos"

"Espera MJ es peligroso"

"No puedes ir no tienes nuestras habilidades" Cho dice acercandose 

"Y tú Digimon carece de entrenamiento" Witchmon dice riendo 

MJ saca su symbiote y derrumba a Flash y Cho

Lekismon patea a Witchmon devolviendolo a su estado original

"Votamos por qué se quede!" Grita Miles junto a los demás Digimons 

***

"Habla pulpo que es esto!" Dokugumon grita lanzando su veneno a araña fantasma 

"El proyecto de Armin Zola, tres destructores de araña y su líder Spidey Scarlet"

"Me lavaste el cerebro, robaste mis recuerdos para líder un equipo de sintezoides!"

"Oh Scarlet los humanos tienen recuerdos, tu eres un sintezoide"

"Que? No soy humano?"

"Eres un sintezoide como tus hermanos sabía que no me creerías por eso te traje aquí para ver tu propósito"

"Scarlet!" Spiderman grita siendo aplastado por araña goliad

Ben no reacciona 

"Spidey el mar lo está llamando"

Ben mira el más oscuro mientras esté avanza lentamente

Se escuchan susurros

Sintezoides sintezoides eres un sintezoide no eres humano nada humano 

"Ben! Ok si eres un sintezoide que importa desmuestra quién eres!"

Ben ve a Peter dentro del mar 

Pestaña viendo a Spiderman siendo aplastado

Se lanza a atacar hasta llegar a Doct Oct y lo toma de la camisa

"Di que mientes"

"Sí eres diferente pero eres un sintezoide"

"Habla"

"Tú tienes más ADN de Spiderman que sintezoide y también de Digimon por eso puedes ser uno, todos tus recuerdos fueron implantados por eso tienes conflictos contigo mismo a los otros se les privó de su humanidad"

"Son monstruos" 

"Que tienen de malo los monstruos!" Espina Araña le arracan la máscara 

"Linda cicatriz quieres saber quién te la hizo!" 

Scarlet lo lanza 

"Spiderman cuando me acerco mi lado animal se apodera de mi Doct Oct!" Esta escapando

"Yo lo seguiré!" Dokugumon lo sigue está llegar al laboratorio

"Un portal?" Dokugumon ve partes de piezas para construir un portal al mundo digital

"Mi nano tecnología al fin" Doct Oct se pone el pequeño objeto y empieza a cambiar 

****

"Doct Oct a renacido!"

"Dokugumon explica ahora" Spiderman dice ayudando a Scalert a levantarse

"En resumen nano tecnología pero había algo más arriba Spidey"

"Después me lo dices ahora...." 

Doct Oct había derrotado a las tres arañas 

"Soy hombre de palabra" Dice el 

"Oye doct tu nano tecnología construye jaulas!"

***

"Donde estoy?" Pregunta Armin Zola desde una pantalla 

"Esto no terminara bien"

"Spidey sobre lo que te dije"

Doct Oct camina hacia una salida 

"Cumplí mi palabra suerte en salir" 

Escapa de la isla 

"Y nuestros problemas empiezan"

****

Armin Zola tomó el control de la isla nuevamente

Tiene a spiderman y Dokunemon atrapados 

Los tres aniquiladores de araña están listos para cumplir su misión 

"Ben sabes ahora Duskmon sería útil" Dokunemon dice 

"Te quería preguntar eso no puedo volver a ser Duskmon" 

Spiderman resopla

"Pero se supone que debo liderlos"

"Ben no lo hagas deja tu lado villano!"

"Spidey no detecto energía oscura o maligna de Scarlet como antes"

Dokunemon mira la batalla que tenia con la araña de púas la cual gana

"No te tengo miedo"

"No sintes miedo, alfa reconocido" 

Los aniquiladores dejan de atacar y obedecen a Scarlet como líder 

"Bien hecho Ben!" 

"..."

"Ben?"

Armin Zola se ríe 

"Spider Scarlet se entregó a su lado oscuro ahora cumplirá su propósito"

Los aniquiladores de araña se acercan a Spiderman y Dokunemon

"Spidey no! Spidey!"

"Descuida Dokunemon tú estarás bien volverás al digimundo desearía decir lo mismo de mi"

Los web Warriors aparecen rompiendo el techo 

"A tiempo" Stingmon menciona 

"Tardaron mucho"

"Dokunemon"

Los dos equipos se enfrentan 

"Ben, Ben eres tú no eres un sintezoide eres humano no dejes que te digan que hacer tú eres quien decidas ser" 

Ben lo mira 

"No funcionará Spiderman!"

Ben lanza una telaraña a la pantalla apagando a Armin Zola

"Estoy de regreso, destructores de arañas alto!"

"Este siempre fue tu plan no"

Ben le sonríe a Peter 

****

Peter mira los recipientes donde se recargan los sintezoides rescatados de la nave de Hydra 

"Dokunemon sobre lo que querías decirme"

"Oh sí veras-"

"Creen que me han vencido"

Spiderman ve su comunicador con la cara de Armin Zola

Lo tira por la ventana 

**Continuará....**


	55. Aniquilador de arañas 2

"Dokunemon sobre lo que me querías decir?"

"Cierto Peter a-" Se escucha un estruendo 

"Hey calmerse todos no me obligen a devolver el aracno Yet"

"Para que me molesto" Murmura Dokunemon viendo cómo dentro del aracno Yet había una discusión entre los aniquiladores de araña y los web Warriors

"Nos quitan espacio" Se queja Terriermon desde el digivices

"No es justo Dokunemon está fuera!" Grita Lunamon dentro de su digivice

"Tengo privilegios"

***

El Yet aterriza en el Triskelion

"Estas seguro de esto"

"De que?"

"Traerme aquí, la última vez la traicione"

"Tranquilo Ben de los errores de aprende" Dokunemon dice feliz 

"Sí, apuesto a que la academia SHIELD te recibirá con los brazos abiertos"

"El traidor volvió ataqueron!" Grita Nova lanzado su ataque junto Angemon que lanza un rayo a Scarlet 

"Lastimosamente vine con los rayos de Nova y Angemon"

"Quieres hacer esto Nova pues adelante!" Scarlet se lanza a atacar

Spiderman se interpone antes que se golpe

"Basta los dos Scarlet está de nuestro lado" 

"Y ellos?" Angemon señala atrás donde los aniquiladores de araña atacan a los demás alumnos

"No tengo buenas ideas a veces"

"Listo para arreglar esto Spidey" Dokunemon dice viendo el desastre 

Nova y Angemon apuntan a Scarlet

"Ya basta!" Grita Justimon interponiendose 

"Así no se trata a los invitados y sus modales de los dos"

"Ben basta"

"Pero ese torpe empezó" Señala a Nova 

Justimon pone una mano en Nova mientras lo mira 

El resopla 

"Sí y puedes acabarlo"

Ben levanta su mano 

"Aniquiladores de araña alto"

Los aniquiladores hacen una reverencia mientras regresan al lado de Ben 

"En resumen ellos son los aniquiladores de araña y por qué se tienen que quedar"

"Por qué yo confío en Ben"

"Lamento esto pero Spidey eso no me basta" 

"Lo siento Justimon pero Flash tiene razón" 

"Que desastre" Se queja Lucemon volando cerca de Danny

Todos se van 

Spiderman suspira viendo a Nova enojado 

"(Tenemos muchos problemas)"

"(Te voy apoyar siempre Peter descuida)"

"(Gracias amigo)"

Spiderman ve las cápsulas donde están los sintezoides

"Doc Connors por qué hay 4 cápsulas?"

"Bueno como Spider Scarlet es naturalmente en parte sintezoide creí que-"

"Debería estar encerrada" Power man dice al lado de Gaomon

"Como el traidor que es" Nova dice con odio 

"Sí y yo estuve cuando paso" Patamon dice volando 

"Saben es mejor prevenir que curar" Cho dice 

"Esto no me gusta" Terriermon se esconde en sus orejas 

"Ustedes también?"

"Soy científico araña la confianza es algo pero las pruebas son otras"

"Mis ojos están sobre ti" Flash amenaza y Wormmon lo imita

"No merece ser un elegido"

"NOVA!" 

Spiderman ve a Scarlet el cual está listo para atacar mientras saca su energía para convertirse en Digimon

"No le hagas caso Ben, el ambiente está muy tenso que tal una siesta"

****

"Te hizo daño!" 

"No fue su culpa!"

"Por qué eres así no entiendes el es peligroso!"

"No no lo es!"

"Que pasa si Scarlet vuelve a atacar te eliminara y viene armado"

"Nova confía en mí"

"No creo poder hacerlo no está vez"

Nova se va volando 

Spiderman toma aire y suspira mientras se quita la máscara y limpia las lágrimas

Se vuelve a poner la máscara 

"Peter?" 

Baja su mirada viendo a Dokunemon saliendo de su escondite

"No te preocupes Patamon está con los demás durmiendo quería verte terminaron?"

"No es normal que las peleas tenga parejas entiendo que no confíe en mi con la forma que le conté todo debe tener recientemente"

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde"

"Pero que pasa cuando no confían en la esperanza" Peter se ríe de eso viendo su emblema 

"El amor fraternal" Suspira volviéndolo a esconder mientras busca su pequeña laptop 

"Hace mucho que no vamos al digimundo"

"...." 

"Peter?"

"La puerta está cerrada, no podemos ir puerta al digimundo ábrete" 

Nada 

"Esto no tiene sentido"

"Spidey tal vez-"

Suena una alarma

"No se puede tener un sueño reparador"

"El Triskelion se aislara por la infracción de seguridad"

"Alguna idea de la causa?" Pregunta Lekismon al lado de MJ 

"Nova y Patamon dejaron de nuevo las palomitas demasiado tiempo?"

Llegan al laboratorio

Power Man, puño de hierro, Araña de a hierro y Nova están tirados junto a sus Digimons 

"Patamon?" Dokunemon lo empieza a mover

"Nova" Spiderman lo pone en su regazo mientras mueve su cabeza buscando heridas 

"No son palomitas" Miles dice viendo a Power Man

"Yo creo saber quién fue" Flash mira a Ben 

"Ya basta Flash"

"Uhg Flash no hay pruebas" Wormmon le dice con algo de miedo de la situación

"Bien dicho Wormmon, en vez de acusar a los demás vamos por ayuda"

****

"No sólo están inconsistes están en una especie de coma"

"Nova" Spiderman mira a Sam en la camilla 

"(No pudimos solucionar nuestro problema)" 

Dokunemon mira a Flash acusando a Scarlet

"Ya basta Flash alguna idea racional"

"Las cámaras de seguridad"

"MJ y Lunamon al menos son racionales"

***

Ben se encerró para probar que no fue el y intentar recuperar la confianza de los demás, mientras los demás buscan al culpable

"Pasa algo Peter?" MJ le pregunta

"No es nada solo que Nova y yo no estamos en buenos términos y ahora está en coma me siento terrible"

"Es uno de tus mejores amigos no?"

"Si.... Solo ah! Por qué esto es tan complicado"

"Los problemas del corazón nunca son fáciles no importa la razón" Lunamon menciona desde el digivices 

La luz se va 

"Araña tenemos problemas"

"Spiderman algo-!" Miles grita desde su comunicador pero se corta 

****

Miles fue encontrado en el general destruido 

"A diferencia de los demás Miles parece sufrir como Kunemon" Doctor Connors dice viendo al nuevo paciente

"Sufrir?" Dokunemon empieza a recordar 

"Scarlet será una araña vampiro"

"Odio los vampiros!" Grita Wormmon asustado 

"No fue Scalert el está encerrado"

"O no?"

"...."

Chica ardilla, Agente Venom, Spider woman y Spiderman corre donde está las cápsulas

Scarlet falta

"Imposible solo se puede abrir de afuera" 

"Oigan" Dokunemon señala un rastro de restos de sintezoide

****

El equipo llega a un almacén

"Hambre" 

"Conozco esa voz, Kaine"

"Ese raro sintezoides"

El sintezoide sale para atacar

***  
Spider Scarlet, Agente Venom y Spiderman son los únicos que escaparon de kaine 

"Tenías que arruinar mi plan" Scarlet se queja viendo al agente Venom 

"No confío en ti"

"Ya basta los dos estamos llendo por refuerzos"

"Quien todos están inconsistes"

"No todos" 

Llegan al lugar de las cápsulas

"Más de esta cosas"

"Wormmon podrías darle una cachetada o tu Dokunemon pero alguien golpero, Flash necesitamos su ayuda"

Spiderman los libera 

La puerta explota 

"Kaine hambre!"

"Destructores ataquen!"

"Alto!" Grita Kaine y se detienen 

Los destructores miran a los dos lados 

"Kaine y destructores mismo hechos en laboratorio"

"Oh no va dar su discurso" Dice Archmon

"Tiene razón" Araña fantasma dice

"Stingmon listo"

"Espera dlash"

"Destructores ataquen a Scarlet! Scarlet traidor!" Ordena Kaine 

"Ven tu por mi!" Scarlet se lanza a atacar a Kaine pero el lo golpea lanzandolo al piso

"Hora de ir al equipo ganador" araña con púas dice 

Los destructores se lanza a atacar a su ex líder

Justimon salta para salvar a Scarlet antes que eso pase 

***  
Los web Warriors despertaron y habían logrado vencer s los destructores quedando solo Kaine 

"Como están sus compañeros?" Pregunta Justimon

"Los Digimons tardarán más en recuperarse" Cho dice viendo a Kaine 

"Kaine no perder Kaine ser uno!"

Kaine agarra a los demás destructores absorbiendo todo su ser 

"Kaine destructor definitivo!!!!!"

"(Los mato)"

"(Pete eso fue frío muy frío)"

"Scarlet!"

"Traicionaste a tu propia familia!!!!" El emblema de Scarlet brilla

"Eso no te lo permitiré!" Grita Duskmon

Kaine agarra a Flash y MJ para abosverlos 

"Sueltaros!" Lo golpea para que lo sueltes

Justimon los atrapa con Astamon 

"Sueltame!" Kaine empieza absorber a Duskmon

"Stingmon llévame!" 

El Digimon lo carga y Flash salta dentro de kaine 

"Kaine absorber a Scarlet!" 

El cuerpo del sintezoide empieza a cambiar 

"Mucho mucho poder!!!!"

"Tormenta de Hojas Espirituales!! Lanza una poderosa onda de choque de color rojo desde sus espadas!!"

Kaine explota 

Duskmon vuelva a ser Ben al lado de Flash 

"Gracias torpe"

"Bien hecho Scarlet Flash y otra cosa más todos necesitamos un baño"

Todo el lugar tiene resto de sintezoides 

****

Los Web Warriors limpian el lugar 

"Flash" Wormmon dice viendo a su compañero

"Ya esto es difícil de decir pero lo siento por todo lo que dije"

"También lo siento ya puede pasar esa cabezota tuya cereales?" Saca su bolsa de cereal 

"Eh esperado mucho por eso"

"Bien hecho Spiderman enserio me sorprendes" Miles dice ayudando a limpiar

"Confiaste en Scarlet cuando todo apunta a el"

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, él es tan humano como todos nosotros"

**Continuará....**

**Omake:**

Y que pasa cuando despertaron los demás? Más específicamente Nova 

Estatua de la libertad

"Y explotó!" Spiderman mueve sus manos como una explosión 

Nova escucha lo que le decía mientras comía unas papas 

"Y así destruimos a los sintezoides"

Nova le pasa sus papas 

Spiderman toma unas y para comerlas 

"Webhead sobre lo de antes yo-"

"No importa si algo así te pasará también sería difícil no ponerme así"

"Aun así lo siento pero eres alguien que constantemente se mete en peligro incluso cuando solo vas por algo"

"Los problemas me siguen" 

"No se como estas cosas te salen bien"

"Talento?" 

"Sí como no ahora que tal si nos vamos unos días al digimundo no quiero estar cerca de Lekismon o Lunamon" 

Peter se ríe de eso 

"Que tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí y disfrutamos del tiempo que tenemos mientras nuestros Digimons están en el Triskelion"

"Aburrido pero aceptable" 

Sam se saca el casco y Peter la máscara 

"Eres un idiota suicida a veces"

"Y tú un idiota preocupado"

Sam se acerca para darle un beso y poner su cabeza en el hombro de Peter 

"Sí también te quiero"


	56. Día de graduación

"Hoy te gané alarma" Peter dice con orgullo 

"La emoción no te deja dormir"

"Hoy nos graduamos, el equipo original, los nuevos guerreros y los Web Warriors todos nos graduamos"

"Estas muy emocionado Pete te dije que lo lograrias"

"También me ayudaste, gracias incluso podrían venir los vengadores a nuestra graduación es tan emocionante"

Sale de su cuarto y vea a la tía May la cual oculta una caja 

"Un regalo"

"No todos los días tu sobrino se gradúa de la academia SHIELD baja hay panqueques"

"Panqueques!" Dokunemon baja rápido seguido de Peter 

"..."

"Hola Peter Parker" Saluda Doc Oct comiendo sus panqueques

"Los panqueques..."

"Esto es lo más ridículo que haz hecho" Presiona su comunicador para activar la tecnología SHIELD

"Desactive la tecnología hace semanas, estuve vigilandote a ti y a tu tía"

"Enfermo" 

"Esto es lo más ridículo que haz hecho al amenazar a mi tía"

"No vine a pelear, quiero hacerte un trato deja de ponerte la máscara y tú tía vivirá"

"Porque esta amenaza es diferente que las demás"

"La casa está llena de mis robots una palabra y ya no estará"

"Por qué ahora"

"Las cartas debían estar sobre la mesa, se que tomarás la decisión correcta Parker" Se va 

****  
Spiderman pidió ayuda a sus equipos para liderar con ese problema

Ahora el equipo original está examinando un laboratorio

El sentido arácnido de Peter suena

Esquiva un golpe 

"Escorpión" 

"Tú escáner no funciona con esta nueva armadura"

"Esquiva esto!" Grita Darcmon pero la golpea 

"Cuidado estas armaduras están equipadas con energía digital" Advierte Archmon

Danny se lanza a golpearlo pero escorpión se adelanta

"No sabes cuanto espere por esto" 

"Equipo formación 6!" 

Escorpión la esquiva 

"Eso es todo lo-!" 

Nova lo golpea 

"Creo que contaste mal y ese era el plan" Nova le saca la lengua 

Escorpión golpea una pared y está cae mostrando a Crossbones

"Crossbones? Que hace aquí mi escáner no sirve"

"Doct Oct me encerró no le gusto como maneje Hydra, sacame de aquí y te llevaré con él"

"Como podemos confiar en ti"

"Enemigo en común"

Escorpión se levanta acercandose a la jaula y tira un frasco dentro 

"Que haces?!"

"Poniendo las cosas parejas"

Crossbones se transforma en el lagarto

"Como lo llamos?"

"Eso importa!" Nova se lanza y Crossbones agarra su casco quitándoselo 

Lo lanza y Angemon lo atrapa 

"Debes pensar en un sujeta cascos!"

"white tiger Gatomon izquierda Power Man Gaomon derecha puño de hierro Darcmon centro quintele principalmente el aguijón!"

"Una ayuda" 

"Pss presumido" Sam acepta la ayuda 

Danny le pasa el casco a spiderman el cual lo atrapa

"Esto te pertenece!" Le pone el casco 

Nova ataca al lagarto

"golpe de fe!"

Spiderman y Archmon atacan a los dos villanos 

"Bien hecho equipo ven es fácil"

"Lo hiciste excelente equilibraste las debilidades y sin muchos chistes" White tiger dice 

"Lo hiciste bien" Gatomon dice

"Lo admito eres bueno en esto" Nova le dice 

"Gracias pero-"

"No nada de peros tu liderazgo nos a hecho muy bien, me dieron náuseas al decir eso"

"Pero-" Patamon y Dokunemon dice al mismo tiempo

"No se atrevan a decirlo!" Gritan spiderman y Nova

"Todos sentimos lo mismo excepto las náuseas"

"Tienes talento" Lucemon menciona 

"Gracias" dice mientras su emblema brilla intensamente

"Peter oigan miren" Dokunemon enseña una tablet

Peter la toma 

"Este será su plan?" Su comunicador suena 

"Spiderman encontramos a Kraven está indefenso"

"Esperenme pronto vamos" Cuelga

"Ve araña nosotros nos encargamos de los demás"

"Angemon te puede llevar es rápido"

"Gracias Nova, vamos Dokunemon"

"Cuídate!" Grita Nova mientras Angemon se lo lleva 

***   
"Gracias Angemon"

El Digimon asiente llendose

"Ahora esto es obviamente una trampa" Le dice spiderman a Daga, Capa, chica ardilla y tritón

***

Central Park

"Ahora que!" Grita Miles 

Todos los Digimon y Web Warriors sostienes a Rhino

"Rhino donde está Doc Oct"

"Cerca muy cerca"

Del agua sale doc Oct

"Bajo el agua por qué no me lo imaginé"

"Te pusiste la máscara te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste astete a las consecuencia"

"Web Warriors ataque acuático!"

"Que-" 

La electricidad de las telarañas eléctricas chocan con el agua electrocutando a doc Oct 

Cae vencido

"Y antes de la graduación"

"Lo hiciste araña lo venciste"

"Todos lo hicimos, estoy orgulloso de verlo"

***

"Lleven a oct a su celda" 

Los Web Warriors se lo llevan 

"Algo está mal Peter" Dokunemon susurra 

"Pasa algo?"

"Fue muy fácil seguramente no es nada"

"Seguramente los nervios aunque yo lo estoy"

"Araña justo a tiempo todo el mundo está llegando" Luke dice

"Todo el mundo"

Peter ve con asombro a varios héroes que alguna vez ayudo junto a padres de otros alumnos

"Todos vinieron"

"Es una forma de decir gracias" El hombre de arena dice apareciendo

"Todas estas personas te dan las gracias sin ti yo aún sería malo estaría encerrado"

"Cualquier podría liberarte"

"No cualquier, disfruta de esto"

Peter observa como los demás están muy felices 

"Todo bien Peter?" Le pregunta Dokunemon aún con el mal presentimiento

"Quisiera que el tío Ben y frigimon estén aquí, me pregunto si Gennai estara aquí"

"(Sigue cerrado)"

"Y tía May?"

"...."

****

Spiderman fue por si tía pasando por las celdas 

"Sí me hubieras escuchado tú tía estaría a salvo"

"No le hagas caso Peter te está provocando"

Peter se acera a la celda de doct otc mientras el mal presentimiento de Dokunemon aumenta

"Al principio me dabas miedo pero ahora no, ya no me escondere te enfrete, no contabas con eso" 

"Enrealidad sí, crees que una simple descarga bastaría para vencerme"

Presiona un botón 

Su celda explota 

"Ese era el mal presentimiento" 

Los seis siniestros están libres 

"Gracias Spiderman por ayudar a reunir a los superiores seis siniestros"

En los tentáculos de doct otc están tía May y Dokunemon

Escorpión y Kraven lo agarran 

"Fue una trampa, te investigue ella es tu única pariente vivo y ahora te trasformare en huérfano y mataré a tu Digimon con un Gizmon"

"Sueltara!"

Doct Oct acerca su arma tía May

"Detente! Haré lo que sea!"

Se detiene

"Lo que sea, crees en segundas oportunidades y yo también lo haré, eh intentado duplicar tus poderes pero entonces pensé porque no hacer lo opuesto"

Saca una pistola 

"Inyectate este suero y tus poderes desapareceran ya no seras Spiderman, tus días cómo héroe adolescente acabaran"

"(Esto es mi culpa)"

"Estaré bien el mundo necesita a spiderman" 

"No lo hagas Spidey!" 

Doc Oct aplasta a Dokunemon y este cae noqueado

"No! Lo haré tía May me preocupo por ti por Dokunemon, el tío Ben dijo que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y esto es lo más responsable"

Se inyecta el suero 

Una luz azul lo cubre y desaparece

"Ya no están" Doc Oct lo golpea 

"Sin sentido arácnido sin poderes" Destruye los lanzandores de telaraña

"Ya no eres spiderman" Le quita la máscara

Lo lanza a una celda

"Soy hombre de palabra" Suelta a la tía May y ella corre a ver a su sobrino 

"Peter" Lo ayuda a levantarse

Peter se mueve cuando Doct Oct rompe la pared 

"Gracias por esto"

"Tal vez ya no tenga mis poderes pero abajo están los héroes más fuertes y Digimons"

"Gracias por eso, reuniste a todos mis enemigos" 

Presiona otro botón 

Un campo de fuerza atrapa a todos 

"Un campo de fuerza...."

"Indestructible y se contrae, ellos acabarán como tú aplastados"

"Devuelve a Dokunemon"

"Jamás dijimos nada del Digimon" 

"....."

**Continuará...**


End file.
